My Pony Adventure -Ian's Crusade-
by Gryphon BBQ
Summary: Ian es un joven aprendiz de hechicero que es transportado a un extraño mundo llamado Equestria al fallar en un hechizo. Ahora debe que buscar la forma de regresar a su hogar mientras que sus compañeros equinos solo le causan mala suerte en su viaje. [Ubicada Cronológicamente a mitad de la 2da temporada, cuenta en un detrás de escenas las razones de muchas cosas sin explicación]
1. Un nuevo miembro llega a la manada

Hubo una noche tormentosa, los pegasos habían preparado algo verdaderamente grande después de una temporada larga de sol y pocas nubes.

Las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban preparándose para pasar la noche en su base ubicada sobre un árbol allí en Sweet Apple Acres. Ya de noche, las tres estaban algo temerosas de que un rayo golpeara el árbol y pensando que no fue una buena idea pasar esa noche allí.

Lentamente la tormenta fue perdiendo fuerza y se convirtió en una pequeña lluvia produciendo un suave sonido que les permitió dormir tranquilamente. A la mañana siguiente se podía apreciar lo que la tormenta había dejado, ramas rotas y caídas al suelo, al igual que muchas hojas y manzanas por todos lados.

"¡Wow! ¡Miren el desastre que hay afuera!" Exclamó Scootaloo.

"Hay manzanas y ramas de árboles por doquier." Mencionó Applebloom mientras intentaba despertar a Sweetie Belle.

Al ver que Sweetie Belle no se despertaba, ambas saltaron sobre ella haciéndola chillar muy fuerte. Ya las tres listas, decidieron ir a la granja por algo para desayunar.

"¿¡Que es eso!?" Señaló Sweetie Belle mientras caminaba.

Al costado de un árbol de manzanas había un bulto envuelto en telas que parecían ropajes. Estaba debajo unas ramas y no se movía.

"¿Quién es?"

"No lo sé, pero tiene muchas heridas... ¡Scootaloo! ¡Ve por tu scooter rápido!, ¡Sweetie belle, ayúdame con esto!" Ordenó Applebloom mientras preparaba el carro.

Cuando estaba todo listo y lograron cargarlo en el carro se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital. En el camino fueron vistas por Twilight quien las alcanzó rápidamente galopando a su lado.

"¡¿Qué pasó!? ¿¡Están bien!?" Preguntó.

"Si, nosotras estamos bien, ¿¡Cómo van allí atrás!?" preguntó Scootaloo volteando ligeramente sin perder la vista del camino.

"Respira, pero parece que perdió el conocimiento, ¡Applebloom no te caigas del carro!" Exclamó Sweetie Belle mientras intentaba no caer por el poco espacio que ambas tenían.

"¿¡Están todas bien!?"

Al mirar hacia arriba vieron a Fluttershy volando sobre el grupo.

"¡No hay tiempo para explicar esto a cada poni que crucemos en el camino!" Bufó Scootaloo intentando aumentar la velocidad.

Cruzaron casi todo Ponyville tan rápido como pudieron. La imagen de las chicas a toda velocidad llevando a alguien herido en el carro generó un poco de preocupación. Fueron escoltadas por Twilight y Fluttershy todo el camino al hospital donde el doctor y las enfermeras realizaron los primeros auxilios al instante.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Fluttershy sin aliento.

"N-no sabemos, estaba allí después de la tormenta de anoche."

"Más importante que saber quién es, me intriga más saber qué es." Twilight miraba fijamente al doctor trabajando mientras se preguntaba eso.

Las enfermeras llevaban vendajes limpios hacia la camilla mientras el doctor usaba su magia para limpiar las heridas con algodón y las vendaba con cuidado. Tras terminar, se acercó al grupo quitándose los lentes y mirando fijamente a las dos ponis mayores.

"Normalmente atendemos ponis aquí, pero dado que era una emergencia…"

"¡Claro que lo era!" Exclamó Applebloom.

"Por ahora no ha recuperado el conocimiento, pero espero que no sea una criatura peligrosa. ¿Qué creen que sea?" Consultó el doctor.

"No se preocupe doctor, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo." Dijo Twilight levantando su pezuña.

Ya atardecía mientras Twilight leía uno de sus libros, Applejack hablaba con su hermana y Fluttershy jugaba con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Las tres crusaders se habían negado a irse considerando que nada malo podría llegar a pasar.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se escuchó la débil voz. "Aw… todo el cuerpo me duele". Ya con más fuerza en el habla.

Con pocas fuerzas se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor algo perdido. Las chicas estaban alerta a cualquier acción y las tres crusaders se encontraban detrás de Fluttershy que estaba agachada y temblando.

"¿¡EH!?" Exclamó al mirar al grupo. "¿¡Qué son ustedes!?."

"¿¡Qué somos!? No quiero ser grosera, pero… ¿¡Qué eres tú!?" contestó Applejack.

Difícilmente se puso de pie y contestó. "Yo soy un ser humano."

Hubo un momento de silencio y se sentó en la cama algo mareado aún, sin dejar de mirarlas. Twilight tenía una cara de perplejidad al igual que Applejack.

Fluttershy temblaba mucho más y las crusaders estaban intentando entender qué pasaba.

"¡P-pero los humanos son un mito, solo aparecen en historias y cuentos para ponis!"

"Applejack, cálmate" Dijo Twilight extendiendo su pata delante de ella. "Si, son criaturas mitológicas, pero delante nuestro tenemos un ser que encaja con las descripciones."

"¿Criatura mitológica? ¿En dónde estoy?" Preguntó algo desconcertado.

"Estás en Ponyville, y yo no te tengo miedo."

"¡Applebloom!". Exclamó Applejack.

"Tú…" se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba Applebloom, levantó su mano y acarició gentilmente su cabeza. "Gracias, recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre... tú y otras dos me salvaron."

"Esta sensación es increíble" decía felizmente Applebloom mientras le acariciaban la cabeza.

La tensión iba desapareciendo lentamente. Mientras que Fluttershy seguía temblando sin decir nada, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle salieron detrás de ella para acercarse a él. Al llegar hacia allí, les acaricio su cabeza con sus manos dejando de lado a Applebloom quien pareció algo decepcionada.

"Escuché que estaban en el hospital y vine a… ¡ah! ¿¡Quien es!? Está parado en sus patas traseras. ¿¡Es un nuevo amigo!? ¡Hay que hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Uh! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo te llamas? Vas a ser triste el pastel si no tiene tu nombre escrito. ¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto a alguien como tú."

"P-pinkie, n-no creo que sea buena idea m-molestarlo." Dijo Fluttershy muy débilmente.

La alegre poni rosa saltaba alrededor del grupo sin dejar de repetir "Una fiesta" a cada salto que daba.

"Mi nombre es Ian Newyd y soy un humano, un gusto en conocerlas."

Al escuchar esto, Pinkie cayó al suelo rígida y se sentó de golpe, casi como si toda esa alegría y energía hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo.

"No seas Tontillo, todos saben que…"

"¿Somos un mito?" Interrumpió Ian al instante. "Hasta donde yo sé, soy muy real."

Ian estaba comenzando a comprender por qué lo trataban de forma extraña y por qué todos reaccionaban así al oír que era. Estaba claro que en ese mundo no hay otros como él.

"¿Y por qué diantres un... humano está aquí?"

Las palabras de Applejack eran algo que todos querían saber desde el primer momento que Ian dijo qué era. Aunque Pinkie logró romper el hielo con su intrusión algo festiva, aún quedaban muchas preguntas.

"Lo último que recuerdo es estar practicando la magia de teletransportación y..."

"¿¡Magia!?" interrumpió Twilight. "¿Eres un mago?"

"En mi mundo los magos son escasos, mal vistos por la sociedad. Todos dependen de la tecnología para hacer sus cosas. Estaba probando un amplificador mágico para poder teletransportarme a mayores distancias, pero creo que fallé."

Ya estaba casi oscuro afuera, la noche ya se hacía presente cuando el doctor y una enfermera irrumpieron el cuarto.

"He oído parte de su conversión y creo que no puede pasar la noche aquí. Solo atendemos ponis."

"¡Pero el está herido aún!" Chilló Applebloom.

"¡Oh! No se preocupen por eso."

Ian levantó su mano hacia su pecho recitando algo en voz muy baja, un destello de luz rodeó su cuerpo y luego comenzó a quitarse los vendajes. Sus heridas estaban totalmente sanadas cosa que dejó a todos sin habla.

Ya fuera del hospital, el grupo salió caminando. Ian tenía la misma estatura que un poni parado en sus patas traseras lo cual lo hacía destacar un poco.

Su vestimenta era una chaqueta azul oscuro, debajo una remera blanca, unos pantalones y zapatillas negras. Applejack notó que llamaría mucho la atención en Ponyville así que decidió rodear el pueblo pasando al borde del bosque Everfree.

"¿Qué clase de magia fue esa que usaste?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Es un hechizo de curación, todos los que estudiamos magia tenemos que saberlo como medida de primeros auxilios."

"Pero ni los doctores unicornios poseen algún hechizo como ese." Agregó Fluttershy que volaba sobre el grupo.

"Veo que ya estás perdiendo el miedo que tenías". Ian extendió su mano hacia Fluttershy quien se fue temerosa atrás del grupo.

De repente, una criatura salvaje salió de entre la oscuridad del bosque abalanzándose sobre el grupo, era tan rápida que no había tiempo de reaccionar y chocó contra una pared invisible. Ian tenía su brazo derecho extendido en esa dirección. Cerró su mano y cuando la abrió de golpe un torbellino envió a volar a la criatura.

Ian quedó parado con su brazo extendido hacia donde había volado la quimera, esperando un segundo ataque. Al ver que nada pasaba, dejó de estar en guardia, cambió su seria expresión y mencionó "¿Seguimos?"

"¡P-por eso los humanos son peligrosos!" Chilló Fluttershy. "N-ningún poni sería capaz de algo como eso."

"¿Cómo supiste por donde saldría?"

Las palabras de Twilight estaban llenas de asombro y algo de admiración. En un día había visto tres hechizos que no conocía en absoluto.

"Simplemente reaccioné rápido" Respondió

La caminata los llevó hacia donde lo habían encontrado. Ian estaba seguro de que allí encontraría alguna pista de cómo volver a su mundo.

En el lugar se pudo divisar que las ramas del Manzano estaban rotas, indicando que cayó desde el cielo. Al instante se alejó unos pasos.

"No se acerquen que puede ser peligroso." Les mencionaba a las ponis presentes.

Extendió sus brazos hacia el frente y sus manos estaban formando una esfera, tocándose las puntas de sus dedos. Lentamente una pequeña luz se fue formando entre ellas y un círculo mágico se formó en el suelo, era una estrella de cinco puntas que poseía en sus líneas inscripciones. Los cuernos de Twilight y Sweetie Belle comenzaron a brillar y un gran destello de luz cegó a todos de golpe.

"¡Esas luces fueron super! ¿Puedes repetirlo?"

Pinkie no paraba de saltar de alegría pero Ian se sentía algo deprimido.

"No hay restos de magia. No puedo saber qué abrió la puerta dimensional hacia este mundo."

"Eh… no entiendo, dilo para que podamos entenderte." Applejack estaba algo confundida con esas palabras.

"Dice que no va a poder volver a su mundo."

"¡Qué mal!" Lamentó Pinkie. "Pero no te preocupes, nosotras podemos ser tu amigas así que no vas a estar solo"

"Gracias pero no lo sé, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un mundo donde me temen."

"Nadie te teme."

Las palabras de Scootaloo lo alegraron un poco pero al instante volteó hacia Fluttershy y pensó que seguramente algunos ponis le temerían. Levantó su vista hacia las estrellas y se puso a deambular qué opciones tenía; estaba en un mundo extraño, era el único de su raza y la mayoría probablemente le tema. Sin provisiones, dinero ni un lugar en donde quedarse sería un gran problema.

"Ehm, estás pensando en voz alta." Applejack parada junto a él mirándolo fijamente. "Creo que podemos ayudarte, Tenemos un pequeño granero que construimos hace poco con Rainbow Dash. Si quieres puedes quedarte allí."

Hacía poco que la luna había salido en lo alto. Fluttershy y Twilight llevaron a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo a sus casas. Y la primera noche en el granero fue algo incomoda. A la mañana siguiente Ian se acercó a la granja para saludar, en la entrada estaba un gran potro cargando heno.

"Buenos días, tú debes ser Big Macintosh, ¿verdad?"

"¡Eeyup!"

Lo miró como si no le sorprendiera la presencia de una criatura extraña, solo seguía con su labor.

"Ehm… quisiera preguntarle algo a Applejack, ¿Está ella dentro?"

"¡Eeyup!"

"Big Mac ven pronto a desayunar, oh, ¡Ian! Iba camino a despertarte" Applebloom se la veía muy enérgica en la mañana. "¿Estaban charlando?"

"Eeyup."

"Eeyup."

Ambos dijeron lo mismo casi en sincronía.

Durante el desayuno había jugo de manzana, tarta de manzana y varias cosas hechas con manzanas. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar a buscar información y planificar una forma de volver a su mundo.

"…entonces Twilight es quien más sabe de magia por aquí."

"Su biblioteca tiene muchas clases de libros, estoy segura que será de mucha ayuda preguntarle." Applejack estaba comiendo mientras decía estas palabras.

"¡Eeyup!" Agregó Big Macintosh enfatizando la afirmación de su hermana.


	2. Conociéndose

La mañana iba pasando rápidamente, por primera vez en un buen tiempo Big Macintosh tenía a alguien que le ayudara en las labores pesadas además de su hermana y un compañero con quien charlar.

"¡Eeyup!"

"Bueno, quién diría que reaccionaría así solo por salir en segundo lugar en las competencias del rodeo."

Fueron golpeados por una manzana cada uno en sus cabezas y a continuación recibieron una serie de regaños de parte de Applejack. Apenas estaba por cumplirse un día desde que Ian estaba allí, en ese mundo, pero si podía encajar con la familia Apple quizás pueda llevarse bien con los ponis del pueblo.

Las tareas matutinas habían sido terminadas con rapidez gracias que utilizó algo de su magia para acelerar la carga pesada de heno, granos y manzanas.

"No hacía falta que ayudes tanto." Comentaba Applejack mientras bajaba las últimas manzanas.

"Ustedes me dieron un lugar donde quedarme y comida, no me habría sentido bien si no hacía algo para pagarles."

La abuela Smith y Applebloom estaban paradas en la puerta de la granja y la abuela sujetaba una nota en su boca, Applebloom tenía su mochila puesta aparentemente lista para salir a hacer unos recados.

"Creo que es hora de ir a la biblioteca, mientras más tiempo esté aquí más difícil será encontrar la magia que me regrese a mi mundo."

"Yo puedo guiarte." Comentó Applebloom parada detrás de él con su mochila lista para ir al pueblo.

La caminata hacia Ponyville fue maravillosa, un sendero con una barda que delimitaba la zona de manzanos y al otro lado corría un pequeño arroyo que luego se perdía entre los árboles en dirección al pueblo. El sol calentaba suavemente y la brisa era agradable. Ya estaban llegando al pueblo y el lugar parecía con mucho movimiento.

"Mejor no pasemos por el centro del pueblo." Sugirió Ian como precaución.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, abrieron la puerta encontrándose con muchos libros flotando por todos lados. Twilight estaba sentada en el centro de ellos y una luz violeta era emitida por su cuerno.

"Oh, buenos días, estoy buscando algo de información sobre magia de teletransportación y algo de magia de curación; Perdona el desastre."

"Yo mejor me voy a hacer las compras, Ian, trata de no terminar aplastado por una avalancha de libros." Tras decir esto Applebloom salió del lugar.

"¿Qué tal movimiento de la materia mágica?" Recomendaba Spike mientras iba bajando las escaleras con un libro en la mano.

Al entregaselo a Twilight, el resto de los libros flotando en el salón se precipitaron al suelo instantáneamente como si fuera una avalancha la cual atrapó a Ian.

"Perdona, siempre hace eso." Dijo Spike mientras le quitaba los libros de encima. "Solo parado en dos patas, manos con cinco dedos… no puede ser… tu eres…"

"Si, es un humano." Dijo Twilight sin dejar de mirar el libro.

"Iba a decir algo extraño pero un hum… ¿¡HUMANO!?" Dando unos pasos hacia atrás tropezó y cayó sentado. "L-los humanos ca-cazan dragones…"

Ian se puso de pie aún sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, esto hizo que Spike sintiera aún más miedo.

"¡Espera!" El grito de Twilight lo hizo entrar en razón. "Él no es malo, solo te basas en las historias que nosotros conocemos."

"¡Pero ellos cazan dragones! hacen armas de sus garras y colmillos."

"Eso fue hace más de mil años, los humanos de hoy en día no cazan dragones." Las palabras de Ian comenzaron a calmar a Spike.

No podía decirle que los dragones estan extintos en su mundo a causa de la cacería, eso empeoraría las cosas.

"Soy Ian Newyd, un gusto." Tras decir esto extendió su mano a Spike quien algo temeroso se la estrechó.

"No pude encontrar mucha información que pueda ser de ayuda." Twilight mantenía frente a su rostro un libro que flotaba con su magia, las páginas pasaban una detrás de la otra. "Aunque la magia de teletransportación es un hechizo de nivel medio lo que te trajo a este mundo pudo ser una falla de esos amplificadores mágicos que mencionaste antes."

"No lo sé, se rompieron en pedazos un instante antes de que el hechizo se efectuara."

"Ah, entonces hay que... ¿¡Qué!?"

"No hace falta exaltarse así. Tengo solo dieciséis años y sigo estudiando magia, creo que mi habilidad no era suficiente para dominarlos." Ian pareció indignado con las palabras de Twilight.

"No me refiero a errores, al romperse ese artefacto, la magia acumulada pudo ocasionar que pases a este mundo; sígueme."

Twilight comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que descendían y se dirigían a las raíces del árbol. Allí se encontraba un laboratorio donde había varios tubos de ensayo con líquidos y pociones también podían verse unas extrañas maquinarias con válvulas y transistores.

"Aquí realizó algunos experimentos con diferentes químicos y estas maquinas me ayudan a hacer diferentes tipos de mediciones." Mencionaba Twilight muy orgullosa de su laboratorio.

"¡Valla! Solo había visto transistores de este tamaño en libros."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Las computadoras y maquinarias de mi mundo se encuentran aproximadamente unos cien años adelantadas a las que tú tienes aquí, mira esto." Ian metió sus manos en los bolsillos y de uno de ellos sacó un objeto que a los ojos de Twilight era una pequeña caja. "A esto lo llamamos teléfono móvil, lo usamos para muchas cosas e inclusive para comunicarnos con otras personas, pero aquí no funciona."

Twilight lo tomó con su magia y miraba sorprendida la pantalla, los colores y la luz que emitía ese extraño objeto, estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar inspeccionarlo con más detalle.

"¡Mira! Tiene el dibujo de una manzana gris en la parte trasera."

"Eso no es importante ahora." Dijo Ian tras tomar el aparato, apagarlo y guardarlo.

Unos sonidos de pasos se escuchaban en la parte superior, eran más de uno lo que significaba que había alguien más además de Spike. Twilight se adelantó para ver quién era y si necesitaba algo.

"Hola querida, quería preguntarte si tenías algo sobre aves, estoy planeando una nueva línea de moda para pegasos."

"Ehm, Rarity… ¿crees que podamos ir a Sweet Apple Acres a visitar a Ian?" Decía Sweetie Belle muy aburrida.

"Oh él está aquí, en el laboratorio." Señaló Twilight.

Al oír esto, Sweetie Belle corrió hacia la puerta que daba al laboratorio, pero antes de llegar Ian salió por ella con una expresión algo pensativa, sin mirar hacia donde caminaba. Sweetie Belle no pudo parar a tiempo y chocó contra sus piernas haciendo que ambos rodaran por las escaleras.

"¡Estamos bien!" Exclamó Sweetie Belle sentada en la espalda de Ian.

"Qué vestimenta más peculiar he de decir." Las palabras de Rarity fueron bastante directas mientras observaba a Ian levantarse.

"Es el tipo de ropa que usamos de donde provengo." Bufó.

"No querido, es solo que… bueno, es algo que nunca había visto." Lo que dijo Rarity no sonó muy bien al oído de Ian. "A propósito, ¿qué eres? Te paras como Spike pero no creo que seas un dragón."

Twilight tapó la boca de Spike con un libro antes de que dijera nada e Ian puso su mano frente a Sweetie Belle. Al parecer si no decían su verdadera identidad los ponis del pueblo no le temerían.

"Digamos que soy un viajero de una tierra lejana en busca de conocimiento mágico." Las palabras de Ian sonaron poco creíbles.

"¿Digamos? No estás siendo nada cla…"

"¡Oh!, ya casi es mediodía y muero de hambre, ¿vamos a comer algo?" Interrumpió Twilight para que Rarity no indague demasiado.

El grupo que estaba compuesto de Twilight, Sweetie Belle, Spike, Rarity e Ian salió caminando hacia un lugar donde pudieran comer algo. La consigna era evitar las zonas más transitadas del pueblo para no generar cualquier problema.

Caminando por una calle donde no había ningún poni, Ian notó que estaban siendo seguidos por alguien. Al doblar una esquina decidió ocultarse contra la pared y esperar, al escuchar que los pasos se acercaban, salió de golpe para interceptar al persecutor. Una unicornio verde cayó al suelo totalmente sorprendida y con la boca abierta sin poder respirar del espanto.

"¡Ian!, ¿¡Qué te está demorando!?" Gritó Sweetie Belle desde la lejanía.

Al voltear hacia la unicornio, ya había desaparecido. Después ese extraño encuentro, no quedaba más que seguir el camino guiados por Rarity que los llevó hacia un restaurante cuya fachada parecía ser algo fino y con mesas en la parte de afuera.

"Ehm, perdonen pero no tengo dinero para pagar algo de comer." Fué el comentario de Ian mientras pensaba que la comida podía ser algo cara en ese lugar.

"No te preocupes por eso, nosotras invitamos."

Tras escuchar eso viniendo de Twilight, se sentía extraño por dentro ya que a pesar de que eran ponis, era algo incomodo que unas chicas lo inviten.

Al abrir la carta, el menú estaba lleno de platillos a base de diferentes tipos de flores. Se podía ver cosas como emparedado de margaritas, ensalada de petunias y hojas de girasol entre otros platillos y tartas.

"Rarity, creo que él no puede comer esta clase de comida." Dijo Twilight al notar que Ian miraba de forma extraña el menú.

Al salir de allí, se dirigieron hacia un lugar muy colorido que disponía de algunas mesas en la parte interior. El lugar era una confitería muy agradable y tenía unos estantes con diferentes tipos de postres, dulces y golosinas.

"Hola chicas, ¡AH! ¡Trajeron a Ian! ¡Bienvenido a Sugarcube Corner!"

"Hola Pinkie, venimos a tomar algo y a comer un poco de pastel." Twilight estaba intentando que Pinkie no armara un alboroto. "¿Podemos tomar una mesa?"

En el mostrador estaba un potro algo mayor que tenía puesto un gorro de repostero y delantal con dos bebés, una unicornio y un pegaso.

"¿Qué van a tomar?" Preguntó una yegua azul con el cabello rosa rizado hacia arriba que se acercó a la mesa.

"¡Oh! señor y señora Cake, señor y señora Cake ¡Les presento a nuestro nuevo amigo Ian! Él es un humano y puede hacer magia." Dijo Pinkie dando saltos.

Parecía que el tiempo se había paralizado en ese instante. Ian suponía que podrían llegar a entrar en pánico o armar algún tipo de alboroto, más teniendo en cuenta que había dos bebés allí.

"¡AJÁ! ¡Lo sabía! Era imposible que no lo seas."

Esas palabras no eran de ninguno de los presentes, provenían de la entrada del lugar. La exclamación acabó con ese pequeño segundo de tensión y al voltear se pudo divisar en la puerta a una unicornio verde señalando con una de sus pezuñas.


	3. Un Objetivo

La intrusión de la unicornio verde fue algo inesperada, era la misma que Ian había interceptado antes. No tenía idea de qué querría o por qué seguía al grupo, esa era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

"Desde esta mañana cuando te vi saliendo de la biblioteca tenía esa duda."

"¡Lyra! ¿A dónde te habías metido?" Dijo una segunda poni ingresó al lugar.

Esta yegua tenía el cabello azul de un lado y rosa claro del otro. La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más confusa.

"Perdonen Lyra, Bon Bon… queridas… ¿podrían explicarse mejor?" Les preguntaba Rarity aún sin entender mucho.

La unicornio verde se acercó a la mesa y no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Ian, sus ojos estaban llenos de un brillo el cual indicaba admiración y felicidad. Al ver esto, no hizo más que levantar su mano y saludarla algo incomodo solo con "Hola…"

"¡Ah! ¡Genial! Los humanos son mis criaturas favoritas…"

"Ahm, Lyra…" Intentaba interrumpir Twilight.

"… siempre aparecen en historias como compañeros de los ponis y hacen cosas maravillosas…"

"Lyyyyra…" Twilight seguía intentando interrumpirla.

"… aunque a veces son malvados y muy crueles, capaces de…

"¡LYRA!" En esta ocasión fue Bon Bon quien gritó poniendo su pezuña en el hocico de Lyra. "Estás siendo muy grosera."

El momento en que callaron a Lyra hizo que todos los presentes comenzaran a reírse. Tras ese acto cómico toda la tensión de antes había desaparecido. Pinkie, quien había sido en parte el origen de ese embrollo, estaba saltando de felicidad al ver que todo se había arreglado y les ofreció a todos malteadas.

"Perdona por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings y ella es mi amiga Bon Bon"

"Yo también he leído historias donde los humanos aparecen." Comentó Twilight. "Como aquella en que un valiente potro de la guardia es ayudado por uno de ellos para obtener la legendaria espada de la fuerza brillante."

"¡Sí! Y esa otra donde un gran potro negro ayudaba a un humano a derrotar gigantescas criaturas de roca para devolverle la vida a su amada en un mundo desolado."

La charla se había convertido en un debate de historias y libros entre Twilight y Lyra. Mientras ellas dos charlaban el pequeño bebé pegaso fue volando y se aferró de la cabeza de Ian.

"No Pound Cake, no molestes a los clientes." Mencionaba la señora Cake.

Ian sujetó al pequeño con ambas manos y luego le acarició la cabeza, Pound Cake comenzó a reír y luego le hizo algo de cosquillas en su barriga. Todas las ponis se quedaron perplejas al ver la situación ya que casi al instante pudo llevarse bien con el pequeño potrillo.

"Dicen que las caricias y los masajes de un humano son lo mejor del mundo." Las palabras de Lyra sonaban a que ella quería lo mismo.

"¡Oh si! Ayer lo experimenté, es genial." Exclamó Sweetie Belle cosa que afirmó el comentario de Lyra.

Para ese momento Ian estaba junto a Pinkie Pie jugando con los bebés y los señores Cake, sin saber que el grupo de ponis lo miraba con algo de pretensión tras esas palabras.

"Ay por favor, yo también tengo dedos…" Dijo Spike mientras se miraba las manos.

"Tú tienes escamas y garras querido, esto es algo totalmente diferente."

Rarity mencionó algo que molestó a Spike haciendo que se levantase de la mesa en dirección a Ian.

"Q-quizás t-tú seas un humano, ¡pe-pero yo no te temo!" Bufó Spike señalándolo con su dedo teniendo el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Ian notó que estaba enfadado. No quería tener problemas en un lugar extraño.

Spike refunfuñó y salió del lugar dando pisotones. Algo había pasado e Ian no estaba enterado. Las chicas seguían es su mundo de risas allí en la mesa casi sin importarles lo que estaba pasando.

"Iré a buscar a ese pequeño dragón. Señor y señora Cake, ehm…"

"No te preocupes por la cuenta querido, es un gusto tener a alguien como tú de cliente." Dijo muy alegremente la señora Cake. "Haremos que ellas paguen por ti."

Ian salió de la tienda como si nada, alzó levemente su mano derecha y recitó un hechizo. Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo iluminando levemente el suelo por unos instantes. Estuvo unos segundos parado con su mano derecha levantada a la altura de su rostro, al abrir los ojos mencionó "allí estás."

Spike estaba sentado en una fuente mirando el agua, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba parado detrás de él.

"Sabes, como te dije antes, los humanos ya no cazamos dragones." Las palabras de Ian tomaron por sorpresa a Spike quien cayó al agua. "No lo hacemos más ya que están extintos desde hace unos quinientos años."

Spike se levantó lleno de temor y trató de salir de un salto de la fuente para poder escapar. Se detuvo de golpe, sin importar cuánto moviera sus piernas no avanzaba, estaba suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo.

"Es un agujero de gravedad cero, no podrás moverte con libertad allí." Ian tenía su mano levantada y apuntando a Spike.

"N-no me hagas nada."

"¿Por qué habría de hacerte algo?" Chasqueó los dedos y Spike cayó al suelo. "Eres el primer dragón que veo en mi vida y prefiero que seamos amigos."

Al extenderle la mano, Spike la estrechó y fue ayudado a ponerse de pie. Estuvieron un tiempo prolongado allí sentados charlando, Spike le contaba sobre su amor por Rarity y como a veces no lo tenían en cuenta.

"Pero aquella vez que escapaste Twilight fue a buscarte, eso significa que te quieren mucho." Dijo Ian.

"Es verdad, pero no sé cómo hacer que Rarity me tenga más en cuenta."

"En mi mundo se dice que para acercarte a una mujer, primero hay que agradarle a la mascota." Divagó Ian mirando el cielo. "¿Por qué no tratas de hacer que su gato te quiera?"

"¿¡Acaso quieres que termine cortado en rodajas!?"

En el reloj de una torre que se veía desde allí marcaba que estaba por ser las dos y treinta de la tarde, por suerte ningún poni había pasado cerca de esa fuente. La recomendación de Spike era investigar la biblioteca del palacio en Canterlot. Un nuevo objetivo estaba planteado.

"¡Miren, aquí están! ¡Aquí están! ¡Aquí están! ¡Aquí están!" Gritaba alegremente Pinkie.

"Estuvimos galopando por casi media hora buscándolos, ¿Cuándo se fueron de Sugarcube Corner?"

"Twilight… él, él quería conocer el pueblo." Dijo Spike sonando poco creíble.

"¡Ay no! ¡Mi cola está vibrando!" Exclamó Pinkie desde atrás mientras su cola giraba sin que nadie le prestara atención.

"Lo que Spike trataba de decir era que tengo que ir a la bi..."

Sin terminar de decir eso, un bolso cayó del cielo haciendo que cientos de cartas se desparramaron por todos lados y algunas cayeron al agua de la fuente.

"Perdón se cortó la tira de mi bolso, ¿están todos bien?"

Estando en el suelo con un bolso lleno de cartas sobre su cabeza, Ian se lo quitó y giró para ponerse boca arriba. Pudo divisar un pegaso gris con cabellos amarillos aterrizando. A cada parpadeo estaba más cerca hasta que este cayó sentado sobre su estómago.

"Buenas tardes, eh… ¿Sobre qué estoy sentada?"

"Derpy… será mejor que se quites de encima de…"

Sin que Twilight terminara de advertirle una pequeña descarga eléctrica hizo que Derpy diera un salto hacia atrás emitiendo chispas.

"Pesas mucho." Dijo Ian algo molesto.

"¿Puedes generar electricidad con tu magia?" Twilight estaba más que sorprendida.

"¡Ay no!" Exclamó Derpy al ver que algunas de las cartas habían caído al agua.

"Yo lo arreglo."

Ian levantó ligeramente su palma recitando algo en voz baja, todas las cartas que estaban esparcidas se elevaron en el aire. Aquellas que estaban en la fuente comenzaron a despedir unas pequeñas burbujas de agua secándose totalmente.

"Yo te ayudo con el bolso."

Rarity levantó con su magia el bolso y unió la tira rota instantáneamente sin dejar marcas de costura. En esta ocasión era Ian el sorprendido ya que ese era un hechizo que no conocía.

"¡Oh Derpy! Eres muy oportuna." Spike sacó un pergamino, una pluma y comenzó a escribir. "¿Puedes llevar esta carta de recomendación al palacio de Canterlot?"

"Puedes enviarla tú mismo con tu aliento mágico."

"¡Es verdad Twilight!" Spike levantó el pergamino en el aire y realizó un soplo de fuego color verde que quemó el pergamino convirtiéndolo en humo disipándose totalmente en el aire. "Ya está."

"¿Y qué era esa carta de recomendación que enviaste?" Twilight estaba algo curiosa.

"La biblioteca y el laboratorio de Canterlot están mucho mejor equipados que los que tenemos aquí en Ponyville, creo que sería mejor que Ian vaya allí con permiso de la princesa."

Tras decir esto último, Spike eructó un fuego verde de donde salió un pergamino. Lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer lo que decía con una expresión no muy buena.

"Dice que no es un momento propicio para realizar investigaciones en el laboratorio."

Mientras enrollaba esa carta un segundo pergamino llegó sorpresivamente, Twilight lo tomó y desenrolló con su magia.

"Aquí dice que la princesa requiere una audiencia con Ian Newyd para el día de mañana."

"Ehm, Spike... ¿no me digas que le enviaste el pedido directamente a la princesa?" Preguntó Ian.

"¡Claro que si! ella es quien dirige la mejor escuela de magia de todo Equestria y además es la maestra de Twilight."

Ya no había nada más que perder, solo quedaba esperar al día siguiente para poder buscar un método de regresar a su mundo.

La caminata hacia Sweet Apple Acres fue rápida, Derpy salió volando para continuar repartiendo cartas, Bon Bon se fue a su casa al igual que Rarity diciendo que debía terminar unos diseños de moda. Pinkie Pie tenía que cuidar a los bebés Cake y por último Lyra los acompañó un poco más solo para poder charlar con Ian sobre el mundo de los humanos.

"¿Entonces esas máquinas les permiten volar?"

"Si, aunque hay que estudiar mucho y recibir un entrenamiento especial para poder usarlas." Respondió a Lyra que estaba fascinada.

"Creo que es hora de ir a la granja, las veré mañana." Tras decir esto, Ian se fue por un camino que iba directo al granero donde se estaba quedando.

Ya el sol se ponía en el horizonte, antes de que oscureciera del todo fue llamado por Big Macintosh para cenar con la familia. A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, se puso a ayudar con algunas labores como recolectar manzanas.

Big Macintosh tenía puestas unas gafas para protegerse los ojos y estaban preparando una máquina que se basaba en una rueda que molía las manzanas para sacarles el jugo. La abuela seleccionaba las manzanas y las arrojaba para que sean molidas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntaba Ian mientras veía a Big Macintosh correr sobre una tarima que hacía girar la rueda.

"Es para la Temporada de Sidra querido." Contestó la abuela mientras sacaba las manzanas que no estaban en condiciones.

"A las nueve de la mañana comenzaremos a venderlo al pueblo" Agregó Applebloom mientras bajaba un canasto de manzanas frente a la abuela

"Hoy tengo la audiencia con la princesa." Dijo Ian algo decepcionado. "Espero que me guarden un poco."

"¿¡Aún estás aquí!?" Chilló Twilight mientras se acercaba. "En media hora tendrías que estar en el palacio para tu audiencia."

"¿Y eso es… malo?"

"¡CLARO QUE LO ES!" Exclamó Twilight algo exaltada. "¡Tienes al menos tres horas de viaje en tren, no vas a llegar nunca!

"El palacio estaba allí en la cima de aquella montaña, ¿verdad?" Mencionaba Ian mientras se alejaba unos pasos. "Entonces tendré que usar un poco de magia de vuelo, las veré más tarde."

Twilight lo observó un poco confundida ante tal comentario pero Ian se agachó para dar un salto y recito "_Sky Wings_". Dos alas blancas que emanaban una pequeña luz salieron de su espalda, con un salto se elevó varios metros en el aire. Las extendió y al aletear salió disparado a toda velocidad en dirección del palacio.

"Wow… eso fue increíble." Dijo Applejack. "A propósito, ¿no vas a hacer la fila Twi?

"Spike me está guardando el lugar, vine a ver si podía obtener una muestra adelantada."

"A la fila cariño." Las palabras de Applejack fueron contundentes.


	4. Uniéndose a la party

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos y ya había dejado atrás Ponyville, volaba a una velocidad elevada pero que le permitía sentir el viento, las nubes pasaban a su lado y a veces las atravesaba haciendo que perdieran su forma.

Debajo una ciudad comenzaba a formarse, ya casi llegando al castillo dos pegasos blancos con armadura dorada lo interceptaron.

"Se encuentra volando en línea recta al palacio, identifíquese" Mencionó uno de ellos.

"Mi nombre es Ian Newyd y tengo una audiencia con la princesa." Contestaba mostrando el pergamino con el sello real.

Dos pegasos con armadura negra interceptaron el vuelo y comenzaron a escoltar a la par de los dorados.

Cuatro guardias solo para escoltarlo era algo extraño, Ian no recordaba si en la carta Spike había mencionado lo que él era. Llegando al castillo fue guiado hacia un balcón en donde había un jardín con árboles y una pequeña fuente de agua en el medio. Al aterrizar, las alas de luz se disiparon en el aire y los cuatro guardias se pusieron al frente, espalda y los lados, dejando a Ian en el centro.

"Él es nuestro invitado y estáis siendo descorteses, ¡retiraos!"

Al oír eso los guardias se pusieron en fila a un lado de la entrada, un unicornio oscuro con alas apareció frente a él, tenía puesta una corona negra y un collar del mismo color con la inscripción de una luna creciente. Sus alas eran poco más largas que los pegasos que había visto hasta ahora y claramente emanaba una poderosa fuerza mágica.

"Vos sois aquella criatura que proviene de otro mundo, ¿verdad?"

"Tú eres la princesa, ¿verdad?" Ian preguntó mientras veía cómo ella caminaba alrededor de él para inspeccionarlo.

"Vuestra vestimenta es muy diferente a la que recuerdo de las leyendas que oía de potranca."

La situación estaba empezando a tornarse incómoda ya que no dejaba de ser inspeccionado.

"¡Luna! Ahora tú estás siendo descortés con nuestro invitado"

Una segunda unicornio alada apareció por la puerta, era blanca, con su cabello de varios colores y brillante. Ella poseía una corona y un collar dorados con una gema violeta en el centro cada uno. Era notoriamente mayor a quien lo inspeccionaba y el poder mágico que emanaba era más grande.

"Soy la princesa Celestia y ella es mi hermana menor Luna."

Celestia extendió una de sus patas hacia Ian que se la estrecho con su mano. La princesa quedó sorprendida ya que no esperaba esa reacción sino una ligera reverencia.

"Vos sois una criatura muy divertida, veo que vuestras costumbres son diferentes también." Dijo Luna mientras se reía de la reacción de su hermana.

"Spike me ha mencionado tu predicamento, sígueme para que pueda mostrarte."

Las princesas comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del palacio. Pasaron por un pasillo con vidriales que tenían formas y dibujos de diferentes acontecimientos.

"¡Ey! Aquí están las chicas, esas son claramente Twilight, Applejack y… a ella no la conozco…" Dijo señalando un pegaso color cian.

"Se llama Rainbow Dash." Agregó Celestia mientras seguían caminando.

Entraron a una habitación llena de extraños artefactos que se potenciaban con magia. Nunca había visto algo como eso antes por la forma en que algunos brillaban a causa de la magia o las formas que parecían antiguos diseños de su mundo. Al llegar al umbral de una gran puerta, Celestia se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

"Sé que posees poderes mágicos, ¿tienes alguna barrera para protegerte contra la magia?" Preguntó con seriedad.

Ian solo cerró sus ojos y recitó "_Light Wall_". Una barrera que cubría todo su cuerpo se hizo visible por un segundo y luego desapareció. Celestia y Luna hicieron brillar sus cuernos cubriéndose totalmente con él.

"No hacía falta que vengas Luna." Las palabras de Celestia hicieron que el ceño de Luna se frunciera.

"Vosotros no seréis los únicos que se divierten."

Al abrirse la puerta un fuerte poder mágico como rafagas de aire caliente salió despedido de la habitación. Había una gran máquina en el centro que estaba notoriamente rota, tuberías sueltas y un gran tambor en la parte superior con una abertura que indicaba claramente explosión.

"Este es un generador mágico, provee de energía a todo el castillo e inclusive a las maquinarias del laboratorio." Decía Celestia mientras se acercaba a la máquina. "Hace dos noches hubo una sobrecarga, aparentemente una gran acumulación de poder sumado a que la tormenta afectó el flujo de magia."

"Un momento, hace dos noches fue cuando fui transportado aquí al probar un amplificador mágico en mi mundo."

"El cuarto se encuentra protegido por nuestra magia." Comentó Luna. "Pero pregunto si vos sois capaz de prestar vuestro poder para solucionar este predicamento."

"Nos hace falta un mineral el cual tiene que ser fundido con el metal que recubre el generador para poder repararlo y queremos pedirte si puedes conseguirnos un poco." Dijo Celestia mientras comenzaba a guiarlos hacia la entrada. "Es un tipo de amatista que se encuentra en un valle al noreste, tomaría tres días a galope o un día y medio de vuelo llegar allí."

"Siento que estoy en un mal RPG." Bufó Ian mientras se ponía la mano en su cara. "Está bien, lo haré, solo denme un mapa del lugar e indíquenme la dirección hacia donde debo dirigirme."

"No hay tanta prisa, hemos de preparar un grupo que te acompañe." Mencionó Celestia mientras cerraba la puerta.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del palacio hasta un jardín donde estaban los guardias. Todos disponían de armadura dorada y había unos pocos con armadura negra.

"Bueno, ¿cuál será mi party?"

"¿Vuestra qué?" Consultó Luna.

"¡Agrisk! Tu presencia es requerida." Exclamó Celestia.

Al instante un pegaso dio un paso al frente, su casco tenía un decorado rojo diferenciándose de los demás que era simplemente blancos o azules. En su rostro se podía ver una cicatriz en medio de sus ojos.

"Es el capitán de la séptima división de la guardia." Dijo Celestia. "Es rápido, posee una gran fuerza y habilidad de combate, él irá contigo."

"¡Selena! ¿podrías venir un instante?" Esta vez fue Luna quien exclamó.

Una pegaso color gris oscuro dio un paso al frente. Su crin y cola eran ondulados color púrpura llevando puesta la distintiva armadura oscura de la guardia de Luna.

"Vuestro viaje será beneficioso a su lado, su sabiduría os será de utilidad."

"Bueno ahora es mi turno de elegir, quiero a ese de allí." Dijo Ian señalando a un poni de cabello anaranjado con detalles amarillos.

"¿¡Spitfire!?" Exclamó Celestia.

"¡Sí! Además, los colores azul y amarillo al centro de su traje me recuerdan a un equipo de football."

Ya estaba todo casi listo para el viaje, cada uno tenía un bolso con provisiones, elementos de primeros auxilios y unas pequeñas herramientas. Una de las condiciones que Ian había impuesto era que aquellos ponis que lo acompañaran no tenían que llevar armadura o uniforme. Él solo ya llamaba demasiado la atención como para que un grupo de soldados viaje a su lado.

Los cuatro estaban en el balcón más alto del castillo casi al medio día. El grupo de ponis emprendieron vuelo primero, en dirección Noreste.

"No sé que habrá allí, pero cuidense mucho." Expresó Celestia.

Ian se acomodó el bolso a un lado y recitó "_Sky Wings_", sus alas brillantes salieron permitiéndole elevarse por los aires de un salto para alcanzar a los pegasos.

"¿Ya nos alcanzaste? Tu velocidad de vuelo es admirable."

"Spitfire, estamos en una misión, no es momento de buscar talentos para tu acto de circo." Espetó Agrisk que se veía bastante rudo y poco paciente.

"Y usar solo fuerza tampoco es adecuado." Agregó Selena mientras acomodaba su crin.

Tras varios minutos todos volaban muy callados. Agrisk, que su pelaje era blanco, se le podían ver algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, su crin y cola eran rubias brillando dorado al sol; Spitfire volaba girando sobre sí misma o haciendo pequeñas piruetas; por último Selena tenía su cola y crin trenzadas.

La luna estaba por salir y según las indicaciones de Agrisk lo mejor era acampar antes que continuar evitando la oscuridad de la noche para luego partir al amanecer. Encontraron una cueva en la ladera de una montaña. Ian arrojó dentro varias esferas de luz las cuales realizaron destellos en secuencia.

"¿Y eso para qué fue?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"Hay que ver que la cueva no esté habitada por otras criaturas." Dijo Ian mientras ingresaba alumbrando con una esfera de luz en su mano. "A menos que quieras dormir abrazada a un murciélago o un dragón... ¡está despejado!"

Las provisiones consistían en una cantimplora con agua y unos pequeños packs con heno atado. Ian solo se dedicó a tomar un poco del agua y comenzó a hurgar el bolso a ver que más había para comer.

"No esperes encontrar frutas" Dijo Agrisk que no dejaba de sonar muy militar. "Esto es supervivencia así que solo podemos tener cosas que soporten el viaje."

"No seas duro con él, traje algunas cosas extra." Spitfire metió una de sus pezuñas en el bolso y sacó un paquete. "Son tulipanes, ¿quieres?"

"En realidad no tengo hambre, gracias."

A la mañana siguiente Ian los convenció de ir un poco más rápido así que aumentaron la velocidad de vuelo. Al poco tiempo notó que Selena difícilmente les seguía el ritmo y se la veía algo cansada, su velocidad iba disminuyendo considerablemente.

"Yo te ayudo." Dijo Ian poniéndose debajo de ella, sujetó sus patas delanteras y las apoyó en sus hombros. "Aférrate bien y no despliegues tus alas"

Sus alas de luz se extendieron totalmente y se inclinaron ligeramente hacia atrás. Al instante salió disparado muy rápido pasando entre Agrisk y Spitfire.

"¡Si no se apresuran nosotros obtendremos todo el mineral!"

Ambos pegasos se miraron y comenzaron a aletear más rápido, en esta ocasión eran ellos quienes no podían seguir el ritmo. Gracias eso llegaron poco antes del mediodía al destino, era un territorio desolado con montañas y riscos que llevaban a cavernas subterráneas.

"¿Cada cuánto tiempo hace falta conseguir este mineral?" Preguntaba Spitfire.

"Es la primera vez en cientos de años desde que se construyó el generador." Respondía Agrisk.

"Claramente solía ser una zona volcánica." Mencionaba Selena que seguía sujeta a los hombros de Ian. "Tendremos que descender a las cavernas para conseguir la amatista."

Comenzaron a bajar lentamente y una extraña neblina comenzó a ponerse más densa a cada metro de descendían. Ian ya casi no podía ver a Agrisk o Spitfire a sus lados, Selena aún estaba aferrada a su espalda.

"¡Ya no puedo verlos!, será mejor que… ¡Gyaah!" Gritó Spitfire siendo lo último que escucharon.

"¡Agrisk! ¿Estás allí?" Chillaba Selena que comenzaba a sentir temor.

No hubo respuesta y aún seguían descendiendo. En esta ocasión Selena enroscó sus patas alrededor del cuello de Ian.

"No hay que temer, nada malo pudo haber… ¡Gwah!"

Algo negro salió a toda velocidad del frente de Ian y lo golpeó en su estómago haciéndolo dar varios giros en el aire, Selena salió despedida perdiéndose totalmente de la vista.


	5. Fiebre de Amatista

No estaba a demasiada altura del suelo, al caer disipó al instante sus alas puesto que el brillo lo convertían en un blanco fácil. Intentó ubicar a los demás con la mirada pero apenas veía a un metro de distancia, estando bajo ataque no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar.

Esta vez el ataque vino por la espalda, al caer pudo oír a Spitfire que chillaba "¡Suéltenme!" en medio de un forcejeo.

Ian decidió poner una barrera alrededor de él y esperar allí. Alguien se paró a su lado y lo levantó en sus hombros, era obvio que lo más tonto sería oponer resistencia si estaban separados.

Mientras se hacía el inconsciente logró escuchar unas risas, sonidos metálicos y que caminaban sobre maderas. Fue arrojado al suelo y una puerta se cerró de sopetón.

"Pero que flojo..." Dijo un poni a un lado de Ian. "Quedaste inconsciente muy fácil.

"Yo no diría eso Agrisk." Dijo Ian poniéndose de pié mientras se sacudía el polvo. "Al menos mi estrategia fue más exitosa que la tuya por lo que puedo ver."

Agrisk tenía sus alas y patas atadas con sogas mientras colgaba de cabeza en la celda de al lado. En su hocico disponía de un bozal que solo le permitia abrir la boca lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"Cierra el hocico y haz algo." Chilló muy enfadado Agrisk.

"Para empezar yo no tengo hocico y lo mejor es no actuar precipitadamente. Si fueran algún tipo de criatura salvaje estaríamos todos muertos." Ian tenía la palma de su mano extendida de lado a la altura de su rostro. "Me preocupa saber que le paso a las chicas."

Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y estuvo unos segundos allí parado mientras éste giraba generando una pequeña estela de luz.

"¿Y eso para qué es?" Preguntó Agrisk.

"Me permite saber quién está en una cierta distancia, es como un radar mágico."

"¿¡Un qué!?" Exclamó Agrisk mientras forcejeaba sus ataduras.

"¡Cállate! ¿O quieres que vengan a buscarnos?" Refunfuñó Ian. "Lástima que no puedo usar magia elemental de tierra para quitar estos barrotes."

El piso era de madera, pensó que usar fuego para derretir los barrotes tampoco sería muy inteligente, un incendio en un lugar del que no conoce la salida no sería prudente.

"Tienes grandes dotes de actuación para fingir estar inconsciente." Dijo una criatura con escamas que se acercó a la celda.

Era un gran lagarto parado en sus patas traseras, tenía una chaqueta marrón y un cinturón donde estaba una daga, un juego de llaves y unas extrañas esferas azules. A uno de sus lados había un potro casi del mismo tamaño que Big Macintosh y al otro un Grifo.

"Ustedes claramente vienen por el tesoro que yace aquí, ese es nuestro negocio y la amatista blanca es la más pura que existe." Dijo el lagarto. "Pero quizás les deje llevarse un poco ya que nos trajeron dos ponis hembras para diversión de mis potros."

"No veo muy inteligente de su parte que les hagan algo."

El tono de voz de Ian expresaba enojo, no pensaba permitir que les hagan nada. El círculo mágico en el suelo se había expandido casi cubriendo todo el lugar generando una fuerte corriente de viento en círculos.

"Jajaja, enfádate lo que quieras, ¿acaso crees que no te oí cuando dijiste que no podías quitar los barrotes?" Dijo el lagarto mientras salía caminando por la puerta dando carcajadas.

El potro salió siguiendo a su jefe y por último el grifo dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

"Son una especie de piratas o traficantes, pero muy idiotas por subestimarnos." Dijo Ian sacando un manojo de llaves y viendo cual abriría la cerradura.

"¿C-cómo rayos conseguiste eso?"

"¿Podrías callarte?" Exclamó Ian mientras probaba cada llave. "No sé cuánto tiempo disponemos hasta que se den cuenta."

Al abrir la celda fue directamente hacia donde estaba Agrisk para intentar liberarlo.

"Con magia elemental usé un hechizo de magnetismo para obtener las llaves de su cinturón." Decía Ian mientras buscaba la forma de liberarlo. "Siempre hay una manera de escapar… ¡uh-oh!"

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Ehm, esto está muy bien atado." Dijo Ian con un tono algo inseguro. "Quizás tenga que usar magia de viento para cortarlas, aunque también cortaría tus plumas o apelaje, en fin…"

Tras un suspiro levantó su mano y se preparó para dar un golpe como si todo su brazo fuera una espada. Agrisk se retorcía mientras chillaba "¡no, no, no, no,!"

Antes que pueda hacer nada, la puerta se abrió y entró un grifo dando pisotones con la vista al suelo, al verlo saltó para intentar atraparlo. Instantáneamente blandió su brazo en esa dirección recitando "Sonic Slicer" y una ráfaga de viento golpeó al grifo haciendo que trozos de plumas se desparramen por doquier.

"Mejor voy por las chicas primero, parece que ya se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de las llaves." Dijo mientras miraba al grifo inmóvil en el suelo. "No vayas a ningún lado que enseguida vuelvo."

"¡Y A DONDE QUIERES QUE…..!" La puerta se cerró y no se escuchó nada más.

Selena y Spitfire estaban cera, corrió todo el pasillo hasta el fondo y al abrir la puerta vio que ambas estaban atadas en el suelo. Desató primero a Selena y cuando fue a querer liberar a Spitfire, ella comenzó a moverse muy dolorida.

"¡Mis alas… ah…!"

"Cuando intentó soltarse le golpearon las dos alas con mucha fuerza." Dijo Selena que se veía afligida.

"También me torcí una de mis patas al caer, hehe, si el resto de los Wonderbolts lo supieran."

Le quitó las sogas con cuidado y comenzó a examinarla con su mano, en algunos lugares expresaba dolor y sus alas tenían mucha inflamación.

"Lo de tu pierna es solo un esguince, Curación."

Tras un ligero destello de luz proveniente de las manos de Ian, Spitfire fue capaz de flexionar su pierna totalmente como si nunca hubiera estado herida.

"Ya no duele."

"Ahora recuéstate y extiende tus alas, esto va a demorar más tiempo." Las manos de Ian comenzaron a brillar de nuevo y las frotaba a lo largo de las alas de Spitfire. "Por cierto, ¿qué son los Wonderbolts?"

"Somos un grupo acrobático de vuelo, de hecho yo soy la capitana."

"También realizan trabajos de intercepción a alta velocidad, cuando hay disturbios ellos llegan primero." Decía Selena mientras acomodaba su trenza. "Aunque muchos aún recuerdan aquel incidente del dragón."

"¡Ey! Nosotros no disponemos de fuerza de ataque, la velocidad y agilidad son nuestras especialidades." Dijo Spitfire algo enfadada. "Y no aceptaré eso viniendo de una guardia cuya cutie mark son un libro y una pluma."

Hubo un instante de silencio, Ian seguía aplicando su magia curativa en las alas de Spitfire. Los ojos de Selena brillaban y estaban algo rojos.

"¡Bien! No tengo aptitudes de soldado ni guardia…" Chilló mientras se podían ver lágrimas en los ojos de Selena. "Mis padres lo eran, y no quería decepcionarlos…"

"Tu temor se notó desde el momento en que llegamos, tu falta de velocidad al volar y la poca agilidad. No calificas." La severidad de Spitfire se hizo notar.

"Estaba en entrenamiento para las fuerzas de Celestia y la princesa Luna notó eso. Ella pidió que esté a su lado para ser su guardia aunque ahora me dedico a organizar sus actividades como una asistente." Mencionó Selena sentándose. "Ella consideró que no habría peligro y me envió a esta misión para que gane un poco de experiencia."

"Una buena forma de protegerte, pero ahora estamos en una situación de peligro real, no es un entrenamiento para potrancas."

Ian soltó las alas de Spitfire y ella comenzó a aletear con fuerza, un claro indicio de que ya no le dolían.

Salieron por la puerta y al frente había un potro que al verlos intentó correr para alertar a los demás. Spitfire salió rápidamente golpeándolo por detrás haciéndolo caer. Corrieron al final del pasillo que se dividía en dos el camino de la izquierda y al salir desembocaron a una pasarela con una baranda de madera, al mirar hacia arriba se veía un gigantesco globo.

"¿¡Un dirigible!?" Exclamó Ian

"Es claramente un barco pirata." Corregía Selena.

"¡Ah! Piratas… ¡Me olvidé de Agrisk!"

"¿Estaba contigo? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"En la siguiente puerta de donde estaban ustedes… solo espérenme aquí." Exclamó Ian mientras regresaba por la puerta tan rápido como podía.

Antes de doblar la esquina un grifo a medio desplumar arremetió con su garra rompiendo la manga de su chaqueta y cortando ligeramente la piel de su brazo.

"Esto es por lo de antes." Dijo el grifo.

La distancia era muy corta para poder realizar un hechizo. Algo blanco cayó sobre la criatura y extendió sus alas.

"No me subestimes potrillo." Dijo Agrisk parado sobre el grifo.

"Iba camino a rescatarte y no soy un poni, no me digas potrillo." Agregó Ian.

Al reunirse con Spitfire y Selena saltaron hacia la entrada de una caverna y comenzaron a correr. Las paredes poseían cristalizaciones de amatista pero era imposible llevarse un poco porque los piratas les habían quitado sus bolsos.

Cuando estaban llegando a una curva que iba a la derecha, la pared de la izquierda se desplomó y un grupo de criaturas peludas salieron por allí, llevando carros, carretillas, picos y palas.

"Rápido perros, este es un pedido muy importante." Decía uno con voz chillona. "Si no tenemos esas amatistas para mañana la señorita Rarity se enfadará con nosotros."

Uno más pequeño salió de uno de los carros y otro más grande que empujaba se acercó a los dos primeros. Los tres estaban parados de espaldas. Al voltear el más pequeño y con una voz aún más chillona exclamó "¡piratas!" pero allí solo estaban Ian y los ponis observándolos algo confundidos.

"¡Momento! No somos piratas." Exclamó Selena.

"¿De casualidad dijeron señorita Rarity?" Preguntó Ian.

"Nosotros le conseguimos joyas para sus diseños y ella nos ayuda a obtener más con su cuerno." Tras decir eso el pequeño recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del mediano.

"¡Eso no te interesa!" Chilló el mediano.

"¡Rarity de Ponyville! Yo la conozco…" Dijo Ian intentando negociar con ellos. "Es importante que le entreguen un mensaje."

"No podemos confiar en ti." Volvió a chillar el mediano.

"Hagamos un trato, nosotros distraeremos a los piratas y ustedes carguen más amatista de la que puedan llevar en esos carros."

Los tres perros se miraron y asentaron con la cabeza aceptando la propuesta.

"La condición es que le den un mensaje a Rarity" Comenzó a palparse los bolsillos. "¿Alguno tiene algo con qué escribir?"

El más grande de los perros metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y sacó de uno de ellos un diminuto tarro con una pluma, del otro un rollo de papel. Ian tomó los objetos, puso el tintero en la cabeza del perro pequeño y usó la espalda del mediano para poder escribir.

"Es muy importante que le den esta nota a Rarity."

Tras entregarle el rollo de papel al grandote, los perros comenzaron a cavar y a picar la amatista para poder llevarse tanto como puedan.

"Este es el plan... Selena usa tu inteligencia y compénsala con la fuerza de Agrisk para tender trampas en aquella dirección, Spitfire y yo iremos al barco que estaba hacia atrás para armar tanto barullo como podamos." Decía mientras dibujaba con el dedo en el suelo. "El objetivo es darle a los perros tiempo y espacio para que recolecten mucha amatista."

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres hacer, y estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Selena.

Al dar la vuelta se pudo ver un grupo de ponis corriendo hacia donde estaban. Ian se ubicó de frente a ellos con el brazo derecho extendido y recitó "Storm Tornado." Un torbellino ocupó toda la caverna y expulsó a los ponis hacia la grieta donde estaba el barco pirata.

Sin perder tiempo recitó "Sky Wings" y salió junto a Spitfire. Selena y Agrisk se fueron por el otro lado. Dos pegasos intentaron bloquear la salida al barco pero Spitfire golpeó a uno llevándoselo hacia el globo, Ian realizó un giro y le propinó una patada en la cara al segundo.

Agrisk se encontraba peleando contra otros ponis mientras que Selena le cubría la espalda y le advertía por donde venían otros.

Lo único que necesitaban era la señal de los perros para poder emprender la retirada. Una esfera azul rozó a Spitfire y al tocar la pared generó una explosión haciéndola perder ligeramente el control.

En la cubierta del barco estaba el lagarto sosteniendo una de esas esferas con su mano, en la otra mano tenía una onda y la utilizó para arrojar la segunda esfera hacia Ian que la esquivó pero la explosión lo empujó hacia adelante.

"¡Cuidado con esas esferas azules!" Advirtió Ian a Spitfire. "¡Son una especie de granadas!"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que le dijeron Spitfire vio como una esfera impactaba la espalda de Ian, la explosión hizo que cientos de plumas brillantes se esparcieran en el aire.


	6. Blackbird

Spitfire se precipitó en picada hacia el lagarto inundada en ira. Lo golpeó con sus cuatro patas y las esferas azules se esparcieron por toda la cubierta, cuando cayeron al suelo comenzaron a estallar una por una. Antes de ser alcanzada por la explosión de una de ellas, fue empujada por Ian que la sacó de allí.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Dijo aunque se lo notaba claramente adolorido.

Por la entrada pudo verse a uno de los perros agitando el brazo. Era la señal que esperaban. No había tiempo que perder, bajaron hacia el interior de la caverna donde los esperaban Selena y Agrisk.

"Ya estamos listos, los perros se llevaron seis carros repletos de amatista sin contar las carretillas y mochilas." Dijo Selena enumerando todo el cargamento.

"Recuerden perros, denle el mensaje a la señorita Rarity." Ian realizó un gesto de no agradarle decir Señorita. "¡Es hora de irnos!"

La grieta por donde habían salido los perros comenzó a desplomarse tapando totalmente el agujero que cavaron y asegurando su escapatoria. Lo que a los cuatro restantes les quedaba era salir volando de allí. Al escapar por la gigantesca grieta pudieron ver el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.

"¿Ahora por dónde?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"¡Al sudoeste!" Exclamó Selena apuntando con su pezuña en esa dirección.

Comenzaban a alejarse del lugar y una explosión se sintió cerca de ellos, del barco estaba saliendo por la grieta aún echando humo. Dos cañones frontales dispararon al mismo tiempo y las balas de cañón pasaron muy cerca de ellos.

"Aún no pueden apuntarnos bién, será mejor que nos marchemos." Agrisk comenzó a guiarlos. "Cuando escuchen un disparo rompan la formación y dispérsense."

Nuevamente los cañones realizaron los disparos pero no al mismo tiempo, esto hacía que no puedan predecir cuándo y cómo separarse.

"Ya se estabilizaron y vienen hacia acá, ¡aleteen más rápido que nos van a alcanzar!" Exclamó Spitfire aumentando su velocidad pero no se había percatado que Selena se estaba quedando atrás.

Los tres pegasos hacían su mayor esfuerzo aleteando para evitar ser alcanzados por uno uno de los disparos. Ian retrocedió hasta donde estaba Selena y volvió a ponerla sobre sus hombros.

"¡Estás lleno de heridas!" Exclamó al verlo de cerca.

Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a Spitfire y la sujetó bajo su brazo izquierdo, luego hizo lo mismo con Agrisk del otro lado.

"¿¡Qué haces potrillo!? ¡Suéltame!" Refunfuñó Agrisk.

"¡Nos van a dar! ¡Somos un blanco fácil tonto!" Bufó Spitfire intentando librarse.

"No usen sus alas y sujétense bien de mi, vamos a irnos de aquí."

"Haganle caso." Dijo Selena enroscando sus patas en el cuello de Ian.

Ambos pegasos cerraron sus alas y luego vieron que las brillantes alas se tornaron negras. "_Wind Barrier_" fue lo que recitó, un pequeño torbellino los cubrió por unos segundos para luego desaparecer de la vista.

El barco volvía a disparar acercándose a gran velocidad. Las balas pasaron muy cerca de ellos, era seguro que no querían capturarlos en esa ocasión.

Las alas negras se estiraron totalmente, luego se inclinaron hacia atrás y se escuchó "_Modalidad Blackbird_".

Los pegasos sintieron una gran presión sobre ellos seguida de una explosión. Estaban viajando a una velocidad que nunca habían visto o sentido.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" Chilló Spitfire. "¡Es increíble!"

"¡No abras tus alas si no quieres perderlas!" Exclamño Selena que apenas podía abrir sus ojos.

El barco había quedado totalmente atrás, era imposible que sean alcanzados inclusive por una bala de cañón. En las puntas de las alas negras se podía ver cómo se formaba una línea blanca como si fuera la estela del agua.

"¿¡Qué tan rápido vamos!?" Gritó Agrisk.

"Ugh, creo que cerca de Match 3."

"¿¡Y qué tan rápido es eso!?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"¡Tres veces más rápido que la velocidad del so… argh… sonido!"

"¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Te estás esforzando mucho!" Decía Selana al verlo sudar y con señales de dolor.

"La barrera de viento se debilita y volar a esta velocidad consume una gran cantidad de poder mágico."

"¿¡Y eso es malo!?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"¡No creo, sin la barrera de viento la presión nos haría pedazos."

Spitfire se quedó muda tras oír eso, la trenza en la melena de Selena se soltó y Agrisk se encontraba inerte por la velocidad.

Al cabo de un tiempo ya se podía ver la montaña donde está el castillo de Canterlot, aquel viaje de poco más de medio día solo les tomó casi una hora en esta ocasión.

Pese a estar llegando al destino fueron ganando algo altitud, las alas comenzaban a tomar una posición recta y de a poco se iban tornando blancas. Las plumas brillantes empezaban a desprenderse una a una dispersándose en el viento.

"Ya no me quedan fuerzas, cuando cuente a tres los voy a soltar y tu Selena suéltate." Ian ya respiraba con dificultad. "Luego cuenten hasta veinte y abran sus alas para volar."

Los pegasos no entendían mucho lo que sucedía, solo estaban conscientes de que algo no estaba del todo bien pese a estar a punto de llegar al castillo de Canterlot.

"Uno… dos…"

"¿¡Y que se supone que vas a…!? ¡aaaahhhhh!" Spitfire no había terminado de preguntar cuando fue soltada junto con Agrisk.

"¿¡Qué vas a hacer tú!?" Preguntó Selena que aún no se había soltado.

"Agoté todo mi poder mágico, en este momento la barrera de viento no está activa." Respondió con calma aunque agitado. "Intentaré estrellarme en el jardín del castillo y amortiguar mi caída con... algo."

"¿¡ESTRELLARTE!? ¡Acaso crees que voy a premi…! ¡WAH!"

Ian soltó a Selena usando sus manos, comenzó a girar sin abrir sus alas. Al poder estabilizar su vuelo pudo ver que la trayectoria de Ian fue hacia el jardín trasero del castillo dejando una estela de plumas brillantes, fue alcanzada por Spitfire y Agrisk que aletearon para llegar al lugar cuanto antes. Spitfire no dejaba de decir "Qué idiota" a cada aleteo.

En ese momento se pudo ver el último rayo del sol que se ponía al oeste dando paso a la noche.

"¡No, no! vamos a tener que intentarlo de nuevo." Decía Spitfire.

El grupo de los Wonderbolts se encontraba en los jardines ensayando unos nuevos trucos para la próxima exhibición donde los pegasos hacían piruetas, giros y vuelo sincronizado.

"¡Soarin! Te dije que solo dos giros y luego hacia abajo… ¡UF!" Refunfuñaba Spitfire. "Creo que está bien por ahora, ¡Tomemos un descanso!"

Se fue caminando por un pasillo del castillo y comenzó a subir unas escaleras. Parecía que caminaba sin rumbo y sin mirar por dónde iba. Chocó con un poni y varios libros cayeron al suelo.

"Perdón, estaba… ¡Selena!" Exclamó Spitfire. "Tienes el cabello suelto y tu armadura puesta, casi no te reconozco"

"Buenos días, ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" Preguntó al verla con el uniforme de los Wonderbolts.

"Terrible como siempre."

Spitfire ayudó a Selena a cargar los libros y comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo que daba a la biblioteca sin decir una palabra una a la otra. El silencio comenzó a tornarse algo incómodo, tenía que decir algo para romper el hielo.

"Y… ¿Cómo está?"

"¿Cómo está quién?" Respondió Selena sin prestar atención a lo que decía.

Spitfire se adelantó dando tres pasos largos y se puso frente a ella con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"¡OH! Bueno… aún no despertó." Contestó instantáneamente.

"Ya están por ser dos días." Dijo Spitfire retomando el paso por el pasillo."Me preocupa un poco."

"La princesa Celestia dijo que la magia de los humanos es diferente a la de los unicornios." Comentó Selena. "A ellos les genera un gran desgaste mental y físico dependiendo del tipo de hechizo que usen."

"Pero ese modo Blackbird fue simplemente genial." Dijo Spitfire poniendo sus dos pezuñas frente a su boca. "Tres veces más rápido que la velocidad del sonido, ¿Sabes lo que significa?"

Selena se limitó a mirarla y a mover su cabeza de lado a lado sin tener mucha idea de qué estaba hablando.

"¡Tres veces la velocidad del sonido!" Exclamó con mucha alegría.

Estaba todo oscuro solo se sentían algunas voces y pasos a la distancia. Sabía que estaba recostado sobre algo cómodo, cubierto por una tibia manta. Aún sentía que los ojos le pesaban mucho y no podía abrirlos. Su cuerpo lo notaba muy pesado, le costaba mucho esfuerzo hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Levantó su mano para tratar de sentir algo a su alrededor. Tocó una cosa que se sentía como cabellos y comenzó a mover su mano para saber qué más había. Se encontró con algo que podía sujetar como una palanca, decidió estirar hacia abajo pero se volvió a levantar, sin soltarla volvió a estirar.

"¡Ajem! ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Ya era muy extraño, así que con mucho esfuerzo decidió abrir sus ojos. Pudo divisar con dificultad algo blanco, se concentró lo más que pudo en enfocar qué era y vio que estaba agarrando a la princesa Celestia del cuerno.

"Buenos días... Ian." Fueron las palabras de la princesa.


	7. Molestia

Soltó el cuerno cuando verdaderamente notó lo que estaba haciendo, esa reacción generó que mucho dolor pasara por todo su cuerpo al ponerse tenso. No solo su brazo, también su cuerpo y cabeza tenían vendas.

"Perdón… yo…"

Sin dejarlo terminar Celestia se subió a la cama y colocándose sobre él clavando su mirada fijamente a sus ojos.

"Dejaré pasar eso solo porque el resultado de su misión fue satisfactorio." Dijo la princesa. "Recibimos desde Ponyville un cargamento con mucha más amatista de la que necesitábamos."

Ian yacía bajo sus patas y con una de ellas en su pecho, el dolor no le permitía siquiera levantarse. Solo se preguntaba si era la misma Celestia que había conocido antes.

"Leí los informes de Spitfire y Agrisk sobre tu desempeño, también le pedí a Luna que me diera el de Selena." Al decir eso se recostó a un lado. "Tu poder mágico es grande, así como tu inexperiencia."

"D-de hecho… es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así."

"Lo suponía, eres inexperto en combate real y por lo visto en el arte de la magia." Mencionó poniendo una de sus pezuñas en el mentón de Ian. "Apuesto que eres inexperto en el hechizo de teletransportación también."

"Ehm, yo…"

La princesa lo tenía entre la espada y la pared. La sabiduría que Celestia poseía era muy grande, iba a ser imposible excusarse.

"Por más fuerte o hábil que sea tu compañero está mal dejarlo atrás a menos que sea su voluntad." Reprochó a Ian. "Ayudas y te preocupas por aquellos que son más débiles, eso demuestra que hay bondad en ti."

Celestia se recostó atravesando su cuerpo sobre Ian que empezó a retorcerse del dolor producido por el peso de la princesa sobre él.

"Y por último no sabes lo que es la autopreservación, solo mírate en qué estado estás."

"Ehm, perdón… su majestad... princesa…" Decía una tímida voz.

"¡Hermana! ¿¡Qué en el nombre de la luna estáis haciendo!?"

Celestia volteó su cabeza para ver que en la puerta de la habitación estaban Spitfire con una pezuña en su cara, Luna tenía el ceño fruncido dando pisotones contra el suelo y Selena totalmente atónita con su boca abierta.

Ian apenas podía respirar, solo estiraba el brazo hacia la puerta con una expresión de ayuda en su rostro. Celestia extendió sus alas y de un par de aleteos se bajó de la cama.

"Es todo suyo." Tras decir esto salió de la habitación.

Las tres ponis se acercaron para saludar pero se encontraron que Ian tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

"Era de esperarse." Dijo Luna al ver lo que su hermana había dejado. "En una o dos horas despertará de nuevo, volved a vuestras tareas que os llamaré cuando eso pase."

Tres horas habían pasado, Luna se encontraba allí esperando mientras leía una revista. En medio del silencio comenzó a escuchar movimientos y se acercó a ver que era. Ian abrió lentamente los ojos y al verla de cerca se hizo a un lado bruscamente cayendo de la cama dando un fuerte grito de dolor.

"¿Acaso vos me teméis?" Exclamó indignada.

"Esa forma de hablar… ugh… ¿L-Luna?" Preguntó Ian desde el suelo.

Usando su cuerno Luna lo levantó por los aires, lo recostó en la cama y acomodó las cobijas.

"Tengo que agradeceros por haber ayudado a Selena." Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar las mantas. "Su especialidad es ser una experta en literatura además de la organización, no un soldado"

Ian estaba sorprendido de lo diferente que era Luna respecto a su hermana mayor.

"De todos modos fuisteis un inconsciente al arriesgaros de la forma que lo hicisteis con ese hechizo Blackbird." Regañó sin titubear. "Una victoria no es satisfactoria si morís en vano."

Ian se puso de pie y con poco equilibrio intentó caminar. Pudo ver que sus ya dañadas chaqueta y remera estaban a un lado, se las puso lentamente por el dolor que aún sentía. Antes de salir notó que en uno de los bolsillos estaba su teléfono móvil con la pantalla hecha pedazos.

"Tendré que comprar otro cuando vuelva a mi mundo." Dijo tras un suspiro. "Y con lo que me costó pagarlo..."

Salió caminando y se puso a mirar por una ventana, a través de ella pudo divisar un grupo de pegasos con uniforme azul y amarillo realizando acrobacias.

Luna se acercó a una sirvienta que pasaba por allí y le dijo algo que no alcanzó a oír. La yegua comenzó a galopar y luego se perdió de la vista a doblar por un pasillo.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al jardín donde estaban ensayando las piruetas.

"¡Wonderbolts! La princesa Luna vino a vernos." Decía un potro del grupo.

Todos bajaron y realizaron reverencias, Spitfire dio unos pasos al frente.

"¡Ian! ¡Reviviste!" Dijo con mucha alegría.

"¿Así que es él?" Preguntó un potro de manera algo altanera. "Lo veo muy flaco."

"Si estuviera en perfectas condiciones físicas no durarías ni tres minutos contra él en una carrera o combate."

Esas palabras eran de la princesa Celestia que se acercaba junto a Selena. Todos realizaron una reverencia a excepción de Ian.

"El sol ya se está por ocultar y quiero que sepan que esta noche tendremos una pequeña cena aquí." Proclamó Celestia.

Todos los ponis estaban felices aunque Ian pensaba "¿Es la misma de antes?." Agrisk apareció con su escuadrón, todos llevando armadura dorada.

"¡Potrillo!" Exclamó al acercarse a Ian. "Admiro tu valor y tu habilidad, pero la próxima vez que me dejes atado voy a patearte tan fuerte que besarás la luna."

La velada pasó rápidamente, una pequeña orquesta estuvo tocando algo de música para alegrar el ambiente. Ian solo tomó jugo de frutas ya que no encontró mucho que comer hasta la llegada del postre.

A la mañana siguiente estaba preparándose para ir a Ponyville cuando Celestia irrumpió en la habitación.

"Tengo algo que quisiera que lleves a mi estudiante Twilight."

Un grupo de libros pasaron flotando de un lado al otro de la habitación y se posaron en una mesa.

"La información que contienen le serán de ayuda a ella para sus investigaciones." Decía mientras se acercaba a Ian. "Fue sabia la decisión de no usar tu magia curativa en ti."

"Mis poderes aún no están totalmente recuperados y en estas ocasiones es mejor dejar que el cuerpo sane naturalmente." Mencionó Ian mientras se ponía su chaqueta. "La magia curativa se reserva para momentos especiales porque consume mucho poder."

"¿Osea que estuviste un día y medio usando tu magia sin parar?." Dijo con una extraña voz. "Que chiquillo más imprudente." Le susurró al oído.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué haces estas cosas!?" Exclamó Ian dando un salto hacia atrás tapándose el oído izquierdo.

Antes de que Celestia pueda decir algo, Luna y Selena entraron a la habitación haciendo que la situación fuera más incómoda para Ian.

"Tu transporte hacia Ponyville está listo." Decía Selena.

"En unos días estará el generador reparado así que os recomiendo descansar y sanar vuestras heridas." Agregó Luna cuando notó el ambiente.

Ian tomó los libros y se puso la mochila en la espalda, estaba hecha justamente para él así que no tendría que llevar un bolso colgando a un lado. Salieron hacia el balcón donde aterrizó la primera vez que llegó al castillo y allí había una carreta con dos guardias listos para jalarla.

"No hace falta un carruaje." Dijo hacia las princesas. "Puedo ir volando hacia Ponyville."

"Pero no estás totalmente recuperado." Replicó Selena.

"Déjalo, a los pegasos tampoco les gusta usar estos carruajes." Comentó Celestia.

Se acercó al borde del balcón recitando "_Sky Wings_", saludó con la mano y saltó extendiendo sus alas. Comenzó a dirigirse a Ponyville descendiendo ya que el castillo de Canterlot estaba en una elevada montaña.

Volaba muy rápido, el fresco aire matutino se sentía muy agradable. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo pero al abrirlos vio como algo celeste con varios colores estaba en trayectoria directa hacia él. Realizó un giro y pudo esquivarlo con mucha dificultad pero había perdido el control. Intentó reponerse pero sin éxito alguno.

Atravesó las copas de varios árboles hasta que chocó con uno y quedó incrustado entre las ramas. Estaba en una muy incómoda posición allí en ese árbol intentando asimilar que había pasado mientras miraba el cielo.

Varios minutos habían pasado hasta que el árbol comenzó a estremecerse cada vez más, se empezaron a oír crujidos y una rama que lo sostenía se rompió haciéndolo caer sobre algo que se sintió blando.

"¡Qué diantres! ¿¡Ian!?" Exclamó Applejack. "¿¡Pero qué hacías en ese árbol de manzanas!?"

"Estaba intentando averiguar lo mismo…"

"No seas tonto y ponte de pié… en el nombre de Celestia, ¿¡qué te pasó!?" Chilló Applejack al ver los vendajes que Ian tenía y su ropa dañada.

"Celestia… eso me pasó"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó algo perdida por la respuesta. "Ven, vamos a la granja, te guardamos un barril de sidra."

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se podía ver a Pinkie Pie frente a Big Macintosh saltando como loca.

"... y tengo que decirle cuanto antes!" Exclamaba. "¡OH! ¡Applejack qué bueno que te encuentro!"

"¿Qué sucedió pequeña?" Preguntó Applejack con total tranquilidad.

"¡Es Rainbow! ¡Tuvo un terrible accidente mientras practicaba sus acrobacias!" Chilló Pinkie casi sin aliento. "¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!"

"¿¡Cómo!?" Exclamó Applejack. "¡Vamos pronto!"

Ambas ponis salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo levantando mucho polvo con sus pezuñas.

"¿Van a estar bien?" Preguntó.

"Eso espero." Contestó Big Mac

Ian quedó mirándolo cruzado de brazos algo confundido por la inesperada respuesta.


	8. El Nuevo Alumno

Pinkie Pie acompañada de Applejack habían partido hacia el hospital y Big Mac retomó sus actividades en la granja. Ian estuvo con la abuela y Applebloom tomando ese barril de sidra que le habían reservado mientras les contaba cómo se había hecho esas heridas, la amatista, los piratas y la forma en que escaparon.

"¡Wow! ¡Esa historia es fabulosa!" Exclamaba Applebloom.

"Lo es si puedes contarla." Dijo Ian tocándose el brazo vendado.

La mañana iba pasando rápidamente, la abuela se dedico a contándole cómo casi pierden Sweet Apple Acres contra los hermanos Flim y Flam en la competencia de sidra, de la ayuda de las demás ponis y cómo el mismo pueblo los empujó a irse.

"Su sidra me parece muy buena abuela, aunque en mi mundo no tengo edad de beberla aún."

"Entonces no te dejaré que sigas." Dijo la abuela quitándole el vaso de la mano.

Ian pensó que no tendría que haber dicho eso pero ya era tarde. Solo quedaba llevarle a Twilight los libros que le dio la princesa

Se puso la mochila y salió hacia Ponyville. Caminaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días, haciendo más énfasis en los regaños de las dos princesas hacia él. Era muy cierto lo que le dijeron y tenía muy en claro que aún era joven e inexperto, sin poder dominar la magia de teletransportación causando que terminara en ese mundo.

Al levantar la vista para saber por dónde estaba caminando pudo ver cómo todos lo miraban. Se encontraba en la calle principal donde había muchos comercios con ponis haciendo compras. Sintió un escalofrío y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la biblioteca para poder evitar algún tipo de histeria en el pueblo.

Cuando entró, volteó para ver por una de las ventanas si había generado alguna conmoción pero lo único que pudo divisar fue el rostro de una unicornio verde que lo saludaba con la pezuña.

"Lyra…" Suspiró Ian.

"Ian, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Spike parado detrás de él con una escoba en la mano.

"Vengo de parte de Celestia a traerle unos libros a Twilight, ¿está ella?"

"No, se fue esta mañana a ver a sus amigas." Contestó Spike.

Tras dejar los libros se puso a ver la biblioteca, se veía muy ordenada a diferencia de la última vez que estuvo allí. La puerta se abrió y entraron Lyra junto a una poni púrpura que llevaba unos bolsos que tenían una flor en los cerrojos.

"Spike, ¿tienen el libro que les había preguntado ayer por la tarde?" Preguntó la poni púrpura.

"Cheerilee, toma, lo tenía listo para ti." Dijo spike.

Antes de tomar el libro miró a Ian desde abajo hacia arriba un poco sorprendida.

"Es nuevo en el pueblo." Dijo Lyra sin darle tiempo a que reaccione o dijera algo. "Estudia magia y tuvo un pequeño accidente."

"Oh, bienvenido a Ponyville." Lo saludó Cheerilee con total cordialidad. "Soy la maestra de la escuela, un gusto conocerte."

"¿Entonces usted es la maestra de Applebloom?" Preguntó. "Estoy quedándome en Sweet Apple Acres y recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre."

"Si, en ese caso es posible que nos volvamos a ver, cuida tus heridas y estudia duro."

Tomó el libro y salió por la puerta. Ian estaba sorprendido de la capacidad de improvisación que tuvo Lyra para evitar algún tipo de problema. Todas las tareas estaban cumplidas, solo tenía que esperar a que el generador esté reparado. Lyra le pidió un masaje a Ian como agradecimiento por la ayuda que acababa de darle con Cheerilee.

Tras un par de minutos la puerta principal de la biblioteca se volvió a abrir y entraron Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy.

"¡AHH!" Chilló Rarity muy fuerte. "¿¡Qué es eso!?"

"Un masaje supongo." Contestó Ian con sus manos a los lados del cuello de Lyra.

"No eso, mira los trapos que llevas. ¿¡Acaso estuviste en una guerra!?"

"¡Algo parecido!" Respondió Ian. "Además… no tengo otra ropa que ponerme."

"Creo que puedo arreglártelo o prepararte algo que te quede bien querido."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó muy entusiasmado Ian. "Aún no te agradecí por el cargamento de amatista, eres muy generosa."

Spike eructó su fuego verde y un pergamino salió de él. Tenía el sello real lo que no solo significaba que era de la princesa Celestia, también que era muy importante.

Twilight lo tomó con su magia y comenzó a leerlo, miraba la pila de libros que Ian trajo de Canterlot pero también lo miraba de reojo sin decir palabra alguna. El turno del masaje lo tenía Fluttershy mientras Rarity discutía con Ian sobre cómo podría llegar a ser el traje nuevo. Su idea era que se parezca lo más posible a lo que tenía puesto pero Rarity intentaba darle unos de sus toques de moda casi sin llegar a una conclusión mientras los pulgares de Ian presionaban suavemente a los lados del cuello de Fluttershy.

"E-esto es increíble." Decía Fluttershy mientras disfrutaba de su masaje.

"Y tú que me tenías miedo…" Agregó Ian.

Una segunda carta llegó de la boca de Spike, ya comenzaba a ser algo un poco extraño. Al abrirla desapareció y de un gran destello apareció la princesa Celestia frente a todos.

"¡M-maestra!" Exclamó Twilight.

"Mi querida Twilight, he venido porque hay un anuncio que debo hacerles a ti e Ian."

Celestia vio directamente a los ojos a Ian y luego bajó la vista solo para ver que seguía haciéndole el masaje a Fluttershy.

"Ian Newyd, como te dije antes, tu poder es grande pero no sabes aprovecharlo del todo." Tras decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia él. "Actualmente estás en periodo de entrenamiento en tu mundo y creo que no tendrías que dejar tus estudios aunque esta sea una tierra diferente."

"Es cierto, aún soy un estudiante de magia en mi mundo." Dijo Ian sin titubear haciendo a un lado a Fluttershy, que se colocó junto a Rarity.

"Es por eso que mientras estés aquí en Ponyville tendrás que estudiar." Agregó la princesa. "Y no hay nadie mejor que Twilight para que sea tu maestra."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Gritaron ambos a la vez.

Rarity, Lyra, Spike y Fluttershy sentados a un lado, simplemente observaban la escena sin comprender mucho. Ian pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en Celestia casi como si estuviera disfrutándolo.

"Pero princesa, no estoy segura de poder tomar esta responsabilidad." Cuestionó Twilight.

"Además, ¿de qué sirve estudiar por unos días si pronto estará listo el generador?" Dijo Ian un poco disconforme con la arbitraria decisión.

"Por el momento estudia duro, practica tu magia y disfruta de tu estadía en Ponyville." Dijo Celestia. "Aún eres joven y Twilight tiene más experiencia en el control de la magia, quizás puedan compartir algo conocimiento."

Un destello de luz hizo que la princesa desaparezca de la vista. Ian se limitó a mirar a Twilight esperando que dijera algo pero estaba callada. Las demás ponis, y dragón, solo miraban en total silencio moviendo de lado a lado sus cabezas mirando a la nueva maestra y su nuevo alumno en ambos extremos de la habitación.

"¿¡Osea que eres alumno de Twi!?" Exclamó Applejack a punto de estallar de la risa.

"Hasta donde yo sé, solo para la magia de Teletransportación." Contestó Ian mientras cargaba un gran paquete de heno a un carro. "Por el momento tengo la mañana libre, Twilight dijo que iría al hospital con Fluttershy para animar a su amiga que ayer tuvo un accidente."

"Pues nosotros hemos terminado." Dijo Applejack. "Tómate un descanso y ve al pueblo que Rarity quiere darte algo."

A pedido de Rarity pasó por la boutique para que ella le diera un cambio de ropa que era casi igual a la que tenía. También le mostró varios dibujos de posibles diseños que se le habían ocurrido y que necesitaba tomarle las medidas para confeccionarlos.

"Pero no tengo dinero para pagarte siquiera el material." Decía Ian mientras estaba parado como un espantapájaros.

"Querido, la amatista blanca es extremadamente rara y gracias a tu ayuda obtuve muchas más de lo que necesitaba, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte." Dijo Rarity mientras le medía el alrgo del brazo.

Al salir ya cambiado de ropa vio que los botones en la chaqueta eran de diamantes encajados perfectamente en la tela, "voy a extrañar el cierre" se decía a sí mismo. Después fue a la biblioteca como es costumbre evitando lo más posible que otros ponis lo vean. Su idea era ver algunos libros de magia para poder buscar diferencias entre su estilo de magia y el de los unicornios, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Twilight mirando un libro de los que él trajo desde el palacio.

"Pensé que estarías en el hospital." Dijo Ian.

"Rainbow dijo que se sentía cansada, en fin…" Cerró el libro y se puso de pié. "Será mejor que comencemos con tu entrenamiento mágico."

Estuvieron en una pequeña colina practicando varias horas. Ian le enseñó las bases del hechizo de curación y los diferentes elementos mágicos para hechizos de ataque y defensa. Twilight tuvo mucho énfasis en la teletransportación y en hechizos como el de aparición de objetos o aquellos que eran totalmente desconocidos para Ian.

"Ahora, no solo tienes que recitar el hechizo, también es tu mente quien debe que darle forma."

"¡_Sky Wings_!" Exclamó Twilight, su cuerno comenzó a brillar pero nada pasó. "Es muy difícil, aún más que aquel para crear alas artificiales."

"Está bien, yo hoy pude solo teletransportarme dos metros." Dijo Ian algo decepcionado de su logro. "Gracias a ti pude al menos realizar algo que nunca logré, gracias."

"Mañana continuaremos con las prácticas." Dijo Twilight. "No quiero darme por vencida en aprender hechizos que no están en los libros de Equestria."

"Solo déjame intentarlo una vez más." Ian concentró su poder y de un flash apareció solo un metro a la derecha de donde estaba. "¿¡Es que nunca voy a lograrlo!?"

Ya se podía ver la primera estrella en el firmamento, esto indicaba era hora de descansar. Ian le pidió a Twilight que le preste uno o dos libros de magia para poder revisarlos e intentar perfeccionar sus hechizos. En la entrada vieron que Derpy le entregaba un paquete a Spike y se retiraba volando.

"Twilight, llegó tu pedido." Dijo spike con el paquete en su mano.

Con su magia se lo quitó y lo desenvolvió para poder ver su contenido. A pesar de ser solo un libro la expresión de Twilight era de alegría.

"Es el libro de las aventuras del Doctor Whooves, hace tiempo que quiero leerlo."

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el entrenamiento comenzó. En la mañana desde el amanecer eran las labores en Sweet Apple Acres y por la tarde estudiar, practicar e investigar magia. Twilight era muy estricta, tenía mucho énfasis en los horarios y la metodología a utilizar cosa que lo hacía muy agotador.

"¿Cómo le va a tu estudiante Twi?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Progresa rápido y me enseñó unas cosas interesantes." Contestó muy feliz.

"Hoy fuiste con Pinkie y Rarity a ver a Rainbow Dash, ¿cómo está?" Preguntó Spike montado en Twilight.

"Nah, llegamos cuando le servían algo de comer y decidimos no molestarla." Respondió Applejack. "¿¡Pero qué diantres le pasa a esos dos!?"

Ian y Big Macintosh estaban a un lado del camino en una situación que se veía muy confusa.

Big Mac lanzó un golpe con una de sus patas delanteras pero Ian lo esquivó dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, usando ese impulso realizó un giro con patada hacia Big Mac que se agachó su cabeza para eludirlo.

Girando rápido le pegó a Ian de costado y lo lanzó contra un árbol de manzanas con mucha fuerza. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio como las dos pezuñas traseras iban hacia él, se arrojó al suelo para evitar el impacto que golpeó directo al tronco del árbol.

Varias manzanas cayeron al tras el golpe, Ian solo rodó en el suelo para salir de ahí e intentar contraatacar pero cuando se puso de pié Big Mac lo golpeó con su cabeza haciéndolo volar y caer de espaldas.

Volvió a abrir los ojos pero no tenía más tiempo para reaccionar, cuatro pezuñas estaban cayendo directamente sobre su cuerpo. Una gran polvareda se generó del impacto.

"¡NO! ¡Paren de pelear ustedes dos!"

Tras gritar eso Twilight usó su magia para levantar a Big Macintosh en el aire. Ian se puso de pie solo para recibir un tackle de Applejack tirándolo al suelo de nuevo.

"¡No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes pero quiero que paren de pelear en este instante!" Gritó Applejack a ambos.

"¿Peleando? ¡Mac! ¿Estábamos peleando?" Preguntó Ian.

"Nope."

"Perdonen pero entonces ¿qué fue todo eso que acabamos de ver?" Cuestionó Twilight.

"Le estaba contando a Big Mac sobre las artes marciales de mi mundo y le pedí que sea mi compañero de entrenamiento, ¿verdad Mac?"

"¡Eeyup!"

"Solo que no me esperaba que sea tan fuerte." Agregó Ian dándole una palmada en el lomo.

"A mi me pareció una genial exhibición." Dijo Spike.

"No me parece divertido, podrían haberse lastimado ustedes dos." Regañó Twilight. "La mayoría de tus hechizos son ofensivos y defensivos, debería darte vergüenza Ian."

"Y tu fuerza es mucho mayor a la de cualquier poni, podrías haberlo lastimado." Reprochó Applejack a su hermano.

En medio de la discusión Spike eructó su fuego verde y un pergamino salió de él, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo lentamente.

"Ian, Dicen que el generador ya está terminado y cuando quieras puedes ir al castillo de Canterlot." Leyó Spike.

La triste expresión que tenían Twilight y Big Mac era muy notoria. El momento de la partida había llegado.


	9. La Puerta de los Espíritus

Los siguientes dos días fueron de intensas prácticas, estudios y trabajo. La sensación que tenía era algo extraña ya que pese a las pequeñas desventuras que tuvo, esos días en Ponyville fueron maravillosos.

Ian fue acompañado por Twilight hasta el castillo de Canterlot para presenciar el proceso de teletransportación.

"Soy tu maestra a cargo, por eso vine contigo." Dijo.

"No estoy seguro, si me ven llegar volando contigo en mi espalda es posible que se enfaden." Comentó Ian mientras buscaba uno de los balcones para aterrizar.

Dos guardias los alcanzaron para escoltarlos, al instante se ubicaron a su lado pudiendo notar que uno de ellos era Agrisk.

"¡Potrillo! Veo que traes a tu novia contigo." Comentaba entre risas. "Solo trata que Selena no se ponga celosa."

"Agrisk, no estoy de humor para esas bromas." Contestó Ian. "Además harás que tengan ideas raras."

La cara de Twilight se tornó totalmente colorada, sin saber que decir. En uno de los jardines caminaba lentamente Celestia esperándolos.

"Mi querida estudiante Twilight, es una sorpresa verte llegar en un tan adecuado transporte."

"Primero me tratan de novio, ¿y ahora soy su corcel?" Bufó Ian.

"Siganme, el amplificador está listo y podemos iniciar las pruebas." Dijo Celestia mientras los guiaba por la puerta.

Llegaron a un laboratorio donde habían varios unicornios trabajando en diferentes cosas, un pequeño grupo pegasos llevaban y traían materiales varios o papeles. Se pararon frente a una plataforma que tenía cuatro pilares a los lados. En las putas había una gema en cada uno y las puntas apuntaban al centro.

"Si aún recuerdas qué fue lo que hiciste aquel día que te transportaste aquí, sería bueno que lo intentemos." Dijo Celestia señalando el centro de la plataforma con su pata.

Ian se paró allí y los cristales comenzaron a iluminarse cada vez más.

"Envía saludos a las ponis por mí Twilight." Dijo Ian y cerró sus ojos.

El brillo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, repentinamente se sintió un fuerte estruendo seguido de un flash que encandiló toda la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro, Ian sentía que volaba en medio de la oscuridad, ni siquiera podía ver sus manos pero lentamente comenzó a aclararse la vista.

Hacia arriba podía ver las estrellas y hacia abajo se distinguía el cielo azul, nada parecía tener sentido. Una criatura alargada apareció frente a él riéndose, se veía como un dragón oriental, serpenteando en el aire. Se acercó y lo envolvió con mucha fuerza, comenzó a estrujarlo hasta el punto que ya no podía respirar.

Al abrir los ojos estaba acostado en una cama y Celestia sobre él mirándolo fijamente.

"Dime que lo de hace un momento fue verdad, me morí y lo que veo ahora es una pesadilla." Dijo Ian con una monótona voz.

"Es mi deber decirte que sigues vivo, en Canterlot y en la que solía ser la habitación de Twilight cuando se quedaba en el castillo." Contestó la princesa. "¿No te alegra verme?"

"No a solas… ¿Dónde está Twilight?"

"Vaya, no sabía que tenías esos gustos." Mencionó la princesa. "Ayer después de ver tu humeante cuerpo en el amplificador la envié de regreso a Ponyville."

Pese a que la condición del amplificador mágico se había cumplido, no fue suficiente para poder enviarlo a su mundo. La princesa comenzó a escribir en un pergamino que se enrolló y desapareció en el aire.

"Acabo de notificar a Twilight que recobraste la consciencia." Dijo Celestia. "Ella te enseñó bien pero creo que la coincidencia en la rotura del generador aquí y los amplificadores de tu mundo es clave."

"En otras palabras estoy atorado hasta que en mi mundo no se cumplan las mismas condiciones…" El suspiro de Ian fue profundo.

Sabía que la vida en Ponyville es mucho más pacífica que el mundo humano pero no era agradable andarse escondiendo cada vez que viajaba de un lugar a otro.

Se levantó de la cama y se sintió algo mareado, supuso que era por estar todo un día inconsciente.

"Aún no todo está perdido." Mencionó Celestia. "Al Sudoeste de Ponyville hay un pueblo llamado Appleloosa."

"Sé que tienen una conexión con Sweet Apple Acres." Agregó Ian.

"Si, pero lo importante aquí es que vayas a ver a la tribu Búfalo." Dijo Celestia asignándole algún tipo de misión nueva. "En su territorio existe una zona sagrada que se dice es el portal al mundo de los espíritus."

Camino lentamente hacia la ventana abriendo las cortinas a los lados para que entre la luz del sol.

"Tal vez, si es una especie de portal real, pueda servirte para regresar a tu mundo." Agregó la princesa.

"Pues me parece perfecto, ¿Quienes me acompañarán esta vez?" Preguntó con algo de enfado.

"Nadie, irás solo." Replicó Celestia. "A pesar de que hace poco los Búfalo se hicieron amigos de los ponis, no sería bueno que un grupo de desconocidos llegue preguntando por su tierra sagrada."

En ese momento cualquier tipo de información que se pudiera obtener era válida, todo tipo de pista u objeto mágico podía ser de ayuda. Celestia preparó un vagón privado en el tren donde Ian iría hacia Appleloosa. El viaje demoró todo un día hasta aquel pueblo, al llegar, los habitantes no expresaron ningún tipo de sorpresa al verlo bajar de un coche con el sello real.

Pese a haber viajado con todas las comodidades se sentía algo cansado, decidió no perder tiempo y buscar la ubicación de los Búfalo. Aunque había varios ponis en el lugar nadie volteaba a verlo, pareciera no importales su presencia. Fue hacia el Sheriff del lugar a conseguir información.

En la entrada había un potro con bigote y sombrero, estaba tranquilamente sentado con una pequeña hoja en su boca.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Preguntó el sheriff sin mirarlo. "Mejor dicho, ¿qué eres?" Preguntó después de quitarse el sombrero de la cara.

"Me llamo Ian Newyd y vengo de Canterlot, necesita…"

"¿¡Canterlot!? Cada día vienen más feos de allí." Interrumpía el sheriff.

"¡Solo quiero saber dónde encuentro a los Búfalo!" Espetó Ian algo irritado.

"Solo ve en aquella dirección, hacia las plantaciones de manzanas." Señaló el Sheriff con su pezuña. "Allí pregunta por Braeburn, él te guiará."

Comenzó a transitar un pequeño camino que lo llevó a una colina, al llegar a la sima se podían ver muchas hectáreas con árboles de manzanas. A lo lejos se veía una pequeña casa entre los manzanos.

Cuando bajaba la colina vio una gran criatura peluda que iba directo a la casa, era un Búfalo así que decidió seguirlo.

"Buenos días." Saludó al búfalo y el poni al acercarse.

"¡Un forastero!" Exclamó el poni. "¿Qué te trae por estas tierras?"

"Mi nombre es Ian Newyd y vengo desde Canterlot porque…"

"¿Canterlot?" Interrumpió. "¿Entonces ya conociste el pueblo?"

"¿Acaso todos tienen la costumbre de interrumpir?" Bufó Ian. "Supongo que tú eres Braeburn."

"Ese es mi nombre y él es Eaglesight de la tribu Búfalo." Respondió quitándose el sombrero.

"Mira, estoy buscando la ubicación de tu tribu para pedirles ayuda."

"Pues estaba por llevarle estos pasteles de manzana al jefe Thunderhooves." Dijo Braeburn señalando una carreta. "Podemos guiarte."

La caminata hacia el asentamiento de los Búfalo fue empujando el carro lleno de pasteles, Ian comentó a Bareburn que estuvo trabajando en Sweet Apple Acres y que conocía a sus primos. Cuando llegaban al destino unos pequeños búfalos comenzaron a aparecer de entre las chozas muy felices de ver el cargamento.

"¡Jefe Thunderhooves!" Exclamó Bareburn. "Hemos venido a verlo."

Un gran Búfalo de pelaje oscuro se puso de pié tenía en su cabeza una corona de plumas que lo diferenciaba notoriamente del resto.

"Oh, veo una cara nueva junto a ti Braeburn." Dijo mirando a Ian.

"Mucho Gusto, soy Ian Newyd y he venido a pedirles un poco de ayuda; es sobre la puerta al mundo de los espíritus..."

"Esa tierra es sagrada y nadie puede pisarla." Contestó el jefe.

Al ver la inmediata negativa del jefe Thunderhooves decidió contarle su historia, de cómo llegó a Canterlot y que era, por ahora, la única esperanza de regreso a su mundo. El jefe escuchó cada palabra sin dejar mirarlo, otros búfalos que estaban junto a ellos se encontraban boquiabiertos.

"Tú... tú eres una criatura que se la considera legendaria." Dijo el Jefe. "Hace muchas generaciones se dice que los humanos vivían en armonía con los búfalo en esas tierras sagradas."

"¿Entonces no les molesta que vaya a investigar?" Preguntó Ian.

"Solo tú puedes ir a esa zona sagrada." Contestó el jefe. "Pero tienes que saber una cosa. Cada mes suelen verse pequeños destellos de luz que vienen de allí, es cuando nosotros decimos que la puerta se abre hacia el mundo de los espíritus."

"Perfecto, ese es el momento adecuado, ¿cuándo será el próximo?" Preguntó Ian.

"Recuerdo haber visto los destellos antes de anoche." Dijo el jefe. "Así que el próximo mes."

Un mes era demasiado tiempo, Ian decidió que debía inspeccionar el lugar de todos modos para ver qué clase de cosas había allí.

Tomó agua y provisiones para poder salir en esa nueva búsqueda con un resultado incierto. Las instrucciones del jefe eran la de evitar caminar a sol abierto ya que el calor podía acabarlo.

La zona poseía varias formaciones rocosas que en ocasiones proporcionaban algo de sombra. Unas aves sobrevolaban el área, arbustos secos y con pinches daban a entender que no había posibilidades de encontrar agua o mucha vida allí, tras varias horas de caminata no pudo ver ninguna señal de que alguien más esté por los alrededores.

El cielo se tornaba anaranjado dando paso a la noche. Al frente pudo ver algo que parecía una bandera violeta en el suelo ondeando en el viento. Al acercarse para inspeccionarlo pudo divisar que no era una bandera, se veía como ropajes de alguien que estaba en el suelo.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una poni turquesa que aún respiraba. Ian tomó la cantimplora, vertió un poco de agua en su boca y lentamente comenzó a reaccionar. La cargó hacia un poco de sombra que les proporcionaban unas rocas tapándole la cabeza con un extraño sombrero de punta que tenía y le dio más agua.

La noche se hacía presente así que realizó un hechizo de fuego para generar una fogata. Por efecto de su magia las llamas no necesitaban de ramas, simplemente estaban allí iluminando y calentando el pequeño hueco entre las rocas.

"uhh… ¿do-dónde estoy?" Dijo la poni con mucha debilidad.

"Estas con vida, si no te hubiera encontrado serias comida de algún animal carroñero." Dijo Ian mientras revisaba las provisiones.

Al intentar ponerse de pie el sombrero de la poni cayó y se pudo ver que era una unicornio.


	10. Orgullo y Soledad

Esta unicornio aún estaba algo perdida en su mirada, sin entender qué sucedía a su alrededor. Vio a Ian que estaba sentado a un lado de la fogata, su sombrero violeta con estrellas yacía en el suelo y su capa le servía de manta.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Ian Newyd." Respondió mirándola de reojo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¡Ha! Me cuesta creer que aún hay quienes no conocen a la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie."

Ian se quedó algo perplejo al oír tal presentación. Hablaba de forma algo altanera aún después de haber estado a punto de morir en el desierto.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacía alguien grandiosa y poderosa deshidratada en medio de la nada?" Preguntó.

"Bueno yo… ehm… viajo, viajo por toda Equestria realizando hazañas." Contestó Trixie algo titubeante.

"¿Qué clase de hazañas?" Volvió a preguntar Ian.

"Yo… ¿Y qué hace alguien como tú por este desierto?"

"Viajó hacia el sur, hacia un territorio sagrado para investigarlo." Contestó señalando en esa dirección.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio total, Ian estaba recostado contra una roca y Trixie solo miraba las llamas. La noche había pasado rápido, en la primera claridad de la mañana Ian decidió levantar el pequeño campamento y continuar su camino.

"¿Y sabes que hay en ese lugar?" Preguntó Trixie para romper el hielo.

"No, por eso voy a investigar." Dijo Ian. "Tú puedes ir hacia el norte donde hay un pueblo que se llama Appleloosa, tienes poco más de medio día de caminata."

"Apple… si vuel… pero a dónde…" Trixie balbuceaba en voz baja y apenas se podía escuchar qué decía.

Ian tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar simplemente saludándola con la mano.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Trixie.

Ian volteó para verla venir trotando hacia él y ponerse a su lado.

"¡Si vas a un lugar desconocido será mejor que la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie te acompañe!" Exclamó con mucho orgullo.

"Tengo estrictas ordenes de hacer esto solo." Por algún motivo una vocecita le decía a Ian que no la deje acompañarlo. "Además, creo que puedo cuidarme solo."

"Ya verás cómo te beneficiará mi presencia." Dijo Trixie y comenzó a caminar en dirección sur.

Caminaban en total silencio, Ian miraba al frente sin siquiera voltear hacia Trixie. Sentía que era una carga pero no podía abandonarla a su suerte, la ración de agua era la mitad y la comida, que para él era casi incomible, también. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el amanecer y volver a Appleloosa o la aldea Búfalo no eran opciones ya que la presencia de Trixie estaba prohibida.

"¿Tienes un poco de agua?" Preguntó Trixie.

Ian sacó su cantimplora dándosela para que bebiera un poco pero comenzó a tomar grandes tragos de ella, se la quitó rápidamente y vio que quedaba muy poca agua en su interior.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?" Exclamó Trixie.

"¡Cielos! estamos en medio de un desierto niña." Bufó Ian notoriamente irritado. "Este es el único sustento de agua que tenemos y no sé cuánto tendremos que viajar."

El sol estaba ocultándose, después del regaño de Ian caminaron en total silencio mientras que Trixie solo lo seguía por detrás. La situación ya era muy incómoda, al ponerse a acampar Ian extendió su mano y pronunció "_Flare_" haciendo que una llama se generara de la nada. Trixie veía a Ian con sus ojos bien abiertos pero cuando él la miró desvió la mirada.

"Dime, ¿qué clase de hazañas realizaste?" Preguntó directamente.

"Hubo una vez que yo la Grandiosa y Poderosa…"

"No hace falta que agregues eso de Grandiosa y Poderosa." Interrumpió Ian.

"Hu-hubo una vez que yo, Trixie, libré a un pueblo de una plaga de criaturas extrañas usando mi increíble magia."

"¿Qué criaturas eran?" Preguntó Ian

"N-no lo sé, eran muy extrañas."

"¿Entonces qué clase de magia usaste para erradicarlas?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Fue hace mucho… es imposible que recuerde todos los detalles."

"Osea que ¿libraste a un pueblo de criaturas desconocidas y no recuerdas el hechizo que usase?" Cuestionó Ian.

"Oh… y… la vez que vencí a una orsa mayor."

"¿Qué es una orsa mayor?" Preguntó Ian. "Cuéntame cómo lo hiciste."

"Una orsa mayor no es juego de niños, solo alguien con mi valor podría ¡AAAHHHH!"

Se escuchó un sonido detrás de ella y dio un salto exclamando, "me atacó". Ian que estaba recostado con la cabeza en una roca se puso de rodillas y extendió su brazo derecho en esa dirección. Pudo ver una lagartija boca arriba moviendo sus patas.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿te atacó por la espalda?"

Trixie solo acentó con su cabeza y al voltear vio una lagartija ponerse de pié e irse entre las rocas.

"Creo que voy a dormir." Suspiró Ian sin siquiera querer pensar en todo lo sucedido.

Tenía mucha hambre, y no bebía una gota de agua desde la tarde. Solo sentía que desde su llegada a ese mundo la mala suerte lo perseguía, en este caso con forma de unicornio. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño, algo incómodo, al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba empezando a amanecer pero pudo notar que Trixie tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Decidió tolerarla y continuar con el viaje, pese a no tener comida o agua, sentía que el destino estaba cerca.

* * *

Iban viajando sobre una meseta sin darse cuenta, cuando llegaron al límite de la misma se pudo ver un pequeño pueblo en el fondo del valle con cuatro altas torres alrededor y una más pequeña al centro. Habían algunos árboles y se divisaba lo que parecía una fuente.

"¿Cómo vamos a bajar?" preguntaba Trixie mirando la pendiente. "Está muy empinado."

"Simple, solo sígueme y no te alejes. _Gravity Hole_."

Tras decir eso dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a caer lentamente, apoyándose en la ladera con mucha suavidad.

"¡Ven! Es seguro."

Trixie quiso dar un salto pequeño pero se elevó demasiado en el aire, al descender cayó en línea recta sobre Ian y ambos rodaron lentamente cuesta abajo por la ladera.

"Eres la peor aventurera del mundo ¿lo sabías?" Dijo Ian cuando llegaron al fondo. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer grandes hazañas si eres incapaz de sobrevivir?"

"Uso mis historias para ganar la admiración de los ponis." Dijo Trixie mirando el suelo. "Nada es verdad, uso anécdotas de otros como propias... *snif*... ni siquiera fui capaz de detener una orsa menor."

Ian volteó al oír esas palabras, se encontró con Trixie tapándose la cara con el sombrero de punta mientras que sus lágrimas caían al suelo.

"¿Entonces por qué decidiste seguirme?"

"No sabía quién eras y pensé que podría demostrar que… que soy capaz..." Sollozó con fuerza. "Pero no esperaba que pudieras hacer magia, que supieras de supervivencia o que fueras tan experto."

"Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, todo el conocimiento que tengo es solo teórico." Replicó Ian. "Podrías haber vuelto a Appleloosa."

"¡NO PODÍA VOLVER ALLÍ!" Gritó con fuerza.

Fue un minuto de silencio muy incomodo, solo mirando a Trixie llorar y apretar con fuerza el sombrero contra su rostro.

"No tienes idea de lo que es ser maltratada, que te digan mentirosa." Mencionaba Trixie. "Tuve que irme de allí y no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, no sabes lo horrible que es ser rechazado o estar totalmente solo."

"lo sé… lo sé…"

"¡NO! ¡No puedes saberlo, es horrible!" Chilló Trixie con fuerza.

"Lo sé porque soy el único de mi raza en todo este mundo."

Ian se acercó a Trixie y le quitó el sombrero solo para ver sus ojos con lágrimas y temblando de lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella cerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza a un lado para evitar mirarlo. Ian puso sus manos en ambas mejillas y la hizo mirarlo directamente.

"Esta puede ser nuestra aventura, de cómo tú y un humano descubrieron las ruinas de una antigua civilización, de los tesoros que se ocultaban allí." Le dijo sin soltarla. "No estás sola, podía haberte abandonado en el desierto pero no soy así."

"Yo… no lo sé."

"Demuestra tu grandeza, enséñame tu poder." Dijo Ian. "Y ya no estarás sola nunca más."

Trixie se secó las lágrimas con su pezuña y levantó la cabeza con una mirada más decidida. Precia muy dispuesta a reivindicar todos sus fracasos.

"Es hora de reescribir la historia de la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie junto a su ayudante."

Ian solo se limitó a golpearse la frente con la mano pero después pensó que era un progreso significativo mientras retomaron su paso hacia ese pueblo en medio de la nada.

"Un segundo..." Dijo Trixie parando de golpe. "¿¡Eres un Humano!?" Preguntó sorprendida.

* * *

Tras casi dos horas de caminata bajo el sol, comenzaron a ingresar en un pueblo totalmente en ruinas, lo único que les importaba era encontrar un pozo e intentar sacar agua de él. A medida que ingresaban se podía ver como algunas plantas salían de entre los ladrillos o cómo los arbustos comenzaban a tener más hojas.

Mientras más accedían al interior del pueblo la vegetación era mayor. En el centro había una fuente de agua que era alimentada por un pequeño canal que ingresaba a la torre central. Ian levantó un poco del agua con su mano e intentó olerla y probar un poco para comprobar que no tenga nada raro pero al querer ver dónde estaba Trixie ella ya tenía todo el hocico metido dentro y bebiendo sin respirar.


	11. Grandeza y Poder

Lograron saciar su sed y rellenaron la cantimplora, era momento de investigar el lugar, lo único que se podía observar eran las ruinas de una antigua ciudad abandonada. Las edificaciones no eran altas, algunas poseían una pequeña torre. En la plaza central estaba la fuente de agua y el pequeño canal de donde fluía venía desde dentro de una torre.

Al ingresar por una ya destruida puerta de madera vieron que el canal llegaba al centro donde brotaba el agua como si fuera un manantial. Una escalera espiral subía y otra bajaba.

"Lo mejor sería bajar para observar que hay en el subsuelo." Dijo Ian.

"Pero estará oscuro y seguro hay insectos." Replicó Trixie.

"Es parte de la aventura."

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, Ian realizó un hechizo de destello haciendo que una esfera de luz flote al frente a ellos iluminando el camino. Tras varios metros llegaron a un estrecho pasillo, a medida que avanzaban este se ensanchaba hasta llegar a una puerta con varias inscripciones.

"Es roca sólida ¡odio no poder usar el elemental de tierra!" Dijo Ian.

"Mira, tiene varias inscripciones en los marcos y al centro donde se abre la puerta." Dijo Trixie poniendo su pezuña contra la roca. "Nunca había visto algo así."

"Imposible, son runas…" Ian estaba algo sorprendido al ver esas inscripciones. "Esta era la escritura de los antiguos hechiceros de mi mundo."

"¿Entonces puedes leer lo que dice?" Preguntó Trixie.

"No…"

"Pero… ¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!?" Bufó muy indignada. "No creo que pueda considerarte mi ayudante de esta manera."

Ian se limitó a no prestar atención a ese comentario y puso su mano sobre las escrituras que comenzaron a brillar, cuando alejó su mano se apagaron.

"No solo son un catalizador, también son un sello para poder abrirlas."

"¿Y puedes abrirlo?" Preguntó nuevamente Trixie.

"Déjame intentarlo." Dijo Ian apoyando su mano nuevamente en la puerta. "Aléjate un poco, si tiene un contrahechizo puede ser peligroso."

Las runas comenzaron a iluminarse, las primeras del marco izquierdo emitían una pequeña luz, un segundo grupo al centro de una de las puertas se encendió en llamas, el tercero en la puerta de la derecha se congeló, el cuarto y último grupo a la derecha en el marco destellaba chispas eléctricas. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de rocas moviéndose por detrás de la puerta, las runas desaparecieron lentamente de la puerta y comenzó a abrirse de lado a lado dejando salir aire como si hubiera estado herméticamente cerrado.

"No puedo creerlo ¡lo abriste!" Exclamó Trixie.

"Mira a los lados, se notan marcas de pezuñas, parece que esto es lo más lejos que otros ponis llegaron antes." Dijo Ian sin moverse del lugar. "A partir de aquí entramos en territorio desconocido."

El ingreso fue lento, mirando cuidadosamente a donde pisaban para evitar cualquier tipo de trampa. Trixie caminaba a su lado observando hacia arriba y a los lados aún sin poder creer en dónde estaba

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo parándose de golpe.

"¿Qué encontraste Trixie?" Preguntó Ian volteando hacia ella.

"Esta baldosa se hundió cuando la pisé."

Unos fuertes sonidos metálicos comenzaron a escucharse. Ian dio un salto hacia Trixie y exclamó "_Light Wall_" abrazándola con fuerza. Una luz los cubrió por completo y se podía ver cómo golpeaban cientos de pequeñas varillas metálicas haciendo que parezcan gotas de lluvia cayendo en el agua. Salían de todas direcciones; las paredes, techo y el suelo inclusive.

Varios segundos duró el ataque, luego se escuchó un sonido metálico que intentaba seguir disparando pero no disponía de munición. El suelo estaba repleto de unas varillas metálicas que tenían un arpón en la punta.

"Pensé que esto solo pasaba en los libros de Daring Do…" Dijo Trixie atónita por lo sucedido.

"Y yo en los videojuegos." Dijo Ian tras soltar a Trixie.

La caminata siguió con más cuidado de dónde pisaban. Llegaron a una habitación circular que disponía de una mesa central con varios tubos de vidrio, jarras y pergaminos con runas escritas en ellos. Las paredes tenían estanterías con libros y a los lados de la habitación se veían dos puertas.

"Por ahora nada de esto nos sirve, no hay siquiera algún objeto mágico." Dijo Ian decepcionado.

"A mí me gusta este." Dijo Trixie sacando un bastón que medía un poco más de medio metro de largo con runas escritas en él. "¿Qué crees que sea?"

Al sujetarlo entre sus pezuñas su cuerno comenzó a brillar y las runas emitieron un haz de luz. Un destello en la punta generó que el metal del que estaba hecho tomara forma de estrella de cinco puntas con una runa diferente en cada una de ellas.

"¿Una varita mágica?" Cuestionó Ian.

"S-se ve como mi Cutie mark." Dijo Trixie con mucha felicidad.

Blandió la varita y cuando su cuerno destelló esta también lo hizo generando que su poder mágico se amplifique.

"¡Ja! Con esto no hay nadie que pueda conmigo." Exclamó con total felicidad.

"Muy bien niña mágica." Dijo Ian quitándole el cetro de las pezuñas. "Es peligroso que alguien con tú ego tenga algo así."

"¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme eso!" Chilló Trixie.

"No sabemos si es compatible con la magia de los unicornios, tiene runas de los humanos." Dijo Ian mirándolo. "Lo llevaremos para inspeccionarlo luego."

Ian se dirigió hacia la puerta de la derecha enganchando el cetro a un lado de su bolso, al abrirla se vio que un derrumbe interrumpía el paso, no quedaba más opción que tomar el camino contrario. El pasillo era amplio, tenía varias vasijas, algunas sillas y mesas contra las paredes, este tomaba una ruta semicircular hacia la derecha. Llegaron hasta una baranda hecha de rocas y hacia el frente no se veía nada, ni la esfera de luz podía iluminar una pared, techo o suelo. A ambos lados había unas escaleras que descendían. Así que comenzaron el camino bajando hacia lo desconocido.

"Uh-oh…" Dijo Trixie parando de golpe en la escalera.

"¿No habrás pisado una trampa, no?"

"No, acabo de pisar algo que crujió." Dijo levantando su pezuña.

Acercó la esfera de luz iluminar qué había sido eso y vieron un insecto hecho pedazos, estaba muy aplastado para poder distinguir qué era pero el tamaño era importante ya que era poco más grande que la pezuña de Trixie.

"No sé qué es, pero es blanco y parece tener una tenaza al frente." Dijo Ian inspeccionándolo de cerca. "Su tamaño no me gusta y el extraño olor que emite tampoco."

"Esto es asqueroso." Dijo Trixie sacudiendo su pezuña.

Siguieron bajando y se empezaba a escuchar agua correr, llegaron a una vereda que iba junto a un río subterráneo.

Un sonido de rasqueteo se oía en las rocas, cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte y en mayor cantidad. Cientos de escarabajos blancos comenzaron a descender de las paredes, tenían una gran tenaza de forma vertical y sus ojos salían levemente a los lados brillando de color celeste. Ian y Trixie retrocedieron ante tal avance entrando al pequeño río subterráneo, el agua estaba muy fría.

Uno de los escarabajos extendió sus patas delanteras levantando sus tenazas y unos destellos comenzaron a salir de entre ellas, estos destellos se convirtieron en pequeñas líneas y las líneas en chispas. Un rayo salió despedido de él hacia el agua haciendo que Ian y Trixie sintieran un pequeño shock.

"No... esos insectos generan electricidad entre sus tenazas…" Dijo Ian observando que estaban rodeados.

"Pero eso fue muy pequeño." Dijo Trixie menospreciando el ataque y el shock recibidos.

"Uno solo tal vez, pero si todos atacan al mismo tiempo…" Dijo Ian poniéndose lentamente en guardia. "Ni siquiera tienen que atacarnos directamente, con golpear el agua bastaría para freírnos."

"P-puedes hacer ese hechizo Light Wall para protegernos, ¿verdad?"

Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado negando esa posibilidad, Ian estaba intentando pensar en cómo podían salir de esa situación, miraba a Trixie, el techo y a los lados intentando realizar el menor movimiento posible.

"Esto tendrá que ser rápido." Dijo Ian preparándose. "Cuando te dé la señal corre hacia ellos tan rápido como puedas."

"¿Q-qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó temerosa.

"_Blizzard Attack_", unas ráfagas de hielo salieron y el agua comenzó a congelarse. Los escarabajos que estaban frente a ellos se congelaron por completo. Ian y trixie corrieron hacia el borde rompiendo a aquellos que estaban hechos hielo. Ahora estaban en tierra firme rodeados por los escarabajos.

"¡Da-dame esto!" Exclamó Trixie quitándole el cetro a Ian de la espalda. "N-no pienso permitir que unos bichos derroten a La Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie."

Comenzó a agitarlo con sus pezuñas delanteras pero nada sucedía, los escarabajos comenzaban a generar electricidad entre sus tenazas.

"¡Ah! ¡Funciona!" Gritaba Trixie sin que nada sucediera.

Cientos de rayos salieron de las tenazas de los escarabajos y Trixie exclamó "_¡Light Wall!_". Todos los rayos eran desviados por una pared luminosa que los protegía, Ian se quedó allí parado viendo cómo Trixie había copiado un hechizo que Twilight fue incapaz de realizar. El cetro destelló y se convirtió en un brazalete en su pezuña delantera derecha con la estrella de cinco puntas tallada a un lado y una runa en cada punta.

El ataque se detuvo y los escarabajos no reaccionaban. Algunos comenzaban a irse.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Temen el poder de Trixie."

Completamente llena de euforia de su victoria pisó un escarabajo que no estaba del todo congelado. El extraño olor se sintió otra vez y todos los demás bichos que se retiraban dieron media vuelta hacia ellos nuevamente.

"Oh, ya entiendo… están furiosos por el olor." Dijo Ian mirando alrededor. "Sienten el olor de uno de ellos y atacarán a aquel que lleva impregnado esa esencia."

"Entonces el agua limpió mi pezuña y el hielo evitó que los que rompimos no emitan olor, ¿verdad?"

"Aprendes rápido Trixie." Dijo Ian irónicamente.

Los escarabajos empezaban a destellar de nuevo, lanzando sus rayos hacia ellos. Ian recitó "_Mirror Wall_", los ataques eran devueltos hacia los bichos que estallaron emitiendo chispas cuando recibían el rebote del rayo.

Con su brazo izquierdo Ian sujetó su antebrazo derecho, preparándose con sus piernas para realizar un fuerte impacto y apuntó con su palma extendida hacia el frente.

"Trixie, cubreme la espalda con el único hechizo que sabes." Dijo Ian sin mirarla.

"¡Eso fue grosero!" Exclamó muy ofendida.

El cuerno de Trixie brilló junto al brazalete y luego recitó "_Light Wall_" haciendo que una esfera brillante los cubriera de los rayos. Ian concentró su poder y recitó "_Thunderbolt_", un gran rayo fue lanzado hacia el frente haciendo que todos los escarabajos estallan emitiendo chispas en todas direcciones tanto los que estaban en el suelo como los de la pared.

"¡Ahora ponte detrás de mí!" Ian giró y realizó el mismo hechizo hacia atrás reventando a todos los insectos.

Después de esa situación extrema estaba algo agitado. Trixie miraba su nuevo brazalete que le permitió realizar un hechizo que no estaba en ningún libro de toda Equestria.


	12. El secreto del desierto

Trixie estaba muy orgullosa de su nueva adquisición tanto en lo material como en lo mágico. Ian decidió dejarle el brazalete ya que al parecer había elegido a su dueña.

El pequeño arroyo se dividía y luego ingresaba en unos pequeños canales que se ramificaban uno al lado del otro. Llegaron a una maquinaria donde el agua caía y hacia girar una rueda que al parecer estaba hecha de cristal.

Era el final del camino y solo veía la mitad de la rueda sobresaliendo de la pared frontal. En la habitación habían cuatro cristales, dos a los lados de la rueda y dos más en las paredes de los costados.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" Preguntó Trixie.

"No tengo idea." Contestó Ian observando uno de los cristales de cerca.

Puso su mano sobre éste y el cristal brilló con una tonalidad verde. Ian alejó su mano rápidamente haciendo que caiga sentado al suelo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Exclamó Trixie.

"Me siento mareado… como si mi fuerza hubiera sido absorbida por el cristal."

En la parte de arriba de los cristales había un embudo que llevaba a una cañería, esta se acercaba al centro de la habitación donde se unía con los otros tres tubos restantes. En una esquina de esa habitación Trixie vio una puerta que podría ser una salida.

"Súbete, no puedo dejar a mi ayudante aquí tirado."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Ian parecía confundido con esas palabras.

"¡Que te voy a llevar para que descanses un poco!." Refunfuñó Trixie. "Al final resultaste un poco flojo."

No había posibilidad a replicar eso, Trixie estaba dejando de lado su orgullo ofreciendo a Ian viajar en su lomo. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pié y montó sobre ella.

"Perdona si peso mucho."

La puerta se dirigía a una escalera espiral que ascendía, llegaron a un pequeño cuarto donde había vasijas sin nada dentro de ellas. Luego otra escalera espiral los esperaba y el aire comenzó a cambiar, se sentía más fresco.

En la habitación estaba una mesa circular de cuyo centro salían los cuatro tubos que habían visto debajo. Los tubos subían hacia el techo sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían después.

La puerta de roca estaba con una serie de runas que eran otro sello para abrirla. Ian se bajó de Trixie y puso su mano en ellas. Las runas brillaron con tres elementos, fuego, trueno y agua haciendo que la puerta se abriera frente a ellos.

Estaban en una salida hacia la ciudad en ruinas pero se podía ver a lo lejos la torre central. Se dieron cuenta que se encontraban dentro de una de las cuatro torres que rodeaba al pueblo, el sol estaba en el punto más alto indicando que era medio día.

"Mejor tomemos un descanso." Dijo Ian sentándose en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared. "Apenas llegamos a una de las torres y no tenemos nada."

"Eso dirás tú, porque para mí ha valido mucho este viaje." Contestó Trixie admirando nuevamente su brazalete.

Ian se quedó dormido casi al instante, Trixie estaba allí muy aburrida mirando los alrededores. Tras estar un tiempo dando vueltas en el lugar, se acercó a la mesa central y puso sus pezuñas sobre ella. El brazalete comenzó a brillar y cada una de las cañerías brilló de un color diferente.

Se bajó al instante pero el brillo no se detuvo, era como si algo hubiera comenzado a funcionar. Una de las torres que se veía a lo lejos disponía de dos molinos que comenzaron a girar, a otra se le desplegaron unas vigas de metal a los lados. Y de la última salía un pequeño humo negro por unos orificios como chimeneas.

Trixie volteó hacia Ian que seguía allí contra la pared, se acercó a la puerta y sintió cómo unas gotas de agua caían sobre ella. Agua fluía por unas canaletas que había a los bordes de la torre.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Ian se despertó y trató de ponerse de pie rápidamente sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" Exclamó algo perdido.

Trixie solo levantó una de sus pezuñas y negaba con su cabeza indicando que no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. La tierra dejó de vibrar y se escucharon muchos rasqueteos por todos lados, los escarabajos comenzaban a salir de entre la arena y las casas pero no buscaban atacar, aparentemente se iban del lugar.

"No sé qué está pasando… pero no creo que sea bueno." Dijo Ian observando el panorama.

Las torres estaban diferentes pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue como unas pequeñas plantas que estaban al borde de una pared se estaban marchitando lentamente.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre con las vigas metálicas, a través de ellas se veían como los destellos eléctricos fluían y se disipaban en la punta. Ian volteó para poder ver las demás torres.

"Fuego, Viento, Agua y Trueno…" Dijo Ian deteniéndose de golpe. "Cada torre representa un elemento mágico, supongo que la torre central representa Tierra."

El acceso a la torre de Trueno ya estaba abierta a su llegada, al ingresar los cabellos de Ian, la melena y cola de Trixie se erizaron todos a la vez. Trixie tenía la capa pegada a su lomo y le costaba caminar.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Exclamó intentando despegarse el sombrero de su melena.

"Estática, esta torre genera electricidad." Ian levantó su palma un poco. "Trueno"

Unos rayos salieron de su mano pero se dispersaron en el aire, juntó sus manos de golpe y separó sus palmas ligeramente volviendo a pronunciar "Trueno". En esta ocasión apareció una esfera que destellaba rayos pero fue disipada también.

"Mi magia está siendo absorbida, no sería prudente descender."

Trixie parecía no escucharlo ya que estaba más preocupada por su capa y sombrero pegados a ella por la estática. Al salir de allí en las puntas de las torres se veía una esfera de luz excepto en la central, las plantas más pequeñas estaban totalmente marchitas.

"¿Por qué no volvemos al centro?" Preguntó Trixie.

Ian quería seguir investigando las demás torres pero al ver que su magia era absorbida dentro de ellas decidió tomar la propuesta. Llegaron al centro del pueblo y los árboles no tenían más hojas, las plantas estaban totalmente secas y la fuente central sin agua; El panorama no era nada alentador.

Ingresando por la puerta destruida, el brazalete de Trixie comenzó a brillar al momento que unos trozos de roca caían al suelo.

"Parece que va a derrumbarse." Dijo Trixie.

Las rocas se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a emitir rayos entre ellas. Se unían y adoptaron una forma extraña.

"¿U- un monstruo?" Dijo Trixie temerosa.

"Eso sería lo mejor…" Respondió Ian.

Las rocas se unieron y flotaban entre sí dejando un pequeño espacio donde salían rayos. La unión de las rocas formaba una criatura parada en dos patas con unos gigantescos brazos y medía unos tres metros de alto.

"Un gólem… de todas las cosas posibles… ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser un gólem!?" Exclamó Ian. "Salgamos de aquí antes de que nos aplaste."

"¿Qué es un gólem?" Chilló Trixie. "¿Qué nos va a pasar?"

El gólem retrajo su brazo derecho y lo lanzó un puñetazo haciendo que las rocas se estiren como un resorte manteniéndose conectadas por los rayos que las sujetaban. Ian saltó empujando a Trixie y él cayó al suelo. El ataque falló golpeado en la pared y derrumbando la única salida que tenían.

Un segundo golpe salió hacia Ian que aún estaba en el suelo pero fue bloqueado por una pared luminosa, Trixie estaba parada frente a él con su cuerno y brazalete brillando.

"Definitivamente eres flojo, que suerte que estoy para salvarte." Dijo Trixie mientras mantenía la barrera activa.

"Habrá que encontrar el punto débil del gólem, todos tienen uno."

Ian levantó su mano y recitó "Flare Storm" haciendo que un remolino de fuego golpeara al gólem pero no le causó ningún daño. Corrió hacia él juntando ambas manos de lado recitando "Frost Blade", una espada de hielo se formó en sus manos y lanzó un golpe directo al gólem recitando "Diamond Storm", la espada se rompió congelando parte de la roca pero la criatura la rompió al mover su brazo golpeando a Ian desde abajo y levantándolo en el aire varios metros.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Exclamó Trixie.

Su cuerno brilló y una nube se formó sobre el gólem, un rayo lo golpeó en el hombro separándolo del cuerpo haciendo que caigan al suelo elevando una pequeña capa de polvo.

"¡Trixie!" Exclamó Ian poniéndose de pie algo adolorido. "¡Eres una genia!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?"

"Su debilidad es la electricidad, lo último que afectaría a una roca."

"No entendí nada, pe-pero dime que hago." Exclamó Trixie.

"Solo cúbreme."

El brazo volvía a unirse al gólem y se acercaba para atacarlos, se encontraba bloqueando en la entrada a la escalera que se dirigía hacia arriba.

Trixie recitó "Light Wall" mientras Ian preparaba su ataque, el gólem golpeaba la pared luminosa sin cansancio.

"Trixie, ¿recuerdas el hechizo que usé para acabar con los escarabajos?"

"S-sí lo recuerdo, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Preguntaba mientras intentaba mantener la barrera.

"Voy a ponerme sobre él y quiero que lo ataques con ese hechizo."

Se puso en guardia y corrió hacia el gólem, antes de que lo golpeara recitó "Gravity Hole" dando un salto lo elevó más alto que la criatura. Trixie se puso en posición y recitó "Thunderbolt" haciendo que un gran rayo salga de la punta de su cuerno golpeando al gólem en el pecho. Mientras caía Ian exclamaba "¡Siempre quise hacer esto!" extendió su brazo hacia abajo y recitó "Lightning Bolt". Cientos de rayos comenzaron a dispararse como si fueran una red golpeando al gólem en todas partes. Los rayos que unían las rocas desaparecieron y se desplomó totalmente.

"Lo… ¡lo vencimos!" Gritó Trixie dando un salto de alegría pero se elevó muy alto en el aire. "¡Wah! ¿Cómo me detengo?"

"Ese brazalete no solo te permite usar magia de los humanos, también puedes copiarla sin aprender el hechizo." Dijo Ian viéndola caer lentamente sin control.

La subida por la escalera fue lenta ya que ambos estaban algo cansados al usar tanta magia de golpe. Ian estimó que habían subido el equivalente a un edificio de quince pisos al llegar al final de la escalera.

La habitación era circular con unas ventanas enormes que permitían tener una visión completa de la ciudad. En las paredes se encontraban ubicados cinco cristales de diferentes colores; rojo, celeste, amarillo, marrón y uno transparente. Lo más llamativo era que al centro había dos cristales más grandes color blanco y negro respectivamente.

"N-no puede ser… son… son los siete elementos mágicos." Dijo perplejo Ian.

"¿Siete?" cuestionó Trixie. "Hasta donde yo sé los elementos son solo seis."

Ian se acercó a los dos cristales principales, Trixie desde la entrada solo observaba los alrededores.

"Los humanos usan siete elementales magicos, cinco de ellos están representados por las torres que hay en este pueblo." Decía Ian inspeccionado con su mirada los cristales. "Pero no hay nada que represente a los dos principales, Luz y Oscuridad."

Los cristales elementales empezaron a brillar y de las puntas salió un haz de luz hacia los dos centrales. Estos emitían parpadeos de luz leves que se iban intensificando, por la ventana se veía que de las puntas de las cuatro torres salía un rayo hacia la puta de la torre dónde estaban.

"E-están alimentándose de poder, no generan poder mágico… ¡lo absorben de los elementos!"

"¿Entonces esta tierra es un desierto y las plantas se marchitaron por culpa de estos cristales?" Preguntó Trixie sorprendida.

"Si, parece que esta maquinaria se alimenta de la energía vital de la…" Ian volteó lentamente mientras decía esas palabras y vio que el brazalete de Trixie brillaba, detrás de ella había un gólem más pequeño con el brazo izquierdo en alto.

Abanicó con fuerza y golpeó a Trixie de lado haciendo que salga despedida hacia el cristal amarillo, al chocar rebotó y varios rayos salieron del cristal haciendo que caiga al suelo inerte.

"¡Trixie! ¡Starlight…" Ian estiró su brazo derecho y cinco esferas luminosas aparecieron alrededor de su muñeca. "...Missiles!"

Las esferas salieron gatilladas empujándolo hacia atrás destruyendo por completo el brazo y la mitad izquierda del torso del gólem. La criatura retrajo su brazo derecho para lanzarlo hacia Ian que lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Se acercó caminando y volvió a retraer su brazo pero esta vez al esquivarlo el golpe dio directo en los cristales centrales fisurandolos seriamente.

Cientos de haces de luz comenzaron a salir y la grieta en los cristales se hacía más grande. Era peligroso quedarse allí porque los rayos de luz estaban rajando las paredes, techo y suelo. Uno dio directo en el cristal transparente partiéndolo en dos y una fuerte ventisca se generó en la torre.

Esquivando un puñetazo del gólem, Ian corrió hacia Trixie, cuando la sujetó con sus brazos ella realizó un pequeño gemido de dolor lo que indicaba que estaba con vida. Al levantar la cabeza el gólem estaba a punto de darles un golpe descendente pero un haz de luz oscura lo partió en dos. Levantó a Trixie con sus brazos para luego saltar por la ventana, las alas de luz salieron de su espalda y se tornaron negras al instante permitiéndole escapar del lugar a toda velocidad. La cima de la torre hizo una fuerte explosión y los rayos de las otras torres se apagaron instantáneamente.

Volaba tan rápido como podía mientras abrazaba a Trixie que seguía con los ojos cerrados, "No te mueras" decía Ian mientras aceleraba. Viajaba al noreste esperando encontrar algún pueblo pero durante un tiempo considerable no vio nada hasta que el terreno se le hizo familiar, estaba camino a Canterlot. Después de varios minutos el castillo ya era visible, ya atardecía lo que le daba esperanzas de encontrar más ayuda. Aterrizó de golpe en la entrada del palacio donde habían dos guardias a los lados de la puerta.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Mi amiga está mal herida!" Exclamó Ian arrodillado y con Trixie en brazos.

"¡Tenemos un poni herido en la entrada!" Exclamaba el segundo guardia mientras corría al interior.

"¡POTRILLO!" Gritó Agrisk descendiendo junto a otros dos pegasos. "¡Tú! ¿¡Esperas una invitación!? ¡Ve por ayuda ahora!" Le ordenó al segundo guardia de la puerta.

Un grupo de ponis subió a Trixie en una camilla y la llevaron al interior del castillo, Ian puso sus manos en el suelo intentando ponerse de pié pero se desplomó ya sin fuerzas.

"Nuevamente agotaste todas tus energías, eres imprudente y terco." Decía Agrisk parado con su ala derecha extendida sobre Ian. "También muy valeroso, si fueras un poni... sería un orgullo tenerte en mi escuadrón."

Ian ya no podía hacer o decir nada más, solo cerró sus ojos y todo se volvió negro.


	13. Hora de clases

Ya era de día e Ian estaba parado en la ventana de la habitación en la que pasó la noche. La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente ya que despertó sin encontrarse con Celestia sobre él o en la misma cama. Solo miraba por la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos preguntándose cómo en ese mundo habían runas, y la forma en que los cristales absorbían la vida del lugar convirtiéndolo en un desierto.

Sintió una respiración a un lado de su cuello provocando que un fuerte escalofrío corriera por su espalda. Celestia estaba parada detrás con su cuello extendido hacia él.

"Te iba a dar el beso de los buenos días." Dijo algo decepcionada.

"Gracias... pero no gracias." Contestó Ian apáticamente.

"Verte a ti con una hermosa yegua en brazos pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda en la entrada, qué momento más dramático…" Decía Celestia con una pata en su pecho. "Para luego desplomarte exhausto, fue un hermoso recuerdo del día de los corazones."

"¿De qué?"

"Creo que los humanos lo llaman Día de los Enamorados." Respondió Celestia.

Sonrojarse fue lo único que Ian pudo hacer al darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando Celestia volteando nuevamente hacia la ventana.

"Ella va a estar unas semanas en el hospital del castillo." Comentó Celestia cambiando a un tono más serio. "Fue una suerte la forma en que sobrevivió a semejante golpe de un gólem."

"Espera ¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso!?" Interrumpió Ian al instante.

"Oh, eso… realicé un hechizo de memoria en ti mientras dormías, sé todo lo que pasó."

Ian abrió los ojos por completo y levantó sus cejas demostrando la perplejidad que tenía ante esa respuesta.

"N-no habrás estado usando ese hechizo en mi antes, ¿verdad?"

"Quién sabe…" Contestó la princesa inclinando sus ojos hacia arriba.

Varios rayos comenzaron a salir del antebrazo de Ian, al parecer no fue muy de su agrado esa respuesta.

"Una cosa más, este artefacto que encontraron." Celestia levantó con su magia el brazalete de Trixie. "No funciona, creo que solo lo puede usar tu amiga Trixie Lulamoon."

"No se lo quites, sin él no estaríamos vivos… sin él ella volvería a la nada."

"Lo sé, Trixie es una unicornio que no tuvo una formación mágica adecuada." Decía Celestia mientras dejaba el brazalete en una mesa. "Cuando esté en condiciones de moverse se unirá a la academia mágica."

"¿De verdad?"

"Mientras esté en la academia tendrá prohibido usar el brazalete." Dijo Celestia mientras se retiraba. "Gracias a ti podrá ser la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie."

En una pequeña visita al hospital pudo verla con varios vendajes y su pata delantera izquierda entablillada, estaba dormida ya que le dieron un calmante por el dolor y no parecía ir a despertarse. Ian puso su mano en su mejilla suavemente.

"Al fin podrás brillar, aprende mucho en la academia."

Trixie solo abrió su boca un poco y giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba la mano de Ian. Pese a la corta visita Celestia le pidió que regrese a Ponyville porque Twilight y las demás ponis estaban algo preocupadas al no tener noticias de su paradero.

Nuevamente volvió a enroscarse en sus pensamientos mientras volaba, cinco de los siete elementos podían ser utilizados en esas ruinas pero los más importantes, Luz y Oscuridad no.

Al parpadear para intentar despabilar y poder ver dónde estaba, vio cómo algo celeste con varios colores volaba en línea recta hacia él. De un giro evitó colisionar pero, como había pasado antes, perdió el control. Estiró sus piernas y sus brazos hacia adelante haciendo que dos torbellinos salieran de las palmas de sus manos reduciendo la velocidad, cuando observó hacia abajo vio muchos árboles de manzana y la granja de Sweet Apple Acres a unos cuantos metros hacia abajo así que decidió descender hacia la entrada.

Big Macintosh estaba allí como siempre cargando un carro lleno de cubos de heno y Applejack llevaba un canasto con manzanas podridas.

"¡Ian! Ya nos preocupaba no saber de ti." Dijo Applejack con alegría.

"Estuve investigando unas…"

"¡TÚ! ¡Te atravesaste en mi práctica de nuevo!" Se escuchó una enfadada voz por detrás.

Una pegaso descendió de golpe con sus alas extendidas hacia arriba y el ceño fruncido, Ian volteó para ver qué estaba pasando. Su pelaje era celeste y tanto su melena como su cola de colores.

"Estuve a punto de estrellarme de nuevo por…" Se calló de golpe, cerró sus alas y abrió sus ojos con una mirada de asombro. "N-no puede ser… no es cierto…" Decía mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. "T-tú no puedes estar aquí…"

"Terroncito, ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Applejack.

Sin decir palabra alguna la pegaso abrió sus alas y a salió volando tan rápido como pudo, solo se la veía alejarse del lugar en línea recta.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Ian rascándose la cabeza.

"Eso fue Rainbow Dash."

"Eeyup." Agregó Big Mac para dar razón al comentario de su hermana.

* * *

"Muy bien mis pequeños ponis, creo que la clase de hoy ha sido entretenida." Decía Cheeriliee. "Muchas gracias por su exposición niñas."

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban paradas delante de toda la clase junto a un artefacto que estaba entre ellas.

"Entonces este es el proyector que mi padre trajo de Manehattan." Dijo Diamond Tiara señalando el artefacto. "Son muy caros y difíciles de conseguir, espero que hayan disfrutado la película."

"La verdad es la primera vez que veo uno." Mencionó Cheeriliee. "Fue una bonita exposición grupal junto a Silver Spoon."

La clase estaba muy feliz de lo que habían visto, la consigna de la maestra era exponer en grupo algo que se comparta con amigos como juguetes, mascotas o algún tipo de actividad.

"Mañana tendremos otra muy emocionante y entretenida exposición." Dijo Cheeriliee mirando a la clase. "Mis pequeñas crusaders, ¿Qué tal si nos presentan algo?"

"¿Qué podemos exponer?" Preguntaba entre susurros Applebloom a Scootaloo.

"Ni idea, creí que tú pensarías en eso."

"¿Muy bien niñas?" Preguntó la maestra.

Scootaloo y Applebloom voltearon a Sweetie Belle esperando una respuesta rápida que las haga salir del momento.

"No tenemos nada…"

Applebloom le dio un cabezazo al pupitre y Scootaloo puso su cara entre sus pezuñas delanteras, el resto de la clase comenzó a reírse ante tal reacción.

"Me pregunto qué podría ser, ¿Una cubeta de manzanas?" Dijo burlonamente Diamond Tiara.

"Espero que nos presenten algo mañana." Agregó Silver Spoon.

Al finalizar la clase las tres crusaders caminaban hacia Sweet Apple Acres sin saber qué podían hacer para su exposición.

"Si tan solo pudiéramos llevarles la casa del árbol." Decía Applebloom.

"¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?" Agregó Sweetie Belle.

"Tiene que ser algo que supere ese carísimo proyector." Mencionó Scootaloo.

Caminaban junto a la baranda aún sin decidir nada, Scootaloo empujaba su Scooter con una de sus patas hasta que Sweetie Belle se detuvo de golpe.

"Esperen, nosotras tenemos algo." Dijo sin quitar la vista del suelo. "Algo que ni todo el dinero de Equestria podría comprar."

"¿Algo además de la casa del árbol?" Preguntó Scootaloo.

"Solo hay uno en todo el mundo y nosotras lo tenemos a nuestra disposición." Agregó Applebloom habiendo captado la idea. "¿Crees que habrá algún problema?"

"¡Vamos! Seremos la envidia de la clase completa."

"No entiendo mucho pero si tienen un plan cuenten conmigo." Dijo Scootaloo.

Las tres corrieron hacia su guarida en la casa del árbol para planificar cómo lo harían, solo quedaba ir hacia la granja para llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan.

"Entonces, ¿quieren que les ayude mañana en la mañana?" Preguntaba Ian.

"Sí, tú eres perfecto para realizar esta tarea." Contestó Sweetie Belle.

"Apenas regresó esta mañana de una difícil misión para la princesa, déjenlo descansar." Reprochó Applejack. "¡Y tu deja de cargar esos canastos que tienes que descansar!"

"Pareces una anciana Applejack." Dijo Ian burlonamente. "¿Qué puede salir mal? ¡achú...!"

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, más tarde fue a la biblioteca. Las prácticas de magia se enfocaban en poder realizar hechizos múltiples o la generación de pociones mágicas de un extraño libro de hierbas que Twilight le había pedido prestado a una amiga.

A la mañana siguiente Ian acompañó a las pequeñas crusaders para ayudarlas sin saber aún de qué se trataba.

"¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?" Preguntó Ian que tenía los ojos tapados.

"Aún no, espera aquí a que Scootaloo nos diga cuándo podemos empezar." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Solo síguenos la corriente, eres nuestra única esperanza." Mencionó Applebloom.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar a Scootaloo hablando con alguien mayor, no sabía de qué se trataba por más que haga el mayor esfuerzo para oírla.

"Entonces señorita Cheeriliee, hemos traído con nosotras algo que queremos mostrarles." Decía Scootaloo con orgullo.

"Esa es la señal." Sweetie Belle le quitó la venda a Ian. "Síguenos la corriente y todo será perfecto."

Applebloom lo tomó con sus pezuñas delanteras de la mano guiándolo al interior de un salón donde había varios potrillos y potrancas.

"Él es nuestro amigo Ian, es un humano y juega con nosotras." Dijo Scootaloo.

"También nos ayuda en Sweet Apple Acres." Agregó Applebloom.

"Y por sobre todas las cosas sabe hacer magia." Mencionó Sweetie Belle.

Ian estaba allí parado totalmente atónito ante la situación, pensaba que era una de esas pesadillas que se está frente a una clase en una situación vergonzosa. Comenzó a mirar a los jóvenes ponis que miraban asombrados.

"Oh, hola Ian." Dijo Cheeriliee. "¿Cómo van tus estudios con Twilight?"

"E-ella es estricta pero no es problema." Respondió Ian tras darse cuenta de quién era.

"Creo que las chicas te calificaron de mascota, ¿verdad?" Cheeriliee miró fijamente a las crusaders.

"Ehm… nosotras…"

"¡Ja! Sabía que no tendrían nada para exponer en clases." Exclamó Diamond Tiara.

Ian notó que el ambiente estaba algo incómodo tras ver cómo la maestra miraba a Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo. Las tres tenían una expresión demostrando que no sabían qué hacer o decir.

"Un momento, creo que no todos los días pueden ver a un humano de verdad en clase, ¿cierto chicas?"

"Espera, ¿acaso no eras un estudiante de magia?" Preguntó algo confundida Cheeriliee.

"Eso no quita el hecho que sea un humano." Respondió Ian arrodillándose y poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza dos de las potrancas. "Ellas me salvaron y les debo mucho, así que estoy aquí por ellas y gracias a ellas."

"¡Los humanos son solo un mito!" Chilló Diamond Tiara.

"Entonces veamos si esto es un mito."

Una esfera negra apareció en la palma de Ian, la extendió hacia adelante y giró su mano hacia abajo envolviéndola entre sus dedos, comenzó a mirar la habitación de lado a lado, paredes, techo y el suelo. Cerró la mano de golpe y al abrirla la esfera había desaparecido. Se puso de pie levantando a Applebloom con una mano, ubicándola a la altura de su pecho, le dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante y comenzó a flotar a lo largo del salón.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Estoy volando!" Exclamó Applebloom totalmente confundida.

Movía sus patas como si estuviera chapoteando en el agua, toda la clase estaba sorprendida de cómo una simple potranca pasaba flotando sobre ellos sin la necesidad de alas o un cuerno que le den esa habilidad.

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Ustedes también pueden!" Exclamó Ian.

Se miraron unos a otros, algunos comenzaron a saltar quedando suspendidos en el aire y otros elevándose sin control hasta tocar el techo del salón. Todos estaban prácticamente nadando en el aire, moviendo sus patas para impulsarse. Realizaron varios juegos y algunas carreras, los pegasos tenían prohibido usar sus alas para impulsarse.

"Applejack, ¿¡entonces Ian está aquí en la escuela!?" Preguntaba Twilight algo preocupada.

"Si, no esperaba que las pequeñas lo hayan traído aquí."

"¿Sabes qué clase de problemas podría causar si los niños se asustan?" Twilight parecía más preocupada. "Inclusive esto se esparciría en todo Ponyville causando una histeria total porque hay un humano."

"Creo que estas pensando demasiado, pero voy a castigar a Applebloom por esto." Dijo severamente Applejack.

Al abrir la puerta del salón se encontraron con todos los pequeños ponys flotando por doquier, riéndose y jugando.

"¿¡Qué diantres está pasando aquí!?" Exclamó Applejack levantando su cabeza hacia el techo. "¡Applebloom es peligroso ese lugar, baja aquí en este instante!"

Applebloom estaba caminando en el techo de cabeza, dio un pequeño brinco dando media vuelta en el aire para caer perfectamente parada sobre el suelo.

"Applejack, no seas estricta con ella." Dijo Ian acercándose. "Yo hice esto."

"Pero, ¿no es peligroso?" Cuestionó Twilight.

"No te preocupes, estoy junto a Cheeriliee controlando que no hagan ninguna tontería."

Empezó a ver dónde se había metido la maestra, pudieron ver que en el centro del salón estaban varios ponis flotando mientras realizaban un conteo. "¡Cuarenta y tres!" exclamaban, "¡Cuarenta y cuatro!". El conteo seguía sin parar, al acercarse vieron a Cheeriliee girando sobre sí misma de forma horizontal riéndose como si fuera una pequeña potranca.

"C-creo que esto oficialmente se salió de control." Dijo Ian ante la seria mirada de Twilight y Applejack.

Volvió a abrir la mano generando una esfera negra como la primera, lentamente todos los ponys comenzaron a descender y algunos hacían expresiones de decepción.

"¡EY! ¡Miren a Spinel!" Exclamó una potranca.

"¡OH! Felicitaciones, ¡obtuviste tu cutie mark!" Dijo un potrillo.

Un pequeño pegaso estaba lleno de euforia, el resto de la clase se veía muy feliz por el logro. Ian solo observaba sin entender mucho, al costado trasero del pegaso se veía una imagen que tenía tres líneas de diferentes colores enroscadas formando una espiral donde antes no había nada.

Ian recordó haber escuchado algo respecto a las cutie marks antes y volteó hacia Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que se miraban los lados esperando encontrar algo. Ellas tenían sus lados sin ninguna imagen y miraban el suelo con total decepción.


	14. Abre tus alas al cielo

A pedido de los pequeños y con permiso de Twilight, Ian se quedó para ver cómo eran las clases en la escuela de los ponis. Para su opinión no eran muy diferentes a las clases de una primaria en su mundo, sólo tuvo que ayudar un poco en unos ejercicios de matemáticas que constaban en unas divisiones y multiplicaciones. La campana sonaba anunciando que las clases habían terminado.

"Poder volar fue muy divertido." Decía un unicornio.

"Si, en verdad envidio a los pegasos que pueden hacerlo cuando quieran." Mencionaba otro poni. "Scootaloo, tienes mucha suerte por poder volar cuando quieras."

"¿Eh? Si… es verdad…" Contestó Scootaloo que se veía algo deprimida.

"No te preocupes, ya conseguiremos nuestras cutie marks." Dijo Applebloom.

Scootaloo se subió a su scooter y se fue del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, Ian solo echó un vistazo general al ver cómo algunos pegasos se iban volando a casa.

"Cheeriliee, ¿qué es una cutie mark?" Preguntó observando que algunos ponis no tenían marca a sus lados.

"¿Acaso no sabes lo que son?" Cuestionó Cheeriliee.

"Vengo de otro mundo, es normal que no conozca las reglas de este."

"Las cutie marks representan el talento especial que cada uno tiene." Explicó Cheeriliee mirando a los niños. "En otras palabras son nuestro destino o vocación."

"¿Entonces Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle no tienen ningún talento?"

"No es eso." Respondió la maestra entre risas. "Ellas aún no encontraron su habilidad especial, cada uno tiene que descubrirlo y es algo que no puedes forzar."

"Creo que entiendo." Dijo mirando la torre del reloj. "Tengo que irme o mi maestra de magia Twilight se enfadará si no sigo su itinerario al pie de la letra."

"Mucha suerte en tus clases y gracias por la exposición, esa historia del guerrero que derrotaba dragones solo con un grito fue genial."

Evitando ser visto por otros ponis como era costumbre se dirigió a la biblioteca, Twilight estaba con un pergamino frente a ella.

"Así que… le enseñaste magia a otro unicornio…"

"¿Y eso es... malo?" Ian sabía que estaba en el ojo de la tormenta pero no supo qué más decir.

"¡No puedo creer que le enseñaras tu magia a otro unicornio y lo peor es que lo aprendiera como si nada!" Twilight estaba algo afligida. "¡Yo traté mucho de aprender tus hechizos y ninguno me ha funcionado!"

No podía decirle que Trixie no aprendió esos hechizos sino que los copió gracias a un artefacto mágico creado por una antigua civilización humana, ubicada en la más desértica región del territorio de los Búfalo.

Se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de la biblioteca, fuera de ella se podían ver varios ponis. Ian se escondió en otra habitación a esperar a que se vayan.

"En qué puedo ayudarlos." Preguntó Twilight.

"Escuchamos de los niños que hay una criatura extraña en Ponyville." Dijo un Potro.

"Si, mi hija dijo que es un humano y que estuvo haciendo magia en la escuela." Agregó una yegua pegaso.

El peor temor de Twilight se había hecho realidad, los ponis del pueblo parecían alterados tras la visita de Ian a la escuela.

"No hay nada que temer, no creo que…"

"¡ACHÚ!"

Un fuerte estornudo se escuchó del interior de la biblioteca, Twilight giró su cabeza para ver qué fue y luego volvió a mirar a los ponis en la entrada.

"Creo que mi asistente Spike está resfriado." Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

"Permiso, es difícil pasar cuando hay tanto poni en la entrada." Dijo Spike mientras iba entrando con unas bolsas en las manos.

Ya no tenía idea de qué más hacer o decir, habían recurrido a ella porque era quien más conocimiento tenía de magia y diferentes criaturas.

"Lo mejor será buscar una solución a…"

"¡ACHÚ!"

"Eeee… esperen un segundo." Twilight cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la parte de arriba de la biblioteca. "¿Puedes parar? ¿Qué hacemos si se arma un caos?"

"No puedo evitarlo, además, será mejor que me conozcan para evitar más problemas." Replicó Ian.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras decidido a salir fuera donde estaban los demás ponis del pueblo, Twilight intentó detenerlo con su magia pero su hechizo no funcionó.

"Tengo una barrera sobre mí, era obvio que intentarías detenerme."

Al abrir la puerta algunos ponis dieron un paso hacia atrás, otros lo miraban sorprendidos y los niños se pusieron muy felices al verlo.

"Creo que me buscaban." Dijo sentándose en la entrada. "No quiero problemas así que hagan lo que consideren correcto."

Estaba dispuesto a no oponer resistencia alguna, Twilight solo observaba detrás de él sorprendida ante tal reacción.

"Gracias a tu ayuda mi hijo obtuvo su cutie mark." Dijo un pegaso.

"Mis hijos estaban muy felices después de la escuela y dijeron que no eras malo." Decía una unicornio.

Todo era totalmente al revés de lo que esperaban, algunos de los niños estaban allí presentes junto a sus padres y la alcaldesa del pueblo se hizo presente pasando entre la multitud.

"Creo que tenemos un nuevo habitante en Ponyville." Dijo a verlo de cerca. "Es un honor tener a una criatura legendaria entre nosotros."

"N-no entiendo qué está pasando." Dijo Ian.

Una pegaso con armadura negra salió de entre los ponis del pueblo, llevaba un bolso con varios pergaminos y su melena y cola eran púrpura.

"¿¡Selena!?" Exclamó Ian.

"Estaba camino a entregarle unos documentos cuando escuché del humano merodeando Ponyville." Dijo en un tono burlón. "Así que le conté a la alcaldesa de tu cercanía con la Princesa Celestia."

"Habitantes de Ponyville, él no representa ningún peligro y lo ha demostrado en la escuela." Decía la alcaldesa. "Así que no hay necesidad de temer, ¡tenemos un nuevo amigo entre nosotros!"

El momento de tensión se fue al instante, Ian estaba muy aliviado porque gracias a ello ya no tendría que esconderse cuando iba de un lugar a otro del pueblo. La multitud comenzó a disiparse mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"Trixie quiere saber dónde está su ayudante, aunque parecía más triste por no tener a su amigo cerca." Dijo guiñando un ojo. "No sé cómo lo haces pero le agradas a las ponis."

Selena extendió sus alas y salió volando hacia el castillo de Canterlot, todo había salido más que bien. Twilight entró a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta y dejándolo afuera, al intentar abrirla notó que estaba trabada.

"¿Twilight?" Decía Ian mientras giraba la perilla. "¡Twilight!"

* * *

Aprovechando su libertad y que Twilight suspendió las clases de magia de la tarde sin razón alguna, decidió recorrer el pueblo. En esta ocasión algunos ponis lo miraban sorprendidos pero continuaban con sus actividades.

Sin saber dónde estaba vio a Scootaloo sentada junto a una fuente de agua, no se la veía muy feliz mirando el suelo mientras abría y cerraba sus alas.

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué tan triste?"

No dijo ninguna palabra, tomó su scooter y comenzó a usar sus alas para impulsarse, Ian supuso que era por las cutie marks tal como le había dicho Cheeriliee. Al pasar por la boutique de Rarity se encontró a Sweetie Belle muy feliz dibujando en el suelo mientras su hermana acomodaba unas prendas de diferentes colores. Eso eliminó la teoría de la cutie mark porque ella tampoco tiene una y no estaba triste. Camino a la granja se veía a Applebloom acomodando unas cubetas que eran rellenadas con manzanas que caían de un árbol cuando eran pateados por Applejack, tampoco estaba triste por no tener su cutie mark.

Después de pensarlo recordó que fue la única pegaso que no se fue volando de la escuela, era difícil de imaginar pero decidió comprobarlo. En la cima de un pequeño risco estaba Scootaloo sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol observando Ponyville melancólicamente.

Se puso de pie decidida a dar un salto, extendió sus alas pero luego reprimió ese deseo. Al voltear vio a Ian sentado contra el tronco del árbol sosteniendo su scooter.

"¡E-eso es mío!" Exclamó al verlo.

"Solo te lo estaba cuidando mientras volabas un poco."

"Yo no… no iba a…"

"No puedes volar, ¿verdad?" Tras decir eso Ian vio cómo los ojos de Scootaloo se llenaban de lágrimas.

Se acercó al árbol sentándose a su lado mirando el pasto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin decir palabra alguna. Ian puso su mano sobre la melena y la acarició con suavidad intentando apaciguarla.

"Todos tenemos algo en lo que no somos buenos o incapaces de realizar."

"No sabes… *snif* no sabes lo que es ser un pegaso y no poder volar…" Tras decir eso Scootaloo comenzó a llorar.

La situación le recordó mucho a lo que había pasado con Trixie, por algún motivo no podía soportar ver llorar a otros.

Se puso de pie y la levantó abrazándola para que llore sobre su pecho, era muy triste ver a esa potranca tan enérgica llorando desconsoladamente. El viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte, Scootaloo no entendía mucho qué estaba pasando, al abrir sus ojos podía ver a lo lejos el castillo de Canterlot, Cloudsdale y el bosque Ever Free.

"Estamos... estamos…"

"Volando..." Dijo Ian para terminar la frase. "Extiende tus alas bien firmes y no las cierres por nada."

La impulsó con sus manos y comenzó a planear lentamente, al principio no podía estabilizarse pero puso todo su empeño en tomar el control. Ian volaba junto a ella para cuidar que no se caiga.

"Usa tus alas para girar, subir o bajar." Decía haciendo gestos con sus manos como si fueran los alerones.

"N-n-no lo puedo creer, ¡estoy volando!" Chillaba con total alegría.

"Estamos planeando, de a poco comenzarás a volar." Decía mientras ambos giraban en círculos. "Quizás tome un poco de tiempo pero aprenderás a volar mejor que cualquier pegaso."

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras se divertían en el aire, descendieron hacia Poyville en picada y se detuvieron de golpe frente a la biblioteca.

"¡Muchas Gracias, tal vez no pueda volar aún pero planear fue muy divertido!" Exclamaba Scootaloo mientras corría a buscar su scooter. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrío de golpe y se pudo ver a Twilight con una expresión muy seria.

"Ian, quiero me enseñes alguno de tus hechizos." Dijo con mucha determinación..

Se encontraban practicando en una pequeña colina ubicada al borde del bosque Ever Free. Al levantar la vista Twilight vio a Scootaloo volando a no mucha altura.

"¡Está volando!" Exclamaron Sweetie Belle y Applebloom al unísono.

Realizó una comba en el aire elevándose un poco para seguir planeando.

"Ella es una pegaso, no tiene nada de extraño." Decía Twilight.

"Pero ella no puede volar." Replicó Sweetie Belle.

Todos estaban allí mirando cómo Scootaloo intentaba realizar piruetas en el aire, Inclusive Ian y Twilight dejaron de practicar su magia. Una corriente de viento la impulsó sobre el bosque Ever Free y cayó entre los árboles.

"Creo que fue muy pronto para que intente hacer acrobacias." Dijo Ian.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Hoy le enseñé a planear, no estaba volando."

"¿¡Cómo!? ¡Ella tendría que haber aprendido eso sola!" Reprochó Twilight. "Ahora está en medio del bosque, hay que ir a buscarla."

Ambos comenzaron a caminar al interior del bosque para buscar a la pequeña pegaso. Era la primera vez que Ian ingresaba a ese lugar, era un Bosque muy espeso, contrastaba totalmente con Sweet Apple Acres y sus árboles de manzana.

"Creo que se estrelló en esta dirección." Decía Twilight mientras se hacía un camino entre las plantas.

"No la encuentro." Dijo Ian con su mano elevada a la altura de su frente y un círculo mágico en el suelo. "Esto no me gusta, es raro que no pueda encontrar a alguien con este hechizo."

Unas ramas comenzaron a crujir detrás de ellos, Ian volteó extendiendo su brazo listo para defenderse pero vio a Sweetie Belle y Applebloom siguiéndolos.

"Ustedes no tendrían que habernos seguido." Regañó Twilight.

"¡Venimos por Scootaloo!" Exclamó Applebloom.

"No vamos a dejar a una Cutie Mark Crusader sola, somos un equipo." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

Ingresaron aún más en el bosque, Ian iba explicando las bases de su magia a Twilight mientras todos observaban los alrededores llamando a Scootaloo.

"Nunca habíamos entrado a esta parte del bosque." Dijo Twilight.

Llegaron a la entrada de una cueva que tenía en la entrada unas runas talladas a un lado, en el suelo se veían unas plumas y luego pisadas de poni. Scootaloo había ingresado a la cueva. Ian volvió a activar su hechizo de localización pero no encontró nada.

"Quédense aquí, puede ser peligroso." Dijo Ian a las potrancas "Twilight… no dudes en usar tu magia."

"Tu expresión cambió al ver esas marcas en la pared." Dijo Twilight analizándolas de cerca. "¿Qué es esto?"

Ian no contestó, solo ingresó a la cueva a para buscar a Scootaloo. Su hechizo de localización encuentra a aquellos que se encuentren con vida lo que le generaba más preocupación.


	15. Villa ancestral

El interior de la cueva estaba oscuro, el suelo aún era de tierra lo que despreocupaba a Ian de una posible trampa. Twilight encendió un destello en su cuerno permitiéndoles ver por dónde caminaban. Llegaron al final de la cueva sin encontrar nada, las pisadas de Scootaloo terminaban allí pero no había indicios que haya regresado a la entrada, inclusive habían otras huellas que no eran de poni.

Twilight dio unos pasos hacia atrás observando el techo para intentar encontrar algo pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Había caído sobre Sweetie Belle y Applebloom estaba allí también.

"¡Niñas! ¡Les dije que nos esperen fuera!" Regañó Twilight.

"Es que afuera nos da más miedo." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

Un círculo mágico con una estrella de cinco puntas se formó en el suelo, se podían ver runas escritas en él y comenzaba a girar.

"Ian, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntaba Twilight.

"Yo no activé ningún hechizo."

Un destello los cegó y cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en el interior de una habitación con paredes grises, a un lado se podía ver un pasillo oscuro.

"¿Qué pasó?" Chilló Applebloom.

"¿¡Dónde estamos!?" Exclamaba Twilight.

"Tal vez Scootaloo se fue por ese pasillo." Decía Sweetie Belle apuntando con su pezuña.

Comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección, las esferas de luz de Twilight e Ian iluminaban el camino. Al llegar a un ventanal notaron que no se podía ver a través de él, solo se reflejaban como si fuera un espejo, a un lado del marco había un pequeño recuadro con unas pequeñas runas una sobre la otra. Ian apoyó su dedo índice sobre la primera de ellas y unas luces se encendieron en el corredor.

"I-imposible, ¿luz eléctrica?"

"En Ponyville también tenemos energía eléctrica, no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse." Decía Twilight.

"Entonces, ¿por qué hay agua fuera?" Decía Ian señalando la ventana. "Estamos bajo el agua."

Parecía un lugar sacado de una historia fantástica o un juego algo viejo a criterio de Ian. Unas escaleras los llevaron hacia la terraza de un edificio. Se encontraban en una ciudad ubicada dentro de una caverna, totalmente inundada. Las puntas de varias torres sobresalían del agua al igual que las terrazas de algunas casas o edificaciónes.

"Seguramente Scootaloo está por aquí." Dijo Applebloom.

Un pequeño puente conectaba con una de las torres más cercanas, parecía como si los edificios estuvieran conectados entre sí gracias a estos puentes, pasarelas o pasillos. La mayoría estaba debajo del agua y poco se podía llegar a ver.

Mientras iban cruzando se escucharon unos crujidos, la punta trasera del puente se desprendió haciendo que se sumergiera en el agua doblándose.

"¡Corran!" Exclamó Ian.

Todos corrieron pero estaban demasiado lejos para llegar a la torre. Sin moverse del lugar Ian metió su mano en el agua y exclamó "Frost Wave" haciendo que el agua debajo del puente se congelara de punta a punta.

"¡Apresurense, no va a durar mucho!"

La pequeña capa de hielo se agrietaba a cada galope que daban las ponis, Ian se quedó en el lugar intentando mantenerlo sólido lo más posible debido a que la otra punta también se había desprendido. Cuando todas las ponis lograron cruzar corrió pero el hielo se rompió haciéndolo caer al agua.

"Parece que el agua no tiene nada raro, solo está muy fría." Dijo y comenzó a nadar hacia la torre.

"Eso no importa, no tendrías que haberte arriesgado así." Regañó Twilight.

"¡Estuvo genial! nunca había visto una magia como esa." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

Cuando salió del agua Twilight notó que habían pisadas. Las huellas descendían por una escalera espiral pero no solo estaban las de Scootaloo, también estaban las de esa otra criatura.

"Vamos, hay que encontrar a Scootaloo."

El descenso fue largo, fueron muchos escalones hasta llegar al fondo del lugar. Había una puerta con runas en ella, pero como todo estaba inundado Ian prefirió no intentar abrirla.

Las huellas seguían hacia un pasillo oscuro, manteniéndose juntos y evitando pisar alguna trampa avanzaron a través de él hasta llegar a una habitación que disponía de unas gigantescas esculturas a los lados.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" Preguntaba Sweetie Belle golpeando uno con su pezuña. "Están muy feos."

"No estoy seguro pero si cobran vida estamos perdidos." Dijo Ian mientras avanzaba.

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Gólems, suelen ser guardianes de estos recintos encargados de que nadie obtenga los objetos o hechizos que guardan."

Sweetie Belle dejó de golpearlos al instante tras oír esas palabras y siguió caminando con el grupo. Applebloom estaba allí admirando cómo estaban hechos, algunos de ellos poseían piezas metálicas con gemas incrustadas. Todo estaba muy oscuro, costaba creer que Scootaloo había pasado por estos lugares.

"¡¿Escucharon eso!?" Dijo Twilight. "Suena como algo metálico."

Unas luces que parecían linternas alumbraban el corredor a lo lejos y se oían pasos de metal acercándose. Ian se colocó a un lado de la puerta para realizar un ataque sorpresa, cuando estaban a punto de atravesar el umbral saltó extendiendo su mano y vio a Scootaloo.

"¡AH! no me ataques!" Gritó tapándose su cara con sus pezuñas delanteras.

"Scoota..." No terminó de decir su nombre cuando algo salió detrás de ella golpeándolo de lleno en su estómago.

El hechizo de destello que iluminaba el salón se apagó instantáneamente dejándolos totalmente a oscuras, se podían ver dos círculos celestes que lo miraban fijamente, parecía como si electricidad corriera por dentro de ellos.

"¡No, él es mi amigo, no lo ataques!" Exclamó Scootaloo.

Si perder tiempo Twilight encendió una luz con la punta de su cuerno, todos se sorprendieron al ver una criatura metálica de cuatro patas de la misma estatura que la potranca parada junto a ella lista para atacar.

Ian se sentó en el suelo para intentar recobrar el aliento tras el golpe, esto generó que la criatura se preparara para dar un salto hacia él.

"No hay nada que temer." Dijo Scootaloo acariciando su cabeza con la pezuña. "Son amigos."

"¡Scoot! ¿Quién es?" Preguntó eufóricamente Sweetie Belle.

"Más me interesaría saber qué es." Dijo Twilight al acercarse.

"Es un dragón, tiene la forma de un dragón." Dijo Ian con poco aliento. "Pero este es un robot al parecer."

"¿Un robo qué?" Preguntaba Applebloom. "Es todo de metal y tiene su ala izquierda rota."

"Es una criatura de metal, dudo que algo así pueda estar con vida." Cuestionaba Twilight al tocarlo con su pezuña. "Esto es algo biológicamente imposible, algo hecho de metal no puede estar vivo."

"Cuándo caí en el bosque lo vi inmóvil en la entrada de la cueva." Dijo Scootaloo. "Lo toqué y comenzó a moverse solo, después saltó detrás mío para salvarme de una criatura que me iba a atacar por la espalda."

"Eso no explica el cómo terminaste aquí adentro." Comentó Sweetie Belle.

"Bueno… lo seguí y cuando me di cuenta estaba perdida en este lugar." Decía Scootaloo mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con su pezuña.

"Lo importante es que estás bien y que ahora podemos regresar a casa." Dijo Twilight.

"¿¡Puede venir con nosotras!?" Exclamó Scootaloo. "Prometo cuidarlo bien, mantenerlo brillante, darle de comer..."

"¿Y qué come?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"No come nada, al parecer es un familiar creado para cuidar y ayudar."

Tras decir eso Ian intentó estirar su mano para tocarlo pero el dragón se paró en posición amenazante ante él. Comenzó a emitir unos extraños sonidos, moviendo su cabeza y boca un poco.

"No te preocupes, Ian no es malo." Dijo Scootaloo.

El dragón giró su cabeza hacia ella y continuó emitiendo esos extraños sonidos.

"Tal vez tengas razón pero el es nuestro amigo y su magia es para protegernos." Contestó Scootaloo hacia el dragón.

"¿N-no me digas que puedes entender lo que dice?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"¿Acaso ustedes no lo escuchan?"

"De hecho solo oímos unos extraños sonidos sin sentido alguno." Dijo Twilight. "¿Qué crees que pueda ser el motivo?"

"Si comenzó a moverse tras ser tocado por Scootaloo es posible que la haya elegido como su ama." Dijo Ian poniéndose de pié.

El dragón saltó hacia el pateándolo de nuevo en el estómago haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Al aterrizar junto a Scootaloo emitió varios sonidos y comenzó a caminar encendiendo sus ojos como linternas e iluminando el camino.

"Dijo que aunque seas nuestro amigo no confía en ti porque emanas magia." Dijo Scootaloo parada junto a él mirándolo en el suelo.

Todos seguían al metálico dragón, Ian caminaba detrás del grupo para evitar ser golpeado nuevamente mientras observaba los escasos alrededores. Por las ventanas no se veía nada haciendo más notorio que esa ciudad estaba sumergida bajo el agua porque se podían ver goteras y varios charcos en el suelo.

"¿A dónde vamos Scoot?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"A la salida, por donde vinimos era solo un portal de entrada."

Pasaban dentro de una extraña habitación cuando Ian vio unos paneles con runas y unas líneas que parecían seguir un trazado sobre ellos, se acercó para verlos más de cerca, parecía un tablero pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos recibió un violento ataque desde la izquierda haciéndolo caer al suelo. El dragón metálico cayó parado junto a él y emitió varios sonidos diciéndole algo.

"Dice que no toques nada, tu magia podría afectar las cosas aquí." Comentó Scootaloo.

"Yo no creo que sea bueno que siempre esté golpeándolo." Dijo Twilight.

"No te preocupes Twilight, no pienso destruirlo… aún…" Bufó Ian poniéndose de pie y frunciendo su ceño al mirarlo.

Pese a que sentía un fuerte dolor por ser golpeado ya tres veces por esa criatura metálica, lo que más se preguntaba era por qué le molestaba la magia. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sweetie Belle puso sus pezuñas delanteras sobre uno de estos tableros y las líneas comenzaron a brillar al igual que su cuerno, las luces de la habitación se encendieron, los trazados en el suelo se iluminaban hasta que una fuerte luz comenzó a brillar debajo de cada uno de ellos.

"¿Que has hecho?" Exclamó una extraña voz con sonido metálico.

Todos voltearon hacia el Dragón que se encontraba allí en el medio de la habitación, habían comprendido lo que dijo.

"Ey, ¡puedo oírte!" Exclamó Applebloom.

"Es imposible que solo por estas luces podamos entenderlo." Dijo Twilight.

"Es posible, solo que no comprendemos lo que está pasando." Comentó Ian.

Las luces se apagaron dejando la habitación totalmente a oscuras, solo se veían los dos ojos azules del Dragón.

"Perfecto, ahora todos me entienden…" Dijo el Dragón quejándose.

Levantando ligeramente su mano, Ian encendió un destello con su magia para iluminarlos.

"¡Oye idiota, Apaga tu magia!" Exclamó el Dragón.

"Ahora que sé cómo habla no me parece tan adorable." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Ya me cansé! ¡A ver chatarra, dime que tienes contra la magia para que luego te convierta en un abrelatas!" Exclamó Ian furioso.

El dragón se preparó para atacar mientras que Ian se arremangaba su chaqueta preparándose para contraatacarlo. Twilight se paró frente a ellos y los levantó en el aire usando su magia.

"Parecen dos niños peleándose." Dijo Twilight. "Ahora que podemos oírte, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre?"

"No tengo nombre, aparentemente mi memoria no posee tal información"

"Tal vez un sistema operativo defectuoso, tu disco rígido es limitado, o solo eres chatarra." Ironizó Ian.

"¿Podrías callarte?" Regañó Twilight. "No digas cosas que no tienen sentido alguno."

Twilight decidió bajarlos para intentar conseguir toda la información posible, Scootaloo se paró junto al dragón e Ian se sentó en el suelo. Aún no sabían por qué se prohibía usar la magia en ese lugar.

"Hay que darle un nombre." Dijo Scootaloo.

"Es buena idea, si va a estar con nosotras tenemos que llamarlo de alguna manera." Agregó Applebloom.

"Uh, uh, ¿qué tal Draco?" Propuso Sweetie Belle.

"Muy común y obvio."

"¿Qué te parece Spyro?" Agregó Applebloom.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre tan raro?"

"Oxidadito o Chatarrín diría yo…" Espetó Ian.

El Dragón saltó directamente hacia su cabeza pero fue detenido por la magia de Twilight.


	16. El talento especial

El entendimiento entre Ian y el pequeño dragón metálico era de casi cero. Twilight intentaba mediar entre ellos como si fuera la maestra de una primaria sumado a que también estaban allí las pequeñas potrancas.

"Quizás me tome más tiempo sin magia elemental de tierra pero te voy a convertir en metal fundido." Dijo Ian mientras una esfera de fuego aparecía en su mano derecha.

"Te faltan mil años para poder hacerme un rasguño." Replicó el Dragón.

"¡NO! ¡no peleen!" Gritó Scootaloo abrazando al dragón.

"Agradécele a Scootaloo que te perdone la vida... chatarrín." Ian cerró su mano y la esfera de fuego se disipó entre sus dedos.

El viaje continuó pero se encontraron con una puerta que disponía de un extraño mecanismo de apertura. A ambos extremos de la habitación se presentaban dos palancas que estaban a una altura difícilmente alcanzable.

Ian usó su magia para subir y accionar una de ellas pero nada pasó. Al descender recibió una patada en la espalda por parte del dragón.

"¡Te dije que no uses magia aquí!"

"¡Ya basta!" Regañó Twilight golpeando ligeramente la frente del dragón con su pezuña. "¿Por qué no se puede usar magia?"

"Es verdad, solo atacas a Ian, en ese caso tendrías que haber atacado a Twilight y Sweetie Belle también." Cuestionó Applebloom.

"Porque es un humano y hechicero. Los de su tipo fueron quienes le hicieron esto a la ciudad."

"Entonces estamos dispuestos a oír tu historia." Dijo Twilight sentándose.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor del dragón, Ian se encontraba a un lado apoyando su espalda contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados aún enfadado con la metálica criatura.

"Hace más de mil años se vivía en armonía en esta ciudad, los habitantes utilizaban la ciencia y tecnología para poder hacer más fáciles su vidas." Dijo levantando una pata y señalando a una ventana que había a un lado. "Existía un perfecto equilibrio entre magia y avance tecnológico que permitía la creación de criaturas como yo para diferentes funciones."

"Eso explica por qué posees una A.I. tan avanzada, eres mitad máquina mitad familiar." Comentó Ian.

"¡No interrumpas!" Bufó Twilight.

"De vez en cuando se podía ver Ponis entrar o salir de aquí pero solo aquellos que la Reina autorizaba."

"¿Te refieres a la Reina Lauren la madre de Celestia y Luna?" Preguntó asombrada Twilight.

"Si, los humanos que habitaban esta ciudad eran muy reservados y no permitían que sus conocimientos sean compartidos a cualquiera."

"¡MOMENTO!" Exclamó Ian. "¿¡Humanos!? Los humanos de esa época no tenían esta capacidad, este lugar tiene un nivel de tecnología que no podrían haber alcanzado."

"Tal vez los humanos que tú mundo eran primitivos, pero los que habitaban este lugar se encontraban siglos adelantados a los demás."

Ian no hizo más que sentarse y seguir escuchando la historia.

"Cuando aquellos que poseían magia comenzaron a verse superiores del resto comenzó el principio del fin." Dijo el dragón caminando hacia Ian. "Ellos utilizaban los elementales a su antojo, usaron los siete elementales para la guerra."

"Pero los elementos son sólo seis." Cuestionó Twilight.

"La magia de los ponis, los elementos de la Armonía. Era la única magia que podía equiparar a los dos elementos más poderosos, Luz y Oscuridad."

"Esto aún no tiene sentido..." Dijo Ian caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"Los hechiceros se rebelaron y atacaron este recinto, antes de abandonarlo totalmente dejaron sellos que impedían el uso de la magia, trampas y guardianes... yo soy uno de ellos."

"¿Entonces los golems que vimos antes pueden llegar a despertar?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"N-no quiero eso, da miedo." Chilló Sweetie Belle.

"A diferencia de los humanos, los unicornios no emanan el mismo tipo de magia, por lo que ustedes no representan un peligro antes las trampas." Dijo el dragón. "¿Ven esos sellos?"

En la puerta había una serie de sellos que sobresalían levemente a los lados de forma simétrica hacia arriba.

"Tenemos que accionarlos utilizando un poco de presión sobre ellos al mismo tiempo para poder accionar las palancas en lo alto." Mientras decía eso se acercó a Scootaloo. "Tu vienes conmigo."

Scootaloo y el dragón se posicionaron a ambos extremos de la puerta, corrieron y dando un pequeño salto chocaron sus cuatro patas para impulsarse hacia arriba, presionaron el primer sello y luego saltaron hacia el segundo, la sincronía era perfecta. Al llegar al tercer sello se cruzaron en el aire y se colgaron de los interruptores haciendo que la puerta se abra. Al soltarse Ian atrapó a Scootaloo y Twilight sujetó con su magia al dragón.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Exclamó Ian. "Ahora sigamos hacia la salida."

Mientras caminaban, Twilight lo llamó hacia atrás del grupo para charlar en voz baja.

"Seguramente te diste cuenta lo de Scootaloo, pero no digas nada sobre eso." Susurró.

Era seguro que Twilight no quería que la gran agilidad de Scootaloo sea develada por otro, ella debía descubrirlo por su cuenta así que Ian juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar deslizándolos por delante de su boca dando a entender que no mencionaría nada a las potrancas.

Sin mirar por dónde iba Applebloom pisó una baldosa que se hundió y un sonido metálico comenzó a oírse. Cayeron por un tobogán que los despidió en una extraña habitación con cientos de piezas metálicas finas a los lados.

Eran doradas y delgadas, las varillas comenzaron a vibrar al instante que cayeron allí haciendo un sonido muy agudo y constante.

"¿Do-dónde estamos?" Preguntó Twilight.

"¡SHHH! Silencio..." Dijo el dragón.

"Yo no veo nada malo, el techo no se viene abajo, del suelo no salen estacas o nada con punta es disparado, solo están esas varillas haciendo ese molesto sonido." Dijo Ian al caminar hacia el centro de la habitación.

El agudo sonido comenzó a distorsionarse tras las palabras de Ian, se veía que algunas vibraban a los lados y otras de adelante hacia atrás.

"¡Quédense quietitos y calladitos!" Exclamó el dragón en un tono aún de susurro.

"Hagámosle caso." Dijo Twilight.

El sonido empezó lentamente a apagarse y las varillas vibraban cada vez menos siendo menos molesto para los oídos.

"¡ACHÚ!" Estornudó Ian.

El salón comenzó a retumbar por completo, las paredes y el techo se rajaban, todos empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor provocado por las vibraciones.

"Idiota, les dije callados." Exclamó el dragón cuyas partes metálicas empezaban a rajarse.

Sweetie Belle se puso en el centro y comenzó a entonar su voz, lentamente las varillas dejaban de vibrar con fuerza armonizando con el canto. El tormentoso sonido pasó a ser una agradable música que salía de la garganta de Sweetie Belle.

Una de las paredes que estaba agrietada se rompió haciendo visible una salida, todos corrieron hacia ella e Ian tomó a Sweetie Belle entre sus brazos para salir. Los pasos y galopes desarmonizaron el lugar provocando que el techo se desplomara un segundo después de que salieran de allí.

"Salimos... *cof* salimos de esa trampa." Decía Ian mientras tosía.

"¿Do-dónde estamos?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle tras bajarse de los brazos de Ian.

"No lo sé." Contestó el dragón.

"...*Cof* ¿cómo puedes no saber... *cof* ...dónde estamos?" Preguntó Ian algo agitado.

"Nos perdimos del recorrido al caer en esa trampa."

"Tal vez tu radar soliton esté roto o no te instalaron un GPS... *cof*" Dijo irónicamente Ian.

"Si buscamos una forma de subir a la superficie de nuevo tal vez puedas saber dónde estamos." Comentó Twilight.

Comenzaron un camino en ascenso para poder localizar su ubicación y así dirigirse a la salida. Applebloom Preguntó a Ian sobre su condición pero él alegó que tosía por el polvo del derrumbe. Llegaron a una puerta que disponía de dos grandes figuras a los lados, se parecían al pequeño dragón metálico pero estos eran bípedos. Les faltaban algunas piezas y la puerta poseía unos extraños engranajes en dónde también faltaban partes.

"Este es un extraño mecanismo." Dijo el dragón.

"¿Acaso no sabes qué es?" Preguntó Twilight.

"No estaba cuando yo era operacional."

"¡Entonces tenemos que arreglarlo si queremos abrir la puerta!" Exclamó Applebloom. "Miren estas piezas a un lado de la habitación."

Contra una de las paredes había una pequeña habitación donde se veían partes metálicas que parecían ser de la puerta y de las dos estatuas de los lados.

"Creo que fueron quitadas apropósito para evitar abrirlas." Dijo Ian. "No soy fanático de los puzles pero habrá que hacerlo."

"Esto es fácil, solo mira estas dos piezas, si las giras se encastran." Dijo Applebloom.

Lentamente iban siguiendo las indicaciones de Applebloom para poder armar la salida, una a una fueron colocando las partes según sus indicaciones.

"No, ¡más a la derecha Ian!" Exclamaba Applebloom. "Twilight, ¡ese brazo está sujetando una bisagra, tiene que ir bien firme!

Al terminar de armar tanto los engranes como las dos estatuas metálicas a los lados solo quedaba averiguar cómo podían accionara el mecanismo de apertura.

"Twilight." Susurraba Ian. "Creo que entiendo por qué no quieres que les diga nada, estas niñas tienen un gran talento."

"Tienen que descubrirlo ellas solas, forzarlo estaría mal."

"¡Encontré el mecanismo de apertura!" Exclamó Applebloom.

Con su pezuña Applebloom giró un engrane y lo hundió para que encastre con otros dos que tenía a los lados. Todo un mecanismo comenzó a girar y los diferentes engranajes que estaban a ambos lados de la puerta giraban en sincronía.

Las dos estatuas a los lados que sostenían las hojas de la puerta se arrodillaron de golpe y la puerta se abrió a los lados.

"¡Perfecto, ahora salgamos a la superficie!" Exclamó Scootaloo dando unos pasos hacia la salida.

"¡NO!"

El dragón saltó frente a la potranca recibiendo una potente descarga eléctrica por ella de uno de los lados. La estatua derecha comenzó a emitir llamas de entre las juntas de su armadura y la segunda emitía rayos.

"La prohibición de usar magia se termina a partir de este momento." Dijo Ian caminando hacia las estatuas. "Twilight, protege a las niñas."


	17. Sigue tu camino

Se paró justo detrás del pequeño dragón preparado para combatir, ambas criaturas se abalanzaron sobre Ian que levantó ambos brazos y las detuvo con su barrera mágica.

"¿Qué están esperando? ¡salgan todas! y eso te incluye a ti también hojalata."

Tras decir eso Ian pateó al dragón sacándolo por la puerta, Twilight y las potrancas corrieron pasando entre los guardianes.

"¿Tenían pensado atacarnos por la espalda?" Dijo Ian al enfocarse en sus objetivos. "Pues no hoy, ¡_Magnum Break!"_

Cerró sus manos y un onda expansiva golpeó a ambas criaturas que salieron despedidas hacia los lados chocando con las paredes laterales. Una de ellas desplegó unas extrañas alas de su espalda que emitían rayos, la segunda que emitía fuego extendió de sus brazos unas largas garras.

"Ay no..." Suspiró Ian al ver eso.

Twilight corría junto a las potrancas y el dragón de metal. Ya habían pasado sobre tres terrazas sin parar a mirar hacia atrás. Estaban en un largo puente que al final conectaba con una torre que poseía un sello mágico como inscripción sobre la entrada.

"¡Es aquella torre! no estamos muy lejos de una salida." Dijo el dragón que corría delante del grupo. "Allí está el portal."

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Applebloom frenando de golpe. "¿Dónde está Ian?"

De la puerta por dónde habían salido sólo se divisaban rayos saliendo y en ocasiones llamaradas. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión y algo salió volando de la puerta para luego caer al agua. Ambos guardianes salieron, uno empezó a saltar entre los edificios y el segundo se elevó en el aire.

El guardián eléctrico se precipitó hacia el grupo y un segundo antes de que impacte Ian apareció de un destello totalmente empapado, usando su teletransportación, con una de sus rodillas en el suelo, colocó sus dos manos al frente y generó una barrera para protegerlas.

"No pude retenerlos demasiado."

La barrera de luz comenzó a agrietarse lentamente. Las potrancas estaban juntas y Twilight observaba la situación sin saber qué hacer.

El guardián de fuego saltó golpeando la barrera haciendo que las grietas sean mayores.

"¡AGH!"

Ian hacía su mayor esfuerzo para retenerla. Un golpe del guardián alado hizo que la barrera estallara en pedazos, el segundo guardian lanzó su garra para atacarlo, Ian cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor pero escuchó un sonido metálico muy fuerte. El impacto dio directo en el pequeño dragón de metal partiendolo en dos frente a los ojos de todos.

La secuencia parecía ser en cámara lenta, el pequeño dragón cayendo al suelo hecho pedazos y la criatura eléctrica lanzando un golpe directo hacia Ian. Un instante antes de que le diera, una segunda barrera de luz apareció frente a él, al girar la cabeza vio que Twilight tenía su cuerno en alto brillando en un tono púrpura al igual que la barrera.

"Al fin pude hacer uno de tus hechizos." Decía con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Solo que un poco tarde..."

Scootaloo estaba en el suelo siendo sujetada por Sweetie Belle y Applebloom evitando que se acerque al peligro, extendía su pata delantera derecha para intentar alcanzar al dragón mientras que sollozaba con fuerza y lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Incesantemente ambos guardianes golpeaban la barrera de Twilight mientras que Ian respiraba hondo intentando recuperar fuerzas tras su primera batalla. La barrera era muy sólida y Twilight no mostraba señales de fatiga o esfuerzo tras cada golpe de los guardianes.

"Gracias Twilight..."

"No Ian, no pude hacerlo a tiempo..." Decía afligida.

"No, gracias a ti podré pelear... quizás no tengan consciencia pero esto no se quedará así."

Salió de la barrera e impactó con su puño al guardián eléctrico recitando "_Wind Blast"_ un fuerte golpe generado por una concentración de aire lo despidió haciéndolo caer en una de las terrazas.

El guardián de fuego se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos para luego atacar, Ian lo esquivó retrocediendo hacia la barrera. Extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados del puente recitando "_Geizer impact_", un torrente de agua envió al guardián hacia atrás.

Mientras que Ian salió en persecución de las criaturas, Scootaloo aprovechó para acercarse al dragón.

"¿¡E-estás bien!?" Exclamaba sollozando. "Y-yo te voy a arreglar... vas a quedar más que bien..."

"S-s-scoota... *bzzt* ...loo, n-no llores... ti-tienes que seguir tu camino... *bzzt*" Dijo mientras apenas podía mover su cabeza y boca. "Me habría encantado ir a... *bzzt* ...Ponyville contigo y verte volar."

"Y lo harás, vendrás conmigo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Twilight e Ian aunque no lo quieras mucho *snif*"

"Sé fe-felíz Scoot... *bzzt* serás una hermosa yegua y surcarás los ci-cielos como nadie... *bzzt*"

La luz que iluminaba los ojos del pequeño dragón comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más tenue, el volumen de su voz iba disminuyendo y el escaso movimiento era menor.

"N-no llores mi ama... mi... amiga... Scoo-ooot..."

Sus ojos se apagaron y tanto su voz como movimientos cesaron. Scootaloo gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era inevitable, el pequeño dragón había dejado de funcionar.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó delante de ellas, era Ian cayendo de espaldas con mucha fuerza sobre el puente, el guardián de fuego se precipitó sobre él pero lo esquivó girando en el suelo.

"N-no puedo sostener esto mucho tiempo... ¡corran a la salida!"

"Está muy débil, ¡hay que ayudarlo!" Exclamó Sweetie Belle.

Los ataques de los guardianes seguían constantemente, Ian esquivaba aquellos ataques que eran elementales o los bloqueaba con una débil barrera mágica pero no era suficiente, cuando esquivaba a uno el otro lo golpeaba de lado o por detrás. Scootaloo seguía llorando en el suelo junto al dragón de metal.

"Por turnos..." Dijo Scootaloo por lo bajo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"Esas cosas atacan por turnos, primero el de fuego y luego el eléctrico." Dijo levantando su cabeza.

"Es verdad, acatan en secuencia, nunca los dos a la vez." Dijo Twilight. "Niñas, quédense aquí."

Disipando la barrera Twilight se dirigió hacia Ian galopando. Se puso frente a las criaturas y disparó una ráfaga desde su cuerno al guardián eléctrico que iba a atacar a Ian por detrás.

"¿¡Q-qué haces!? Les dije que escapen"

"¿Qué clase de maestra sería si dejo atrás a mi único alumno?" Dijo Twilight. "Tú encárgate del de fuego que yo detendré a este con alas."

Twilight estaba totalmente decidida a pelear, Era difícil de creer para Ian ya que hasta ahora no había percibido algún tipo de magia o hechizo para estas situaciones en ella.

El guardián de fuego realizó una estocada con su garra, dando un giro a un lado Ian lo esquivó y el guardián se quedó paralizado. El eléctrico lanzó un rayo hacia Twilight pero lo detuvo con una barrera y al instante que terminó de atacar el de fuego reaccionó hacia Ian continuando su ofensiva.

"No puede ser, atacan por turnos..."

"Si no venía a ayudarte nunca lo habrías notado." Dijo Twilight arrojando un trozo de roca con su magia.

"Me siento un idiota." Dijo al bloquear difícilmente una ráfaga de fuego.

Tras esquivar otro zarpazo de la garra, corrió hacia atrás aprovechando ese segundo antes que se pudiera mover de nuevo, estiró su brazo derecho y cinco esferas aparecieron en su antebrazo.

"Esto me va a doler más a mí que a esa cosa. ¡_Starlight Missiles_!"

Las cinco esferas salieron gatilladas arrojando a Ian con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo, tras impactar ocasionaron una fuerte explosión de donde salieron volando muchas piezas de metal.

El primer guardián había sido destruido. "Eso fue por chatarrín_._" Exclamaba Ian desde el suelo.

Pero no se percató que la explosión había roto el puente provocando que se doblara en esa parte, a punto de partirse.

Twilight retenía al guardián restante con su magia, en ocasiones lanzando un rayo violeta que salía de la punta de su cuerno. Este destellaba sus rayos en todas direcciones intentando liberarse o atacarla.

"¡Niñas corran a la salida!" Exclamaba Twilight.

"¡Arrójalo al agua!" Exclamó Ian al ponerse de pié. "¡Generará un cortocircuito!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces usó su magia para detener sus movimientos y lo precipitó al agua. Cientos de rayos y chispas salían de él electrocutando todo el agua, el puente comenzó a doblarse y empezaba a sumergirse lentamente, Ian corrió y dio un salto para evitar tocar el agua.

"Si el puente se cae estamos fritos y no servirá hacer otro de hielo." Dijo mientras levantaba a Scootaloo que aún estaba en el suelo junto al dragón.

"Lo siento... lo siento mucho..." Dijo Ian tras abrazar a Scootaloo viendo al dragón de metal y sus piezas esparcidas en el puente.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta de la torre que estaba al final del puente entraron a una habitación circular que disponía de un gran telescopio en el techo y varias lentes colgadas. Un círculo mágico se formó en el centro de la misma teletransportando a todos a un lugar oscuro y estrecho donde había mucha agua.

"¿Ahora dónde estamos?" Exclamó Applebloom.

"Por más que mire hacia arriba no veo nada." Dijo Twilight.

Sweetie Belle y Applebloom se subieron sobre el lomo de Twilight e Ian aún sostenía a Scootaloo en sus brazos. Levantó su cabeza para ver pero algo muy duro golpeó su frente para luego caer al agua.

"¡AUCH! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?" Exclamó agachando su cabeza.

"Hay una soga." Dijo Sweetie Belle. "Y una cubeta flotando en el agua."

"Creo que puedo ver las estrellas." Dijo Applebloom. "¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?"

"¡Eeyup!" Se escuchó como un eco en ese lugar.

En la total oscuridad se pudo ver como desde arriba se asomaba una cabeza observando el contenido del pozo.

"Hermano, ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?"

"Eeyup."

Uno a uno fueron subidos con la soga gracias a Big Mac, ya era de noche y se podían ver las luces de Ponyville. Los últimos en subir fueron Ian con Scootaloo, cuando la entregó a Twilight para que la sujetara, se cortó la soga haciéndolo caer al fondo del pozo.

"Estoy bi-bi... *¡ACHÚ!* ...bién!" Gritaba Ian desde el fondo del pozo.

Scootaloo estaba a un lado sentada en la penumbra sin quitar su mirada del suelo. Mientras que Big Macintosh intentaba ayudar a Ian, Applebloom y Sweetie Belle se acercaron a ella.

"No llegamos a darle un nombre..." Dijo levantando su mirada hacia el cielo. "Y tampoco obtuvimos nuestras cutie marks..."

"¡No te preocupes Scoot!" Exclamó Applebloom. "Tal vez explorar ruinas antiguas no era nuestro destino."

Sweetie Belle y Applebloom abrazaron a Scootaloo para demostrar que pese a todo lo que pase siempre estarían junto a ella en los momentos felices y en los momentos tristes.


	18. El capitán de la Primera Division

Ninguna palabra había sido dicha tras aquel incidente, Scootaloo fue a la escuela al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado cosa que sorprendió a Applebloom y Sweetie Belle. Ambas simplemente decidieron no decir nada al respecto para evitar que se deprima.

Tres días habían pasado desde entonces, trabajar en la granja e investigar cada libro de la biblioteca fueron las prioridades a seguir por Ian. Pese al conejo de tomarse un descanso de parte de Applejack, sentía que no podía detenerse, estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo lo posible sobre esas ruinas y encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo.

Esa mañana la abuela Smith le había pedido llevar una encomienda a Sugarcube Corner por un pedido realizado para unos Cupcakes y otros dulces.

"Buenos días Ian." Dijo el señor Cake. "No tienes idea lo mucho que nos hacía falta eso."

"No hay problema señor Cake."

En el pueblo se escuchaba una muy alegre canción, muchos ponis correteaban en la calle cantando y danzando, guirnaldas y confeti caían por doquier.

Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile!

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!

From these happy friends of mine!

"¿Hay algún tipo de celebración en Ponyville?" Preguntó Ian al ver tal congregación de ponis.

"No, solo es Pinkie Pie cantando una de sus canciones." Dijo el señor Cake. "¿No quieres unirte a ellos?"

"Mejor no, no se la letra y no participé de los ensayos." Contestó.

El pueblo seguía de fiesta aunque para algunos solo era Pinkie siendo ella misma. La biblioteca de Ponyville había sido agotada con la ayuda de Spike, no quedaban muchas fuentes de información.

Solo quedaba ir a investigar en las bibliotecas que tenía el castillo de Canterlot. Tras elevar vuelo vio a lo lejos que aquella pegaso de colores durmiendo sobre una nube.

"Hola." Dijo Ian al acercarse lentamente.

"¿Eh?... ¡ah!" Se despertó algo exaltada.

"Tu nombre era Rainbow Dash, ¿verdad?"

Sin responder levantó vuelo y quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Lentamente comenzó a volar hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Ah... ¡no! no me sigas..."

Dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar volando tan rápido como podía, Ian quedó allí suspendido en el aire solo observando la extraña situación preguntándose por qué lo evitó por segunda vez.

Retomando sus planes se dirigió hacia el castillo en un vuelo directo, al aterrizar en la entrada se encontró con tres unicornios que estaban de guardia en la puerta. Uno de ellos estaba en medio llevando una armadura diferente a la de los demás, esta tenía unos trazados blancos en los bordes y violeta en el centro, al parecer estaba dando órdenes a los guardias.

"...Por esa razón hoy mantendremos un régimen de vigilancia intermedio." Decía con una voz firme.

"Si señor." Contestaron los dos guardias firmes al unísono

"Ehm... hola." Saludó Ian a los guardias.

"Sabes que es una violación a la seguridad que tú estés de este lado de las murallas del castillo, ¿verdad?" Dijo el unicornio a Ian.

"Hasta ahora nunca me habían prohibido el acceso a este lugar." Respondió. "Vengo a la biblioteca para realizar unas investigaciones."

Comenzó a caminar dispuesto a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, tras atravesarlo fue detenido con magia, elevado unos centímetros en el aire y arrojado fuera.

"Lo siento, no sé quién seas pero si no te identificas no puedo dejarte pasar." Dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta.

"Mi nombre es Ian Newyd, ya he estado aquí en el castillo frente a Luna y Celestia realizado una misión para ellas." Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa. "Si tienes dudas pregúntales directamente."

El unicornio caminó unos pasos parándose frente a Ian, era un poco más grande que otros ponis pero igualaba su estatura, con el pelaje color blanco, su crin y cola celestes sobresalían por debajo del casco y armadura.

"He oído algo acerca de ti, terco, imprudente, que no mide sus acciones." Dijo observando a Ian a los ojos. "También oí que pusiste en peligro las vidas de unas potrancas en el bosque Ever Free hace unos días."

Selena se encontraba con su armadura negra caminando por uno de los pasillos del Palacio bostezando muy abiertamente esa mañana, casi sin preocupaciones.

"Esos no son unos modales muy adecuados." Dijo Celestia.

"¡Ah! pe-perdone princesa... es que organizar las actividades para usted y la princesa Luna me ha desvelado."

Celestia caminaba tranquilamente sonriendo por la reacción, a su lado izquierdo caminaba una unicornio de crin oscura y pelaje blanco llevando puestas unas gafas redondas, levitando con su magia un pergamino con una pluma.

"Raven, hoy no disponemos de ninguna visita así que puedes tomarte unas horas con tu hermana para descansar un poco antes de que Luna despierte." Dijo Celestia.

Selena y su hermana Raven asentaron y sonrieron al unísono, la caminata continuó hasta que Selena se detuvo en una ventana que daba hacia la entrada al ver algo de movimiento.

"¿Ese que está allí no es Ian?" Preguntó la princesa.

"Si, es él." Respondió Selena. "¿Qué estará haciendo con el capitán..."

"La situación no parece muy amistosa." Interrumpió Celestia. "¿Quieres ir a ver qué pasa?"

Selena asentó con la cabeza y ambas se dirigieron a la puerta. Allí estaba Ian discutiendo con el unicornio.

"...no se puede predecir lo que va a pasar." Decía Ian con un tono de irritación. "Además salimos todos ilesos, ¿qué no cuenta eso?"

"Conociendo tus antecedentes no puedo dejarte pasar a menos que la princesa me lo autorice." Replicó el unicornio dando media vuelta e ingresando al castillo.

"Oye, no pienso dejar esto así, quien quiera que seas." Dijo Ian siguiendo el paso hacia el interior del castillo. "Si quieres una autorización voy a obtenerla."

Antes de ingresar el unicornio se detuvo e hizo brillar su cuerno, Ian chocó de frente con una barrera que luego se iluminó de color violeta.

"¿L-light Wall? imposible."

"Alguien como tú no es admitido aquí, vete." Dijo mientras brillaba su cuerno.

Ian dio un puñetazo a la barrera pero esta no cambió, abrió su mano apoyando su palma completa. Comenzó a brillar generando unas pequeñas grietas alrededor de ella rompiendo la barrera.

Instantáneamente el unicornio lanzó una ráfaga mágica que golpeó de lleno en el pecho de Ian arrojándolo al suelo varios metros hacia atrás.

"Te dije que te vayas." Le ordenó acercándose a él.

Estando en el suelo dio medio giro levantando una de sus piernas e impulsado con sus brazos lanzó una patada que impactó en el cuello de la armadura violeta. El unicornio lo levantó de cabeza en el aire usando su magia y lo estampó contra el suelo de espaldas presionando una de sus patas en su pecho.

"Créeme, no quieres pelear conmigo."

"¡Alto!" Exclamó la princesa Celestia.

Los dos unicornios de la puerta realizaron una reverencia. Aquel que tenía a Ian en el suelo quitó la pata de su pecho y realizó una reverencia también, luego se acercó a la princesa Celestia. Selena se acercó galopando hacia Ian que aún estaba en el suelo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"No tendrías que haberlo enfrentado, es muy fuerte." Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. "Es el capitán de la primera división y se llama..."

"No me interesa saber su nombre." Dijo Ian muy enfadado.

Celestia estaba hablando muy seriamente con este unicornio, para Ian era muy raro verla cumplir el rol de princesa gracias a los encuentros tan cercanos que tuvieron anteriormente.


	19. High Speed Pursuit

Fue difícil lograr el acceso a la biblioteca del palacio pero gracias a la autorización de Celestia no hubo ningún problema, solo tenía que presentar un sello de acceso en la entrada del palacio para que esa situación no se vuelva a repetir. Con un poco de la ayuda de Selena y algunos ponis de la biblioteca Ian estuvo varias horas investigando los más antiguos registros de Canterlot.

"Ya casi es hora de que despierte la princesa Luna." Dijo Selena mirando a través de la ventana. "Lo siento Ian pero tengo que irme."

Sin quitar su cara de los libros no se percató de que Selena se retiraba del lugar. Al darse cuenta que perdió la noción del tiempo vio en lo alto un reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las 5 de la tarde.

Ninguna información había sido obtenida, algún dato acerca de la existencia de humanos, qué pasó con ellos para no estar en ese mundo o la conexión con la reina Lauren. Con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha frotó levemente sus cansados ojos para luego comenzar a guardar los libros y pergaminos a donde pertenecían.

Era mejor volver a Ponyville antes de que Twilight lo regañe por no haber ayudando en sus investigaciones y prácticas mágicas. Tras alzar vuelo para dirigirse al pueblo, en medio del camino notó que algo se acercaba hacia él desde abajo a gran velocidad. Preparó sus brazos para bloquearlo pero al acercarse vio que era bastante grande.

Chocó contra su pecho e instantáneamente lo enroscó con sus brazos sujetándolo con firmeza. Notó que tenía cabellos de colores, la cola también de colores y unas alas celestes que no paraban de aletear pese a haber chocado.

"¡EY! ¡Alto, deja de moverte!" Exclamó Ian.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo la pegaso sin mirar.

"¿Acaso vuelas con los ojos cerrados?" Dijo Ian burlonamente. "No creo que sea muy inteligente, ¿sabes?"

Quitando su cara del pecho de Ian levantó su vista y lo observó con sus ojos rosados durante unos segundos, intentando procesar qué estaba pasando. Lo empujó con sus patas delanteras y comenzó a aletear para no caer.

"¿O-otra vez te atraviesas en mis prácticas?" Dijo con una vacilante voz.

"Tu te estrellaste conmigo desde abajo, en los ascensos tienes que mirar hacia arriba, ¿sabes?"

"¡Tú no vas a enseñarme cómo tengo que volar!"

"No, claro que no, Rainbow Crash." Dijo Ian con tono sarcástico. "Quería disculparme ya que por mi culpa te fracturaste una de tus alas pero creo que estás bien."

"En ese caso no tenemos nada más que hablar." Dijo dando la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

"¡Espera! El otro día me dijiste algo raro; que yo no tendría que estar aquí." Preguntó Ian. "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

La pegaso se detuvo de golpe y dio media vuelta, observó a Ian unos segundos. Su expresión de enojo había cambiado totalmente, en ese momento expresaba algo de tristeza.

"N-no es algo que te importe." Dijo volteando de nuevo.

"Espera, ¿me dices algo tan rudo y ahora no quieres explicarme por qué?"

Ian extendió su brazo para intentar detenerla y obtener una explicación a esas palabras pero Rainbow Dash quitó el brazo con su pata delantera golpeándolo con algo de fuerza.

"¡NO!" Exclamó.

Dándole la espalda comenzó a volar a toda velocidad para alejarse de él.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera!" Exclamó Ian. "Esta vez no me dejarás así."

Extendió sus alas luminosas y comenzó a perseguirla, era rápida y bastante ágil, hasta ahora el único pegaso que había visto volar así fue Spitfire pero Rainbow Dash era aún más rápida.

Dando medio giro descendió de golpe entre unos árboles intentando perderlo pero Ian le seguía el paso sin problema alguno, iba a ser difícil perderlo. Cada vez volaban más rápido.

Intentó ascender para buscar otra forma de eludirlo, volteó unos instantes para ver dónde estaba Ian pero se enredó con unas ramas.

"Te dije que no mirar al frente mientras se vuela no es inteligente…" Dijo Ian mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

"¡Un chico como tú no va a enseñarme cómo tengo que volar!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash quitándose las ramas y hojas.

Extendió sus alas y de un salto salió despedida hacia arriba, Ian hizo lo mismo para intentar seguirla. Sus palabras lo habían sorprendido ya que ella no había tenido contacto con él anteriormente. Muy pocos ponis sabían que era exactamente y ninguno lo había llamado chico.

"¡No huyas, cada vez haces que me den más dudas!" Exclamaba Ian al ascender de entre los árboles.

"¡Nunca!" Gritó comenzando a volar a una mayor velocidad a la anterior.

Esta vez era más difícil el alcanzarla por los giros y piruetas evasivas que realizaba, por unos instantes Ian lo consideraba total lucha de perros hablando en términos de aviación.

Comenzó un vuelo en ascenso, la velocidad de la pegaso era cada vez mayor, en esta ocasión Ian pasó al modo _Blackbird_ tiñendo sus alas de negro para intentar alcanzarla por la gran distancia que le había sacado en vuelo normal.

De repente realizó una comba hacia abajo aumentando aún más la velocidad, Ian estaba alcanzándola cuando se sintió una fuerte explosión generando una aureola con los colores del arcoíris. Seguidamente Ian alcanzó la misma velocidad y generó una segunda explosión pero esta vez en no generó una aureola blanca como siempre, esta fue exactamente igual a la de Rainbow Dash.

Ambos habían alcanzado la velocidad del sonido y la persecución pasó a ser de alta velocidad. Rainbow Dash se precipitó dirigiéndose hacia Ponyville.

* * *

"Buenas Tardes Twilight." Decía Applejack mientras guardaba unas cubetas de manzanas en un carro. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Estoy por hacer unas compras de última hora." Dijo Twilight. "¿Cómo va el puesto de manzanas?"

Ambas estaban en la zona comercial de Ponyville, allí había varios puestos que vendían toda clase de objetos y alimentos.

Muchos puestos ya se preparaban para retirarse antes de que caiga la noche cuando se escucharon dos sonidos de explosión, al elevar la vista al cielo se pudo ver dos arcoíris y dos aureolas de colores producto del Sonic Rainboom.

"Increíble, ¿desde cuando Rainbow puede hacer eso?" Dijo Applejack con la vista al cielo.

"Twilight Sparkle." Dijo una pegaso color negro. "No pensaba encontrarte tan pronto pero quisiera pedirte ayuda en algo."

"Oh, tu eres Selena la asistente de la princesa Luna, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Twilight.

"Si, tú conoces mejor la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot y quería…"

Sin que terminar de decir nada más pasaron dos objetos volando a toda velocidad a una corta distancia del suelo, la presión de viento que generaron provocó que varios de los puestos cayeran, muchas cubetas se dieron vuelta arrojando las cosas al suelo y generando un caos.

"¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?" Exclamó Applejack.

"Creo que era Rainbow Dash." Dijo Twilight levantándose del suelo. "Pero estaba siendo perseguida por algo."

"¿Qué o quién podría volar tan rápido como ella?" Preguntó Applejack.

"No lo se, solo pude ver unas alas negras." Agregó Twilight. "Tal vez está en peligro."

Ambas ponis se prepararon para salir en su ayuda pero vieron que Rainbow Dash y su persecutor comenzaron a ascender hacia las nubes.

"¿Ahora cómo la alcanzamos?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Ehm… ¿acaso dijeron alas negras?"

Twilight y Applejack voltearon hacia atrás, esa pregunta provenía de Selena que aún estaba detrás de ellas. Twilight solo asentó con su cabeza para determinar que era correcto lo que preguntaba.

"Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, su amiga no está en peligro." Dijo Acomodando su crin.

"¿Qué seguridad tienes de eso?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Tal vez sea un poco impulsivo pero Ian no le haría daño a nadie." Contestó Selena.

"¿¡Acaso dijiste Ian!?" Exclamaron ambas a la vez.

La persecución lo llevó hacia una zona con muchas nubes, Rainbow Dash comenzaba a volar más lento, al parecer había alcanzado su límite. Tras atravesar una nube se vieron muchos pegasos volando por todos lados y las nubes tenían forma de edificaciones.

Rainbow comenzó a esquivarlos y a intentar escabullirse entre los edificios. Ian vio que había varios pegasos parados sobre estas edificaciones así que decidió no atravesarlas, cambió sus alas a blanco de nuevo para reducir su velocidad y evitar chocar con un pegaso o edificio.

Al girar en una esquina la perdió de vista, solo se veían como otros pegasos iban y venían, algunos caminaban entre las nubes. Avanzó hasta que llegó a un claro dónde la cantidad era enorme, la había perdido totalmente.

Juntó sus manos concentrando su magia, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él para intentar localizarla. Ya respiraba con dificultad a causa de la persecución por lo que el rango del hechizo iba a ser corto.

"¡Potrillo! ¿Qué te trae a Cloudsdale?"

Volteó al desconcentrarse, allí estaba Agrisk parado sobre una nube junto a una pequeña pegaso blanca de crin celeste claro y ojos violeta que Ian había visto en la escuela. En esta ocasión él no llevaba su armadura puesta.

"Ey, te recuerdo de la escuela."

"Hoy salí a dar un paseo con papá." Dijo la pequeña muy contenta.

Ian abrió sus ojos bien grandes y los dirigió hacia Agrisk sin saber qué decir.

"¿Qué tiene de raro?" Bufó Agrisk. "Ya serás padre algún día."

"Se-señor, ¿cuándo vendrás a la escuela a contar otra historia de tu mundo?" Preguntó la potranca.

"Llámame Ian por favor…"

"Jeh, potrillo está bien para mi." Dijo Agrisk. "¿Acaso crees que no te vi volar de forma imprudente en Cloudsdale?

Disipó sus alas para poder pararse porque que veía venir un sermón de parte de Agrisk, al hacerlo a unos centímetros de la nube la atravesó y comenzó una caída libre. Volvió a invocarlas para ascender de nuevo, allí fue alcanzado por Agrisk y su hija.

"Solo los pegasos pueden pararse en las nubes." Dijo la potranca entre risas.

"Aún tienes mucho que aprender potrillo."

Las palabras de Agrisk fueron como una estaca en medio del pecho porque ningún objetivo había sido cumplido en todo el día sumado a que por algún motivo su magia se desgastaba demasiado rápido hasta con los hechizos más simples.

Desde que llegó a ese mundo su mala suerte era mayor. En cambio su magia, salud y resistencia eran cada vez menores.

"¡ACHÚ!" Estornudó Ian tras sentir el aire frío a esa altura.

_**[Al pensar como sería este capítulo esta canción ayudó mucho al desarrollo. watch?v=eIRrcgfbplA solo esciban la pagina de youtube y coloquen en vínculo al final. ¡Disfruten!]**_


	20. Alcanzando el límite

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron caóticas, La princesa Celestia llamó a Ian para que ayude en varios asuntos alrededor de Equestria.

Primero había que escoltar un grupo de ponis de clase alta hacia Fillydelphia, todo marchaba bien salvo que había una pequeña potranca que le encantaba escaparse lo que generó que Ian tuviera que utilizar varias veces su hechizo de localización durante el viaje.

A su retorno Twilight lo atormentó con más prácticas mágicas y le pedía constantemente que le enseñara alguno de sus hechizos siguiendo un muy estricto itinerario.

Luego llegó la información de unos artefactos mágicos al sur de un pueblo costero llamado Marel Coast. La isla dónde estaban esos objetos se encontraba habitada por unas criaturas hostiles, le tomó dos días el poder alcanzar su objetivo pero al lograr obtenerlos se desarmaron en sus manos por el alto estado de degradación que tenían.

Los trabajos en Sweet Apple Acres no fueron nada ligeros a causa de una plaga de insectos que tuvieron que erradicar junto a Big Macintosh y Applejack.

La ciudad de Bristcolt estaba siendo atormentada por un extraño dragón. Ian junto a tres pegasos de la novena división fueron enviados a investigar. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que no se enfrentaban a un simple dragón, sino que era un antiguo Wyrm que tenía joyas entre sus escamas y su guardia repleta de toda clase de gemas y tesoros. Los guardias huyeron despavoridos del lugar haciendo que Ian se viera en la necesidad de enfrentarlo solo.

Después de estar tres días perdido en las cuevas que componían la guardia del Wyrm logró salir en una pequeña colina cerca de la ciudad de Manehattan. Su regreso al castillo de Canterlot fue muy difícil, viajando por lugares donde no haya otros ponis o solo cuando se ocultaba el sol para no ser visto.

Era casi medianoche, en las afueras del castillo llovía torrencialmente y los rayos caían por doquier. Ian estaba sentado en el marco de una gran ventana apoyando su espalda a un lado de ella con su pierna izquierda flexionada sobre el marco y su brazo izquierdo sobre su rodilla.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, siento mucho lo de esos guardias novatos." Dijo Selena acercándose a él. "Creo que Celestia se encargará personalmente de darles un adecuado castigo."

Ian tenía su vista en la ventana, observando cómo las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra los vidrios y los rayos chocaban en las puntas de las torres. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia Selena, su mirada estaba perdida, en el rostro tenía unas pequeñas cortadas y raspones al igual que las manos, sus ojos algo enrojecidos, debajo de ellos había unas notorias bolsas oscuras, cuando parpadeaba le era difícil volver a abrirlos y se estremecía un poco cada vez que respiraba de forma pausada, exhalando lentamente por la boca.

"N-no te ves nada bien." Dijo Selena acercandole su pezuña al rostro.

"Estoy perfecto." Contestó Ian inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Llovía cada vez más fuerte, los truenos hacían que las ventanas se estremezcan y los rayos iluminaban el tenue pasillo, solo se podía escuchar la forzada respiración de Ian.

"¡Estás exhausto!" Afirmó Selena extendiendo sus alas. "Puedo solicitar una habitación, tómate un baño caliente para relajarte, pediré que te preparen algo de comida y una cómoda cama para que descanses… no es mucho pero lo mereces."

Esas palabras le dieron un poco de ánimo, levantó su mirada para agradecer pero pudo observar de reojo que se acercaban dos guardias junto la princesa Celestia por el pasillo. Un tercer unicornio anciano con bigotes y crin canosos cargaba con magia un rollo de pergamino mientras organizaba una especie de agenda para el día siguiente.

Al estar cerca de Selena e Ian la princesa no le quitó los ojos de encima. Caminaba sin dejar de observarlo o cambiar su expresión de seriedad siempre con el rostro al frente, en ese momento Ian sintió un fuerte escalofrío correr por su espalda. Sabía que no se encontraba en condiciones de ofrecer resistencia si ella intentaba hacerle algo mientras dormía.

"L-lo siento…" Dijo Ian poniéndose de pie. "Pero no puedo quedarme."

"Entonces voy a pedir que… ¿Que?" Selena estaba caminando para poder preparar todo.

"Iré a Ponyville esta noche, no quiero causar ninguna... molestia."

"¿¡De qué estás hablando!?" Exclamó Selena. "¡Es media noche, llueve torrencialmente sin mencionar los rayos y el fuerte viento, es una locura querer salir ahora!"

Abrió el ventanal hacia ambos lados dejando entrar la lluvia al pasillo, el fuerte viento hacía ondear las cortinas. Recitó "_Sky Wings_" desplegando sus alas luminosas de las que caían muchas plumas brillantes que desaparecían a los pocos segundos de tocar el suelo.

Saltó hacia la tormenta y a los pocos segundos a la plena oscuridad de la noche, Selena no pudo verlo más tras un breve parpadeo.

Amanecía en Ponyville, el sol era radiante y cálido, todo indicaba que iba a haber un clima perfecto. Applejack se encontraba preparando unas tartas para desayunar, Big Macintosh estaba recolectando unas manzanas y la abuela Smith preparando la mesa junto a Applebloom.

"Applebloom querida, ¿Por qué no vas a llamar a Ian?" Dijo la abuela.

"Pero él iba a estar fuera por unos días."

"Anoche escuché unos ruidos en el granero, tal vez volvió a media noche." Dijo Applejack mientras sacaba unos pastelillos del horno.

Varios minutos habían pasado, Big Macintosh estaba allí para empezar a desayunar junto a todos pero Applebloom no volvía. La puerta se abrió y entró sola.

"¿Aún no volvió?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Si, volvió… pero… no se mueve…"

* * *

"_¿q-qué pasa?_" No podía hablar, el solo pensar le hacía sentir que su cabeza se iba a partir en dos.

Apenas pudo abrir uno de sus ojos pero al sentir el brillo le generó algo de dolor y volvió a cerrarlo, intentó respirar hondo pero su pecho también dolía mucho.

"…_asdespierto_? … ¿¡estás bien!?" Se escuchaba una voz.

"N-no grites que duele…" Dijo Ian muy débilmente.

Applebloom se encontraba con sus patas delanteras sobre la cama y a un lado se oía el sonido de las hojas de un libro pasar de lado a lado.

"¿D-dónde estoy?"

"Estás en la cama de Big Macintosh, fue difícil traerte hasta aquí." Respondió Twilight.

"¡Twil… ¡uuhhhhg…!"

"No te precipites, tienes mucha fiebre."

Cerró el libro que tenía entre sus cascos acercándose a Ian, le quitó un pañuelo de la frente mojándolo en una pequeña fuente con agua fría para luego colocar otro húmedo y más fresco.

"Estos libros que trajiste antes tienen mucha información sobre los humanos pero nada acerca de cómo curar sus enfermedades."

"¿Por qué no le damos alguna medicina?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"Es una criatura diferente a los ponis, no podemos darle algo tan a la ligera o podría hacerle mal." Contestó Applejack ingresando al cuarto.

"¡Applebloom! ¿¡Estás ahí!?" Se escuchaba desde afuera.

Al asomarse se podían ver a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo paradas a un lado listas para salir con el scooter y el carro.

"¡Ahora bajo!"

"N-no tan fuerte…" Dijo Ian muy adolorido.

"Uy, perdón."

Applebloom salió junto a sus amigas, Twilight acompañada por Applejack se dirigieron directo al pueblo dejando a Ian bajo los cuidados de la abuela Smith mientras que Big Mac continuaba con las labores en la granja.

"¿Por dónde empezamos terroncito?" Preguntaba Applejack.

"Si investigamos un poco seguro se nos va a ocurrir algo." Contestó Twilight. "Empecemos por el hospital."

Fueron recibidas por el doctor pero les recomendó no darle alguna medicina aún porque no sabía si podía hacerle daño, aunque pasaron por la veterinaria buscando una segunda opinión solo recibieron la misma respuesta. Por ahora no habían obtenido ninguna información que fuera de ayuda.

"Oye Twi, ¿por qué no probamos con algo más natural?" Comentó Applejack.

"¿Algo como qué?"

"Vamos a ver a Zecora, si lo revisa puede que sepa qué hacer."

La ruta hacia la casa de Zecora dentro del bosque Ever Free era algo común para ellas. Golpearon la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondía, después de varios minutos decidieron rendirse y volver a Ponyville.

"Qué sorpresa verlas pasar por tan inhóspito lugar."

Al voltear vieron a Zecora caminar hacia ellas, la cebra llevaba un canasto con varios tipos de plantas y flores saliendo de él.

"Zecora, necesitamos que revises a un amigo nuestro." Dijo Twilight.

"No sabemos qué hacer y está muy enfermo." Agregó Applejack.

"Su preocupación refleja que es grave la situación."

Llegando a la entrada de la casa se veía a un lado el Scooter junto al carro de las pequeñas. Subieron hacia la habitación de Big Macintosh y tras abrir la puerta se encontraron con las Cutie Mark Crusaders alrededor de Ian.

"Mátenme…." Se oía por lo bajo.

Scootaloo tenía un jarro con un líquido extraño del que salía un denso humo oscuro, Applebloom sostenía un termómetro entre sus pezuñas delanteras y Sweetie Belle puso una gran bolsa con hielo en la cabeza de Ian.

"¿¡Q-qué están haciendo!?" Exclamó Applejack.

"¡Cutie mark Crusaders doctoras!" Contestó Sweetie Belle.

"O Enfermeras." Agregó Applebloom.

Después de la pequeña tormenta Zecora procedió a examinarlo, levantó su mano sujetándolo con su boca en la muñeca para verla caer en la cama sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, abrió sus ojos para ver sus pupilas, puso su oreja para poder oír su respiración y luego la apoyó en el pecho para escuchar su corazón.

"De algo muy segura puedo estar y es que una cura puedo preparar." Dijo Zecora.

"Perfecto, dínos qué necesitamos para prepararla." Dijo Applejack acomodándo su sombrero.

"Pese a que le demos de beber la poción no podemos asegurar su recuperación." Agregó Zecora. "Muy débil su cuerpo se encuentra por lo que su recuperación no es solo cosa nuestra."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Descanso y alimentación serán las de este humano su primordial misión."

"N-no puedo enfermarme ahora…" Dijo Ian intentando levantarse de la cama. "Tengo que… que… ¿una cebra?"

Después de ver a Zecora y no entender mucho de lo que pasaba, comenzó a sentirse mareado desplomándose en la cama perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento.


	21. Quien menos lo esperas

Las Crusaders fueron sacadas del lugar por Big Macintosh para evitar que empeoren la situación. Zecora se alistaba para poder salir a buscar lo que necesitaba para preparar la medicina, Applejack se propuso a acompañarla para poder hacer las cosas más rápido.

Twilight se dirigió rumbo directo a la biblioteca en busca de información que le pueda ser de utilidad. Al abrir la puerta comenzó a llamar a Spike pero nadie respondía.

"¡Spike! Justo ahora que lo necesito…"

Detrás de ella se abrió la puerta e ingresó Rainbow Dash aleteando muy contenta con un libro entre sus pezuñas.

"Hola Twilight, vengo a devolverte esto." Dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesa. "Este es el tercer libro de Daring Do, ya compre una edición para mi, ¿dónde quieres que lo coloque?."

"Déjalo por allí." Dijo sin mirarla.

Corría por todos lados, sacando libros de sus estanterías mirando los títulos y poniéndolos de nuevo en su lugar. Recogía varios pergaminos, los desenrollaba leyendo un poco del contenido para luego volver a guardarlos.

"Eh, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?" Preguntó Rainbow al verla.

"Me falta uno de los libros que me envió la princesa y no lo encuentro."

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrarlo." Dijo levantando vuelo para alcanzar los más altos. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Decía Estudio sobre los Humanos y sus Costumbres."

"Oh… ¿qué?" Preguntó sorprendida Rainbow Dash. "To-todos saben que los humanos no existen."

Sacó el primer libro de la estantería que tenía más cerca llevándose la sorpresa que tenía escrito el título que Twilight buscaba. Estaba en la duda de decirle que lo había encontrado al primer intento o esperar un poco más.

"Y… ¿por qué lo buscas tan desesperada?" Preguntó sujetando el libro entre sus pezuñas.

"Sabes, yo pensaba lo mismo pero hay un humano en Sweet Apple Acres." Decía Twilight mientras levantaba tres libros con su magia para ver su contenido. "Ahora esta muy enfermo y tal vez ese libro nos ayude a encontrar una forma de curarlo."

La búsqueda del libro seguía de parte de Twilight, Rainbow Dash bajó para acercarse a ella.

"Un momento… hace unos días él te estaba persiguiendo Rainbow." Dijo dejando caer los libros al suelo.

"¿Eh? T-tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta correr carreras, él era muy rápido así que…yo…" Decía Rainbow Dash sin tener mucho sentido. "¡Además! ¡Se supone que los humanos no tienen alas! ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que era?"

Twilight la miraba fijo sin encontrar mucho sentido a sus palabras. Observándola fijo notó que aún sostenía el mismo libro que había tomado al principio y se lo quitó usando su magia.

"¡Aquí está!" Dijo mientras lo abría y ojeaba su contenido. "¿Qué comen los humanos? Hasta ahora no me lo había preguntado."

"Carne…"

"¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!?"

Twilight detuvo la búsqueda de golpe y levantó su mirada para ver que ese comentario venía de Rainbow Dash que la observaba muy seria.

"No seas tonta, cómo puede ser eso…" Tras voltear una página más se detuvo con una mirada de asombro. "N-no puede ser… es cierto, los humanos comen carne. Según esto son omnívoros, la carne les provee de varios nutrientes y vitaminas importantes para su cuerpo que las verduras y vegetales tienen en mucha menor proporción o no existen."

Estaba algo asustada al haber descubierto algo un poco tétrico y se preguntaba cómo es que Rainbow Dash sabía esto.

Caminando lentamente se acercó hacia la mesa y cerró el libro con su pezuña sin dejar de mirar a Twilight que estaba algo sorprendida aún.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"N-no lo sé." Dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Si hay una alternativa sería bueno aprovecharla."

"Tú sígueme."

Tomando sus bolsos salieron hacia el bazar de Ponyville, Twilight no entendía mucho qué iba a hacer pero Rainbow Dash era una poni en la que se puede confiar.

Allí comenzaron a comprar diferentes ingredientes como verduras, vegetales y especias mientras le pedía a Twilight una explicación de cómo habían llegado esa situación.

"¿Qué haremos con todo esto?" Preguntaba Twilight.

"Tu me contaste que la magia de un humano genera un fuerte desgaste físico y mental, ¿verdad?"

"Si, estaba en los libros pero lo vi hace unos días." Respondía Twilight.

"Según Applejack comía poco, dormía poco, trabajaba en la granja y en las noches se quedaba en el granero, ¿cierto?" Agregó Rainbow a sus preguntas. "También, si sumamos las difíciles misiones que le encomienda la Princesa y tú le pedías que practiquen magia además de enseñarte sus hechizos apenas volvía a Ponyville."

"Si pero… ¡oh!... ya veo a qué quieres llegar." Dijo Twilight. "Creo que estoy empezando a sentir culpa."

"Todo este tiempo en un mundo extraño, con un clima diferente y otro tipo de alimentación… me sorprende que haya resistido tanto."

Tras completar las compras, caminaron rumbo a la cabaña de Fluttershy. A un lado de un gran árbol, junto al gallinero, ella estaba sentada tomando el té rodeada de varios animales.

"Buenas tardes, ¿vienen de hacer las compras?"

"Necesito de tus habilidades amiga." Dijo Rainbow Dash. "Sé que eres buena consiguiendo ingredientes para la comida de diferentes animales."

"Bu-bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó suavemente.

* * *

"Toma esto Twilight." Decía Rainbow dándole un jarro del que salía un poco de vapor. "Que lo tome mientras está caliente."

"De acuerdo… pero me sorprende que seas capaz de algo así." Dijo Twilight con el estómago algo revuelto. "¿Desde cuando sabes hacer estas cosas?"

"Solo no le digas a nadie de esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Dio media vuelta y comenzó a volar hacia su casa.

Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, había descubierto un lado de Rainbow que nunca antes había visto. Tomó el jarro con su magia, tapándolo y cuidando que no se derrame el contenido lo transportó hasta Sweet Apple Acres antes de que se enfríe. De camino chocó con una extraña cabra que llevaba puesta una corbata.

Allí apareció criatura bípeda color azul que también llevaba una corbata, tenía dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza y un gran aro en su nariz, caminando hacia ellos se puso a un lado de la cabra.

"¿Acaso te interpones en nuestro camino?" Dijo con una ronca voz.

"N-no, solo intento llevar esta medicina rápido." Dijo Twilight.

"Así que una emergencia, ¿eh?" Dijo al ver el jarro y el rostro de Twilight. "Iron Will lo dejará pasar esta vez." Agregó pasando a su lado.

Al ponerse de pie continuó galopando hacia la granja. En la habitación ya estaban de regreso Zecora y Applejack, Ian tomaba un brebaje pero al terminarlo realizó una mueca expresando que no fue para nada de su agrado.

"Sabor agradable no le pude poner aún así lo tendrás que beber." Dijo Zecora. "Un buen descanso tendrás que tomar si tu deseo es mejorar."

"Pero no puedo, *cof* ...tengo que recuperarme rápido… *cof-cof-cof*" Decía Ian con una voz ronca mientras tosía. "Tengo que encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo."

"Tener prisa no es una buena decisión o solo empeorarás tu condición."

Twilight se acercó con el jarro destapándolo, aún estaba caliente y emanaba un poco de vapor. Lo acercó a Ian lentamente para que lo tomara.

"T-te traje esta sopa."

Ian la tomó entre sus manos, estaba muy resfriado así que no podía sentir el aroma. Dio un pequeño sorbo y luego dirigió su vista hacia Twilight.

"No… no puede ser…" Tomó otro poco para estar seguro. "Esta es una sopa de pescado."

"S-sí, leí que esta clase de sopa junto con verduras son muy saludables para los humanos."

"Gracias, pero no me agrada la sopa de pescado…" Dijo Ian dejando el jarro a un lado.

"Estaba preparada para esa reacción." Dijo Twilight mientras su cuerno brillaba. "Applejack… sostenlo bien fuerte."

Applejack se abalanzó sobre él, Zecora sujetaba sus piernas mientras Twilight elevaba el jarro con su magia y abría la boca de Ian con una de sus pezuñas. Las dos ponis y cebra lo forzaron a tomar toda la sopa. En un principio intentó poner resistencia pero estaba muy débil para hacerle frente a Applejack así que terminó tomando todo el jarro.

"Mi cabeza da vueltas." Decía Ian acostado en la cama totalmente cubierto de sudor.

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba a Equestria, los primeros rayos del sol ingresaban entre las cortinas de la ventana y una suave brisa de verano las hacía mecerse.

Un dulce y agradable olor pasaba por debajo de la puerta que de a poco comenzó a abrirse, el sonido de unos cascos se oían por lo bajo.

"¡Buenos días Ian!" Exclamaba Applebloom agitándolo un poco.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué día es hoy? No quiero ir a la escuela..." Dijo dando la vuelta para continuar durmiendo.

La potranca lo agitaba intentando hacer que se levante de la cama pero aún sacudiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas solo lo mecía suavemente.

"Applebloom, se suponía que verías si ya estaba mejor." Dijo Applejack ingresando a la habitación.

Ian se sentó en la cama sin abrir los ojos, puso su mano en el pecho notando algo raro, comenzó a poner la mano a sus lados, abrió los ojos e inclinó su vista hacia abajo para llevarse la sorpresa de que tenía puesta otra ropa, observó por debajo de la manta viendo que el pantalón también había sido cambiado. Aún no había notado que Applejack y Applebloom estaban allí en la habitación.

"¿Cuando...?" Elevó la vista y vio a las dos ponis observándolo algo sorprendidas. "N-no me digan que ustedes…"

"Oh, no, le pedimos a Rarity que te prepare un cambio de ropa."

"¡N-no me refiero a eso!" Dijo Ian algo nervioso. "Us-ustedes me cambiaron, ¿verdad?"

"¡No, no, no!" Chilló Applejack sonrojada. "Le pedimos a Big Mac que lo haga."

"Oh…"

Dio un suspiro de alivio, pese a que eran ponis el trato era el mismo que con cualquier persona de su mundo, después de todo ellas no dejaban de ser chicas.

Después del desayuno todo se veía muy tranquilo, Big Macintosh estaba sentado en la entrada de la granja leyendo una especie de revista, Applebloom jugaba con su perra Winona y por último Applejack simplemente yacía recostada bajo un árbol con su sombrero en la cara.

"Ehm, Applejack…" Decía Ian acercándose a ella. "¿Acaso hoy no van a hacer nada?

"Todos necesitamos al menos un día para dedicarlo al descanso." Dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero del rostro. "Cosa que tú también tendrías que hacer."

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, era tanta la prisa de Ian por volver a su mundo que había olvidado eso por completo. Disfrutar de su estadía en Ponyville fueron las palabras de Celestia cuando apenas había llegado y fue lo último que hizo.


	22. Fugitiva

Ponyville, un pueblo donde la alegría ronda por doquier. Siempre creciendo, símbolo de la amistad, los diferentes ponis que lo habitan siempre están dispuestos a ayudarse unos a otros.

Una mañana se encontraban varios ponis congregados en una fuente que posee una escultura de la Princesa Celestia en el centro, todos escuchando una historia que provenía de Ian para entretener a los pequeños de la escuela.

"…y así, es cómo nuestro héroe azul salvó el mundo de ese malvado científico utilizando el poder de las esmeraldas."

Varios ponis comenzaron a hacer sonar sus cascos contra el suelo en señal agradecimiento demostrando que les había gustado la historia.

"Imagínate poder correr así de rápido." Dijo un pequeño pegaso.

"No lo creo Stark, nunca podría ser tan genial como Rainbow Dash." Agregó Scootaloo.

Derpy aterrizaba entre la multitud con su bolso lleno de cartas como siempre. Se acercó y comenzó a hurgar el contenido con una de sus pezuñas.

"Ian, te envían esto." Dijo sacando una carta. "Viene de la academia de magia en Canterlot."

"Que raro, si Celestia quería decirme algo mayormente lo hace por Spike-mail." Dijo Abriendo el contenido de la carta.

* * *

_Para mi inútil ayudante,_

_¿Cómo pudiste no pasar a visitarme el tiempo que estuve en el hospital? No creo que seas capaz de estar junto a la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie de esa manera. Hace más de una semana que empecé las clases en el instituto de magia y no me han permitido utilizar mi brazalete. Espero que tú no tengas que ver con eso pero significa que admiran mis habilidades para no permitirme ser más poderosa._

_Ven pronto a verme para que pueda continuar con mis grandes hazañas alrededor de Equestria._

_Trixie Lulamoon._

* * *

"Si tenía ganas de verme solo tendría que haberlo dicho más apropiadamente." Dijo Ian observando a Derpy con la carta entre sus manos.

Derpy continuó con sus tareas, ya todos los ponis estaban dispersos en sus actividades. Pensándolo un poco más, no fue a visitarla nunca desde aquella vez que la vio llena de vendas, seguramente estaba bastante enfadada.

No tenía nada más que hacer esa mañana, Twilight se encontraba ocupada organizando el itinerario de cómo organizaría el próximo itinerario para organizar el de la próxima semana. En esos momentos era mejor no molestarla.

Elevando vuelo para ir a Canterlot la vio parada en la baranda de un puente con unos extraños anteojos y un grupo de ponis riendo. Pensó que lo mejor era no molestarla así que continuó su viaje.

Llegó hacia la estación de trenes de Canterlot al no saber donde se encontraba la academia de magia, era el mejor lugar dónde empezar. Se acercó a uno de los guardias de la estación para consultar por indicaciones.

"¿Podría decirme dónde encuentro la academia de magia?"

"Solo camina derecho por la calle principal y dobla hacia la derecha cuando veas el bazar del señor Appleson." Dijo el guardia señalando con su pezuña.

En la entrada a la academia solo se veían unicornios entrando y saliendo con sus bolsos llenos de hojas y libros. Ingresando a los jardines vio a tres unicornios hablando así que se acercó a ellas para preguntar.

"Disculpen, busco a una unicornio."

"Este lugar esta lleno de unicornios, creo que te va a ser difícil la búsqueda." Respondió una color verde oscuro con cabello claro.

"No seas así Flower." Reprocho la segunda. "¿A quién buscas?"

"Se llama Trixie Lulamoon y empezó hace poco en…"

"Ah, ¿¡Trixie!?" Chilló la unicornio verde. "¡No puedo creer que vengas a ver a esa engreída!"

Había una tercer unicornio color rosa claro recostada en el pasto, se acomodó los anteojos y se acercó a Ian con una muy seria expresión.

"Contó varias cosas pero una de sus historias me llamó la atención." Dijo acomodándose nuevamente sus lentes. "¿Qué sabes de las ruinas en la tierra sagrada del desierto?"

Ian golpeó la mitad de su cara con la palma de la mano y observó a la unicornio con un solo ojo.

"No puedo creer que contara eso."

"¿Entonces tú eres ese supuesto ayudante? Ja ja ja..." La unicornio verde había comenzado a reírse.

"Espera, ¿eso significa que esa historia es verdad?" Preguntó la unicornio rosa observando a Ian de forma extraña. "Aunque…"

Ahora le intrigaba saber qué clase de historia había contado Trixie y qué rol le había tocado dentro de ella.

"Solo díganme dónde la encuentro…" Suspiró.

Las tres señalaron un edificio, estos eran los dormitorios para aquellos unicornios que no vivían en la ciudad. Tras un par de minutos de caminata por el campus y pensando en lo que había oído llegó a la entrada, un grupo de unicornios con bata blanca salieron corriendo por la puerta y chocaron con Ian arrojándolo al suelo.

"¡Hay que recuperar el brazalete cuanto antes!" Exclamaba uno de ellos.

Desde el suelo Ian atrapó la pata trasera de un unicornio para evitar que salga corriendo con el resto.

"¿De qué brazalete hablan?"

"Es un extraño brazalete que solo puede usarlo una unicornio, estábamos por hacer unas pruebas pero cuando se lo dimos ella huyó con él."

"¿¡Estás hablando de Trixie!?" Preguntó Ian.

"¿Co-cómo es que sabes eso?"

"Digamos que soy ese ayudante…" Respondió al unicornio.

"Oh… ¿así que eres tú?" Dijo haciendo una mueca de risa. "N-no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que alcanzarla."

No podía perderla, Trixie suelta con ese brazalete era peligrosa porque conocía algunos hechizos de ataque muy poderosos. Activó su hechizo de localización pero no la encontró en una corta distancia, usando más poder la buscó en un radio más amplio. Apenas pudo localizarla notó que se dirigía al oeste hasta que salió del alcance.

Estaba en medio del jardín de la academia y todos los unicornios lo miraban perplejos al ver el círculo mágico debajo de sus pies. Sin prestarles atención desplegó el hechizo _Sky Wings_ y salió en búsqueda de Trixie. Dos de las tres unicornios que se burlaron de él se sentaron con sus bocas abiertas observándolo salir volando.

"Bueno… no todo podía ser cierto." Dijo la unicornio rosa acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

Ya estaba llegando a los límites de la ciudad y aún no había encontrado rastro de ella. Volvió a buscarla y esta vez usó el máximo rango de búsqueda que podía sin que gaste mucho poder, nuevamente la encontró antes que sobrepase ese rango dirigiéndose al noroeste.

No tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía o cómo hacía para ir tan rápido, solo quedaba seguirle el paso. Esta vez fue a la máxima velocidad que podía con el hechizo de vuelo estándar, de vez en cuando activaba la localización hasta que descubrió que se había detenido.

La zona era montañosa y había un fuerte olor a azufre. Lentamente comenzó a descender hasta que llegó a un gran umbral hecho de rocas, allí estaba Trixie con su capa y sombrero violeta decorado con estrellas parada firme. Se oyó un fuerte rugido que retumbó en todo el lugar y un enorme perro negro de tres cabezas salió por el umbral.

"¡Trixie!" Exclamó Ian al ver esa escena.

El perro se detuvo de golpe, extendiendo su pata pero no alcanzaba a Trixie por uno o dos metros. Una gruesa cadena evitaba que se alejara más allá permitiéndole abarcar todo el espacio del umbral.

"U-un… un perro de tres cabezas…" Balbuceó Ian perplejo.

"Mi temeroso ayudante, creí que me habías abandonado." Dijo Trixie viéndolo de lado. "Así que tengo que continuar con mis hazañas sola."

"¡Hay una gran diferencia entre realizar una hazaña y cometer suicidio!" Exclamó Ian señalando el perro.

"Demostraré lo grandiosa y poderosa que soy derrotando a Cerbero."

"Ce-cer…" Ian no podía salir de su asombro.

Trixie se paró en sus dos patas traseras, con la pata izquierda sostenía su sombrero y extendió la derecha hacia Cerbero. Su cuerno y el brazalete comenzaron a brillar.

"Te demostraré de qué soy capaz… _Starlight_…" Cinco esferas aparecieron alrededor de su pezuña derecha.

"¡NO TRIXIE!" Gritó Ian con todas sus fuerzas al salir corriendo hacia ella para intentar detenerla.

"…_Missiles_." Terminó de recitar.

Las esferas salieron gatilladas empujando a Trixie hacia atrás provocando que caiga al suelo. No disponían de ninguna dirección, el primero impactó en el suelo entre las piernas de Cerbero, dos a los lados del umbral haciendo que varias rocas se derrumbaran, el cuarto cruzó hacia el interior a través del umbral y el último dio en la cadena que sostenía al perro cortándola.

Cerbero se liberó y comenzó a correr asustado por las explosiones perdiéndose por completo de la vista.

"¡Ha! Lo logré, derroté a Cerbero." Decía Trixie muy feliz mientras se levantaba. "Ahora todos sabrán de la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie."

Ian comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, Trixie estaba aún en una total eufórica por lo que había pasado.

"¿No te alegras por mi?" Preguntó muy orgullosa. "Y no creo que pueda incluirte en el relato ya que no ayudaste a derro…"

Sin dejarla terminar Ian le propinó una fuerte bofetada en la cara, su ceño estaba fruncido, solo la observaba con total enojo por lo que había pasado sin decir nada.

"Ah… ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?" Chillo Trixie.

"¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE USAR ESE HECHIZO TAN PELIGROSO!?" Gritó Ian en completa ira. "¿¡ACASO SABES LO QUE ES UN MISIL!?

"N-no… no sé lo que es uno pero…"

"Mucho tiempo me llevó desarrollar y perfeccionar ese hechizo, soy el único de mi mundo que sabe cómo usarlo." Dijo firmemente a Trixie. "Un error y podrían haber estallado en tu pata arrancándola por completo."

"Yo… yo solo…"

Trixie comenzó a titubear, su boca temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras evitaba mirar a Ian a los ojos.

"No sé cómo o cuándo lo aprendiste, pero..."

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó del interior del umbral haciendo que el lugar se estremezca y algunas de las rocas sueltas por las explosiones en las paredes caigan. "En mi mundo hay una leyenda, dice que Cerbero es el perro que resguarda las puertas del infierno."

"A-aquí Cerbero resguarda las puertas del Tártaro." Dijo Trixie.

"Que coincidencia, en mi mundo le dicen igual." Agregó Ian. "Y estoy seguro que ese perro evitaba que alguna criatura escape."

Cada vez más rugidos se oían del interior, algunos se oían graves, otros más agudos pero Ian estaba seguro que las criaturas podrían correr libres destruyéndolo todo.

"Aún no sé cómo te voy a castigar por esto Trixie." Decía Ian mientras se tronaba los nudillos. "Pero tú tendrás que llevarme de regreso en tu lomo cuando terminemos."

"¿Acaso crees que soy una poni de carga?"

"No estás en posición de protestar." Dijo Ian observándola de reojo. "¿O prefieres que sea Celestia quien te castigue?"

Moviendo su cabeza rápidamente de lado a lado Trixie expresó que no estaba de acuerdo con esa opción.

"Ahora quiero que tú me cubras usando Light Wall." Dijo Ian firmemente a Trixie. "Y una última cosa, espero que la próxima vez cuentes lo que verdaderamente pasó en esas ruinas del desierto."

Una gigantesca serpiente de ocho cabezas salió por el umbral de forma amenazante. Ian juntó sus manos al frente con las palmas abiertas, posicionó sus piernas para resistir un fuerte impacto y recitó "_Starlight Cannon._"

* * *

_**[Cabe destacar que esto lleva varios meses escrito y finalizado, antes de que comience la tercera temporada de MLP:FIM para ser exactos. Así que no tiene relación con el final de la cuarta temporada pero por algún motivo encaja muy bien ^_^]**_


	23. La cara oculta de la luna

Twilight andaba muy histérica por un extraño mensaje de desastre así que Ian realizó sus investigaciones en la biblioteca del palacio de Canterlot para dejarla sola en 'esos días'. Varias horas habían pasado y de a poco el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

Desperezándose salió por la puerta y caminó por uno de los pasillos. Vio a Selena que andaba con un bolso repleto de pergaminos que al verlo dirigió su paso directo hacia él, sin dejarlo saludar le propinó un golpe en el estómago con su pezuña.

"Ugh… ¿y eso por qué fue?" Dijo Ian cayendo sentado al suelo.

"¿¡Cómo pudiste!?" Chilló la pegaso extendiendo sus alas.

"¿Cómo pude qué cosa?" Preguntó Ian sujetándose el estómago aún sin poder respirar bien.

"¡Ese día te fuiste en medio de la tormenta y terminaste muy enfermo!" Exclamó dando un pisotón con su pezuña. "Si te hubieras quedado aquí habrías recibido una atención inmediata."

"¿Co-cómo es que sabes eso?" Consultó Ian poniéndose de pie.

"La princesa Celestia me lo contó, ella y Twilight Sparkle son muy cercanas y siempre se escriben contándose cosas."

"Oh, eso explica muchas cosas…"

"Además fui regañada por tu culpa, dejando la ventana abierta en la tormenta e inundando el pasillo." Bufó Selena dándole la espalda.

"L-lo siento Selena…"

La situación se había tornado algo extraña e incómoda con Selena ofendida e Ian intentando hacer que lo perdone. Sin decir nada bufó y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia unas escaleras, Ian la siguió intentando quitarle el enojo.

"Oh, ¡vamos! Haré lo que sea pero no estés enojada."

"¿Lo que sea?" Preguntó Selena parando de golpe y volteando hacia Ian. "Siempre quise un asistente al menos por un día."

En ese momento Ian deseó no haber dicho eso por la forma en que brillaban los verdes ojos de Selena pero ya estaba hecho y no le quedaba más que complacerla.

Los trabajos en la tarde eran los peores según Selena porque es el horario en que el sol tiene de descender y la luna tiene que subir por ende las dos princesas están activas.

Era una poni muy bien organizada, todo lo que hacía tenía un orden, momento, método de ejecución y tiempo aproximado; a diferencia de Twilight que dispone de un orden desorganizado al punto que una vez cada varios días se le sale de control.

"Hay que llevar este registro de actividades a la Princesa Luna." Decía Selena poniéndolo a un lado.

"¿Luna? Perfecto, yo me encargo."

Tomando la libreta salió de la habitación sin que Selena lo notara por estar inmersa en otras actividades.

"Ian, ¿Podrías pasarme uno de los pergaminos de listón violeta que están allí?" Consultaba Selena sin prestar atención. "¿Ian?" Dirigió su vista a la mesa y notó que no estaban Ian ni la libreta de actividades. "Ay no…"

Preguntándole a varios guardias y criadas en el camino, Ian se dirigió hacia los aposentos de la Princesa Luna. Aún era algo temprano para que salga la luna y el sol apenas estaba ocultándose. Golpeó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ingresó a la habitación y escucho unos sonidos extrañamente familiares.

A un lado había apilados dos pares de parlantes con un tocadiscos en medio, eso le llamó la atención.

"Selena, ¿vienes a traerme el registro de actividades de esta semana?"

La voz de Luna preguntando eso venía de un extremo de la habitación, acercándose lentamente vio un aparato rectangular del que provenían esos sonidos y a un lado se podía ver la cola de la princesa ondeando.

"So-solo espera a que termine con esto, nunca había llegado tan lejos."

Congelado por la situación se quedó allí parado observando, Luna estaba usando una de esas extrañas máquinas de arcade que había visto en Ponyville.

"Selena, acaso no piensas decir na..." Luna había asomado la cabeza a un lado para ver. " ...da... ¿¡Q-qué haces tú... ehm… vos en mis aposentos!?

De forma inconsciente dejó caer la libreta al suelo, sin saber que decir, sin poder moverse, Ian se quedó pensando en cómo aquella princesa que era más seria y protocolar estaba tan inmersa en un juego de video, inclusive su forma de hablar era completamente diferente.

Luna caminó lentamente hacia él con el ceño fruncido, sonrojada y su cuerno brillando de forma amenazante.

"E-espera… n-no pensé que…" Ian tenía ambas manos hacia adelante sacudiéndolas en total señal de desesperación.

"Vos visteis algo que no tendríais que haber descubierto." Dijo Luna mientras su cuerno brillaba más.

Caminando hacia atrás tropezó y cayó de espaldas, Luna siguió caminando lentamente hasta pararse sobre él mirándolo directamente a los ojos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió e ingresó Celestia dando pasos largos sin notar que estaba pasando allí.

"Oye Luna, creo que ya es hora de que dejes de jugar esos juegos y salgas a elevar…" Celestia se detuvo al ver la situación. "Eh… perdón, no quería interrumpir, pueden continuar."

Giró y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

"Por cierto… diviértanse." Agregó Celestia asomando la cabeza para luego volver a cerrar la puerta.

Esa interrupción que podría haberlo salvado no disminuyó la furia de la princesa Luna. Ian pensó que en cualquier momento iba a ver su propia sangre esparcida por todo el lugar.

"Mi último deseo es que sea lo más indoloro posible."

Después de esa frase recostó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo. No importa lo que Luna vaya a hacerle no tenía escapatoria.

"Os rendisteis muy rápido." Dijo Luna. "No tenía pensado haceros nada pero no quiero que contéis esto a nadie."

"¿No vas a electrocutarme, quemarme, freírme o asarme?" Preguntaba Ian abriendo un solo ojo.

Luna se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a Ian ponerse de pie, aún estaba sonrojada por la extraña situación. Por algún motivo estaba viendo un lado nuevo de ella.

"La intrusión de mi hermana hizo que mi enfado disminuya."

"Mi idea de ti ha cambiado Luna." Dijo Ian levantándose del suelo mientras tomaba la libreta.

"¿Qué queréis decir con eso?"

"Pensaba que eras mas seria y protocolar que Celestia pero veo que tienes un lado más simple." Dijo poniendo la libreta sobre una pequeña mesa.

"Vos fuisteis quien irrumpió en mis aposen..."

"Y una cosa más Luna, no estés tan tensa y háblame con más naturalidad." Dijo Interrumpiéndola.

"Eh…ah... ¡tú ingresaste a mi cuarto sin permiso!" Exclamó instantáneamente señalándolo con su pata y extendiendo sus alas.

Caminó hacia el aparato de juegos apagándolo con pequeña patada a un lado, levantó con su magia un disco de una estantería y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Tú vendrás conmigo esta noche, no quiero que andes suelto sabiendo estas cosas." Dijo Luna mientras abría la puerta.

"Pero yo hoy..."

"¡Sin excusas! Esta noche serás mi lacayo y espero que ni se te ocurra sentir sueño."

Era un poco incómodo caminar con la princesa Luna en esa condición, también le había prometido a Selena que la ayudaría esa tarde. Seguro que se iba a enfadar con él si no volvía pronto, pensaba Ian mientras caminaba detrás de Luna.

"Por tu culpa tendré que empezar de nuevo y no sabes lo difícil que es." Decía Luna mientras caminaba.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Ian.

"¡Del juego, ¿de qué más?" Dijo Luna volteando de golpe. "No tienes idea lo complicado que fue meterlo en la noche sin que nadie lo notara."

Ingresaron en una habitación en la que se oía una música muy agradable, allí habían varios ponis con diferentes instrumentos clásicos como violines, un chelo, piano, tambor y otros. Estaban ejecutando una pieza muy agradable hasta que notaron que Luna había ingresado allí y se detuvieron para hacer una reverencia.

"¿Octavia?" Preguntó Luna observando de lado a lado.

Una poni gris de melena y cola oscura salió caminando hacia ellos, su expresión era bastante seria y el detalle del moño rosa en su cuello hacía que lo parezca más aún.

"Buenas tardes su majestad, espero que nuestras prácticas sean de su agrado." Dijo con total tranquilidad.

"Ustedes sois más que perfectos." Dijo volviendo a hablar de forma protocolar. "¿Podríais devolverle esto a vuestra amiga Vinyl?"

El disco flotó hacia las patas de Octavia, ella lo sujetó y luego observó a la princesa asentando con la cabeza.

"Decidle que fue de mi agrado y que me encuentro a la expectativa de otra joya musical como esa."

Al dejar la habitación se volvió a escuchar música de nuevo hasta que cerraron la puerta. Según la libreta lo que seguía era elevar la luna en la noche, subieron a una elevada torre donde había un telescopio, Luna hizo brillar su cuerno unos segundos después de que el sol se ocultara y la luna comenzó a salir.

Ian la observaba sorprendido hasta que notó que en el flanco de Luna había un dibujo de una luna creciente lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Cheerilee acerca de las cutie marks.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Preguntó Luna algo sonrojada.

"¿Eh?" Ian solo sacudió su cabeza ligeramente saliendo de su hipnosis. "Perdona, es solo que…"

"Los humanos no son como los cuentan nuestras leyendas, ¿verdad?"

Pasaron varias horas allí en la torre charlando, Ian le contaba sobre su mundo y los avances tecnológicos, Luna escuchaba asombrada sin perder atención a cada detalle de los relatos.

"… y te permiten guardar el progreso así que no tienes que empezar desde el principio la próxima vez." Decía Ian.

"Y… ¿y cómo son?" Preguntó Luna sacudiendo sus alas muy entusiasmada.

"Algunos son tan grandes que entran en la palma de mi mano." Dijo Ian abriendo su mano frente a Luna. "Solo que el que tenía se hizo pedazos en el incidente de la amatista."

"Espero que encuentres una forma de volver a tu mundo pronto" Dijo Luna poniéndose de pie. "Y que puedas ir y venir aquí cuando quieras."

"Creo que sé lo que estás por decir pero… ¿por qué quieres eso?"

"¡Para que me traigas alguno de esos juegos obviamente!" Respondió Luna inflando su pecho.

Las siguientes horas fueron ayudar a la princesa en sus actividades nocturnas, en ocasiones se cruzaban a varios guardias que portaban una armadura oscura igual a la de Selena.

"Esta noche es muy pacífica." Dijo Ian mientras daba un gran bostezo.

"Al menos tú resistes el sueño más que Selena." Dijo Luna entre risas. "A esta hora estaría acabada."

Al parecer el deseo de Luna por compañía era más grande de lo que expresaba, abrió su corazón a Selena y ahora a él mostrando un lado más amigable.

"Hermanita, que extraño no encontrarte en tu habitación jugando o escuchando esa estridente música." Dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba bostezando. "Ya casi es hora de elevar el sol."

"Hay intrusos hermana…" Dijo Luna observando por la ventana.

Ian juntó sus manos y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él, estuvo unos segundos hasta que abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido.

"¿Qué hacen esos tres a estas horas por aquí?" Dijo Ian. "Luna, considerando quienes son, seria mejor que Celestia venga conmigo."

"¡OH! ¿Me invitas a un paseo nocturno?" Exclamó Celestia. "Que romántico…"

"No te hagas ilusiones… están allí." Dijo Ian señalando una torre con un sol en la punta.

"Esa el ala de Star Swirl el barbudo donde guardamos los antiguos hechizos." Comentó Luna.

"¿Y hay hechizos peligrosos allí?" Preguntó Ian.

"Si, algunos." Contestó Celestia.

"En ese caso vamos sin perder tiempo."

Caminó junto a Celestia hacia el ala, su cuerno comenzaba a dar un ligero brillo y lentamente comenzó a aclararse fuera del lugar, el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte.

"¿De verdad ellas están aquí?" Preguntó Celestia

"Si, tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda." Dijo Ian. "Va a ser divertido cuando las encontremos."

Un fuerte sonido se oyó y una potente corriente mágica se sintió por unos instantes. Provenía desde el centro del salón. Todo el lugar parecía un laberinto con las estanterías llenas de libros y pergaminos antiguos.

Volvió a sentirse esa corriente mágica desde el centro, apresurando su paso se podía ver un enorme reloj de arena en el centro, varios pergaminos esparcidos en el suelo y risas de fondo.

"¡Twilight!." Exclamó Ian al verla junto a Pinkie Pie y Spike en su lomo. "¿Por qué te vistes como Solid Snake?"

"¿Quién?"

"N-no importa, ¿qué hacen escabulléndose aquí en la madrugada?" Preguntó Ian.

Twilight comenzó a contarle una historia del supuesto mensaje del futuro, sobre un posible desastre y cómo resultó ser ella misma intentando advertirse que no se preocupe de nada.

"Q... que… ¿¡Que hiciste qué cosa!?" Exclamó Ian.

Empezó a palparse, luego miró alrededor de la habitación y puso su mano sobre Pinkie para estirar sus rizos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Pinkie.

"Oh, solo compruebo que sigamos en una pieza… nada más." Dijo Ian mientras seguía estirando los rizos de Pinkie.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Twilight.

"En mi mundo existe una teoría, dice que si uno viaja en el tiempo no tiene que encontrarse consigo mismo; eso haría que al haber dos auras exactamente iguales en un mismo espacio provocaría una paradoja que destruiría el flujo espacio-temporal acabando con todo… pero eso no importa en absoluto en este momento…" Dijo Ian poniéndose la mano en la cara.

"Oww... mi estómago duele mucho..." Sollozaba Spike.

"...mejor vamos a darle una medicina para el estómago a Spike." Dijo Twilight saliendo del salón.


	24. La voluntad del Dragón

"... y por esta razón dividiremos las tropas de forma equitativa para poder proteger los pueblos por donde pase la migración." Decía un unicornio con armadura violeta y blanca desde una tarima.

Esta mañana estaban todos reunidos en las afueras del castillo de Canterlot preparando un sistema de prevención ante algo que llaman la migración de los Dragones.

Celestia y Luna pidieron Ian que ayude formando parte de la protección. El unicornio estaba señalando un mapa de Equestria dónde se mostraba el recorrido de los dragones y los pueblos que se encontraban más cerca o debajo de ese trazado.

Ponyville estaba ubicado casi debajo de él pero Ian fue designado a un pueblo vecino que se encontraba exactamente debajo de la migración de los dragones.

"Muy bien potrillo, los escuadrones están mixtos entre las diez divisiones, es una pena que no vienes en mi grupo." Dijo Agrisk mientras alzaba vuelo.

"Yo no pertenezco a ninguna división, estoy aquí porque Luna me lo pidió." Contestó Ian cruzado de brazos.

"He he, lo que tú digas pequeño semental, pocos se han acercado a la princesa Luna y ninguno como tú."

"¿Quieres que te electrocute?" Contestó Ian mientras pequeños rayos corrían entre los dedos de una mano.

Tenía que hacer una escala en Cloudsdale para poder encontrarse con otros miembros del grupo, en tierra quedaron esperando aquellos que eran unicornios y ponis terrestres.

"Soarin, ¿ya está todo listo?" Preguntaba Ian.

"Si, Esta ciudad está algo alejada por lo que la seguridad es mínima."

Ambos comenzaron a volar hacia la salida del pueblo en las nubes hasta que Soarin se detuvo a observar un grupo de ponis que pasaba.

"Vaya, allí van las gemelas Cloudchaser y Flitter." Dijo con su voz algo atontada. "Son preciosas, ¿no lo crees Ian?"

"Yo creo que preguntarme sobre dos ponis hembras no es adecuado." Respondió Ian observándolas seriamente de reojo.

"Eh… lo siento, seguro quedé como un idiota."

"Es una broma." Decía Ian mientras enroscaba su brazo sobre el cuello de Soarin.

Veinte miembros en total contándolo a Ian se dirigieron al pequeño pueblo por dónde pasaba la migración. Una gran cantidad de dragones volaba en una línea por encima del pueblo, muchos ponis y pegasos estaban muy entusiasmados observando el espectáculo. El rol de la guardia era prevenir que ningún pegaso u otro poni se acerquen a ellos y en caso de que un dragón descienda hace lo posible para repelerlo.

"¡Esto es genial!" Exclamaba Ian muy entusiasmado.

"Si, pero es nuestra prioridad proteger a este pueblo." Replicó Soarin volando a su lado.

"Lo siento Soarin… no puedo resistir más esta tentación." Dijo Ian agachándose ligeramente. "Sky Wings"

Salió despedido de un salto a una baja altura hasta alejarse en dirección contraria a la migración. Desde lo lejos se lo vio ascender hacia ellos y volar a la par. Comenzó a volar junto a los dragones, subía, giraba y descendía entre ellos, desde el pueblo Soarin solo miraba sorprendido el cómo esquivaba las garras, llamaradas o coletazos ya que ningún otro guardia se atrevería a acercarse a ellos para detenerlo.

Al menos cinco minutos duró la diversión de Ian hasta que descendió para reunirse con el grupo de guardias.

"¿¡Co-Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo tan peligroso!?" Exclamaba Soarin. "¡Eso fue genial!"

"En mi mundo es considerado extremo hacer algo como esto…" Dijo Ian.

Soarin estaba muy entusiasmado y deseaba hacer lo mismo pero de repente se quedó callado con la vista puesta sobre hombro Ian, casi sin parpadear con sus orejas hacia atrás.

"Déjame adivinar… está detrás mio en este momento…" Consultó Ian.

No recibió respuesta de Soarin, solo movió lentamente su cabeza de arriba a abajo sin quitar su mirada sobre su hombro. Dando la vuelta lentamente se encontró a centímetros de la cara de Spitfire quien lo observaba con el ceño fruncido fijamente a los ojos.

"Ho-hola, no te había visto por aquí…"

"Eres el perfecto ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer…" Dijo Spitfire. "Si no estuviera a su cargo tú estarías atado ahora mismo."

El primer día desde el inicio de la Migración fue pacífico, sólo tenían que evitar que algún dragón se acerque mucho al pueblo e Ian necesitó usar su barrera mágica para evitar que unas fuertes llamaradas quemen unas casas.

El segundo día la cantidad de dragones era menor pero las guardias tenían que seguir para evitar cualquier potencial desastre.

"Muero de hambre…" Rezongaba Ian mientras flotaba boca arriba.

"En este pueblo no hay mucho para que tú comas, ¿por qué no vas a Ponyville?" Dijo Soarin. "Yo te cubro con Spitfire."

"¡Excelente Idea! Te traeré una tarta de las que hace Applejack"

Giró sobre sí mismo, sus alas se pusieron negras y voló hacia Ponyville. Applejack prometió preparar unas tartas para llevar a la tropa, mientras esperaba decidió ir a ver a Twilight pero no estaba en la biblioteca. La encontró en la boutique junto a Rarity preparando un gran traje color verde.

"¿Qué hacen?"

"Es un disfraz de dragón." Contestó Rarity.

"¿Van a alguna fiesta?"

"Spike se unió a la gran migración de dragones." Comentó Twilight. "Vamos a usar esto para seguirlo, no queremos que se lastime."

"Que bien, diviértanse…"

Salió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó los pasteles en la granja y volvió para continuar con el pequeño trabajo en aquel pequeño pueblo. un par de horas más tarde, estaba allí sentado junto a Soarin quien engullía su tarta casi sin respirar, mientras observaba la caravana de dragones.

"¿Qué… qué te pasa?" Preguntaba Soarin mientras se metía un gran trozo a la boca. "Eftás alfgo pefdido en tuf penfamientof."

"Mis amigas se van a meter en la migración de los dragones usando un extraño y poco creíble disfraz." Contestó Ian. "Y creo que tendría que haberlas detenido."

"Si son tus amigas seguro lo harán de la misma forma que lo hiciste tu el otro día."

Dos días después seguía observando la ya menor caravana, los guardias se preparaban para ir dejando de a poco el pueblo.

"¿Qué te preocupa Ian?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"Voy a ir al valle de los dragones." Dijo Ian.

"¿Por qué harías algo tan arriesgado?" Preguntó nuevamente Spitfire. "Si te digo que no, irías de todos modos, ¿verdad?"

"Mis amigas de Ponyville fueron para ayudar a un bebé dragón." Dijo Ian. "Me preocupa que les pase algo."

"Si ves que es demasiado para ti reserva un poco de energía para escapar." Dijo Soarin acercándose a ellos. "Nadie quiere a los héroes tontos."

Extendió sus alas luminosas y emprendió vuelo en la misma dirección que los dragones. Un día completo le tomó llegar a las cercanías del valle, era casi mediodía, tomó un descanso en un pequeño bosque hasta el atardecer. Estuvo sobrevolando la zona buscando un muy feo dragón verde hasta que lo localizó en medio de un cráter volcánico así que descendió.

"¡Chicas! Que bueno que las encuentro a salvo…" Dijo Ian acercándose.

"GAAAAWWWWWRRRGGGG" Rugió.

"¿Qué?" Ian activó su hechizo localizador. "¿¡Eres de verdad!? Y yo pensaba que ese disfraz estaba feo…"

El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer por el horizonte y aún no había encontrado a Spike o las chicas, de a poco voló rodeando el cráter, el pequeño bosque era muy denso y si anochecía iba a ser complicado buscarlas solo con la vista o agotador al usar magia.

Un fuerte destello de luz se vio a lo lejos, esta luz avanzaba sobre los árboles, eso dio la pauta a Ian que encontraría algo en esa dirección.

Se acercó de a poco solo para ver un grupo de tres dragones correr a Twilight y los demás. Apresuró su vuelo para alcanzarlos hasta que un destello hizo que todos desaparezcan y los dragones se estrellaron con unos árboles. Twilight los había teletransportado lejos de allí, Ian solo aterrizó para ver si no estaban en la cercanía.

"¡Se escaparon!" Exclamó un dragón rojo.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" Preguntó uno más pequeño color violeta.

"Simple, buscaremos ese lugar llamado Ponyville y lo reduciremos a cenizas." Contestó el rojo.

Dos dragones más aterrizaron junto a los otros tres para acompañarlos, parecían algo dormidos pero su tamaño era similar al resto.

"¡Nos dejaron atrás!" Dijo uno blanco. "¿Qué les pasó? ¿Dónde esta el enano nuevo?"

"Estaba con unos ponis disfrazados." Respondió el violeta.

"Iremos ese lugar llamado Ponyville para darles una lección." Propuso el rojo. "Nadie nos deja en ridículo así nada más."

No se habían percatado de que Ian aún estaba aún detrás de ellos escuchando toda la conversación desde un principio.

"Siento comunicarles que no puedo permitirles hacer tal cosa." Dijo Ian fuerte y claro a los dragones.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso vas a intentar detenernos?" Preguntó un dragón grande color marrón.

"No creo que sea un intento algo que definitivamente voy a hacer." Dijo Ian tronándose los nudillos. "Mis amigos viven en ese pueblo, ¿saben?"

Todos los dragones comenzaron a reír a carcajadas de las palabras de Ian, parecía no importarles nada de lo que les dijo.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para atreverte a decirnos eso?" Preguntó de forma sarcástica el dragón rojo.

"Solo considérenme… su peor pesadilla…"

Tras decir eso unas alas rojas salieron de la espalda de Ian, en su antebrazo derecho tenía llamas y en el izquierdo destellaban rayos que chocaban con el suelo emitiendo chispas.

* * *

Amanecía en Equestria, el sol subía desde el este, el cielo con pocas nubes tenía un precioso color celeste y la brisa acariciaba todo lo que tocaba. Spike estaba enviando una carta mientras jugaba con un pequeño pichón de un brillante color amarillo y naranja.

"Buenos días Spike" Dijo Ian mientras entraba en la biblioteca con un gran rollo de papel en su mano.

"Esta mañana no tenías ninguna práctica con Twilight, ¿Verdad?"

"De hecho, vengo a buscarte a ti Spike." Dijo Ian.

"¿Por qué puede ser?" Preguntó Spike.

"¡Me enteré de tu viaje al valle de los dragones!" Respondió dando pequeños golpes con el pergamino en la cabeza de Spike. "Si hubieras esperado habríamos buscado otra alternativa."

"¿Cómo cuál?"

Puso el pergamino sobre una mesa y lo deserolló, se podía ver claramente un mapa de Equestria con varios marcadores y flechas, indicaba claramente el recorrido de la migración junto a las posibles zonas de donde se unían los dragones para ella.

"Registros… todo es registrado." Dijo Ian. "Le pedí a Celestia acceso al registro del examen que realizó Twilight cuando era una potranca."

"¿Y eso para qué?" Preguntó Spike.

"Una vez, ella me contó que tú fuiste su examen." Contestó. "Sólo busqué el registro y localicé el número de identificación que tenía tu huevo para ese examen."

"N-no me digas que…"

"Los siento, no pude encontrar tu exacta procedencia." Dijo Ian interrumpiéndolo. "Pero esta es la posible zona de la que proviene tu huevo."

Ian tenía su dedo índice sobre un círculo marcado en el mapa, el lugar era montañoso y repleto valles, bastante alejado de Canterlot hacia el sudeste.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres conocerlo?" Dijo Ian mirándolo fijamente. "Nos tomaría un par de horas en vuelo Blackbird llegar allí."

"No lo sé, tengo muchos quehaceres en la biblioteca hoy…"

"Ya le pedí permiso a Twilight y está de acuerdo, no tienes excusa…"

Sujetó a Spike debajo de su brazo derecho y la pequeña avecilla se subió a su hombro izquierdo.

"Por cierto, ¿este pequeñín es un Fénix?" Preguntó Ian.

"Si, se llama Peewee"

"Entonces sujetalo bien que el viaje será turbulento."

Los tres salieron volando generando una aureola blanca que recorrió el cielo de Ponyville esa soleada mañana.


	25. Hacer lo correcto

Una mañana Ian se encontraba dando un paseo en el castillo de Canterlot junto a un pequeño grupo de invitados especiales.

"Muy bien niñas, hoy podrán tener lo que necesitan."

"Gracias por traernos al castillo Ian." Dijo Scootaloo.

"Si, esto será bueno para el periódico de la escuela." Agregó Sweetie Belle.

"Featherweight era tu nombre verdad." Preguntó Ian a un pequeño potrillo. "Ten cuidado que es fácil perderse aquí, me he metido en muchos problemas gracias a eso."

Caminaron por el castillo cruzando por diferentes alas, se acercaron a las prácticas de la orquesta, pasaron por la escuela de magia y visitaron a unos generales de las divisiones cuatro, seis y ocho.

Caminaron mucho alrededor del castillo pero las niñas no estaban seguras de a quién hacerle una entrevista.

"Hola Ian, ¿qué haces por aquí?" Preguntaba Spitfire mientras se acercaba junto a Soarin y otros dos Wonderbolts.

"Estoy con los niños del periódico escolar de Ponyville." Contestó Ian.

"Y… ¿de qué niños hablas?" Preguntó Spitfire inclinando su cabeza para ver detrás de Ian.

"Bueno están aquí…" Dando media vuelta notó que no había nadie más con él. "…conmigo?"

Solo se limitó a golpear su cara con la palma al darse cuenta que habían escapado. Spitfire y los otros Wonderbolts reían ante la peculiar situación.

"¿Por qué no los localizas con tu magia?" Propuso Soarin.

"Te ayudaremos a encontrarlos, nuestras prácticas ya terminaron." Agregó Spitfire.

Soarin fue junto a Ian, Spitfire se fue en otra dirección acompañada de otros dos ponis de su escuadrón. Los pequeños se habían dispersado mucho en muy poco tiempo, iba a ser difícil atraparlos rápido.

El primer objetivo estaba en el jardín de la academia de magia, al ingresar había una gran multitud reunida bajo un árbol. Desde allí se oía una muy familiar voz.

"…entonces una temible criatura salió por el umbral, era una serpiente que mi ayudante la llamó Orochi." Exclamaba Trixie.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud se acercaron lo más que podían hasta que ya no podían avanzar más, tras varios minutos, la voz de una potranca de oyó al frente de la multitud.

"¿Y… y cómo era ese Orochi?" Preguntó Applebloom. "¿Te dio miedo enfrentarlo?"

"Una gigantesca serpiente de ocho cabezas pequeña." Respondió Trixie. "Pero algo así no podría haberme…"

Se detuvo de golpe al ver que entre la multitud de ponis se asomaba la cabeza de Ian que la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado lentamente.

Puso sus dedos índice y medio debajo de sus ojos y luego los usó para señalar al frente, exactamente a la pequeña potranca con la que charlaba. Trixie bajó su vista a ella y luego observó a Ian que realizó un gesto cerrando la mano indicándole que había que atraparla.

Tras esa prolongada pausa de Trixie varios ponis comenzaron a dispersarse Ian indicó a Soarin que valla por la derecha y él iría por la izquierda, al llegar al frente Applebloom ya no estaba más allí parada, se había perdido entre la multitud.

"Era esa pequeña del moño rosa, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Soarin.

"Si, si se pierde su hermana me va a triturar los huesos." Respondió Ian.

En la altura se pudo ver cómo uno de los Wonderbolts que acompaño a Spitfire aterrizaba frente a ellos.

"Encontramos a una de ellas, pero hay un pequeño problema." Dijo.

Por la puerta entraba caminando Spitfire con una extraña expresión, casi como si le fuera difícil respirar. En su lomo se encontraba aferrada Scootaloo con sus cuatro patas cosa que tampoco le permitía extender sus alas.

"¿Podrían ayudarme?"

"Lo siento Spitfire pero ahora es tu responsabilidad, promete que la cuidarás y le darás de comer." Dijo Ian casi a punto de estallar de risa.

"¡Qué gracioso!"

El jardín del palacio era muy grande, según un comentario de Soarin parecía que estaban jugando a las escondidas, Scootaloo seguía sobre Spitfire y Trixie pudo atrapar a Applebloom con la ayuda de dos de sus nuevas amigas de la escuela de magia llamadas Flower Bliss y Pearl.

Sweetie Belle fue encontrada en el laboratorio mágico y Featherweight sacando fotos a unos animales en el jardín trasero del palacio. Todo parecía haber terminado felizmente y sin haber podido obtener nada interesante para el periódico.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado, Ian fue a los antiguos archivos del palacio para seguir buscando alguna pista que lo pueda llevar a su mundo de nuevo. Estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que se percató tarde que alguien se contraba detrás de él, volteó lentamente para ver cómo Celestia lo observaba fijamente con una expresión muy seria.

"Ho-hola Celestia…"

Un periódico calló de golpe sobre la mesa y se desenrolló permitiendo ver su contenido, allí se podía ver una foto de ella comiendo un pastel de forma muy poco adecuada y un titular que decía -Celestia igual a nosotros-.

"Cada quien tiene sus propios secretos, ¿sabes?" Dijo Celestia muy seriamente. "No necesito leer tu memoria para saber cómo pasó esto."

Apenas podía pensar en qué estaba pasando, solo sabía que ese periódico era de la escuela de Ponyville y que era la primera vez que veía a Celestia con una expresión tan poco feliz.

La puerta se abrió de par en par e ingresó Trixie galopando desesperada, al verlo a Ian se dirigió directamente hacia él sin importarle que esté allí con la princesa.

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Exclamó apoyando sus dos patas delanteras en el pecho de Ian.

"¿Q-qué pasa?"

"¡Todos saben del secreto de mi brazalete!" Chilló Trixie. "¡Ahora van a creer que soy una farsante y que no sé hacer magia por mi cuenta!"

"N-no creo que sea para tanto…" Dijo Ian intentando calmar la situación.

"Ya está hecho." Comentó Celestia mientras se retiraba del lugar. "Pero antes que nada, hay ciertos ponis a quienes tendrías que concientizar por sus acciones."

Durante los siguientes días las noticias del Foal Free Press se salieron de control, todos se preguntaban quién era Gabby Gums. Inclusive notó que había noticias sobre sus amigas allí aunque hizo un alto al ver el titular –Rainbow Dash: Demonio veloz o Super tiernita-. Estuvo unos segundos riendo pero luego pensó que podría haber algo sobre él, pasó varias páginas, volvió a detenerse al verlo a Big Macintosh con un peluche. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó.

Esa tarde decidió sentarse bajo un árbol de manzanas en la granja tras investigar el contenido del periódico, concentrando el flujo de magia alrededor del cuerpo para poder relajarse unos instantes, tenía los ojos cerrados muy concentrado hasta que oyó una voz.

"…tás despierto?" Preguntaba Applebloom.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle junto a ella, las tres estaban empapadas.

"Nos preguntábamos si tienes alguna historia para contarnos." Preguntó Scootaloo.

"Necesitamos algo interesante para el perió…"

Ian levantó su mano interrumpiendo a Applebloom, inclinó esa palma hacia arriba haciendo un torbellino allí, este se hizo más grande y lo lanzó hacia ellas, el viento cálido las secó al instante.

"Lo único que puedo decirles es que ustedes saben bien lo que tienen que hacer."

"A ti también te lo contaron, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"No necesito que me lo cuenten para saber quienes son Gabby Gums." Dijo Ian volviendo a concentrar su magia. "El paseo por el palacio lo dejó en claro."

Las tres potrancas dieron media vuelta muy tristes retirándose del lugar observándolo de reojo con sus orejas hacia abajo.

A la mañana siguiente Applejack aún se la notaba muy enfadada pero en su enojo no llegó a percatar que su hermana no había regresado desde el día anterior cosa que preocupó a Ian. Big Macintosh también se encontraba con el ceño fruncido desde temprano.

"Ehm, Applejack…" Dijo Ian.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con un tono de enfado.

"De-desde ayer a la tarde que no sabemos nada de Applebloom y las niñas…" Contestó Ian.

Applejack y Big Macintosh se miraron sorprendidos al notar que era cierto, no había regresado en la noche. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta, al abrirla se encontraron una copia del Foal Free Press con una foto de las tres potrancas.

Allí había una carta abierta dónde pedían disculpas al pueblo por sus acciones.

"Estuvieron toda la noche en la casa del árbol y ahora están en el pueblo" Dijo Ian con el círculo mágico debajo de él. "Si se apresuran las van a encontrar."

Esa mañana todo Ponyville aprendió la importancia de perdonar a aquellos que han hecho algo malo y piden disculpas adecuadamente.


	26. El torneo Real

Otra mañana pacífica en Ponyville, el sol estaba en lo alto gracias a Celestia, los pegasos habían dejado algunas nubes en el cielo y las tiendas de la zona comercial se encontraban abarrotadas como siempre.

Esa mañana Applejack pidió ayuda a Ian para preparar el pequeño puesto que disponían allí y cargar unas cubetas.

"Y... ¿solo vendemos manzanas Applejack?" Preguntaba Ian mientras se ataba un delantal blanco.

"Sip, hoy solo manzanas, otros días vendemos pasteles y varios productos hechos de ellas."

Se acercó una pequeña potranca blanca con ojos violeta al negocio, estaba acompañada de una unicornio color crema y de melena rojiza.

"Mamá, ¡llevemos unas manzanas!" Exclamó la pequeña.

"Ey, ¿Cómo estás pequeña?" Exclamó Ian.

"Tú eres Ian, ¿verdad?" Dijo la unicornio.

"Usted debe la esposa de Agrisk, un gusto." Dijo Ian poniéndose una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Él a veces me cuenta cosas de ti, 'el potrillo' según dice." Comentó entre risas. "Te tiene algo de aprecio y es muy raro porque siempre es estricto con los del palacio."

"Yo no soy de ninguna división, solo ayudo a veces."

De las alturas descendió un pegaso blanco con armadura dorada, empezó a caminar entre los negocios y se dirigió directo al puesto de manzanas.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó muy feliz la potranca.

"Querido, pensé que estarías fuera hasta que termine todo."

"De hecho vengo especialmente a buscar a alguien." Dijo Agrisk caminando hacia Ian. "Potrillo…"

"No hacía falta que tú vengas si es un pedido de Celestia o Luna." Interrumpió Ian.

"Esta vez vengo por mi cuenta a pedirte un favor."

Ian levantando una de sus cejas observó a Agrisk que esta vez se notaba un poco inseguro, como si le diera miedo hacer una pregunta.

"Bueno... lo diré sin titubear." Mencionó poniéndose firme. "Necesito que te unas a la séptima división de forma temporal."

"NO." Contestó Ian sin pensar o considerar el pedido.

Todos se quedaron allí congelados por la forma en que Ian se había negado, Applejack abrió su boca intentando hacer un comentario pero luego la cerró sin decir nada.

"¡Vamos potrillo!" Exclamó a Ian. "Tenemos un muy importante evento y tengo autorización de que seas miembro temporario de mi división."

"Lo que significa que no solo estaría bajo tus órdenes sino también de los caprichos de Celesta, no gracias." Dijo Ian quitándose el delantal.

Comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar, nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto o detenerlo.

"¡Es un gran torneo entre las divisiones y necesitamos todos los recursos posibles para ganar!" Exclamó Agrisk.

"Lo siento pero cada vez que me metí en cosas relacionadas con la guardia no obtuve ningún beneficio." Contestó Ian. "Es más, creo que la última vez casi me muero…"

"E-en ese caso perderás la oportunidad de tomar una revancha." Dijo Agrisk. "Solo los capitanes sabemos lo que sucedió aquella tarde en el palacio."

Ian se detuvo de golpe y volteó hacia Agrisk observándolo fijamente a los ojos, volvió con paso firme y se paró frente a él.

"Ahora tienes mi atención." Dijo seriamente.

Agrisk prometió explicar todo claramente a la mañana siguiente cuando vaya al palacio de Canterlot, todo parecía aún muy misterioso para Ian pero ya había picando el anzuelo.

"Muy bien, aún no he dicho si voy a unirme a tu grupo o no." Dijo cruzado de brazos.

"Después de esta explicación todo será más claro." Replicó Agrisk. "Todos los años se celebra antes del otoño una competencia que lleva casi doscientos años de antigüedad. Es un torneo de combates eliminatorios entre las diez divisiones lo cual define un plus en el presupuesto para cada uno de ellos y un mejor rango."

"Aún no sé qué tiene que ver esto conmigo." Dijo Ian observando los papeles que Agrisk dejó sobre la mesa.

"Desde hace cuatro años la séptima división ha estado saliendo en segundo lugar." Dijo Agrisk mientras ponía sobre la mesa unos antiguos resultados. "Siempre derrotados en la final por la primera división. Al principio era un pequeño novato pero hoy en día es el capitán quién nos ha derrotado en la final."

"Ahora entiendo lo de la revancha."

"También tenemos la octava división, son muy fuertes y su capitán Lanceor Shieldon es el unicornio más poderoso de todos."

"Hay dos unicornios muy fuertes por lo que puedo ver." Dijo Ian. "Tu división tiene mayoría de pegasos, ahora entiendo por qué quieres que me una."

"Hace tres años que Lanceor no participa pero siempre existe la posibilidad." Dijo Agrisk. "Él dice que ya esta viejo para estas cosas y se lo deja a los jóvenes."

Todo se veía tentador, el torneo, la falta que le hacía a Agrisk alguien con capacidades mágicas y la posibilidad de tomar revancha de aquel unicornio que lo humilló en las puertas del palacio. En aquél entonces estaba débil y enfermo por lo que no tuvo ninguna posibilidad pero ahora estaba en condiciones.

"Prométeme algo Agrisk." Dijo Ian poniéndose de pie. "Durante el torneo me llamarás por mi nombre y si ganamos no volverás a llamarme potrillo."

"¡De acuerdo potrillo! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!" Exclamó Agrisk lleno de euforia.

Faltaba una semana para el torneo, Ian regresó a Ponyville dispuesto a prepararse, estuvo practicando con Twilight control de la magia y diferentes hechizos que serían de utilidad. Decidió no decirle para qué los quería usar o se podría histérica.

En Sweet Apple Acres entrenó la parte física junto a Big Macintosh que le sirvió como compañero de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía que desarrollar una efectiva forma de pelear de frente contra un pony y nadie era mejor que Big Mac al ser el más fuerte que conocía.

La pauta del entrenamiento era no contenerse y si Big Mac lo golpeaba directamente resistir lo más posible, varias costillas rotas, moretones y caídas al suelo le llevó su arduo entrenamiento hasta que pudo empezar a contratacar adecuadamente.

El día anterior al torneo lo pasó en el castillo para poder informarse de cómo serían las reglas generales.

"El torneo se lleva a cabo en equipos de tres ponis." Dijo Selena mientras organizaba varias carpetas. "Las rondas son sorteadas y es dónde se decide qué unidades se enfrentarán entre sí."

"¿Osea que estaré desde el principio?" Preguntaba Ian.

"No necesariamente, los tres participantes no son fijos, es más, si un poni participa de un combate no puede participar de los siguientes. Los equipos que pasen deben intercambiar sus miembros entre los de la unidad." Comentaba Selena.

"Creo que entiendo."

"Además, al pasar a la siguiente ronda tampoco sabes a quién te enfrentas porque todas las rondas son sorteadas, esto es para que los capitanes hagan buenas decisiones de quienes tienen que formar parte de un escuadrón acorde a la situación."

"Esto lo hace muy interesante." Comentaba Ian.

"Una cosa más." Dijo Selena sacando un centímetro. "Necesito tus medidas, tienes la obligación de usar una armadura."

Logró escaparse de la embarazosa situación haciendo que Rarity envíe las medidas que le había tomado anteriormente para confeccionarle un poco de ropa.

Ya estaba todo preparado para el torneo, el estadio donde se desarrollaba estaba lleno de ponis de clase alta en palcos especiales y muchos ponis de clase media en las tribunas. Parecía un coliseo romano ante los ojos de Ian que se sentía incómodo con una armadura improvisada.

"Apenas puedo moverme con esta cosa." Decía intentando levantar sus brazos.

"Fue difícil hacer que te adapten una armadura y es obligatorio usarla." Regañaba Selena.

"¡Potrillo! ¡Ven por aquí!" Exclamaba Agrisk desde el otro lado.

"Te dije que durante el torneo me llames por mi nombre."

"Nosotros vamos primero, tenemos que estar todos reunidos en la entrada de la arena." Dijo Agrisk.

Toda la división se calló al instante que ambos entraron al lugar, observaron a Ian como si fuera un bicho raro.

"Muy bien, el primer combate es contra la novena división." Informaba Agrisk. "¡Blast, Firehearth, Feather Storm! Ustedes tres van primero."

Dos pegasos y un unicornio salieron a la arena de combate, la primera batalla se desarrolló fácil, enfrentaron a aquellos novatos que abandonaron a Ian en la cueva del Wyrm así que sintió que se había hecho justicia.

La quinta división eran los Wonderbolts, pese a que Spitfire participó del primer combate no pudieron contra tres ponys de la octava división. La tercera división era el grupo de Selena, ella no participó del combate pero perdieron ante la primera división.

La primera ronda se desarrolló tranquilamente y todo el público estaba enardecido por el espectáculo.

"Nuestra división lleva solo un año desde que se formó, era de esperarse este resultado." Comentaba Selena en los pasillos.

"Al menos esos tres idiotas fueron derrotados, me habría encantado hacerlo yo mismo." Dijo Ian. "Pero Agrisk me dijo que pelaré solo contra la primera división."

Tenían una hora de descanso antes del siguiente sorteo de combates.


	27. Final Boss

Ian se acercó junto a Selena a un gran ventanal para ver las gradas desde arriba y tener un panorama de cómo estaban las tribunas, el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de ponis de todas clases y colores.

"La forma en que se desarrolle el torneo es bueno para el estatus de un equipo." Comentaba Selena. "Muchos ponis de clase alta piden la protección sólo a los mejores."

"No me recuerdes a esa inquieta potranca." Dijo Ian mientras observaba hacia abajo.

"¿Te refieres a esa que viene allí?"

Una pequeña unicornio saltó y se aferró del brazo de Ian para luego treparse a su hombro sujetándose del cuello.

"Hola, ¿cuándo podremos volver a jugar?" Preguntaba con total alegría.

"Hija, no lo molestes que va a participar del torneo." Dijo un unicornio con sombrero de galera mientras la bajaba con su magia. "Muchas Gracias por lo de la última vez."

"N-no hay problema…" Contestó Ian acomodándose el casco. "¿Puedo al menos no usar esto Selena?

"Lo siento pero es parte del reglamento de seguridad."

El sorteo estaba confirmado, la primera división se enfrentaba a la octava y la séptima contra la segunda.

Quedaba una división libre que se sortearía entre los ganadores de esta ronda. El combate contra la segunda división fue complicado porque eran tres unicornios, Agrisk designó dos unicornios y un pegaso para enfrentarlos. Hasta ahora tres de los cuatro unicornios que había en la unidad ya habían participado lo que dejaba uno solo para el siguiente combate.

El resultado fué una total victoria para la séptima división gracias ya que los dos unicornios utilizaron todas sus fuerzas contra sus contrincantes sin darles posibilidad de tomar aire por atacarlos incansablemente.

La primera división puso en escena tres unicornios y la octava extrañamente tres pegasos. El combate fue impresionante porque la forma en que esquivaban o resistían la magia de los unicornios. La situación se llevó uno a uno haciendo que los tres miembros de cada equipo peleen hasta el final.

El combate fue para el unicornio de la primera división por un error del pegaso al intentar aterrizar frente a él y realizar un ataque desde abajo quedando totalmente expuesto a la magia.

La décima división quedó a sorteo para pelear contra los ganadores después de media hora de descanso.

"¡Potrillo! No importa como salga el sorteo tú lucharás en la final." Dijo Agrisk.

"¡Por enésima vez deja de llamarme potrillo!"

"Vamos potrillo, el capitán Agrisk confía en ti." Dijo un pegaso del grupo.

Ian volteó hacia el pegaso con una mirada asesina pero parece que a este ni al resto del equipo le importara su opinión. Hasta sentía que era una mala idea haber aceptado estar allí.

"El siguiente combate se desarrollará entre la décima división y la primera dentro de quince minutos." Anunciaba Celestia desde un palco.

Desde su ubicación Ian pudo ver que estaba también junto a ella Luna en un trono y había un tercer unicornio color rosado que nunca antes había visto.

"¿Quién es ese unicornio?" Preguntó.

"Ella es la princesa Miamora Cadenza." Contestaba Agrisk mientras decidía el orden del siguiente combate. "Y es una alicornio como las princesas Celestia y Luna."

"¿Dos era demasiado y ahora son tres?" Dijo Ian dando un suspiro.

El combate se desarrolló rápido, al parecer la décima división no era tan fuerte y solo lograron vencer al primer miembro del otro equipo con su tercer poni aprovechando que estaba agotado por las dos primeras peleas.

Estaba en el tiempo de intervalo antes de la final, Selena había ido junto a Luna para dar ánimos al grupo. Desde allí se la veía a Celestia sentada en el palco y la princesa Miamora Cadenza fue a ver a la primera división.

"Vuestro esfuerzo es recompensado con llegar a la última instancia de este evento." Dijo Luna. "Os deseo la mejor de las suertes a aquellos tres valientes que participen del último combate."

"Selena, por última vez, ¿puedo pelear sin esta armadura?" Preguntaba Ian por lo bajo.

"Agrisk me dijo que tú participarás de la final, no quiero que descalifiquen a su equipo por tu testarudez." Bufó Selena entre dientes.

"Ian." Dijo Luna haciendo un gesto con su pata para que se acerque a ella. "Suerte en tu combate, el jefe final es muy fuerte."

El tiempo de espera había terminado, el público comenzó a chocar sus pezuñas y otros las hacían sonar contra las gradas. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que pueda pasar.

Primero salió el último unicornio del equipo de la séptima división contra un pegaso. Pese a la gran potencia que tenían las ráfagas mágicas del unicornio no podía contra la agilidad del pegaso que se acercaba demasiado hacia él para conectar sus ataques. El primer combate fue una victoria para la primera división de parte del pegaso.

"L-lo siento Capitán." Dijo el unicornio bastante dolorido.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Agrisk ingresando a la arena. "Yo me encargo del resto."

Todo el equipo se sorprendió al verlo ingresar en segundo lugar al combate. El referee que se encontraba en el centro de la arena anunció que Agrisk sería el segundo combatiente de la séptima división.

"Esto es inesperado." Comentó Celestia.

"Hermana, no me digas que…" Dijo Luna inclinando su cabeza hacia su hermana.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" Preguntó la tercera princesa que estaba sentada en medio.

"Nada en especial Cadence." Agregó Celestia. "Supongo que esta final será muy emocionante."

Agrisk voló directo al pegaso y lo golpeó muy fuerte en el pecho de la armadura enviándolo a volar unos metros hacia atrás. El pegaso giró en el aire y al aterrizar usó sus cuatro patas para impulsarse de nuevo al frente, realizó una estocada pero Agrisk giró dándole una patada de lado con una de sus patas traseras.

Varios ataques se realizaron, Agrisk tenía la combinación perfecta entre fuerza, agilidad y resistencia lo que hacía imposible perder ese combate.

Logró la victoria tras conectar un ataque en el aire haciendo que el pegaso caiga con mucha fuerza al suelo. Ayudando a levantarlo a una camilla se lo llevó un equipo de unicornios médicos mientras que el público estaba emocionado.

El segundo combate era contra un unicornio. Tenía mucha precisión con sus ataques mágicos y su agilidad le permitía esquivar los ataques de Agrisk con algo de dificultad. Recibió varias ráfagas durante el combate, inclusive en un contraataque del unicornio con su pata trasera fue golpeado directamente de lado con un ataque de magia.

La batalla se prolongó demasiado pero Agrisk fue capaz de derrotarlo resistiendo un ataque mágico para poder golpearlo de frente.

"¡La victoria es para la Séptima división!" Anunciaba el referee. "A continuación se enfrentarán Agrisk contra Shining Armor."

Un potro blanco con armadura violeta y blanca se acercaba al centro de la arena, el público comenzaba a chocar sus cascos.

"Agrisk, qué sorpresa que estés en segundo lugar." Dijo Shining Armor.

"No importa en qué orden pelee, siempre es un gusto enfrentarte." Contestó Agrisk respirando de forma agitada. "No sé si podré derrotarte pero intentaré ofrecer dificultad."

"Muy bien." Dijo poniendo sus patas en posición.

El referee tenía una bandera en alto que bajó para indicar que comiencen. Agrisk extendió sus alas y comenzó a descender en espiral para evitar ser alcanzado por la magia.

Shining Armor estaba observándolo seriamente hasta que hizo brillar su cuerno, Agrisk chocó contra una pared invisible a pesar de estar varios metros alejado. Al descender al suelo recibió de lado una ráfaga mágica de haciéndolo girar de lado en el aire.

Cayó al suelo respirando con fuerza intentando ponerse de pie pero el dolor y agotamiento no se lo permitía. El referee anunciaba la victoria para la primera división.

"¿Estás bien Agrisk?" Preguntaba Shining Armor acercándose a él. "Creo que me excedí un poco en ese ataque."

"N-No te preocupes, solo siento no haber podido cansarte un poco antes de tu próximo combate." Dijo Agrisk mientras lo subían a una camilla.

"Tu te enfrentaste a mis dos mejores ponis, eso es admirable." Dijo Shining Armor. "Espero que el poni que tienes para el último combate sea fuerte."

"He he, ¿Quién dijo que sería un poni?" Agregó Agrisk al momento en que se lo llevaban.

"¡Este será el combate decisivo!" Anunciaba el referee. "El capitán Shining Armor de la primera división contra Ian Newyd de la séptima división."

Todo el estadio comenzó a chocar sus pezuñas pero se detuvieron al verlo a Ian caminar hacia el centro de la arena.

"¿¡Tú!?" Exclamó Shining Armor. "¿Es broma verdad?"

Mientras caminaba intentaba acomodarse el casco y las partes de la armadura que sonaban de forma extraña a cada paso que daba.

"Oye, yo tampoco quiero tener que hacer esto como si fuera un juguete de hojalata." Espetó Ian. "Así que hagámoslo rápido."

El referee bajó la bandera anunciando el inicio del combate. Shining Armor lanzó un rayo mágico que golpeó a Ian en su brazo izquierdo al intentar esquivarlo, la armadura evitó que se pueda mover rápido pero también lo protegió del ataque.

"Eres lento, no sé cómo es que Agrisk te dejó al último." Dijo Shining Armor.

Se abalanzó hacia él lanzando un puñetazo pero fue bloqueado por una pared luminosa.

Desde el palco real observaban las tres princesas cada instante de la final del torneo. El combate se desarrollaba debajo, se oían las explosiones y el sonido de metal de la armadura de Ian.

"Shiny tiene todo para ganar, ¡qué bueno!" Dijo la Princesa Cadence.

"No lo sé, hay algo raro." Agregó Celestia.

"Creo que es obvio lo que pasa hermana." Comentó Luna. "Esa lata que tiene puesta es un estorbo."

Tras varios intentos Ian pudo acercarse para poder tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Shining Armor. Lanzó una patada contra el cuello pero no obtuvo la fuerza que necesitaba al no poder moverse bien con esa armadura, luego fue contraatacado recibiendo una patada con las patas traseras directo al pecho cosa que lo alejó varios metros.

"¡Esto terminará igual que aquella vez!" Exclamó Shining Armor. "Mejor será que te rindas... POTRILLO."

"¡Tiempo fuera!" Exclamó Ian poniéndose de pie.

"¿Acaso vas a tomar mi consejo o por fin vas a pelear en serio?" Consultó Shining Armor de forma cómica.

"Ni lo sueñes, ¿¡quieres un combate!?" Exclamó Ian apuntando con el dedo. "Entonces te lo daré."

Tras esas palabras comenzó a quitarse la armadura arrojándola hacia atrás, sólo dejó las partes que protegían sus antebrazos y las piernas. Estaba protegido simplemente por su ropa como siempre.

"Ay, con lo que me costó hacer que le adapten esa armadura." Lamentó Selena.

"¡Referee!" Exclamó Celestia poniéndose de pie contra la baranda de su palco. "A partir de este momento seré yo quién decida este combate."

"He-hermana, ¿estás segura de esto?" Preguntó Luna.

"Tal vez no quieras ver lo que va a pasar Cadence." Dijo Celestia.

"No hay nada que temer, Shiny una vez derrotó a un dragón él solo." Dijo Cadence orgullosa.

"Y si mal no recuerdo, terminó muy herido en esa batalla." Agregó Celestia. "Un mago humano no tiene comparación a un simple dragón."

"Hu… huma… no, no puede ser…" Dijo Cadence.

La princesa observó a Celestia que estaba mirando la arena fijamente, luego volteó hacia Luna que cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

"¡Muy bien, pueden continuar!" Exclamó Celestia.

Shining Armor lanzó una ráfaga de magia hacia Ian que simplemente la esquivó dando un paso al costado, lanzó otra y con su antebrazo izquierdo la desvió con una comba cayendo unos metros detrás de él, un escudo brillante apareció en su brazo para luego desvanecerse.

"Al fin pelearás en serio." Dijo Shining Armor. "Veamos de qué eres capaz."

Lanzó una ráfaga más grande que impactó directo en él haciendo que una gran nube de humo cubra el lugar dónde estaba parado. Al disiparse no había nada en ese lugar, Shining Armor giró pero no vio nada, comenzó a mirar alrededor pero Ian no estaba por ningún lado.

"Siempre que buscas a alguien tienes que mirar hacia arriba también." Dijo Ian.

Apareció de repente sobre Shining Armor con su pierna derecha flexionada listo para dar una patada, el unicornio intentó escapar pero Ian abanicó pateándolo de lado, generando un torbellino que lo envió a volar a toda velocidad haciendo que choque contra la pared de las gradas levantando una gran polvareda.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas." Dijo Ian. "A veces puede ser más de lo que crees."

Una serie de rayos mágicos salieron desde la nube de polvo, con su brazo desvió un par y la última la sujetó entre sus dedos con su mano izquierda como si fuera un balón.

"Ca-capitán Agrisk." Dijo un unicornio de la séptima división. "¿Desde cuándo tenemos un monstruo así en nuestro grupo?"

"N-no lo sé… pero ahora entiendo cómo sobrevivió al Wyrm." Respondió Agrisk sorprendido.

Ian apretó la esfera mágica pero esta estalló en su mano, del otro lado Shining Armor aprovechó eso para salir disparado usando su magia con su cuerno hacia el frente. Tras ingresar en la cortina de humo una gran corriente mágica la disipó de la nada y se pudo ver cómo Ian sostenía su palma izquierda al frente bloqueando el cuerno de Shining Armor con un pequeño círculo mágico.

El unicornio hacía fuerza con sus cuatro patas pero no podía avanzar giró su cabeza un poco para ver al frente y vio que de la espalda de Ian salían unas alas color rojo brillando al sol.

"Eres el primer poni que me hace tener que usar este hechizo." Dijo Ian.

El estadio estaba callado, solo se oían las dos fuerzas mágicas chocar y cómo Shining Armor hacía lo imposible para continuar. Las alas rojas se dispersaron hacia los lados, las plumas comenzaron a girar en círculos alrededor de ambos.

"Es hora de poner las cosas iguales, ¿no crees?" Dijo Ian.

El torbellino comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido y las plumas rojas empezaron a clavarse de punta sobre la armadura de Shining Armor. Ian giró su mano izquierda y la alzó levantando las patas delanteras del unicornio, empujándolo varios centímetros hacia atrás. Extendió al frente su mano derecha con sus dedos tocando las puntas y recitó "Sonic Blast".

Chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que el sonido retumbara muy fuerte en todo el lugar. Al caer firmemente con sus cuatro patas la armadura de Shining Armor estalló en pedazos frente a la perpleja vista de todos.

Comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada por la desesperación, observando como los trozos de su armadura caían al suelo, al levantar la mirada notó que Ian caminaba lentamente hacia él. Empezó a retroceder sin darle la espalda, lanzó un rayo desde su cuerno pero Ian lo atrapó con su mano y lo disipó entre sus dedos.

Al enredarse con sus patas traseras cayó sentado con la boca abierta sin poder respirar.

"¡Ya basta!" Exclamaba Celestia desde el palco. "El combate terminó."

Ian seguía caminando hacia Shining Armor que intentaba volver a pararse pero la desesperación no se lo permitía. Hizo brillar su cuerno para que aparezca una barrera mágica pero Ian la destruyó dándole un puñetazo con su mano emitiendo brillo.

"me… me ri..." Dijo Shining Armor cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Ya te rindes?" Dijo Ian extendiéndole la mano. "¿Acaso no querías esto?"

Shining Armor abrió uno de sus ojos al notar que nada pasaba y observó cómo le extendía la mano ofreciéndole ponerse de pie, puso su pezuña e Ian empujó hacia arriba ayudándolo a pararse.

"Me subestimáste al querer que pelee en serio." Dijo Ian. "Otro día podemos tener un combate amistoso si quieres."

"No entiendo…" Decía Shining Armor.

"Ya cobré lo que me debías, así que, ¡Me rindo!" Exclamó Ian.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Po-por qué!?" Exclamó Shining Armor.

"Me quité la armadura en medio del combate lo que me descalifica." Dijo Ian. "Una cosa más, ¿Podrías decirles a estas tres detrás mío que se calmen?"

Detrás suyo se encontraban Luna, Celestia y Cadence apuntando con sus cuernos directo a su espalda. Shining Armor respiró hondo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Ian estaba con ambos brazos en alto.


	28. Reparando un error

Caminó hacia la entrada de la arena donde la séptima división esperaba, al entrar todos lo observaban.

"Potri... digo, Ian... bu-buen combate..." Dijo Agrisk de forma muy tímida.

Ian volteó hacia él, observándolo seriamente se acercó levantando su mano derecha. Agrisk cerró sus ojos pero Ian le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole el crin.

"Tú eres el único que puede llamarme así." Dijo Ian con una sonrisa. "¿De acuerdo?"

Los demás ponis del salón se pusieron tensos y asentaron con la cabeza sin emitir un sonido. La puerta se abrió de par en par y Luna ingresó a todo galope, se acercó a Ian dándole un golpe en el estómago.

"¡Agghh! ¿¡por qué!?" Chilló muy fuerte tras caer al suelo.

"Ian…" Dijo Selena saliendo detrás de Luna. "Por un momento sentimos mucho miedo, miedo de que lo mates."

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre usar tal magnitud de poder mágico!?" Exclamó Luna.

Ian volteó hacia la arena, allí estaba aún Shining Armor observando los trozos de su armadura mientras la princesa Miamora Cadenza lo abrazaba muy fuerte. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había excedido sus acciones y la fuerza utilizada.

"Agradece que nadie más sabe que eres un humano o mañana habría un caos en toda Equestria." Agregó Luna.

"¿¡HUMANO!?" Gritó Agrisk. "¿¡Entonces era cierto!?"

"Bienvenido a la realidad Agrisk." Dijo Ian poniéndose de pie. "Todo Ponyville lo sabe, inclusive tu hija."

Agrisk se sentó de golpe con la mirada perdida, sin poder creer lo que pasaba frente a él. Ian comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar pero se agachó de golpe.

"¡Owch! ¿Era necesario pegarme tan fuerte Luna?" Dijo sujetándose el estómago.

"Humpf, No importa cuán poderoso seas, siempre serás el potrillo que todos conocemos." Dijo Selena.

Todos los ponis presentes esbozaron una sonrisa, algunos no sabían si reír o quedarse callados. Simplemente observando cómo Ian se retorcía por el golpe recibido de una de las princesas.

Tras reponerse salió junto a Selena hacia el palco donde se encontraba Celestia, seguramente para recibir un regaño o castigo por sus acciones. En el camino vio a la pequeña unicornio de antes pero al verlo acercarse abrazó a su madre y se escondió detrás de ella.

Esa reacción fue como un golpe en su pecho, esa pequeña tan alegre ahora le temía y seguramente todos lo harían.

En el centro de la arena Shining armor aún estaba perplejo por todo lo sucedido, observando los trozos su armadura espaciada en el suelo.

"Shining Armor." Dijo Celestia acercándose a él. "Tu división se ha coronado por quinto año consecutivo como campeones."

"No, fui derrotado… en menos de un minuto." Dijo sin elevar su cabeza.

"Podría haberte matado…" Sollozó Cadence mientras se aferraba a él.

"Entonces, ¿dónde te duele?" Preguntó Celestia.

Shining Armor comenzó a observarse, levantó una de sus patas, giró su cabeza y movió la cola para darse cuenta que no sentía el más mínimo dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

"En este momento es tu orgullo lo que te duele." Dijo Celestia. "Ese humano es el único que nos nombra a mi y a Luna sin ningún título real, ¿sabes?."

"Espera, ¿acabo de enfrentarme a un humano?" Preguntó Shining Armor.

"Si Shiny, por un momento temí por ti." Chilló Cadence.

"Ustedes dos son muy parecidos pese a que pertenezcan a mundos diferentes." Dijo Celestia. "Por ahora tienes prohibido hablar de esto con tu hermana."

"¿Twilei? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?"

"No creo que le agrade saber que su primer alumno casi mata a su hermano mayor." Contestó la princesa.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

* * *

Los ponis estaban dispersos en los pasillos retirándose del estadio, algunos observaban Ian y se susurraban cosas cuando pasaba cerca de ellos.

Al ingresar al palco donde Celestia los esperaría para tener una charla, a un lado yacían varios trozos de la armadura que Ian había destruido sobre una pequeña mesa circular. Al verlo sintió algo de culpa.

"Tu expresión nos dice que no hace falta agregar algo más." Dijo Celestia. "Esta armadura era algo muy importante para Shining Armor, ¿Sabes?"

Uno de los trozos pasó volando hasta las manos de Ian sujetándolo con firmeza, este tenía un brillo extraño y parecía canalizar su poder a través de él.

"La armadura fue forjada por el mejor herrero de toda Equestria de hace cuatro siglos, era parte de su familia." Dijo Celestia.

"Una armadura heredada..." Dijo Ian en voz baja.

"La historia decía que aquel herrero solo forjaba la mejor armadura a aquellos valientes que sean capaces de reunir los elementos necesarios." Dijo Celestia. "No se sabe si quedó un legado de ese poni o si algún poni es actualmente capaz de reunir los elementos."

"Si quieres hacerme sentir mal lo estás logrando Celestia." Dijo Ian.

"Aún no termina esto." Agregó Celestia. "Shining Armor es el hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle."

Ian soltó el trozo de metal por la sorpresa, este rebotó en el suelo causando un fuerte sonido.

"Tienes prohibido contarle a Twilight sobre cualquier detalle de lo ocurrido hoy, no queremos que se ponga triste."

Caminando por los jardines pensaba en qué podía llegar a hacer, Luna y Selena lo seguían sin decir ninguna palabra. No solo enfrentó al hermano de Twilight, todos creen que casi lo mata y destruyó una valiosa herencia familiar. Observó uno de los trozos que aún tenía en su mano y desplegó su hechizo Sky Wings.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Luna.

"Recordé algo de la vez que fui a Marel Coast." Respondió. "Si preguntan por mi diles que me enviaste en una misión."

Desplegó sus alas hacia arriba y salió volando del lugar, Selena y Luna quedaron allí observándolo retirarse. Al llegar al pueblo aterrizó en la puerta de una casa ubicada frente a la fuente central de Marel Coast.

"Mercury, ¿estás ahí?" Dijo Ian golpeando a la puerta.

Un unicornio magenta salió por la puerta, tenía puesto un delantal grueso y unos lentes oscuros, su cara la tenía llena de carbón.

"¿Eres tú? pensamos que no habías sobrevivido." Dijo quitándose los lentes.

"Los artefactos de la isla no servían y volví sin pensarlo hasta Canterlot."

"¿Qué dices? desde que tú fuiste allí esas criaturas dejaron de acercarse." Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. "Este pueblo te debe mucho, pasa."

Ingresó a la casa y se veían varias cosas forjadas de metal entre las que había ollas, cuchillos de cocina e inclusive unas lanzas y cascos como los que usan los guardias del palacio.

"Eres el único poni herrero que conozco, y necesito algo de información."

"Protegiste al pueblo de un ataque, curaste a mi hermano pequeño usando tus poderes y nos libraste de esa criaturas que nos atacaban de vez en cuando." Dijo quitándose el delantal. "¿Cómo no ayudarte?"

"Lo de las criaturas fue solo casualidad pero mira esto." Ian metió su mano en un bolsillo y le mostró un trozo de la armadura.

"Wow, esto es algo muy pocas veces visto." Dijo el unicornio.

"Quiero forjar una armadura para un unicornio hecha de la misma manera que este trozo." Dijo Ian. "¿Sabes si existe alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo?"

"Conocía un poni capaz de forjar algo así." Mencionó Mercury poniéndose una lupa en su ojo derecho. "Esto tiene escamas de dragón, amatista, titanio, las aleaciones son muy especiales."

"¡Perfecto! díme dónde lo encuentro." Dijo Ian

"Era mi abuelo y hace unos años que no está entre nosotros." Dijo Mercury quitándose la lupa. "Aún está su antiguo taller de herrería en la cima de la colina cerca de aquí."

El camino hacia el taller fue al atardecer junto al hermano pequeño de Mercury llamado Crystal Dust. Cuando abrieron las puertas se encontraron con que el lugar estaba en perfectas condiciones.

"Hace varios años que esto está inutilizable, esperaba más suciedad y telarañas." Dijo Mercury.

"Hermano, ¿recuerdas que obtuve mi cutie mark poco antes que el abuelo muriera?" Dijo Crystal Dust. "He estado trabajando aquí todo este tiempo, déjame ver ese trozo de metal."

Ian lanzó el trozo de armadura y Crystal lo tomó con su magia en el aire, este se pulverizó y el polvillo comenzó a separarse en pequeños grupos.

"¿Tú puedes usar magia elemental de tierra?" Preguntó sorprendido Ian.

"No sé a qué te refieres, pero esta es una habilidad que tiene desde que es un potrillo." Dijo Mercury.

"La magia elemental de tierra es conocida como magia alquímica." Comentó Ian. "Esto es porque permite utilizar los elementos que componen las cosas para poder deformarlas, fusionarlas y crear nuevos objetos entre otras aplicaciones."

"Es la primera vez que alguien explica mi habilidad." Dijo Crystal Dust. "Es por esto que tengo libros de química, biología y mineralogía."

Los montículos de polvo extraídos de la pieza de armadura se acumulaban en pequeñas bandejas y eran pesadas en una pequeña balanza.

"Yo no soy buen herrero como Mercury pero puedo fusionar los objetos para crear las aleaciones." Dijo Crystal Dust. "Nuestro abuelo hacía lo que nosotros hacemos por separado."

"¿Entonces ustedes dos pueden hacer la armadura?" Preguntó Ian.

"No me esperaba esto pero al parecer sí, si podemos." Dijo Mercury.

"Puede ser inclusive mejor que esta." Agregó Crystal Dust.

* * *

Una semana y media había pasado desde la final del torneo, la vida en Canterlot era la misma. Los guardias realizaban sus rondas alrededor de la ciudad y los pegasos en pequeños grupos patrullaban el cielo.

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando Shining Armor ingresaba a su casa acompañado de sus padres.

"… va a ser un evento único." Decía el señor Sparkle.

"Papá, una boda tiene que planearse con tiempo."

Comenzaron a tocar a la puerta pocos segundos después de que la cerraran. La señora Sparkle se acercó a abrirla y se encontró a Ian parado con un gran bolso en la mano.

"¡AH!" Chilló.

Shining Armor sin saber qué pasaba dio un salto frente a ella con su cuerno brillando.

"Sabes que es inútil lo que sea que estas por hacer." Dijo Ian sin moverse de la entrada.

"¿T-tú? ¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Shining Armor.

"Vengo a enmendar mi error." Dijo Ian levantando el bolso.

"T-tú eres aquel m-monstruo del torneo." Dijo la señora Sparkle.

"Humano para ser exactos…" Agregó Ian.

Los padres de Shining Armor realizaron un grito ahogado al oír esas palabras. Ian sacó del bolso un casco de armadura para unicornio.

"Conseguí que te forjaran una nueva armadura." Dijo sosteniéndola entre sus manos.

Las demás piezas salieron flotando del bolso por la magia de Ian, Shining Armor solo las observaba, era exactamente igual a la anterior salvo por pequeños detalles.

"Los bordes son amarillos." Dijo Shining Armor al notarlo.

"La aleación con escamas de dragón dorado le dio ese color." Agregó Ian.

"E-es una broma, ¿Verdad?" Dijo el señor Sparkle. "Es imposible que hayas conseguido esas escamas, Los dragones dorados son criaturas terribles."

"Amatista violeta, titanio, tres tipos de diamantes en bruto." Enumeraba Ian. "Creo que lo más difícil fue la carbonita."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Preguntó Shining Armor.

"Nuestro orgullo hizo que tengamos nuestras diferencias pero no quiero tener enemigos y no quiero que Twilight me odie por haber destruido tu armadura." Dijo Ian.

"¿Twilight?" Preguntó la Señora Sparkle.

"Ella es mi maestra de magia." Contestó Ian. "Aunque yo le he enseñado un par de mis hechizos."

"Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?" Dijo Shining Armor sonriendo. "Pasa, quisiera poblármela."

La armadura le quedaba perfecta, no había ningún error y tenía en el pecho pintada su cutie mark y disponía de total movilidad en las articulaciones.

"Increíble, es más ligera." Dijo Shining Armor.

"Y resistente." Mencionó Ian.

"Veo que tienes unas heridas en tu cara." Dijo Shining Armor. "Y te ves cansado, ¿por qué no te quedas y comemos algo?"

"Lo siento, tenía pensado volver a Ponyville." Dijo Ian dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Los señores Sparkle se acercaron a los lados de Ian y lo levantaron con su magia haciéndolo ingresar a la casa.

"Es una forma indirecta de pedir perdón por lo que hiciste." Dijo la señora Sparkle.

"Pero guardarte rencor sería lo peor, así que insistimos en que te quedes." Agregó el señor Sparkle.

Esa tarde la pasó charlando junto a la familia Sparkle sobre magia, el mundo de los humanos, contándoles varias historias mientras disfrutaban de la cena. Los señores Sparkle oían cada palabra fascinados por los relatos.

"Muchas gracias por todo." Decía Ian mientras se retiraba.

"Joven, nosotros tenemos que agradecerte a ti." Dijo el señor Sparkle.

"Por cierto Shiny…"

"¿Shiny?" Interrumpió.

"Creo que Shining Armor es muy largo si no te molesta…" Comentó Ian

"Para nada, un apodo es una muestra de amistad." Dijo Shining Armor. "Así que está bien."

"Sería bueno que no le contemos a Twilight de esto." Agregó Ian. "No quiero que se enfade pese a que reparé tu armadura."

"No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros." Dijo la señora Sparkle. "Twilight es muy comprensiva así que díselo tú."

Desplegó sus alas y se elevó un par de metros, saludó con la mano y regresó a Ponyville. Sentía mucha satisfacción, pese a haber hecho algo serio pudo enmendar su error.


	29. Cuestión de dinero

"Ten cuidado con eso." Decía Twilight a Ian. "Un error en la graduación y no sería nada bueno."

"No hay problema." Dijo Ian. "Los dedos de un humano son sofisticadas piezas de precisión."

Esa tarde estaban realizando unos experimentos con pociones, Twilight buscaba un remedio más efectivo para la gripe de las plumas.

Ian estaba colocando dos gotas en el recipiente siguiendo unas anotaciones de su maestra, al intentar verter la tercera gota inclinó demasiado la botella y lanzó un chorro.

El líquido extra comenzó a fluir por los tubos hasta llegar a la mezcla principal, un denso humo comenzó a salir y generó una explosión destruyendo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Ups…" Se limitó a decir Ian.

"Perfecto, ahora tendremos que empezar todo de nuevo." Dijo Twilight dando un suspiro.

Se dirigió a un armario y lo abrió de par en par con su magia, comenzó a revisar los estantes pero lo cerró sin sacar nada de allí.

"Ya no tenemos tubos de ensayo."

"Yo iré a comprar." Dijo Spike.

En ese momento Ian notó que Twilight parecía algo molesta, pensó que su error la irritó y postergó parte de su itinerario cosa en lo ella siempre es muy estricta.

"Ian…" Dijo Twilight observando la entrada. "Tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo a Sugarcube Corner?"

"¿Eh? Pensé que estarías enfadada." Dijo sin entenderla.

"Siempre pueden haber errores." Agregó Twilight mientras acercaba un bolso con su magia. "Yo te invito algo."

Ya había pasado esa situación cuando apenas llegó ese mundo, en el fondo sabía que necesitaba dinero y esta vez era él quién tenía que compensar lo que hizo.

"Tú y las demás siempre están ayudándome, yo no tengo dinero." Dijo Ian. "Me hace sentir incomodo que ustedes paguen por mi."

"Oh, no es ninguna molestia Ian…"

Sin dejarla terminar tomó su chaqueta y salió caminando de la biblioteca, se puso a pensar que hasta ahora sólo había obtenido las cosas gracias a trueques o favores pero Equestria necesitaba dinero al igual que el mundo de los humanos.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer dinero. Trabajaba en Sweet Apple Acres porque allí le daban comida y un techo, no era opción; él es estudiante de magia de Twilight lo que no dejaba posibilidad de ganar dinero allí; No tiene idea de moda de su mundo o ese dónde estaba descartando pedirle ayuda a Rarity; por último no veía opción trabajar en Sugarcube Corner porque el lugar de ayudante ya lo tenía Pinkie Pie.

Caminó en círculos por todo el pueblo hasta que chocó de golpe con un pegaso que venía volando a media altura.

"L-lo siento… ¿te encuentras bien?" Dijo.

"Mi nariz… ¿Fluttershy?" Preguntó Ian.

"P-perdona, estaba volando sin mirar al frente."

Ian aplicó su magia curativa en el rostro porque no podía abrir los ojos del golpe recibido de la pezuña de Fluttershy.

"Y-ya estoy bien…"

En el suelo había tres grandes bolsas de alimentos y una de ellas se había roto, estaban esparcidas unas croquetas de color marrón.

"Q-que problema, ¿ahora cómo voy a hacer para llevar esto?" Dijo Fluttershy.

"Yo te ayudo."

Haciendo un movimiento con su mano la bolsa se elevó en el aire, cerró un poco sus dedos y las croquetas ingresaron en ella por el orificio. Caminó junto a Fluttershy todo el camino cargando una de las bolsas, hacia su cabaña que se encontraba a un lado del bosque Ever Free.

"Por cierto Ian, se te nota algo deprimido." Dijo Fluttershy mientras esparcía algo de comida entre varios animales. "¿Tienes algún problema?"

"Es difícil estar en un mundo extraño sin nada de dinero."

"Pobrecillo, ¿no hay algo en lo que seas bueno?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"No lo sé, los humanos no tenemos cutie marks por lo que es más difícil saber cuál es nuestro talento especial." Contestó Ian mientras daba un poco de alimento a un halcón. "Hasta ahora mis habilidades han sido solo destructivas."

Al voltear hacia Fluttershy se encontraba escondida detrás de un pequeño oso, lo observaba algo temerosa por ese comentario.

"No te preocupes que no he lastimado a nadie."

Volteó hacia un gato blanco para darle un poco de alimento pero al acercarle la mano este lanzó un zarpazo con su garra abriéndole una gran herida. Fluttershy corrió y observó al gato directamente a los ojos haciendo que este se agachara.

"¡Ópalo mala!" Exclamó. "No tienes que lastimar a otros."

Ian quedó perplejo ante la mirada que tenía Fluttershy, lo extraño era que no estaba intimidándolo, sino que parecía estarse comunicando directamente con él.

"De-déjame ver tu mano." Dijo Fluttershy. "Cielo santo, necesitaremos vendas y desinfectante."

"No hace falta." Dijo Ian curándose con su magia.

Fue acompañado hacia el pueblo hasta la boutique de Rarity, al parecer Fluttershy iba a dejarle su gata Ópalo, al ingresar a la habitación se encontraban muchas gemas, listones y trozos de tela flotando por doquier.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, ¡oh Ian!" Dijo Eufóricamente Rarity. "Tenía pensado mandarte a llamar."

Un traje salió de entre un grupo de prendas, era bastante fino en tanto a diseño, se puso junto a Rarity que sonreía con solo verlo.

"Sé que sueles ir a ver a las princesas y pensé que deberías tener algo más adecuado."

"Rarity…" Dijo Ian observándola seriamente. "Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde lo de la amatista, no puedo aceptarlo."

"¿A-acaso no te gusta?" Pregunto. "No suelo hacer ropa para potros pero un humano es algo difer..."

"No es eso, ya te había dicho que no tengo dinero para pagarte los materiales."

Dio media vuelta y salió caminando de la boutique, se lo notaba algo preocupado más que molesto, Rarity se quedó con su diseño flotando a un lado mientras lo veía irse a través de la ventana.

"Fluttershy, ¿hay algo de lo que no esté enterada?"

Caminando por el sector comercial dónde notó cómo todos compraban cosas, pedían algo para beber o comer usando el dinero local, era bastante frustrante para Ian el saber que no tenía dinero para nada y que tenía que depender de la ayuda de sus amigas.

"¿¡Por qué tan triste!?" Se escuchó por detrás.

Al voltear Ian vio a Pinkie Pie que paseaba junto a los hijos de los Cake a sus lados en unas pequeñas mochilas para bebé, al parecer ella también estaba haciendo algunas compras.

"No es bueno estar tan triste, ¿sabes?, te saldrán arrugas en la cara y no creo que te guste eso." Dijo de forma algo acelerada.

"Eh, yo…"

"¡Ah! No tienes que decirme nada, se exactamente lo que te hará bien, siempre es bueno comer algo dulce para alegrarse." Volvió a decir mientras lo empujaba a Ian en su espalda.

Pinkie lo empujó directamente hasta la entrada de Sugarcube Corner, exactamente a dónde no quería llegar puesto que allí tal vez estaría Twilight aún enfadada por el desastre en el experimento de la mañana.

Dentro de la confitería estaba efectivamente Twilight acompañada por Spike, Applejack y Rainbow Dash sentados en una pequeña mesa charlando de forma muy animada.

"Señora Cake, llegué con los niños." Dijo Pinkie dejándolos en el suelo para que correteen.

Notando que no se habían percatado que estaba en la entrada comenzó a retroceder lentamente hacia la puerta para salir de allí pero algo puntiagudo tocó su espalda haciéndolo dar un salto hacia adelante. Al voltear vio que fue Rarity quién lo picó con su cuerno.

"Tú no te vas a escapar." Le dijo volviéndolo a picar en la espalda.

"Perdona Ian pero le conté tu problema." Dijo Fluttershy.

"¡Rarity, Fluttershy! Qué bueno que están aquí." Dijo Twilight. "Ehm, Ian, también sería bueno que te acerques."

El tono de Twilight no le agradó mucho sumado a que allí estaba esa pegaso que siempre huía de él.

"N-no puedo… porque tengo que… que…"

En ese momento su cerebro se había apagado por completo, no tenía idea de que excusa dar para poder escapar. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Twilight lo elevó en el aire y lo acercó hacia el grupo que estaba allí reunido, al estar cerca observó fijamente a Rainbow Dash que tampoco le quitó los ojos de encima.

"Lo siento Twilight, es solo que no quiero arruinar su reunión cuando hay alguien que me teme." Dijo Ian inmediatamente.

"Pe-pero ya no te temo." Comentó Fluttershy al instante.

"No me refiero a ti, sino a alguien que siempre huye de mí." Agregó volteando hacia Rainbow Dash.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para salir de allí cuando Pinkie Pie puso una malteada frente a él, observó el vaso y luego la gran sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro.

"Gracias Pinkie, pero…"

"Lo sabemos, estás quebrado y no tienes nada de dinero." Apresuró a decir Rainbow Dash.

"Después de que te fuiste le enviamos una carta a la princesa Celestia para pedirle un consejo." Dijo Spike.

"Tu ayuda en la granja es invaluable." Dijo Applejack. "Y ya eres como de la familia, no es bueno verte triste."

"… y el que no hayas reclamado una paga por tus trabajos en la guardia no fue nada inteligente." Se oyó en un susurro en el oído izquierdo de Ian.

Al voltear después de ponerse muy tenso por la sorpresa, pudo ver a Celestia parada junto a él sonriendo abiertamente.

"¡Princesa!" Exclamaron todas al unísono.

"¿Hacía falta que hagas eso?" Preguntó apáticamente Ian.

"No seas irrespetuoso con la princesa." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Celestia extendió una de sus alas, una gran bolsa salió debajo de ella, esta se apoyó en la mesa y al inclinarse muchas monedas cayeron.

"Esto es solo una parte de la recompensa por tus trabajos." Dijo Celestia. "Y créeme que es más por lo de Bristcolt y el hecho que aún eres parte de la Séptima división."

"¡UN SEGUNDO!" Exclamó Ian poniéndose de pie. "¿Co-cómo que aún?"

"Cuando dijeron temporalmente… no era por el torneo únicamente." Contestó la princesa. "Espero que me protejas muy bien a partir de ahora… potrillo."

"¿Participaste en el torneo de divisiones?" Preguntó Twilight muy entusiasmada. "En ese caso seguro habrás conocido a mi hermano."

Ian se puso aún más tenso de lo que estaba, teniendo a Twilight de espaldas no se atrevió a voltear o responder a esa pregunta. Lo único que le importaba era que Celestia no dijera nada de lo sucedido allí.

"Creo que es mucha información junta para ti en este momento, te espero mañana en el palacio." Dijo Celestia apoyando su pata sobre la cabeza de Ian.

De un destello desapareció del lugar, un segundo más tarde los señores Cake ingresaron tan rápido como podían con bandejas llenas de dulces a lo que Ian se sentó de golpe en la silla observándo hacia dónde Celestia se había ido.

"Yo creo que es hora de irme." Dijo Rainbow Dash caminando hacia la puerta.

"Hola, ¿Ian?" Decía Applejack mientras lo sacudía ligeramente.

Se había quedado allí petrificado sin siquiera parpadear ante tal situación, todo pasó tan rápido que lo único en que podía pensar era el hecho de que estaba condenado a las órdenes y caprichos de Celestia.


	30. Nostalgia

Dando media vuelta en su cama, abrió ligeramente sus ojos viendo que la claridad de la mañana ingresando por la ventana era muy poca, al parecer apenas estaba empezaba a amanecer. Aún tenía un par de horas hasta el desayuno, tener un día libre era la mejor oportunidad para poder dormir un poco más.

Medio dormido comenzó a soñar que caminaba por un extraño corredor al abrir una puerta vio algo que parecía un edificio de su mundo, no podía distinguirlo exactamente pero sabía que era del mundo humano.

Caminó hacia él pero este se derrumbó, la puerta se cerró detrás y cientos de rascacielos aparecieron a sus lados, como si estuviera en medio de una gran avenida. Estos se veían muy descuidados y rotos, igual que si hubieran pasado muchos años sin vida alguna en ellos. Comenzaron a derrumbarse quedando en un lugar totalmente a oscuras, apenas podía ver sus manos si las extendía al frente.

Respiró hondo y despertó sin abrir sus ojos, pensó que Applejack no se enfadaría con él por dormir un poco más así que giró hacia el otro lado. Estiró su brazo izquierdo y se aferró de un gran almohadón abrazándolo por completo.

Se sentía muy suave y cálido, poseía un agradable aroma dulce y lo más extraño fue que empezó a escuchar el latido de un corazón al apoyar su cabeza en él. En ese momento recordó que no tenía un almohadón así en su cama y que no había pasado la noche en Sweet Apple Acres sino que en el castillo de Canterlot.

"Buenos días dormilón." Dijo muy dulcemente Celestia.

Aún algo cansado la observó medio dormido y de forma indiferente, volteó hacia el otro lado y se acomodó para dormir un poco más.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no te gustó mi sorpresa?" Preguntó Celestia.

No recibió respuesta alguna, Ian solo se quedó allí inerte sin prestarle atención. Celestia puso una pata en su hombro y comenzó a mecerlo suavemente intentando hacer que despierte.

"Oh vamos, no es divertido…"

"Ya no me importa, haz lo que quieras…" Dijo Ian sin voltear a verla.

La princesa solo bufó y se bajó de la cama sin decir nada, al abrir la puerta de la habitación encontró allí paradas a Luna y Selena a punto de ingresar.

"Hermana, no de nuevo…" Dijo Luna.

"No te preocupes, parece que hoy no está de humor." Dijo Celestia cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Mejor dejémoslo dormir un poco más."

Luna ingresó de todos modos a la habitación después de que Celestia se fuera caminando por el pasillo, Selena ingresó por detrás siguiéndole el paso.

"Tú prometiste que me ayudarías con ese juego en la mañana." Dijo Luna a un lado de la cama.

"Si, lo siento…" Contestó Ian sentándose en la cama y levantando sus brazos para desperezarse.

"Ian, hay algo que quiero pedirte." Dijo Selena.

"Lo que quieras."

"¿Podrías quitarle ese encantamiento a Agrisk?" Preguntó. "Dice que está muy apenado por lo de tu ingreso indeterminado en la guardia real."

"Yo decidiré cuando termina su castigo." Respondió Ian. "Me engañó al decirme que sería parte de la séptima división sólo durante el torneo."

"¡Le ataste sus alas con magia hace varios días!" Exclamó Selena. "No tienes idea lo mal que le hace anímicamente a un pegaso el no poder volar para nada."

"De acuerdo… solo porque me lo pides amablemente."

Su mano derecha se envolvió en un brillo dorado y al chasquear los dedos desapareció generando unas pequeñas chispas en el aire.

"Dónde sea que esté ya puede usar sus alas de nuevo." Dijo sentándose al borde de la cama. "Vamos a desayunar algo, muero de hambre."

"¿Acaso no estabas enfadado?" Preguntó Luna.

"Para nada, solo puse a prueba algo para ver si podía repeler a Celestia." Respondió Ian bostezando con los ojos cerrados. "Y por lo que veo funcionó."

"No he vivido más de mil años para que un pequeño humano me engañe tan fácilmente." Dijo Celestia recostada en la cama detrás de él.

* * *

Escapar de la princesa Celestia fue difícil, cuando estaba saliendo del castillo Agrisk se abalanzó sobre él pidiéndole disculpas y agradeciendo que haya liberado sus alas. Unos segundos antes de que regresar hacia Ponyville, Luna le entregó algo que había encontrado hace ya tiempo, era su teléfono móvil.

Guardandolo en uno de sus bolsillos emprendió su viaje de regreso hacia el pacífico Ponyville. Volando a mediana altura se encontró con Rainbow Dash y otros pegasos que estaban moviendo unas nubes.

"¡Derpy! ¡Mueve esa más a la derecha!" Exclamaba. "¡Thunderlane aquel grupo está muy separado."

Viendo la situación decidió acercarse para ver cómo trabajaban. El hecho de que puedan manipular las nubes a gusto era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención desde aquella vez que estuvo por Cloudsdale.

"¡Fluttershy vigila que ningún ave esté en la parte superior!" Exclamaba Rainbow Dash nuevamente. "¡AH! Thunderlane, ¡evita que esas nubes se choquen o puede ser un desastre!"

Un pegaso oscuro salió de las alturas e intentó alcanzar una nube que estaba acercándose muy rápido a otra. No pudo hacerlo a tiempo pese a aletear tan rápido como podía, al chocar entre sí empezaron a emitir unas extrañas chispas y un rayo salió disparado de ellas.

"¡Cuidado abajo!" Exclamó el pegaso.

Ian volaba debajo del grupo pero no prestó atención a la advertencia, el rayo lo golpeó por detrás y se escuchó una explosión seguido de una gran cantidad de plumas luminosas esparcidas por doquier. Parecía que todo se había apagado solo sentía mucho viento y varios gritos.

"¿Qué… qué me pasó…?" Dijo Ian algo confundido.

"¡Esta vivo!" Se escuchó la voz. "¡Díganle a Thunderlane que se calme que está con vida!"

Estaba recostado en el césped, solo podía ver el cielo azul, algunas nubes y a su lado un par de ponis. Uno muy colorido puso su cabeza sobre él observándolo fijamente.

"Cuando se acarrean nubes nunca hay que ponerse debajo de ellas." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Aún mareado, Ian intentó sentarse para ver dónde estaba, de uno de sus bolsillos cayó su ya roto teléfono móvil. Rainbow Dash lo tomó con su pezuña izquierda y puso a otra suavemente sobre la pantalla deslizándola, luego presionó un botón un par de veces.

"La pantalla se rompió seguramente por la caída." Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. "Y tal vez no encienda porque el rayo lo quemó por dentro."

Al oír esas palabras Ian inclinó su cabeza hacia ella muy sorprendido. La pegaso no dejaba de observar el teléfono con una extraña expresión.

"¡Ah! ¿Están todos bien?" Exclamaba Fluttershy mientras descendía. "Escuché que un rayo alcanzó a alguien."

Rainbow Dash quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el teléfono con una expresión llena de melancolía, mientras tanto un pegaso de pelaje oscuro y melena gris se acercaba.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó algo nervioso. "E-ese rayo te arrancó las alas…"

"¿Te refieres a estas?" Dijo Ian desplegándolas nuevamente. "Son mágicas, cuando mi poder disminuye, pierdo la concentración o el conocimiento se despluman."

"Gracias al cielo estás bien." Dijo Fluttershy. "La última vez tuvimos que conseguirte comida con Rainbow para que mejores."

La pegaso salió de su trance y giró su cabeza hacia Fluttershy quién se dio cuenta que dijo algo que no tendría que haber dicho. Ian se quedó observándola fijamente porque aún tenía el teléfono en su pezuña. Se preguntaba cómo es que sabía qué era y cómo encenderlo.

"Entonces tú eres la responsable de esa sopa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Po-por qué crees eso?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Investigué los libros de Twilight y ninguno tiene la receta de esa sopa." Respondió. "Tú sabes sobre los humanos y no solo eso, supiste al instante que clase de aparato es ese."

"N-no sé de qué estás hablando."

"¿Cómo supiste la forma correcta de sostenerlo?" Preguntó incisivamente "¿Cómo supiste el término pantalla?"

"Eso es porque…"

"¿Por qué sabías que funciona pasando algo sobre él y la forma de encenderlo?" Volvió a preguntar Ian. "Y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Por qué pusiste esa expresión tan triste al verlo?"

Arrojó el teléfono dándole a Ian en la frente y salió volando a toda velocidad del lugar, automáticamente sus alas se pusieron negras y de un salto salió en persecución de Rainbow Dash.

La alcanzó poniéndose sobre ella en un parpadeo, la enroscó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas y dio medio giro para descender, ella aún seguía aleteando lo que generaba más difícil controlar el vuelo.

Se estrellaron con mucha fuerza contra el suelo dando varios giros, se había elevado mucho polvo, al apoyar sus manos para levantar su cabeza vio a Rainbow Dash boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, sus alas extendidas en el suelo y gimoteando por el golpe.

"¡Aw, aw, aw…!" Chillaba en el suelo. "No de nuevo… no mi ala de nuevo… ¡AW!"

Apenas giró para ponerse de lado en el suelo pero seguía gimoteando. También dolorido por el golpe Ian se acercó a Rainbow para ver cómo estaba.

"N-no te preocupes que es solo un esguince." Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el ala izquierda.

Puso su otra mano en el pecho de Rainbow y ambas comenzaron a emitir un pequeño brillo, en cuestión de segundos el dolor se había ido pero ese hechizo dejo a Ian muy cansado.

"No te vayas, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte."

"De acuerdo, ya me atrapaste…" Dijo Rainbow Dash. "Si, sé mucho sobre los humanos, mucho más de lo que todos los libros sobre el tema podrían decir."

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

"Por un error en un hechizo estuve un tiempo en tu mundo." Contestó la pegaso.

Ian contuvo la respiración ante esas palabras. Eso significaba que sí existía una forma de regresar a su mundo.

"Un joven muchacho me encontró, me dio un hogar y cuidó de mí hasta que pude regresar." Continuó relatando Rainbow. "Llegué a quererlo como un padre por todo el amor que me brindó."

"Pero ese hechizo, ¿sabes cómo..." Preguntó Ian.

"Lo siento, era un sistema climático experimental." Interrumpió. "Después de ese incidente se desmanteló y se eliminó todo rastro del proyecto por considerarlo peligroso."

"De nuevo en un camino sin salida." Dijo Ian dando un suspiro.

Se recostó en el suelo con una mano en el pecho aplicándose un poco de su magia curativa porque aún le dolía el golpe.

"¿Aún siguen las carreras de autos en tu mundo?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Ian giró su cabeza hacia ella, al parecer quería saber un poco más notándose claramente una gran nostalgia al escuchar un poco del mundo humano. Todo indicaba que extrañaba algunas cosas y por sobre todo aquella persona a quien consideró como un padre.

"Si, aún siguen existiendo y los autos son cada año más potentes." Dijo sonriendo a ella. "Prometo enviarle una carta a tu padre cuando pueda regresar para que sepa lo mucho que lo extrañas."

Tras esas palabras los ojos de Rainbow Dash se llenaron de lágrimas. Ian solo extendió su mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició suavemente.


	31. El Gran Evento

"Las alicornios son mi perdición." Bufaba Ian entre dientes.

Esa mañana se encontraba en un carruaje junto a otros guardias de diferentes divisiones escoltando a la princesa Miamora Cadenza hacia el castillo de Canterlot. Un gran evento se estaba por realizar y todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Llegando al castillo se podía ver cómo un gigantesco escudo mágico envolvía toda la ciudad. Tras cruzarlo y llegar a las puertas del palacio pudo notar que había guardias por todos lados. Shining Armor comenzó a descender por unas escaleras y fue directo a recibir a la princesa.

"Cadence, querida, qué bueno que llegaste bié… ahg." No había terminado de decir nada cuándo comenzó a agacharse por un extraño dolor.

La princesa Cadence realizó un hechizo en su cuerno y este dio directamente en la cabeza de Shining Armor aliviando su dolor.

"¿Estás bien querido?"

"Wow, gracias, usaste magia curativa para aliviar mi jaqueca." Contestó Shining Armor.

Ian se acercó con su mano izquierda ligeramente hacia arriba y detrás de él había una gran cantidad de maletas flotando.

"Cadence, ¿dónde quieres que deje esto?"

"Llamame Princesa Miamora Cadenza." Contestó de forma altanera.

"De acuerdo… ¿Dónde quieres tu equipaje?" Preguntó Ian directamente.

La princesa solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo subiendo las escaleras. Shining Armor se acercó a él y tomó la mitad de las maletas con su magia.

"Tal vez está algo cansada por el largo viaje."

"De dónde yo vengo los preparativos de una boda también son razón de estrés…" Dijo Ian caminando junto a él. "Siento que corras con toda la responsabilidad de esta barrera pero mi cuerpo no lo resistiría mucho tiempo, a ti solo te dan jaquecas al reforzarla."

Tras dejar el equipaje salió junto a Shining Armor por los pasillos y vio que detrás de la princesa Cadence habían tres ponis siguiéndola, una de ellas color verde claro se le hizo muy familiar.

"Lyra… ¿qué hace ella aquí?" Dijo Ian al ver su cutie mark.

"¡Ah, Ian!" Exclamó al verlo. "Qué sorpresa verte aquí."

"Soy parte de la guardia por un tiempo." Dijo al verla muy eufórica. "¿Y tú qué haces en el castillo?"

"Fui elegida para ser una de las yeguas de honor de la princesa." Contestó muy feliz. "Es genial, ¿no crees?"

No había podido decirle nada cuando Lyra fue llamada de forma muy estricta por la princesa. Al parecer Cadence era una poni bastante demandante con las cosas pero no podía decir nada ya que su prometido se encontraba junto a él.

Luna aún estaba durmiendo y despertaría al atardecer por lo que las guardias se hacían muy densas y aburridas. En esos momentos estaba llevando puesto aquel traje que Rarity había confeccionado para él unas semanas atrás.

"Te ves muy elegante con ese traje." Comentó Selena. "Hay algo que Agrisk quiere decirte."

Caminó junto a ella en dirección a la torre central, hacía dos días desde la llegada de la Princesa Cadence que todo el castillo y la guardia estaban revolucionados.

"Potrillo, has estado mucho tiempo con el grupo de Shining Armor." Dijo Agrisk. "Relájate un poco y tómate un descanso por hoy." Ordenó.

El sol ya se ocultaba y Luna había intercambiado el lugar de la vigilancia con Celestia. Al caminar por el pueblo vio cómo Twilight pasaba caminando frente a él con una muy notoria expresión de enfado, a un lado vio a sus amigas de Ponyville recogiendo unos vasos del suelo y mucho jugo esparcido sobre la mesa.

"Tal vez sea tonto preguntar pero… ¿Twilight estaba enfadada?"

"Solo está siendo posesiva con su hermano." Dijo Applejack.

"Quizás sienta que la princesa lo está alejando de su lado." Agregó Rarity.

"Eso es normal, supongo…" Comentó Ian. "¿Qué tal si les invito las bebidas?"

En el fondo se sintió muy bien al decir esas palabras. Por unos instantes le pareció algo extraño el comportamiento de Twilight mientras escuchaba los relatos de sus amigas. Spike y Pinkie Pie simplemente jugaban con dos figuras que representaban a los novios.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en lo alto de la torre central vigilando por el telescopio, Celestia no podía hacerlo porque debía estar presente en el ensayo de la boda. Se encontraba parado firme con un círculo mágico debajo de él y en varias ocasiones observaba cuando notaba algo que parezca extraño.

"No desgastes demasiado tus poderes." Dijo Celestia acercándose a él.

"¿Cómo fue el ensayo?"

"Prefiero no hablar del tema." Contestó la princesa. "¿Qué tan lejos estás usando ese hechizo?"

"Por unos metros no alcanzo el rango de la barrera de Shining Armor." Contestó Ian desactivándolo.

Por algún motivo Celestia no se veía muy feliz, cosa que evitó el ser molestado como normalmente hace, al instante se puso a vigilar a través del telescopio como los demás días.

Antes de salir de allí decidió revisar cómo estaba todo con su hechizo localizador una vez más pero esta vez notó que no podía localizar a Twilight, tampoco podía encontrar a Lyra.

Algo extraño estaba pasando así que fue directo a buscar a sus amigas, al ingresar al ala del palacio donde estaban, las encontró poniéndose unos muy pomposos vestidos.

"¿¡Qué haces entrando así mientras nos vestimos!?" Chilló Rarity arrojándole un rodete de hilo en la cara.

Sin poder abrir los ojos y algo aturdido por el golpe dio varios pasos hacia atrás cayendo sentado en medio del pasillo.

"Creo que Rarity aún es algo tímida." Dijo Applejack saliendo por la puerta.

"¿Vi-vieron a Twilight?" Preguntó Ian frotándose en medio de sus ojos.

"No creo que quiera mostrarse después de lo que hizo." Contestó Rainbow Dash.

Las ponis estuvieron contándole todo lo que Twilight dijo frente a la princesa Miamora Cadenza y sus amigas; llamándola malvada y casi arruinandolo todo. Ian no podía creerlo, pensó que tal vez se había ido de Canterlot a razón de eso y por esa causa no la localizaba.

Pese a los contratiempos, todo siguió en marcha y el momento de la boda había llegado. Esa mañana temprano Ian estaba parado frente a una casa junto a Agrisk y Soarin.

"Esto es increíble, ¿¡cuanto más piensan hacernos esperar!?" Exclamaba Soarin.

"Créeme, las chicas de mi mundo hacen lo mismo." Comentó Ian. "Es como si fuera algo universal."

"La espera es una de la mejores cosas." Agregó Agrisk. "Cuando salgan veremos el resultado."

Tras varios minutos de espera salieron por la puerta un muy elegante y hermoso grupo de yeguas, allí se encontraban la esposa de Agrisk y su pequeña hija, Spitfire junto a Selena y por último estaban Trixie con sus amigas Flower Bliss y Pearl.

El grupo estaba listo para asistir a la boda, muchos ponis se congregaban en las afueras del palacio para saludar a los novios cuando todo haya terminado.

"Es mejor apresurarnos porque la boda es a las diez y faltan menos de quince minutos." Dijo Selena.

"Trixie, no puedo creer que tengas puesto el brazalete." Dijo Ian al verla.

"Ian, ¿es verdad que los postres los hizo tu amiga Applejack?" Preguntaba Soarin.

Todos andaban distraídos en la prisa, las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de ponis lo que dificultaba el avanzar rápido, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde las diez y apenas habían cruzado las puertas del castillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ian observando el cielo.

Algo oscuro estaba rodeando la barrera alrededor de Canterlot. Al parecer nadie se había percatado de ello pero al frenar de golpe a mirar, Trixie chocó contra su espalda picándolo con su cuerno.

"¿Dónde está Luna?" Preguntó nuevamente Ian.

"Ella está en la torre central vigilándolo todo con el telescopio." Contestó Agrisk.

"Algo no está bien, tenemos que ir a advertirle."

Antes de que Agrisk diga nada acerca de eso, la barrera comenzó a agrietarse y estalló en pedazos, cientos de objetos negros comenzaron a ingresar y otros chocaban de golpe generando una explosión color verde. Todo el grupo comenzó a correr en busca de refugio, Ian los guió hacia la torre central donde había varios guardias en la entrada.

Estas criaturas negras rompían el suelo y las edificaciones cada vez que chocaban con ellas. Todos los ponis congregados comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones llenos de pánico.

"¡Entren todos, esto es un asedio al castillo!" Exclamaba Ian cubriendo el ingreso de sus amigos, varios guardias y algunos ponis civiles.

Tras sellar la entrada se dirigieron hacia la parte superior de la torre dónde estaba Luna repeliendo con magia a algunas de estas criaturas que se acercaban volando a ella.

"¡Luna, que bueno que estás bien!" Exclamó Ian.

"¿¡Qué son estas cosas!?" Exclamaba Flower.

"Changelings, nunca pensé que llegarían hasta aquí." Contestó Luna.

En ese momento estaban varios guardias junto al grupo y otros ponis, todos temerosos sin mucha idea de qué hacer para poder superar esa situación. Ian rápidamente puso una barrera para proteger la sima de la torre.

El panorama no era nada alentador, al instante activó su hechizo localizador para intentar saber de la situación. La ciudad estaba llena de esas criaturas, en dirección al castillo se encontraba el que mayor poder poseía, seguramente el líder y estaban sus seis amigas junto a la princesa Celestia. Eso hizo que le diera más confianza, solo quedaba una salida y era pelear.

"¡Nos van a devorar!" Chillaba un unicornio.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Preguntaba un guardia del grupo.

"¡NADA!" Exclamó Ian. "¡No podemos hacer nada!"

Agrisk y Luna voltearon hacia él totalmente sorprendidos ante tal reacción. Muchos de los ponis se agacharon cubriendo sus cabezas con sus pezuñas.

"A menos que ustedes lo deseen así…" Continuó Ian. "Si una plaga de insectos nos invade sólo hay que erradicarla. En este momento la ciudad está siendo devastada y todos nuestros seres queridos están en peligro, no podemos permitirlo."

"¿Pe-pero cómo quieres hacerlo?" Preguntó un guardia. "Ellos son más que nosotros."

"La cantidad no siempre importa." Agregó Ian. "¡Nosotros somos menos pero somos más fuertes!"

"Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que defendernos." Dijo Luna.

"¿Acaso tienes un plan Ian?" Preguntó Spitfire.

Todos los ponis en esa terraza lo observaban fijamente, muchos comenzaron a susurrar que él fue quien estuvo en la final en el torneo de las divisiones.

La barrera que los cubría se disipó e Ian extendió su brazo izquierdo a un grupo de changelings que se acercaron a ellos, dos filas de cinco esferas aparecieron en su antebrazo y se dispararon hacia los changelings dándoles de lleno inclusive a dos de ellos que quisieron esquivarlo, pero la esfera de luz los persiguió hasta acertarles.

Otros intentaron acercarse pero luego recitó "Fire Storm" abanicando su brazo derecho haciendo que una cortina de fuego salga con mucha fuerza. Dio un salto y se paró sobre la baranda del balcón dándoles la espalda a todos, allí recitó "Blood Wings". Unas alas brillantes color rojo salieron de su espalda ante la perpleja mirada de todos.

"Pienso defender Canterlot y asegurar la evacuación de aquellos que no puedan pelear. ¿Quién está conmigo?"


	32. La Gran Batalla

Fuego verde, explosiones y pánico era lo único que se podía ver desde la cima de esa torre. Los changelings atacaban la ciudad sin piedad alguna.

"Yo voy a pelear y defender Canterlot." Dijo Ian a todos. "Pienso asegurar un camino para que los demás puedan escapar."

"Jeh, ¿qué sería de la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie si se queda mirando cómo su ayudante entra solo en el peligro?" Dijo Trixie preparando su brazalete. "¡Sky Wings! Yo te acompaño."

Ian observó a Trixie desplegar unas extrañas alas luminosas del mismo color que su pelaje, sus amigas se hicieron a un lado y la mayoría de los ponis y guardias que se encontraban allí quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Entonces no estabas inconsciente aquella vez." Dijo Ian. "Tú ve por tierra, ayuda a los guardias a abrir paso para que los demás escapen."

"Pero…"

"Trixie, en este momento eres la más fuerte en tierra del grupo." Interrumpió Ian. "Luna, Agrisk, Spitfire y el resto de los guardias pegaso… ustedes vendrán conmigo por aire."

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, Luna solo sonrió y un gran destello cubrió su cuerpo, aumentó ligeramente su tamaño casi igualando la estatura de su hermana, el color de su pelaje se volvió muy oscuro, su mirada era muy diferente y su melena había cambiado por completo.

"¡Ni-Nightmare Moon!" Exclamó uno de los ponis.

"Estoy lista." Dijo Luna.

"Conque tú también tienes un hechizo potenciador, esto va a ser genial."

Extendieron sus alas y los grupos comenzaron el contraataque, Ian extendió sus brazos y debajo de sus alas aparecieron varias filas de esferas luminosas, "Starlight Missiles" recitó. Las esferas salieron disparadas persiguiendo a los changelings que estaban cerca, Agrisk sujetó a uno con sus patas dando un giro para impulsarlo hacia Spitfire que lo golpeó de forma descendente haciéndolo chocar con otros dos que estaban a punto de atacarlos. Luna se abría paso lanzando ráfagas con su cuerno, un changeling se aferró de su cuello pero fue pateado por un guardia que la cubrió desde arriba.

La batalla en el cielo había empezado casi al instante de separarse los grupos, descendiendo por las escaleras Trixie corría al frente del grupo seguida por sus amigas, el resto de los guardias y ponis. Un changeling se encontraba en la parte inferior pero Trixie saltó de las escaleras cayendo sobre él, al acercarse al borde de la pared lentamente intentó observar cómo estaba afuera pero quitó hacia atrás la cabeza rápidamente. Una ráfaga verde pegó contra la esquina arrancando un pedazo de ella.

"Eh… creo que habrá que usar fuerza para abrirnos paso." Dijo Trixie al grupo que estaba detrás de ella.

Se paró en sus patas traseras apoyando su lomo contra la pared, giró posicionándose bajo el marco de la puerta y extendió su pezuña derecha hacia afuera, allí habían muchos changelings que al verla se abalanzaron hacia ella.

"Pobrecillos… Thunderbolt." Recitó.

Su cuerno y el brazalete comenzaron a brillar, de la punta de su pezuña derecha salió un potente rayo electrocutándolo todo en línea recta.

"Ya tenemos paso, ¡avancemos!"

En su carrera para salir del palacio los guardias unicornio lanzaban ráfagas desde su cornamenta para repeler algunos changelings que se acercaban, varios unicornios civiles también lo hacían para protegerse a ellos y a sus familias.

Un changeling lanzó una extraña baba verde hacia el grupo, un unicornio saltó frente a la esposa e hija de Agrisk recibiendo directamente el impacto y cayendo envuelto en ella sin poder moverse.

"Ah ¡no!" Exclamó la unicornio.

"Corran, era mi deber protegerlas… escapen con el grupo." Ordenó el guardia.

* * *

"Heaven's chain." recitaba Ian en las alturas.

De su brazo derecho salió un rayo dorado que se doblaba como si fuera un látigo, envolvió a dos changelings y giró usándolos para golpear a un grupo que se acercaba, sin soltarlos volvió a girar disipando la cadena, estiró su brazo derecho hacia ellos recitando "Fire Ball."

"¡Nunca terminan de llegar!" Exclamaba Agrisk mientras golpeaba a dos.

"Parecen infinitos." Agregó Spitfire esquivando ráfagas verdes.

Uno de los pegasos que los seguía fue alcanzado por la baba verde y cayó en picada sin poder abrir sus alas chocando contra el techo de un edificio.

"Estamos empezando a tener bajas." Comentó Luna mientras lanzaba un rayo.

"Él aún está con vida pero no podrá continuar." Dijo Ian con un círculo mágico en la palma de una de sus manos.

Al inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo vio cómo un grupo de ponis estaba siendo rodeado por un incontable número changelings en las calles. Ian estiró su brazo señalándoles la situación a Agrisk y Luna. Ellos dos descendieron primero para agrupar a los civiles.

"¡Júntense todos ahora!" Exclamó Agrisk al instante que descendió delante de ellos.

Luna se puso frente al grupo dándoles la espalda, algunos se asustaron al verla con la forma de Nightmare Moon pero ella solo extendió sus alas a los lados e hizo brillar su cuerno para generar una barrera alrededor.

Ian se encontraba descendiendo en picada hacia ellos, sus alas rojas se disiparon y las plumas se esparcieron cayendo de punta en el aire. "Aurora Breath" Recitó antes de llegar al suelo. Las plumas se congelaron y comenzaron a clavarse sobre los changelings como si fuera una lluvia de flechas congelándolos por completo, tras caer arrodillado se puso de pie y extendió su brazo derecho al cielo recitando "Lightning Plasma".

Cientos de rayos empezaron a esparcirse usando las plumas como puntos de contacto electrocutando a los changelings, en algunos de ellos comenzaron a romperse las capas de hielo que los cubría pero caían al suelo.

"Agrisk, Spitfire… aseguren el escape de este grupo en aquella dirección." Dijo Ian desplegando sus alas rojas nuevamente. "Luna, tú acompáñame."

Las extendió en alto y salió despedido para seguir con la batalla, los tres ponis se quedaron allí observando algo sorprendidos.

"Míralo... un humano dándole órdenes a dos capitanes y una de las princesas…" Dijo Spitfire que apenas había llegado.

"En este momento de confusión no hay distinciones de clases o rangos." Comentó Luna elevando vuelo para seguirlo. "Solo aquellos capaces de liderar."

* * *

"Agh, ¡estúpidos bichos!" Exclamaba Trixie. "Light Wall."

"¡Cuidado Selena!" Chilló Flower.

Un changeling saltó detrás de ella pero fue repelido por un rayo de Trixie, la situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa mientras intentaban ir hacia la salida de la ciudad.

"¿Dónde está papá?" Preguntaba la pequeña pegaso blanca. "Tengo miedo."

"Él se fue con Ian para ayudar a salvar Canterlot." Contestó su madre.

Los enemigos eran cada vez más, "Frost Wave" recitaba Trixie abriendo paso entre las calles con unas murallas de hielo. Un changeling saltó sobre ella tacleándola con fuerza haciendo que caiga al suelo. En la confusión al intentar quitarselo de encima mordió su pata delantera izquierda clavándole los colmillos.

La barrera que los cubría se disipó y empezaron a ser atacados. Una lanza pasó quitándole el changeling que la mordía, cuando abrió sus ojos al notar que no tenía al changeling, un potro blanco con armadura dorada y su melena canosa se puso frente a ella.

"Tu magia es fuerte pequeña pero sola no podrás contra todos." Dijo poniendo la lanza junto a él con magia.

"¿T-tú quién eres?"

"Lanceor Shieldon, capitán de la octava división." Dijo volteando hacia ella. "A partir de aquí nos encargaremos nosotros."

Varios pegasos y unicornios de la guardia se unieron a la batalla, Trixie aún no podía levantarse por el dolor pero pudo ver cómo comenzó a pelear usando ataques mágicos y controlando su lanza para golpear a corta distancia.

"Capitán Lanceor, soy Selena de la tercera división." Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

"Tú eres la asistente de una de las princesas."

"En este momento los capitanes de la séptima y quinta división se encuentran junto a la princesa Luna y un grupo de pegasos peleando para liberar el sector sur de la ciudad." Dijo Selena. "A nosotros se nos encomendó asegurar el escape de este grupo de civiles y liberar el oeste."

"Perfecto, si esas son las órdenes de la princesa Luna entonces que así sea." Dijo Lanceor preparando su lanza. "¡Nuestra prioridad ya no es llegar al palacio, debemos asegurar la evacuación de todo poni indefenso!"

Trixie estaba siendo ayudada a ponerse de pie por Flower Bliss y Pearl que se encontraban muy asustadas mientras ella pensaba que en realidad ese fue el plan de Ian.

Al este del pueblo Ian se encontraba luchando solo contra un enjambre de changelings sin descanso, hacía varios minutos que perdió de vista a Luna y sus alas, ya de color blanco, dejaban una estela de plumas luminosas. Una de las criaturas se aferró de su hombro al lado izquierdo y lo mordió con mucha fuerza, dio un giro rápido intentando desprenderlo pero no lo logró, se fue en picada por una de las calles de la ciudad y otro se aferró de su pierna derecha clavándole sus colmillos. Su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de heridas pero tenía que seguir peleando, al apoyar sus pies en el suelo un importante grupo de changelings saltó sobre él algunos empezaron a morderlo.

Giró con todas sus fuerzas pero pese a que algunos se despendieron otros saltaban sobre él golpeándolo, voló en línea recta sin ver por dónde iba y se incrustó en la vidriera de un negocio.

Ya respiraba muy agitado, la cantidad de magia utilizada y la potencia de los hechizos fue demasiado, no estaba muy lejos del límite de su resistencia.

"Magnum Break." Recitó en un último intento de quitárselos de encima, provocó una onda expansiva mágica que empujó a todos los changelings que se aferraban a su cuerpo.

"No voy a morir devorado..."

Sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, tras salir por la destrozada ventana muchos changelings se agrupaban frente a él. "Frost Blade" recitó casi sin fuerzas, apareció una espada hecha de hielo en su mano y se preparó para pelear.

Uno de ellos impactó en su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo, giró tan rápido como pudo y lanzó una patada golpeando a otro que saltó sobre él pero un tercero se aferró de su pierna mordiéndola.

Intentó concentrar su magia para realizar un ataque eléctrico pero no pudo, ya no tenía escapatoria, cada vez que se quitaba a uno de encima otro aparecía para morderlo o golpearlo sin dejarlo siquiera ponerse de pie..

De la nada un destello de luz pasó sobre los edificios y quitó a todos los changelings sobre él enviándolos a volar, sin poder moverse en el suelo por el dolor de las heridas y con pocas fuerzas vio como toda la amenaza había sido erradicada de un solo golpe mágico.

"Shiny… te tardaste demasiado…" Dijo cerrando sus ojos y respirando aliviado.

* * *

_**[Debo decir que disfruté mucho escribiento este capítulo gracias a ser totalmente ideado al sonido de este tema watch?v=MjwFe6okyUw]**_


	33. El Después

Despertó de golpe respirando exaltado, apenas podía entender qué pasaba. Solo recordaba estar en el suelo después de la batalla pero no haber perdido el conocimiento.

Observó hacia una ventana y se notaba que estaba oscureciendo, el sol acababa de ocultarse y se veían algunas estrellas en el firmamento.

Intentó levantarse pero comenzó a sentir mucho dolor por las heridas, tenía el torso, cabeza y brazos vendados. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y la giró a un lado viendo a Celestia durmiendo junto a él.

"¡Ah! Celest... ugh..."

"No te muevas que tus heridas esta vez son más serias." Dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

Pudo ver que tenía la cabeza y el cuerno con vendas también, algo le había pasado. Respiro hondo de nuevo y sintió ese agradable aroma dulce una vez más.

"¿Qué pasó con la boda?" Preguntó Ian ya más calmado. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo perdí el conocimiento?"

"Fuiste traído por Luna al verte tirado en medio de la calle hoy cerca del mediodía." Dijo Celestia. "La boda entre Shining Armor y la verdadera princesa Miamora Cadenza ya terminó, ahora están de fiesta."

Ian solo la observó, era la primera vez que la veía tan calmada y sin intentar hacerle algo raro. Se la notaba muy cansada y al parecer había quedado profundamente dormida. Se puso su chaqueta y salió caminando algo débil, dolorido y con poco equilibrio por el pasillo, todo el castillo estaba revuelto por la fiesta pero al verlo pasar caminando varios ponis de clase alta susurraban cosas entre ellos.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser un idiota?" Se oyó por detrás.

Al voltear se encontró con Agrisk y Spitfire quienes lo observaban con una muy seria expresión.

"Esta vez casi te matan potrillo." Comentó Agrisk.

"No tienes idea lo mucho que nos asustamos al verte inmóvil en el suelo lleno de heridas." Reprochó duramente Spitfire.

"Lo siento, es que…"

"¡Que sea la última vez!" Exclamó Spitfire interrumpiéndolo.

"La gloria es para los vivos y las flores para los caídos." Dijo un unicornio acercándose.

"Lanceor, es bueno verte." Saludó Agrisk.

"Créeme joven, nunca es agradable ser quien entrega las flores… es muy triste."

Ese unicornio era mucho mayor en edad que Agrisk, su melena y cola eran grises por las canas, su cuerpo blanco tenía peores cicatrices, el cuerno roto y su ojo izquierdo completamente blanco. Todo indicaba que la experiencia que poseía era muy grande, Ian lo observó y solo asentó con la cabeza.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un balcón, desde allí pudo ver que Shining Armor estaba abrazando a Twilight junto a un carruaje listo para salir con Cadence.

"Creo que me perdí la boda…" Dijo Ian.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Decía Spitfire apoyando su pata en la espalda de Ian.

Sintió mucho dolor porque tocó una de sus heridas, al voltear hacia abajo se podía ver que cómo Cadence arrojaba el ramo de flores y se preparaban para salir.

"Bueno, no es mucho pero este será mi regalo hacia ellos." Dijo Ian extendiendo su brazo derecho al cielo.

Puso sus piernas para resistir un impacto y sujetó su antebrazo con su mano izquierda, cinco esferas aparecieron girando allí. Tras dispararlas estas salieron volando estallando en el aire como fuegos artificiales. Luego juntó sus dos manos recitando "Starlight Cannon", una gran esfera rosada voló por el aire y al estallar generó un corazón multicolor que se disipó en el aire tras unos segundos.

Después de realizar estos hechizos sus piernas se flexionaron haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas totalmente fatigado. Spitfire realizó un grito ahogado al verlo, galopó a su lado para intentar evitar que caiga.

"¿¡A-acaso eres estupido!?" Chilló sujetando su brazo.

Con mucho esfuerzo volvió a ponerse de pie, el dolor y el agotamiento que tenía eran indescriptibles pero no quería preocuparlos por su condición así que intentó aparentar.

"N-no se preocupen… estoy bien." Dijo Apoyándose en la baranda. "Ustedes diríjanse a la fiesta, yo quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco."

Los tres ponis comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Spitfire volteó a mirarlo algo preocupada pero luego continuó al ser empujada por Lanceor. Estando sentado allí al borde del balcón solo observaba las estrellas, la cantidad era incontable y no podía distinguir ninguna constelación conocida.

Pese a que estaba en una gran ciudad aún podía verlas sin problemas, en su mundo eso era imposible, pensó en cuánto le tomaría volver o si sobreviviría para lograrlo mientras se tocaba el brazo vendado.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos observando el estrellado cielo. No disponía aún de ninguna información y ya estaba agotando la biblioteca del palacio en relación a antiguos registros sobre la existencia de antiguas civilizaciones humanas o la conexión con la reina.

"¿¡Por qué estas aquí triste y solo!?" Exclamó Pinkie Pie junto a él.

Saliendo de su trance volteó hacia ella que tenía sus patas delanteras sobre la baranda muy sonriente como siempre.

"Todos estamos esperándote." Dijo nuevamente. "¡Hay que celebrar!"

Seguidamente comenzó a empujarlo por el pasillo como normalmente lo hacía, sus heridas dolían mucho y apenas tenía fuerzas para continuar en pie. No tuvo el coraje para negarse a Pinkie así que solo caminó a su lado.

"P-pero la fiesta ya termino... ¿Cierto?"

"No seas tontito, aún tenemos motivos para celebrar." Respondió Pinkie.

Llegaron al hall central, al abrir la puerta de par en par se podía ver que estaba repleto de ponis, guardias e invitados de la boda. Estaban todos dispersos disfrutando y comiendo bocadillos en varias mesas.

"N-no entiendo, ¿la fiesta continúa?"

"Estamos celebrando por la victoria de esta mañana." Dijo Luna caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Chicas, ya despertó!" Exclamó Pinkie.

Soarin se acercó junto a Spitfire, de entre la multitud apareció Trixie cojeando un poco con su pata izquierda vendada.

"Habría sido algo imperdonable si mi fiel ayudante no sobrevivía." Dijo.

"¿¡Imperdonable!?" Exclamó Flower.

"No tienes idea la exasperación que tuvo cuando te trajeron al palacio." Dijo Pearl entre risas. "Nos tomó casi una hora tranquilizarla."

El lugar se animó un poco tras ese instante en que Trixie se encontraba muy avergonzada por los comentarios de sus amigas. Ian caminó hacia Twilight al verla charlando con Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Se las veía muy felices por el resultado de la boda. Al acercarse Applejack abrió sus ojos muy grandes completamente sorprendida y Twilight realizó un grito ahogado.

"Antes de que me regañen o griten… si, estuve haciendo algo peligroso."

Aparentemente esa anticipación hizo que ambas ponis pensaran mejor lo que iban a decirle, solo se miraron algo confundidas.

"No quiero escuchar los detalles aún pero es bueno que estés... bien." Dijo Applejack.

La princesa Luna se acercó a un pequeño estrado junto a los parlantes dónde había una poni blanca de cabellos celestes y grandes lentes oscuros pasando música. Allí tomó un micrófono lista para hablar.

"Es bueno veros a todos bien." Dijo con una firme voz. "Los acontecimientos de esta mañana fueron una sorpresa pero hay que agradecer a un grupo de ponis que tomaron la decisión de defender Canterlot. Gracias a ellos no tenemos que lamentar ninguna pérdida."

Todos los presentes comenzaron a chocar sus pezuñas o golpearlas contra el suelo con alegría. Varios pegasos elevaron vuelo para poder ver a Luna dando el discurso.

"Esta celebración es inclusive para aquellos que sin ser parte de la guardia pelearon para defendernos." Continuó Luna. "Agrisk, Spitfire, Lanceor, Wirker, Orion, Candy, Nickel, Mink… Acercaros."

El grupo mencionado se acercó hacia la princesa, todos llevaban puesta sus armaduras o uniformes, al ponerse frente a ella realizaron una reverencia.

"Vosotros sois los capitanes de las divisiones que defendieron Canterlot con valor y determinación, les agradezco profundamente por sus acciones y la de vuestros grupos." Dijo Directamente a ellos. "Trixie Lulamoon, acercaos."

Trixie comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, estaba totalmente sorprendida y nerviosa. Lentamente se puso frente a la princesa y con algo de esfuerzo por la herida de su pata realizó una reverencia hacia ella.

"Vos sois apenas una estudiante de magia pero habéis demostrado grandeza y poder al defender a otros." Dijo Luna hacia ella. "Por vuestras acciones tengo grandes expectativas en vos."

Todos en el salón se pusieron eufóricos ante tales reconocimientos, Spitfire y Agrisk voltearon hacia Luna observándola algo extrañados.

"Pero quiero que vosotros sepáis algo." Dijo. "Yo nunca os he dado tales órdenes, solo he sido parte del campo de batalla."

Los presentes comenzaron a susurrar cosas entre ellos, el resto de los capitanes miraban sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba. El micrófono de Luna pasó flotando y se puso frente a Ian.

"Vos fuisteis quien nos dio el empujón que necesitábamos en un momento de confusión." Dijo Luna con una potente voz. "Sin vuestra veloz acción y guía no habríamos superado la adversidad a tiempo."

"Yo…" Dijo Ian lentamente. "Yo solo hice... lo que pensé que sería correcto…"

Aquellos que estaban parados a su lado se encontraban muy sorprendidos, Twilight junto con Applejack no salían de su asombro puesto que no fueron notificadas de lo sucedido fuera del palacio.

"Había que ganar tiempo hasta... hasta que Shining Armor vuelva a realizar su hechizo protector." Agregó Ian tambaleándose un poco.

"Por todas estas razones es que hoy estamos celebrando." Agregó Luna.

"¡Si, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta!" Exclamó Pinkie. "¡A celebrar!"

En su alegría dio un empujón a Ian en su espalda para que se una a la fiesta pero en vez de caminar se inclinó hacia el frente cayendo directamente al suelo boca abajo. Twilight pudo ver claramente cómo la venda que cubría parte de su hombro y el cuello comenzó a teñirse lentamente de rojo.

"¡MÉDICO, UN MÉDICO!" Chillaba muy exasperada Pinkie Pie.

* * *

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, aún sentía dolor pero se concentró lo más que pudo aplicando su hechizo curativo sobre él. Cuando tuvo un poco más de movimiento giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse con Twilight y Luna paradas junto a la cama con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo puedo creer…" Dijo Twilight.

Ian solo tragó un poco de saliva esperando un fuerte regaño.

"Es increíble lo cabeza dura que se puede ser…" Agregó Luna.

Ya eran las dos, eso no indicaba nada bueno para Ian, solo pensaba que sería terriblemente castigado. Al observarlas con más detenimiento se dio cuenta que estaban enfadadas pero no lo observaban directamente a él, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Celestia durmiendo a su lado.

De la sorpresa intentó levantarse de la cama pero sus piernas fallaron y se aferró del cuello de Twilight para no caer.

"Tú tampoco te vas a salvar…" Dijo Twilight.


	34. Debajo del castillo

Ya era mediodía, parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde todos los acontecimientos del día anterior. Celestia aún no despertaba y Twilight obligó a Ian pagar el almuerzo para todos como castigo por su imprudencia.

"Aún no puedo creer lo cabezota que eres." Dijo Twilight.

"Dicen que muchos alumnos se comportan igual a sus maestros." Agregó Rainbow Dash.

"Llevó su resistencia más allá del límite." Comentó Applejack. "Así que tendrá que comer y descansar lo más que pueda."

"Lo siento querido pero tienes prohibido usar tu magia de cualquier forma." Mencionó Rarity.

"Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike..." Dijo Ian volteando a ellos. "¿Ustedes también van a regañarme o decirme algo?"

Fluttershy movió su cabeza de lado a lado, Spike no respondió nada y Pinkie aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Caminando hacia el palacio se toparon con Soarin y otros tres pegasos que pasaban frente a ellos.

"Mira son los Wonder..."

"¿Ian, ya estás mejor?" Dijo Soarin acercándose al grupo.

Rainbow Dash se quedó perpleja puesto que en la fiesta solo tuvo un momento muy corto en que no había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con ellos.

"Ahora vamos hacia unas prácticas, ¿quieres venir?"

"N-no lo se, mi maestra se enfadaría conmigo..." Dijo Ian.

"¡Si, si puede!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash. "Y-yo me encargaré de vigilarlo."

"Recuerda que tienes prohibido usar tus poderes mágicos." Dijo Twilight.

Esa tarde las prácticas de los Wonderbols se realizaron lentamente puesto que algunos de sus integrantes tenían heridas del día anterior y Spitfire se encontraba muy ocupada con una reunión de los capitanes.

El cielo se tornaba anaranjado, Rainbow Dash solo volaba muy feliz a su lado por haber podido estar con sus ídolos. Después de un día que pareció interminable por el agotamiento mental y físico que tenía, Ian decidió regresar al castillo para tomar un descanso y partir hacia Ponyville al día siguiente muy temprano.

"De haber sabido que eras tan cercano a ellos tendría que haber hecho las paces contigo antes." Dijo Rainbow descendiendo al suelo para caminar.

"No… no es nada…" Contestó Ian.

En la entrada del palacio vieron a dos de los capitanes hablando con las tres ponis que eran las yeguas de honor de la princesa Miamora Cadenza.

"¿Entonces no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido?" Preguntó una capitana.

"Lo, lo siento…" Contestó la primera.

"¡Ian!" Exclamó Lyra. "Que bueno verte… ¿pero qué te pasó?"

"Changelings…" Contestó. "Mink, ¿por qué están siendo interrogadas?"

"Ellas habían desaparecido hasta poco después del conflicto." Contestó. "No recuerdan dónde estuvieron cautivas."

"Un segundo… ¿Entonces nunca volviste a Ponyville?" Preguntó Ian a Lyra.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, fue en ese momento que recordó no haberla localizado con su hechizo justo cuando intentó ver dónde estaba Twilight. Ambas estaban en Canterlot en ese momento.

Comenzó a correr hacia el interior del castillo, activó su hechizo localizador para ver por dónde andaba Twilight e intentar ver si había perdido el recuerdo de ese momento.

"¡EY! ¡Se supone que no tienes que hacer eso!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

"Aún estoy agotado y dolorido pero hay algo que quiero saber."

Llegaron hasta una habitación donde todas las ponis se encontraban reunidas, Luna estaba con ellas y Celestia yacía recostada en una cama con su cuerno aún vendado. Al acercarse lo notaron bastante cansado cosa que hizo enfadar a Twilight.

"¿No me digas que estuviste usando tu magia?"

"¡Twilight…!" Dijo sin aliento. "Ayer… ¿dónde estuviste en la mañana?"

"Intentando escapar de una antigua mina debajo del castillo junto a Cadence." Contestó.

"¿Y estaba Lyra allí también?"

"La encontramos, pero bajo el control de la magia de los Changelings." Contestó nuevamente.

"No entiendo muy bien qué está pasando pero esto parece una aventura." Dijo Pinkie Pie.

"No lo creo…" Replicó Ian. "¿Recuerdas como llegar a ese lugar?"

Twilight asentó con su cabeza y los guió hacia el lugar que utilizó junto con Cadence para escapar. Se veía como un extraño pasadizo al ingresar descendieron todos hacia un pequeño risco pero las paredes estaban cubiertos de cristales.

"¿Qué crees que sean?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"No lo creo… amatista blanca…" Contestó Rarity.

Ian giró sorprendido hacia Rarity, juntó sus manos generando un círculo mágico debajo de él brillando y reflejándose en la amatista

"Tonto, no te esfuerces." Reprochó Applejack.

"No puedo ver…" Dijo Ian sin abrir los ojos. "Todo lo que está fuera de este lugar… me es invisible."

Caminó hasta el borde de un risco, hacia abajo se veían grandes formaciones de amatista y algunos túneles con rieles. Todo indicaba que solía ser una antigua mina que ahora estaba abandonada.

Luna caminó parándose junto a él, notó que su expresión no era nada buena al ver el tipo de mineral que disponía la caverna.

"Lo-lo siento… no sabía que teníamos esto aquí." Dijo Luna.

Pinkie saltó para pararse junto a Ian pero el trozo de roca dónde estaban parados se rompió, Applejack logró sujetarla de la cola pero Ian estiró su brazo sin alcanzar nada. Estaba muy débil siquiera para realizar un hechizo de levitación o gravedad.

Mientras caía pudo ver cómo Luna y Rainbow Dash saltaban en picada con sus alas extendidas para intentar sujetarlo.

* * *

La oscuridad absoluta lo rodeaba, el dolor que sentía en su brazo derecho era muy intenso y no podía moverlo, parecía estar atorado con algo. Apenas pudo realizar un pequeño hechizo de destello con su otra mano para iluminar.

Al acercar la débil luz hacia su derecha vio que allí se encontraba Luna sobre su brazo, no se movía pero pudo notar que estaba inconsciente.

"Ya despertaste…" Dijo Rainbow Dash. "Esa caída fue demasiado para la princesa."

"Cre-creo que me fracturé el brazo..."

"Ella te sujetó pero sus alas no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir el peso o detener la caída." Comentó Rainbow Dash.

Luna giró su cuerpo pasando todo el lomo sobre el brazo de Ian para apoyar sus patas sobre su pecho. Él solo contuvo la respiración y apretó sus dientes muy fuerte para resistir el dolor. La tenue luz comenzó a parpadear mientras perdía brillo.

"¡Pri-princesa Luna!" Exclamaba Rainbow Dash entre susurros.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos encendiendo un destello desde su cuerno que iluminó todo el lugar. Vio el rostro de Ian que tenía sus ojos cerrados cayendo lágrimas de ellos.

"Princesa… por favor levántese." Volvió a decir Rainbow Dash.

Sin levantarse o notar que estaba pasando giró hacia el otro lado volviendo a pasar todo su lomo sobre el brazo derecho de Ian. Lentamente se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Ian giró hacia el lado derecho sujetando su antebrazo y realizó un grito de dolor que retumbó en toda la caverna. Yacía allí en el suelo respirando con mucha fuerza intentando resistir lo más posible el dolor.

"¿Y-yo te hice eso?" Dijo Luna. "¡Pe-perdón!"

"Este tonto, pese a su condición se arriesgó para que no salga herida, princesa." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Pues mis alas no resistieron vuestro peso, creo que aún soy muy débil." Dijo Luna muy afligida. "Y la izquierda me duele mucho en la base."

"Yo… yo tengo mi brazo derecho fracturado… no puedo usar magia y Luna no puede volar." Dijo Ian intentando ponerse de pie. "Hay que encontrar una forma de subir."

"¿Por qué no esperamos a que llegue la ayuda?" Preguntó Luna.

"Lo mejor será que nosotros busquemos una salida." Dijo Rainbow Dash. "La herida de su brazo se ve seria y no podemos perder tiempo esperando."

Comenzaron a caminar guiados por Luna. Su destello iluminaba las cavernas de amatista haciendo que la luz rebote en los cristales dándoles más iluminación. Ian sujetaba a altura media su brazo que tenía un moretón en medio del antebrazo.

Cruzaron varios rieles por donde se transportaban los minerales. Todo indicaba que el lugar fue abandonado súbitamente por las herramientas y cascos que había en el suelo.

Llegaron a un gran muro de amatista sólida, allí se veía un gigantesco alicornio tallado, sus alas estaban en alto con su pata derecha delantera flexionada, su cutie mark era una pluma con un tintero y poseía una corona de laureles.

"¿Quién será?" Preguntó Ian.

"Madre…" Dijo Luna con mucha melancolía.

"La Reina Lauren…" Susurró Ian.

Luna se acercó hacia el muro apoyando una de sus patas en él, Ian inspeccionó con su vista los alrededores para intentar localizar algún pergamino, libro o texto tallado en la roca.

"Luna..." Dijo acercándose a ella.

"Estoy bien." Replicó sacudiendo su cabeza un poco. "Era muy pequeña para recordar qué pasó."

Se la veía con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad al ver esa imagen de su madre. Al notarlo no pudo evitar poner la mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola un poco.


	35. El trío aventurero

Caminaban entre las cavernas de amatista como si de un laberinto se tratara. Los rieles que encontraban no daban la seguridad de dirigirse hacia alguna salida pero en ocasiones seguían su recorrido.

Mientras avanzaban sobre uno de ellos Luna intentaba extender su ala izquierda pero la retraía al sentir dolor. Ian chocó de lado con Rainbow Dash al sentirse algo mareado.

"Oye, tu cara esta toda colorada." Dijo Rainbow.

"Pu-puedo seguir…" Contestó Ian.

"Esto parece una de las aventuras de Daring Do." Comentó Rainbow Dash.

"Ya había escuchado ese nombre, ¿quién es Daring Do?" Preguntó Ian.

"Es la yegua más valiente de toda Equestria." Respondió Luna mirándolos de lado.

"¿En otras palabras una aventurera?" Consultó Ian.

"Si, siempre dónde el peligro llama, buscando tesoros en antiguas ruinas, sorteando trampas y arriesgándose al máximo para lograr sus objetivos." Agregó Rainbow Dash.

"Oh… interesante…" Mencionó Ian poco sorprendido.

"Jeh, dices eso porque nunca serías capaz de algo tan genial o siquiera tener una aventura como las de ella." Agregó Rainbow Dash.

Ian frenó de golpe observándola con una ceja levantada pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, luego sacudió su cabeza y continuó su camino sin decir nada para evitar alguna riña innecesaria.

Llegaron a un abismo en donde no se podía ver el fondo, apenas estaban los rieles con los durmientes para poder cruzarlo, por lo que debieron caminar haciendo un poco de equilibrio sobre ellos. Todo marchaba perfecto salvo que en medio del camino Ian comenzó a sentirse muy mareado, la vista comenzó a nublarse y se inclinó a un lado.

Rainbow saltó para sujetarlo pero sin pensarlo lo levantó de su brazo derecho inclusive al cargarlo hacia el otro lado mientras él dio un grito del dolor.

"¿Qué habéis hecho?" Reprocho Luna.

"Lo-lo siento, fue un acto reflejo..." Excusó.

"Descansemos un poco... siento que todo da vueltas..." Dijo Ian en el suelo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que cayeron allí, el estómago de Luna comenzó a rugir cosa que la hizo sonrojar, en el suelo Ian intentaba recobrar un poco de fuerzas pero sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor y Rainbow Dash solo observaba las formaciones de amatista inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"No creo que sea así como Daring Do tendría una aventura…" Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Vuestra idea de una aventura está muy alejada de esto." Comentó Luna.

Ian se sentó de golpe y volteó hacia las dos ponis que se encontraban desconcertadas sin saber qué hacer.

"Nadie dijo que las aventuras son divertidas." Dijo Ian. "Solo lo son cuando las recuerdas pero durante ellas son horribles."

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en un pasaje que ascendía de a poco, volteó hacia Luna y Rainbow mientras sujetaba su brazo herido.

"Solo nosotros podemos salir de esto y mañana nos reiremos al recordarlo."

Sus palabras hicieron que tomen un poco más de confianza en lo que estaban haciendo para poder salir de esa mina abandonada, ahora las fuerzas y ánimos estaban renovados.

"Ian, vuestra expe…"

"Luna, Luna, Luna…" Interrumpió Ian. "Te había dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal."

"Es verdad." Continuó Luna. "¡Ahem! Con tu experiencia podremos encontrar una salida."

Rainbow Dash quedó perpleja ante tal situación, la princesa cambió su forma de hablar y había mencionado algo sobre la experiencia de Ian cosa que le llamó mucho la atención.

"Oigan ustedes dos, no me dejen fuera de esto." Bufó la pegaso.

Comenzaron a subir por una espiral, Luna iluminaba todo con su cuerno mientras que Ian intentaba no marearse o perder el conocimiento con todas sus fuerzas. Pasaron a través de un gigantesco puente que los condujo hasta una extraña habitación donde habían varias poleas, cadenas y una plataforma.

"Esto parece un elevador para materiales." Dijo Ian.

"Si, pero desciende, no sube." Agregó Rainbow Dash.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer, volver?" Preguntó Luna.

"No, podemos descender, tal vez más adelante encontremos un camino que suba y nos permita continuar."

Tras bajar varios metros con la plataforma llegaron a una extraña habitación en dónde había lanzas rotas y algunas piezas de armadura. Había varias rajaduras en las paredes y suelo.

"Este lugar es tétrico." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Eso no es lo que más me preocupa." Agregó Ian. "Esas rajaduras parecen garras."

"N-no digas esas cosas..."

"¿Acaso te dan miedo los lugares oscuros Dashie?" Dijo sarcásticamente Ian.

"¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme así?"

"¿Podrían dejar de pelear ustedes dos?" Espetó Luna.

Tras el exhalto de Luna, ambos continuaron callados. La habitación resultó ser un camino sin salida, era bastante amplia y había mesas con diferentes herramientas, cables y piezas de metal. En una de las estanterías Ian sacó un grupo de pergaminos que al desenrrollarlos se llevó una gran sorpresa.

"Son planos y diagramas."

"¿De qué? Preguntó Luna alumbrándolos con su cuerno.

"De algo que estaban fabricando, pero esto va a ser muy útil." Agregó Ian guardándolos en su bolsillo. "Tal vez pueda repararlo con esto…" Balbuceó en voz baja.

"Oigan..." Se oía a Rainbow del otro lado de la habitación. "¿Qué creen que sea esto?"

En una de las paredes había un sello mágico con cadenas, estas pasaban de un lado a otro de una roca de diferente color. Ian tocó la cadena para intentar inspeccionarla pero esta comenzó a iluminarse generando una serie de runas que se marcaron en el metal que las conformaba.

"¡N-no de nuevo…!" Exclamó.

"¿De nuevo?" Preguntó Rainbow. "¿Acaso te había pasado esto antes?"

Las cadenas estallaron en pedazos y la roca comenzó lentamente a desintegrarse frente a ellos, cayendo como arena. Una extraña criatura estaba sellada dentro de ella, era metálica con pequeñas puntas de cristal saliendo de su cuello y articulaciones. La criatura parecía un minotauro, con sus brazos grandes y gruesos, un torso ancho y sus piernas algo cortas.

"Es muy feo." Dijo Rainbow.

Acercó su cara lo más que pudo para verlo y los ojos se encendieron de color rojo comenzando a moverse lentamente. Retrajo su brazo derecho listo para lanzar un puñetazo, Ian estiró de la cola a Rainbow Dash hacia atrás con su brazo izquierdo para luego extenderlo generando una barrera donde golpeó la bestia de metal.

La barrera se rompió permitiendo al minotauro golpearlo en el pecho enviándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Exclamó Luna.

Lo elevó en el aire con su magia y lo lanzó de cabeza enterrándolo unos centímetros en la tierra. Rainbow voló hacia Ian que aún estaba en el suelo tosiendo e intentando incorporarse.

"¿E-estás bien?"

"La… la barrera amortiguó el golpe, solo me empujó… *cof, cof*..." Dijo con poco aire.

Varias de sus vendas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo lo que indicaba que algunas de sus heridas previas se habían abierto. Luna lanzó una potente ráfaga de magia al minotauro directo en su pecho pero este solo la absorbió.

"La magia no lo afecta, mejor será salir de aquí." Dijo Luna.

Poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo corrió junto a Rainbow Dash hacia el elevador, Luna los siguió pero su magia difícilmente lo detenía. La criatura comenzó a correr hacia ellos listo para dar una embestida pero Rainbow voló con sus pezuñas al frente golpeándolo en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Aprovechando ese momento Luna elevó la plataforma con su magia para que los tres puedan salir de ese lugar.

"No creo que pueda subir hasta aquí." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

El lugar completo comenzó a estremecerse cada vez más, el puente que habían cruzado se agrietó considerablemente. Antes de que puedan reaccionar e intentar escapar el minotauro salió por la grieta destrozando la plataforma desde abajo.

Al tratar de correr el puente de rocas se desmoronó frente a ellos, el otro lado estaba muy lejos, apenas el destello de Luna podía alumbrarlo.

"¡Yo lo detengo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Al salir volando hacia él, este giró y lanzó un golpe con el revés de su puño.

"¡Rainbow, desciende y atácalo desde abajo!" Exclamó Ian. "Luna, lánzale una ráfaga en medio del pecho para hacerlo retroceder."

Ambas ponis siguieron sus instrucciones provocando el efecto esperado contra la criatura. Seguidamente Rainbow Dash lo golpeó con sus patas traseras en la cabeza mientras que Luna elevó una roca y se la lanzó de lleno.

"…perfecto, ahora Rainbow realiza un Ataque Veloz y Luna lánzale un Hiperrayo!"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Exclamaron ambas al unísono volteando hacia Ian.

"Pe-perdón… me dejé llevar…" Dijo algo avergonzado. "¡Rainbow cuidado!"

La criatura juntó en alto ambos puños listo para hacer un golpe descendente con todas sus fuerzas a Rainbow Dash. Antes de que la golpee Ian se puso junto a ella y lo detuvo con una barrera que se llenó de grietas al recibir el impacto.

"Dashie, escapa… ve hacia el otro lado…"

"¿Pero qué pasará contigo y la princesa?" Preguntó.

"¡Solo hazlo!" Exclamó Ian.

Tras repeler el ataque del minotauro ambos salieron corriendo de allí, Rainbow comenzó a volar e Ian iba tan rápido como podía directo hacia Luna.

"¡Levanta tus patas delanteras!" Exclamó.

Al realizarlo él se puso debajo de ella y la empujó con su hombro izquierdo hacia el abismo sujetándola con su brazo, en medio del aire desplegó sus alas luminosas y comenzó a planear hacia el otro lado dejando un camino de plumas brillantes que desaparecían a los pocos segundos.

Unos instantes antes de aterrizar disipó las alas cayendo al suelo dando varias vueltas en el suelo.

"Idiota, se supone que no tienes que usar ese tipo de magia."

"Situaciones extremas ameritan... ah... medidas extremas... ugghh." Dijo Ian desde el suelo sujetándose el brazo.

Respiraba muy forzosamente, apenas pudo sentarse y voltear hacia el otro lado, el destello de Luna difícilmente iluminaba a la criatura que se encontraba parada al borde del abismo.

"Esta a unos cien metros o más…. n-no podrá cruzar…" Dijo Ian intentando recuperar el aliento.

Comenzaron a sentirse más aliviados, ese era un camino sin salida y sin el puente no tenía escapatoria. Escucharon un fuerte golpe en el borde de la roca, al asomarse vieron que estaba una de las metálicas manos del minotauro de la que salía una cadena hacia el otro lado, esta se tensó y comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo oyéndose un golpe contra la pared en medio de la oscuridad.

"Es una broma… ¡Corrámos!" Exclamó Ian.

Se oía claramente cómo la bestia escalaba por el borde mientras el grupo comenzó a correr por el único túnel que disponían.


	36. Rescate

Corrían por la espiral descendiendo, por detrás se oían los metálicos pasos del minotauro siguiéndolos. Al ver un hueco en la pared Ian empujó con su hombro a Luna dentro y con su brazo izquierdo estiró de la cola de Rainbow metiéndola allí.

"Auch, ¿no sabes que eso duele?" Chilló.

"¡Shhhh! Luna apaga tu destello y hagan el menor ruido posible."

En la perpetua oscuridad comenzaron a oír que los pasos de la criatura se acercaban cada vez más. Vieron que dos imponentes ojos rojos de cristal pasaban frente a ellos lentamente sin detenerse. Tras varios minutos y al oír que se había alejado por un pasillo todos salieron del hueco.

"Esa cosa utiliza la vista para identificar a sus objetivos." Dijo Ian

"¿Po-por qué hay tal clase de criatura debajo del castillo?" Preguntó Luna.

"No lo sé pero al parecer utiliza el elemental de Tierra." Contestó Ian. "Ya había encontrado otros dos que eran de Trueno y Fuego."

"¡Espera, espera!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash. "¿Ya habías enfrentado algo así?"

"Junto a Twilight y las niñas... en unas ruinas que encontramos en el... en el bosque Ever Free." Respondió algo agitado.

Continuaron su camino en sentido contrario al minotauro metálico, Ian caminaba casi en zigzag tambaleándose mientras sentía que de a poco todo empezaba a dar vueltas.

Luna generó un destello mucho menor que sólo les permitía ver uno o dos metros más allá para no llamar la atención de la criatura si oían sus pasos cerca. Rainbow observaba a Ian examinándolo, aún le llamaba la atención sus anteriores palabras o los comentarios de Luna al respectol.

"N-no puedo más…" Dijo Ian cayendo arrodillado.

"Esto no es bueno." Comentó Luna volteando. "Aún no sabemos cuánto nos falta para encontrar una salida o si nos volveremos a topar con esa cosa."

Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos jadeando con fuerza por la boca intentando tomar aire, Rainbow Dash descendió junto a él recostándose en el suelo y extendiendo sus alas a los lados.

"Sube, tu me salvaste antes así que te debo el favor."

No disponía fuerzas para levantarse así que Luna lo elevó con su magia y lo puso sobre el lomo de Rainbow Dash. El camino siguió buscando aquellos pasajes que suban, tras varios minutos de caminata alcanzaron un sector dónde estaba todo muy iluminado, no había necesidad de que Luna continúe usando su magia.

"¡Este lugar es precioso!" Exclamó Luna.

Los cristales de Amatista brillaban de diferentes colores, mientras admiraban el lugar se oyó un fuerte sonido por detrás. El minotauro estaba parado firme detrás de ellos, comenzaron a correr saliendo de esa caverna, mientras corrían Luna viró a la derecha pero tras varios metros llegaron a un camino sin salida.

Al girar para salir pudieron ver cómo dos ojos rojos se acercaban a ellos. Ian bajó del lomo de Rainbow muy mareado aún.

"Te-tendremos… que... que pelear…"

"¿Contigo en esa condición?" Comentó Rainbow Dash. "¡No lo creo!"

"No... no nos queda opción..." Replicó Ian.

La criatura golpeó el suelo con uno de sus brazos comenzando a correr hacia ellos listo para darles una embestida con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

"Capitán Lanceor, estamos en un camino que se dirige hacia arriba y según el diagrama que estoy haciendo tendríamos que descender." Decía Twilight mientras confeccionaba un mapa.

"Y cuando pensaba que Selena era demasiado aparece esta potranca…" Bufó Lanceor algo irritado.

"Terroncito, todos estamos preocupados." Dijo Applejack a Twilight.

El grupo caminaba entre las cavernas, Twilight estaba junto a Applejack y Pinkie Pie acompañadas del capitán Lanceor Shieldon y otros tres ponis de la octava división. Fluttershy que le temía a la oscuridad se quedó junto a Rarity, Spike y Selena en la entrada en caso de que regresen por otro camino.

Llegaron hasta un lugar muy amplio de la cueva en dónde el camino se dividía en cinco, el techo estaba muy elevado con formaciones de estalactitas.

"¿Ahora por dónde?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Shhh, silencio." Dijo Lanceor cerrando sus ojos. "Oigo algo raro."

Las rocas de una de las paredes estallaron en pedazos, cientos de amatistas cayeron y entre ellas un objeto de gran tamaño que se movía, al ponerse de pie se vieron dos brillantes ojos rojos que observaban a todo el grupo.

Cerca de él había un guardia, elevó una de sus extremidades y realizó un golpe descendente que esquivó por muy poco, agrietando el suelo tras el impacto.

"¿¡Pero qué diantres es esa cosa!?" Exclamó Applejack.

Uno de los unicornios lanzó una ráfaga pero el minotauro sólo resistió el impacto absorbiendo la magia.

"No pensé que encontraríamos otro de estos debajo del palacio." Dijo Twilight.

Luna junto con Rainbow Dash salieron trotando de la grieta poniéndose detrás del minotauro, viendo como el grupo se encontraba siendo atacado por el monstruo metálico.

"¡Chicas!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

"Tened cuidado, es inmune la magia." Comentó Luna.

"En ese caso será una pelea divertida." Dijo Lanceor.

De uno de sus lados tenía una lanza sujeta a su armadura, esta salió desprendida con magia preparándola para el combate. El resto de los guardias rodearon al minotauro.

La bestia giró golpeando a uno de los guardias con el revés de su brazo enviándolo a volar contra la pared, Applejack lo pateó de lado con sus patas traseras al notar que estaba desprotegido tras ese giro. Twilight lo elevó en el aire con su magia y lo arrojó hacia una pared.

"Creo que no es tan inmune." Dijo.

"Al parecer los hechizos ofensivos no le afectan." Agregó Lanceor.

El minotauro lanzó su puño desprendiéndolo con la cadena hacia Twilight, Lanceor se puso frente a ella y lo detuvo con una espada que rápidamente sacó del otro lado de su armadura haciendo que descienda al suelo. Luna cortó una estalactita del techo y la arrojó contra la cadena cortándola para evitar que no pueda usar su puño.

Pinkie Pie lo atacó lanzándole un pastel desde un extraño cañón, este cubrió sus ojos provocando que no pueda ver o atacarlos. Aprovechando esto, Lanceor realizó una estocada con su lanza atravesando su pecho de lado a lado. Al retirarla un gran flujo de magia comenzó a dispersarse de ambos lados.

La bestia se arrodilló frente a todos unos segundos y cuando el flujo terminó, se desplomó en el suelo apagándose sus ojos.

"Esto es todo…" Dijo Colocando sus armas a los lados de la armadura.

"Princesa, ¿se encuentran bien?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Gracias a vuestra ayuda, no se si hubiéramos escapado de esa cosa."

"Creo que seguiré leyendo libros en vez de tener estas aventuras." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de la pegaso hasta que Applejack se separó del grupo observando los alrededores como si algo no estuviera bien.

"No quiero arruinar el momento…" Dijo algo preocupada. "Pero falta uno."

"Es cierto, es cierto, ¿dónde está Ian?" Preguntó Pinkie.

Luna y Rainbow Dash se miraron una a la otra algo confundidas, luego empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar con su mirada pero no pudieron ver nada más.

"E-estaba con nosotras hasta hace un instante." Contestó Rainbow.

El grupo se dispersó revisando cada centímetro de la cueva, todos buscaban llamándolo pero no había respuesta alguna.

"¡GYAH! ¡Aquí está, vengan rápido!" Chilló Pinkie Pie.

Estaba en el suelo boca arriba inconsciente entre las rocas, a un lado de la grieta por donde había salido el minotauro, con una nueva herida en su cabeza provocada por una piedra al ser destruida la pared.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana en la estación, el tren ya estaba listo para partir hacia Ponyville mientras que Twilight se encontraba parada en la plataforma despidiéndose de Luna y Selena.

"Hemos tenido muchos acontecimientos desafortunados en tan solo dos días." Decía Luna. "Pero los hemos superado casi sin problemas."

"Gracias Princesa, es una pena que Celestia esté muy fatigada por la rajadura de su cuerno." Dijo Twilight.

"Solo intenta que este tonto no se meta en problemas." Dijo Selena. "Y que no use su magia por unos días."

El tren partió en horario, Twilight observaba por la ventana el paisaje completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, Fluttershy se encontraba sentada con Applejack y Spike en la otra ventanilla charlando muy animadamente y las Cutie Mark Crusaders iban de un lado al otro del vagón correteando.

"Twilight mira eso, ¿no crees que es una linda imagen?" Dijo Rarity.

En el asiento de enfrente estaba sentada Rainbow Dash completamente dormida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ian que también dormía con su cabeza sobre la de Rainbow, su brazo derecho se encontraba enyesado para evitar que lo moviera, sujeto a altura media por un largo pañuelo alrededor de su cuello.

Pinkie, del otro lado, solo yacía recostada con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Ian quien tenía su mano izquierda sobre el cuello de la poni. Los tres estaban profundamente dormidos mientras el tren se mecía suavemente.

"Es una suerte que los médicos pudieron entablillar su brazo." Dijo Fluttershy.

"Supongo que ahora vendrá un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad." Mencionó Applejack.


	37. Sujeto de investigación Nº 001

"Spike, creo que es el momento perfecto para realizar nuestra investigación." Decía Twilight juntando varios pergaminos en su bolso.

"¿Y qué se supone que vamos a investigar?"

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Respondió Twilight abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca. "¡A Ian por supuesto!"

Esa mañana Twilight estaba lista para realizar un análisis completo sobre los humanos, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de investigar al único espécimen vivo en toda Equestria antes de que encuentre la forma de regresar a su mundo.

"Solo existen cinco libros que hablan concretamente del tema de los humanos y por lo que he notado, la información no es muy acertada." Dijo Twilight. "Por lo que será mejor realizar una nueva investigación."

Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que regresaron de Canterlot y todo comenzaba a retomar la normalidad de siempre por lo que Twilight decidió realizar la observación del objetivo dentro de Sweet Apple Acres en su primera instancia.

"¿No crees que se enfadará si se da cuenta que lo estamos observando?" Preguntó Spike. "Ya habías hecho esto con Pinkie y la cosa no terminó nada bien."

"Esto es diferente, solo intento saber de sus costumbres." Dijo Twilight agachándose en unos arbustos. "Además, no puede usar su magia así que no podrá localizarnos."

"Pienso que lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente." Agregó Spike.

"Shhh, mira ahí va con Big Macintosh."

"Entonces, ¿vas a vigilarme para que no use magia?" Preguntaba Ian.

"Eeyup."

"Entiendo, hoy las tareas de recolección las harán Applejack con Applebloom." Agregó.

A varios metros de distancia Twilight junto con Spike observaban y tomaban nota de todo lo que pasaba como si investigaran algún tipo de animal salvaje.

"No puedo oír nada de lo que dicen." Dijo Twilight. "¿Qué crees que estén hablando?"

"Ni idea, pero si quieres tomo nota de la forma que Ian se rasca..."

"Creo que podemos obviar eso." Interrumpió Twilight

_Los humanos son criaturas que socializan fácilmente con otras especies, actualmente nuestro sujeto de investigación es un espécimen macho al que llamaremos "Ian", en este momento se encuentra en una cordial charla con un potro adulto cosa que remarca un comportamiento social avanzado._

En medio de la charla con Big Macintosh, Ian se detuvo en la caminata y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como si algo extraño estuviera pasando.

"Creo que se dio cuenta." Dijo Spike.

"No lo creo, esto remarca que sus capacidades auditivas y visuales son agudas." Dijo Twilight. "Tal vez oyó algún ave o vio algo que llamó su atención."

_Sus capacidades visuales y auditivas se encuentran al mismo nivel que los ponis demostrando que puede captar toda clase de sonidos y colores._

"Ehm, Twilight..." Dijo Spike.

"Ahora no, estoy tomando notas."

_Para poder comprobar esto hará falta realizar pruebas puntuales sobre nuestro sujeto Ian.  
_

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos entre los arbustos?" Preguntó Ian.

Twilight guardó tan rápido como pudo su libreta y Spike realizó un sobresalto sin saber si correr o esconderse.

"Eh... solo estoy... recolectando unas... raíces, si... raíces, para Zecora." Dijo algo nerviosa.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Consultó Ian.

"N-no, además tu tienes prohibido hacer cualquier tipo esfuerzo."

_EL sujeto ha demostrado una capacidad perceptiva formidable pudiendo notar la presencia de otras criaturas que se encontraban escondidas en la cercanía._

Siendo seguido por Twilight y Spike, Ian se dirigió hacia Ponyville, mientras caminaba tranquilamente observó repentinamente a la derecha, ambos dieron un salto detrás de unos árboles antes de que girara totalmente pero él siguió su camino.

Llegó hasta Sugarcube Corner, al ingresar a la confitería Pinkie Pie comenzó a darle saltos alrededor de junto a los bebés Pound y Pumpkin Cake.

"Será más complicado si está mucho tiempo allí dentro." Dijo Twilight. "Pinkie podría delatarnos."

Twilight observaba a través de la ventana cómo jugaba con Pound Cake al mismo tiempo que charlaba con sus padres. Se sentó en una mesa mientras que Pumpkin correteaba alrededor de Pinkie.

"¿No crees que es un poco pomposo el pañuelo que sostiene tu brazo?" Preguntó la Señora Cake.

"Rarity insistió en hacerme uno, creo que el detalle de las gemas es demasiado."

_Podríamos deducir que el Humano es una criatura que cuida de las crías al demostrar una capacidad de atención y cuidados hacia pequeños poni bebé. Actualmente no se dispone de un espécimen hembra o un neonato para poder comprobarlo al cien por ciento._

"¿Qué hace?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Veo que habla con Pinkie y señala hacia la ventana." Contestó Spike.

Twilight se encontraba tomando notas como si nada pasara alrededor, Spike volteó encontrando a Pinkie llevando una bandeja con dos tazas.

"Ian dijo que tal vez tendrían sed." Dijo Pinkie. "¿Quieren pasar y beber todos juntos?"

"Gracias pero tenemos que seguir haciendo nuestras compras." Dijo Spike.

_Aún sigue siendo formidable el cómo en una zona donde la cantidad de obstáculos visuales era mayor pudo percatar nuestra presencia._

Twilight no tenía intención de rendirse, siguió a Ian que deambulaba por Ponyville, pasando por la boutique de Rarity para más tarde dirigirse hacia la fuente del pueblo. Allí estaba junto a los pequeños de la escuela riéndose y contándoles historias.

_Sus habilidades de comunicación se encuentran al mismo nivel que el nuestro, su capacidad de transmitir ideas refleja una cultura lo suficientemente avanzada_.

Más tarde, caminaba por unos prados a las afueras de Ponyville cuando fue abordado por Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash que pasaron volando y lo vieron caminar solo.

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo está ese brazo?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Teníamos pensado pasar a visitarte más tarde." Comentó Fluttershy.

"Estaba camino a la casa de Zecora." Respondió. "También Bon Bon me prometió conseguirme una especie de leche que cura huesos rotos." Agregó.

"¿Existe algo así?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"No lo sé… dijo que se lo pediría a su prima en Trottingham."

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el Bosque Ever Free para consultarle a Zecora sobre algún brebaje que ayude a acelerar la sanación del hueso de su brazo.

_Hasta donde se puede verificar, los humanos utilizan puntos de referencia visuales para encontrar el camino, su habilidad de aprendizaje del paisaje o entorno que lo rodea ayudan a conocer su posición._

Zecora prometió preparar un brebaje que ayude a la salud de los huesos, mientras que Ian regresaba junto a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash comenzaba a sentirse algo raro, como si tuviera una mira fija en su espalda.

"Creo que iré a visitar a Twilight a la biblioteca." Dijo Ian. "Desde que quedé inconsciente en Canterlot que no la he visto."

"¿Acaso quieres que te regañen o que te sermoneen?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, ella no es tan mala." Dijo Ian. "Solo es algo estricta."

_Su forma de caminar y postura se asemeja a la de los dragones jóvenes considerando que carece de una cola y alas que proporcionen equilibrio, una investigación al respecto será requerida. Sus extremidades delanteras son muy similares con la diferencia que no dispone de garras._

"Ehm, Twilight... se dirige a la biblioteca." Dijo Spike.

"¿Eh? hay que rodearlo e ingresar por detrás, no tiene que sospechar de nada."

Ambos comenzaron a correr para ingresar por la puerta trasera, Ian acababa de abrir la entrada frontal cuando ambos ingresaron por detrás. Arrojó su bolso a un lado y empezó a sacar libros para aparentar estar estudiando algo.

"Ah, hola Ian... Sabes que no tendremos prácticas hasta que estés mejor." Dijo Twilight.

"Solo vengo a saludar." Dijo sentándose.

"¿Qui-quieres algo para beber? te ves cansado." Dijo Twilight girando hacia un pequeño refrigerador.

Al voltear con una jarra de jugo y unos vasos, Ian estaba sentado con la libreta de anotaciones en su mano izquierda pasando sus hojas con el pulgar. Lentamente se acercó a él que no la observaba en lo más mínimo, sólo leía el contenido de la misma sin expresión alguna.

"Tu cola..." Dijo sin mirarla.

"¿Q-qué cosa?" Preguntó mientras ponía el jugo sobre la mesa.

"Arqueas tu cola hacia arriba cuando te concentras o emocionas con algo." Dijo observándola fijamente. "Era imposible no verte."

Twilight se limitó a bajar su cola mirándolo completamente avergonzada y sonrojada. Pensó que pensó estar escondiendose bien, fue delatada por su propia cola.

"Y-yo… lo siento."

"Haces esto como si yo fuera un bicho raro." Dijo Ian. "¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo mañana y me preguntas cualquier cosa que desees?"

Twilight suspiró y luego con una gran sonrisa tomó la libreta con su magia colocándola sobre una mesa que estaba cerca, llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de aprender sobre las costumbres de otro es acercándose y conviviendo día a día.

"Por cierto Twilight…. ¿Qué quisiste decir con esto de adecuadas capacidades reproductivas?" Preguntó Ian mientras arrojaba la libreta a la basura.


	38. Una familia

Una tarde Ian se encontraba debajo de un árbol el la ladera de un pequeño arroyo donde Fluttershy lo ayudaba cambiándole los vendajes. Aún dolían sus heridas cuando ella pasaba un poco de huento sobre su espalda antes de vendarlo.

"Es increíble lo frágil que es la piel de un humano." Dijo mientras colocaba una venda.

"Nuestros cuerpos son muy frágiles." Comentó Ian. "Por esa razón entrenamos, para hacernos más resistentes."

"¿Por qué no tomas la invitación de Rarity y vamos al Spa?" Preguntó. "Te ayudará a descansar y relajarte."

"Tal vez cuando me quite este yeso." Contestó Ian.

Ya anochecía, los grillos comenzaban a realizar su canto nocturno y las luciérnagas alumbraban los bordes del arroyo. Camino a Ponyville, Ian se cruzó con Twilight que iba junto a Spike llevando una valija hacia la estación del tren.

"¿Se van de viaje?" Preguntó.

"Iré a visitar a mis padres." Contestó Twilight. "Mañana es el día de las madres."

"Oh… que les valla bien."

Caminando hacia Sweet Apple Acres, cruzó en su camino a Sweetie Belle que galopaba junto a dos unicornios mayores. El potro tenía un bigote y la yegua color rosada un muy pomposo sombrero como los que hace Rarity.

Aparentemente todos se preparaban para la celebración que iba a tener lugar el día siguiente. Llegando a la granja veía cómo Applejack y Big Macintosh guardaban las últimas manzanas y las herramientas usadas.

En la granja no se notaba la misma alegría que de costumbre. Al ingresar en la casa vio a Applebloom algo melancólica observando un álbum de fotos. Al acercarse a ella simplemente lo cerró, sonrió de forma algo forzada y subió las escaleras.

"¿Applebloom esta triste por algo?" Preguntó a Applejack que ingresaba por la puerta.

"De hecho si, es por la celebración de mañana." Contestó colgando su sombrero junto a la entrada.

Tampoco se la veía muy animada, y al parecer no estaba agotada por el trabajo de recolección puesto que se puso a preparar la cena junto a la abuela al instante. Ian recordó que en los meses que estuvo en la casa nunca llegó a ver a sus padres o siquiera oír de ellos.

"Ian." Dijo Applejack. "¿No te entristece haber estado tanto tiempo alejado de tu familia?"

"Bueno, lo estaría si tuviera una familia esperándome en mi mundo."

"¿Co-cómo?" Preguntó sorprendida por esa respuesta. "No me digas que…"

"Si, mis padres ya no están."

"¿Entonces por qué deseas volver a un mundo dónde estarás solo?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Porque este no es mi lugar." Respondió Ian observando por la ventana. "Soy el único de mi raza… es muy solitario."

Es ese momento Applejack no tuvo palabras para refutar eso, tenía razón con ese comentario. Esa noche fue muy callada, nadie hablaba mientras cenaban.

Ya recostado en su cama, observaba el techo de su habitación improvisada en el granero mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido hasta ese día, sus descubrimientos, toda la magia que aprendió gracias a Twilight, las aventuras al lado de Trixie, la hospitalidad de la familia Apple y Ponyville al aceptarlo.

La puerta comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte hasta que logró sacarlo de su estado de trance. Al abrirla encontró a Applebloom envuelta en su manta, ingresó a la habitación y se sentó en su cama sin decir una palabra.

"Lo siento, pero escuché tu charla con Applejack." Dijo sin mirarlo.

"Applebl…"

"¡No digas que estás solo! nos tienes a nosotros." Exclamó interrumpiéndolo. "Así como yo siempre he tenido a mi lado a mis hermanos y la abuela, ahora también estás tú."

Sentándose a la derecha de Applebloom, puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza acariciándole su melena. Sin pensar qué decirle al respecto.

"Lo siento…"

"Perdimos a nuestro padre antes de que naciera y mi madre enfermó poco después de mi nacimiento." Dijo Applebloom.

"Applejack, Big Mac y la abuela Smith te dan todo el amor que necesitas y mucho más, no tienes que estar triste." Dijo Ian.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Applebloom. "También se nota tu tristeza desde que supiste que mañana sería el día de las madres."

"¡Applebloom!" Exclamó Applejack ingresando. "Lo siento Ian, no pensé que te despertaría."

Dio un gran suspiro sin responder la pregunta de la potranca, pero a la vez sintió que tenía que contarle su historia a ambas ponis tras todo el tiempo que convivió con ellos.

"Tal vez les conté mucho de mi mundo pero poco de mi." Comenzó diciendo. "Pero yo perdí a mi familia frente a mis ojos hace varios años…"

Aún tenía su brazo sobre Applebloom y la abrazó haciéndole apoyar su cabeza a su lado, la potranca lo observó sorprendida al igual que su hermana.

"…En mi mundo la magia se hereda, pero es posible que no todos tengan esa habilidad. En mi caso fue mi abuelo quién poseía magia pero mi madre o mi hermano mayor no." Dijo. "Desde pequeño aprendí magia de él, la habilidad de combate gracias a mi hermano y el resto de la escuela de magia."

"Eso es algo parecido a lo que sucede con los unicornios." Dijo Applebloom.

"Si lo pienso un poco, es verdad." Contestó. "El mundo de los humanos está inmerso en un caos ordenado por lo que está prohibido exponer nuestra magia para evitar posibles disturbios."

"Disculpa que te pregunte de nuevo pero ¿por qué quieres volver a un mundo así?" Preguntó Applejack.

"La respuesta es la misma que esta tarde." Replicó dando un suspiro. "Mi abuelo nos dejó cuando yo tenía solo seis años pero el resto de mi familia la perdí en un terrible accidente cuando faltaba una semana para cumplir nueve. La magia que poseía fue apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme pero no pude hacer nada por ellos."

"No, que terrible…"

"Por esa razón dediqué todos mis esfuerzos para ser más poderoso y así proteger a mis seres queridos." Dijo Ian observando su brazo derecho. "Solo que al parecer... aún no cumplo con ello."

"¿¡Por qué dices eso!?" Exclamó Applejack. "He oído de lo que hiciste en Canterlot con los changelings, como protegiste a las niñas en el bosque Ever Free y pese a tu condición lo que pasó en esa mina debajo del castillo. ¡No menosprecies tu dolor y esfuerzo!"

Applejack siempre fue muy directa al decir las cosas pero en esta ocasión tenía toda la razón. Siempre quiso ser más fuerte pero hasta su llegada a ese mundo no tuvo la posibilidad de poner sus habilidades en situaciones reales.

Ya era muy tarde y la charla se había extendido demasiado. Ian sentía que esa atmósfera de tristeza se había ampliado por su historia así que decidió no hablar más del tema. Al intentar levantarse notó que Applebloom estaba dormida a su lado.

Después de arropar a Applebloom, esa noche Ian la pasó durmiendo en el suelo, se encontraba tan cansado que al despertarse sintió el cuerpo algo contracturado por haber dormido demasiado. Eran unos cuantos metros de caminata hacia la casa, al ingresar notó que todos estaban muy contentos listos para desayunar, al observar el reloj vio que eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana.

"L-lo siento, me quedé dormido." Dijo.

"No podemos empezar a desayunar si no está toda la familia Reunida." Dijo Applejack.

"¡Eeyup!"

"¿Eh?" Se limitó a expresar Ian.

"No importa el hecho de que vengas de un lugar diferente o que no seas un poni." Dijo Applejack. "Tú ya eres ahora parte de esta familia y siempre debes saber que puedes regresar con nosotros cuando te sientas solo."

Ian se sentó a la mesa totalmente perplejo ante tales palabras, no podía procesar qué estaba pasando. Lentamente una lágrima comenzó a caer por una de sus mejillas, la secó con su mano y la observó.

"Pensé que había perdido la capacidad de llorar."

"Oh, vamos… tampoco es para que te pongas así." Dijo la Abuela Smith. "Es solo el desayuno"

Sentía que algo se había roto dentro de él, por primera vez en muchos años sentía algo inexplicable que lo llenaba de felicidad pero no podía contener su confusión. Se levantó y salió tan rápido como pudo hacia afuera.

Al seguirlo Applejack y Applebloom lo vieron parado firme, observando el cielo. Solo estaba allí mientras varias lágrimas corrían a través de su rostro goteando por su mentón, respirando algo agitado.

"Pe-perdónenme... yo… yo..." Dijo dándoles las espalda.

Applejack se acercó a él y parándose en sus patas traseras lo abrazó por detrás muy cálidamente.

"Bienvenido a la familia Apple." Le susurró al oído.

_**[Piensen en esta canción como un posible ending para este episodio watch?v=AGzIcLfRMcY]**_


	39. Desastre Culinario

El día era hermoso, pese a que estaba pronosticada una llovizna ligera para la tarde de parte de los pegasos, no había razón para dejar las actividades. Las hojas de los árboles ya estaban teñidas de amarillo, marrones o rojizas. Todo el follaje indicaba que el otoño se encontraba presente entre ellos, las temperaturas eran más agradables con algunos días frescos.

"Diez días... no tienen idea de lo que estuve esperando este momento." Dijo Ian.

Apoyó su mano izquierda en su pecho y recitó "_Curación_", una corriente luminosa comenzó a zurcar alrededor de su cuerpo mientras Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle lo observaban.

"No importa cuántas veces lo vea siempre me sorprende su magia." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

Tras estar aproximadamente un minuto aplicándose magia sanó todas sus heridas internas y externas. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el yeso recitando "_Sonic Slicer_", Un pequeño torbellino comenzó a rodear su antebrazo mientras que salía despedido polvillo de él. Al alejar su mano, estiró su brazo con fuerza y todo el yeso comenzó a romperse cayendo los trozos al suelo.

"Libertad… no saben cuánto esperaba esto." Dijo mientras flexionaba su brazo y giraba su muñeca.

"¡En ese caso vamos a jugar para celebrar!" Exclamó Applebloom.

"Hoy podemos ver qué hacer para obtener nuestras cutie marks." Propuso Sweetie Belle.

"No, tengo una mejor idea." Dijo a las pequeñas. "Y ustedes van a ayudarme."

Pasaron un largo tiempo recorriendo el pueblo de punta a punta comprando diferentes cosas, las niñas no tenían idea de qué iban a hacer. Tras un par de horas todos regresaron a la granja para comenzar los preparativos.

Llegando a la entrada se encontraban Applejack junto a Rainbow Dash charlando muy animadas, al abrir la puerta e ingresar a la cocina vieron un desastre por todos lados, había mucha harina esparcida, trozos de mezcla con agua, algunos huevos rotos, tomates, y toda clase de ingredientes por doquier.

"¿¡Pe-pero qué pasó aquí!?" Exclamó al ver todo.

"No están muy lejos, el horno está aún caliente." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Mientras ambas observaban el desastre alguien comenzó a tocar a la puerta, Rainbow dio media vuelta para ver quién era, al abrirla se encontró con Pinkie Pie junto a Rarity.

"Hola, venimos a ver si quieren…" Dijo Pinkie. "¿Están cocinando algo?"

"Déjame adivinar, Sweetie Belle estuvo por aquí, ¿verdad?" Agregó Rarity.

"Aún hay algo en el horno." Dijo Pinkie Pie abriéndolo.

Rainbow Dash se acercó para ver y encontró dos bandejas, se quedó perpleja a ver lo que contenían. Pinkie las sacó sin saber qué era eso, en ese instante comenzaron a oír unos pasos que se acercaban.

"Iré a ver si ya están listas las otras dos." Dijo Ian ingresando.

Frenó de golpe al encontrarse a las cuatro ponis observando el contenido de las bandejas recién sacadas del horno.

"Ian, ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Pizza…"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie. "Parece un pastel aplastado… pero con queso y tomates."

"Es Pizza, un platillo de mi mundo." Contestó Ian de nuevo. "Aunque algunos ingredientes no son los mismos."

Juntó sus dedos índice y medio generando un torbellino en la punta que se estiró con forma de cuchilla circular, con este cortó las porciones de las dos pizzas dándole una a cada poni presente.

"¿Acaso tú preparaste esto?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash entre susurros.

"Cuando te gusta una comida es algo natural aprender a prepararla." Dijo Ian.

"Mi padre siempre llamaba al repartidor." Susurró Rainbow mientras se metía una porción a la boca.

Applebloom junto con Big Macintosh ingresaron para ver por qué se tardaron tanto las otras pizzas encontrándose con todas las ponis comiendo de ellas. Esa tarde pasaron todos comiendo sin parar.

"AH… ¡Esto estuvo delicioso!" Chilló Pinkie. "¿Puedes preparar más?"

"De hecho esas eran las últimas" Dijo Ian. "Y comiste una entera tú sola."

"¿Cuándo vas a preparar más?" Preguntó Pinkie.

"No lo sé, tal vez otro día." Contestó.

"No creo que sea buena ide..."

"Oki doki, otro día entonces." Dijo Pinkie interrumpiendo a Rainbow.

La mañana después de la lluvia fue soleada, todo el grupo se encontraba a la ladera del arroyo que corría junto a la casa de Fluttershy disfrutando de un almuerzo al aire libre.

Ian estaba a un lado realizando unas pequeñas prácticas para retomar la elasticidad de su cuerpo después de tantos días de inactividad, mezclaba movimientos con sus brazos y piernas combinados con magia elemental.

"¿Así que esas son las artes marciales de su mundo?" Preguntaba Rarity. "Pareciera que danza sin orden alguno."

"Sí, aunque originalmente es sin magia." Respondió Rainbow Dash.

"Me sorprende lo bien que te llevas con él Rainbow." Dijo Applejack. "Hasta dejas que te llame Dashie."

Pinkie llegó saltando con una canasta que dejó en medio del mantel, al verlo a Ian fue directamente hacia él.

"¡No te acerques Pin..."

Sin oír la advertencia de Twilight dio un salto para pararse junto a él pero medio metro antes calló de golpe al suelo sin poder levantarse.

"Ah… ¿qué… es… esto?" Preguntó desde el suelo.

"Oh, Pinkie, dije que no se acerquen a menos de tres metros de mi." Dijo Ian chasqueando sus dedos.

Pinkie comenzó a sacudirse al instante en que pudo recuperar su movilidad, tronó su cuello y volvió a su alegre estado poniéndose frente a Ian.

"¿Hoy vas a preparar más pizza?" Preguntó.

"Eh, no… no es bueno comer muy seguido el mismo platillo"

Las preguntas de si prepararía más continuaron a lo largo del día, mientras estudiaba fue interrumpido varias veces. Lo persiguió por toda la zona comercial hasta las afueras de Ponyville y por último la echó del baño con un hechizo de viento mientras intentaba bañarse.

"No entiendo, él me dijo que otro día y eso fue ayer, hoy es otro día."

"Pinkie, creo que lo estás molestando demasiado." Dijo Applejack.

A la mañana siguiente dormía tranquilamente hasta que comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en su cama, como si hubiera algo o alguien sobre él.

"No de nuevo… Celestia, bájate de la cama…" Balbuceó Ian medio dormido.

"¿Celestia?" Preguntó Pinkie.

Abrió sus ojos totalmente sorprendido al oír eso, se encontró con Pinkie Pie parada sobre él observándolo fijamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eh… esto es nuevo…" Dijo Ian.

"¿Hoy si?" Pregunto Pinkie.

Observándola fijamente estiró sus brazos y piernas hacia arriba para luego inclinarse a un lado quitándola de encima. Cayó envuelta en las mantas moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando quitarlas pero estaba atrapada debajo de ellas. Aprovechando eso salió tan rápido como pudo poniéndose su chaqueta para luego teletransportarse hasta la cocina.

"¡Wow! ¡No aparezcas así que me matas del susto!" Exclamó Applejack.

"Solo intentaba escapar de…"

"¡Hola Applejack!" Exclamó Pinkie.

"…Ella…"

Más de una hora se la pasó preguntándole, ya estaba comenzado a ser bastante molesto para Ian. Aprovechando un segundo de distracción generado por Applejack salió volando tan rápido como pudo hacia Ponyville aterrizando frente a la biblioteca.

"Twilight… necesito tu ayuda…" Dijo rápidamente al entrar.

"Twilight siempre es la mejor para ayudar a los amigos." Comentó Pinkie parada junto a la puerta.

Tras un pequeño susto se teletransportó tan lejos como pudo hasta las afueras del pueblo, Pinkie comenzó a salir saltando por la puerta con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Alguien le dijo que es imposible escapar de Pinkie?" Preguntó Spike.

"Dejemos que él lo descubra solo." Contestó Twilight pasando la página del libro que leía.

Comenzó a correr en el pueblo buscando perderla, no se le podía ocurrir nada hasta que pensó en el lugar perfecto. Realizó tres teletransportaciones con su magia para no dejar rastro de su trayectoria hasta que la última lo dejó frente a la casa del árbol de las Crusaders.

Mientras se acercaba a la rampa para subir, Pinkie Pie salió por la puerta preguntándole lo mismo de siempre.

"¿Acaso puedes teletransportarte, viajar a través de un portal dimensional o algo así?" Preguntó Sorprendido.

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando Ian." Respondió Pinkie.

Salió volando hacia el pueblo nuevamente, llegó hasta la plaza central donde está el ayuntamiento, estaban haciendo reformas y unos grandes preparativos para un evento que se aproximaba.

En lo alto había varios pegasos colocando unas tarimas, varias gradas a los lados y un escenario de gran porte. Caminando por allí volvió a oír la voz de Pinkie detrás de él.

"¿Por qué a todos les gusta jugar a atrápame si puedes?" Preguntó Pinkie. "Ah, ¡mi cola vibra!"

"¡Cuidado abajo!" Se oyó en lo alto.

Una de las tarimas que estaban colocando se desprendió y su trayectoria era sobre Pinkie. Sin pensar las piernas de Ian reaccionaron saltando sobre ella abanicando su brazo hacia arriba, una cuchilla de viento cortó la estructura en dos haciendo que caiga a sus lados.

"To-tonta, ¿¡por qué no te apartaste!?" Exclamó Ian.

"Porque sabía que tú me protegerías." Contestó.

Dio un gran suspiro de alivio, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Pinkie y comenzó a agitarla suavemente. Había sido derrotado totalmente.

"De acuerdo, no solo voy a hacer más…" Dijo. "También voy a enseñarte a hacerlas."

"¿¡De verdad!?" Chilló saltando bien alto. "En ese caso vamos a Sugarcube Corner."

"Está bien… por cierto." Dijo Ian. "¿Por qué exclamaste que te vibraba la cola?"

"¿Acaso no te lo contaron?" Preguntó Pinkie. "Bueno, verás…"

Durante la explicación de Pinkie solo le quedaba agradable caminata rumbo a la confitería mientras el sol se apostaba en el oeste.


	40. La nueva Quest

El palacio de Canterlot, hogar de las dos princesas regentes del día y la noche. Esa mañana Ian había sido citado junto a un grupo de capitanes ante Celestia para recibir una importante información.

"Buenos días Selena." Dijo Ian mientras bostezaba.

"Me alegra verte con buena salud después de estas tres semanas." Contestó con una sonrisa.

"¿Celestia ya está recuperada?" Preguntó Ian mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"Su cuerno sanó instantáneamente después del día de las madres." Respondió Selena. "Es algo extraño pero es bueno saber que ustedes dos están curados."

"Eso significa que tendrá todas sus energías para molestarme como siempre." Dijo Ian algo resignado.

"¡Potrillo!" Exclamaba Agrisk. "Veo que tú también fuiste citado por la princesa."

"Oh, si… estoy perfectamente bien y en mi mejor forma." Dijo Ian irónicamente. "Solo por si te interesa."

"Preocuparme demasiado por ti habría sido en vano." Dijo Agrisk entre risas. "Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerte."

Ian caminaba detrás de él algo enfadado por el comentario, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha lentamente mientras su cabeza y brazo le decían constantemente "_Dale un eletroshock_".

"En realidad quiso ir a visitarte pero es poco expresivo, no te enfades." Susurró Selena a Ian. "Se preocupó mucho cuando Lanceor le contó cómo te encontraron en la cueva."

Ingresaron al hall principal del palacio de Canterlot, estaban allí los esperaban las princesas Celestia y Luna que expresaba un poco de cansancio. El grupo de capitanes pegaso que agrupaba a Agrisk, Mink, Wirker y Spitfire también se encontraba allí frente a sus majestades, Ian se puso a un lado junto a Selena y Soarin para oír el anuncio.

"Como todos saben, cada cinco años se celebra junto a los reinos vecinos la gran carrera." Dijo Celestia. "Este año el trayecto iniciará en Griffonia concluyendo aquí en Equestria."

"Todos tenéis que saber que la seguridad ha de ser igual o superior a la puesta en la boda de la Princesa Miamora Cadenza con Shining Armor." Agregó Luna.

"Ahora, creo que es mejor comenzar los anuncios que tenía pensado realizar para esta reunión." Dijo Celestia. "Ian Newyd."

Sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba observó a Selena y a Soarin algo confundido y dio unos pasos al frente para escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

"Quedas desplazado de tus actividades en la séptima división de la guardia real." Dijo.

Todo el grupo presente se sorprendió ante tal anuncio, Agrisk volteó levemente para observar a Ian con un poco de preocupación, vio que se encontraba observando fijamente el suelo.

"Ian…" Dijo Selena por lo bajo.

"¡AH! ¡Muchas gracias Celestia!" Exclamó Ian en total euforia. "No tienen idea de lo mucho que estaba esperando esas palabras."

Todos quedaron aún más sorprendidos ante tal reacción, Agrisk rápidamente volteó hacia la Princesa Celestia mientras que Soarin y Selena estaban con la boca abierta a sus lados.

"Pero aún no he ter…"

"Bueno, si no me necesitan más... me voy a ponyville." Dijo Ian interrumpiendo a Celestia.

Saludaba con la mano mientras salía caminando por la gran puerta del hall principal. Celestia tenía su pata delantera derecha hacia el frente completamente atónita ante tal reacción.

"Hermana, eso sí que no te lo esperabas…" Dijo Luna por lo bajo.

* * *

De regreso a Ponyville aún seguían las labores en el ayuntamiento, el movimiento del pueblo era mucho mayor. Todos se veían muy animados, entrando en la biblioteca encontró a Twilight leyendo una carta.

"¿No me digas que Celestia te escribió?" Dijo al verla.

"Es de Shining Armor." Contestó Twilight muy Feliz. "Ya está con Cadence en su nuevo hogar."

"En ese caso habrá que hacerles una visita."

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de él, al voltear encontró a Selena respirando agitadamente y sus alas extendidas en lo alto. Su expresión no remarcaba felicidad en lo absoluto mientras se dirigía hacia Ian dando pisotones.

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar plantada así a la princesa Celestia!?" Exclamó muy irritada.

"Disculpen pero, ¿Qué sucedió en Canterlot?" Preguntó Twilight.

"El anuncio lo hizo parecer oficial pero no lo es." Dijo Selena. "Si te hubieras quedado habrías entendido todo."

"Lo siento pero no puedo leer las mentes." Contestó Ian. "¿Eso significa que aún soy parte de la guardia?"

Selena dio un suspiro y se sentó intentando recuperar el aire, todo indicaba que voló detrás de él tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarlo.

"Hubo un problema en el Griffonia..." Comenzó a contar. "Y te necesitamos."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con que sea o no parte de la guardia?"

"Las leyendas dicen que hace más de mil años los grifos casi se extinguen por culpa de los humanos." Dijo Twilight.

"Exacto." Agregó Selena. "Tú eres la prueba de que existen, imagínate el alboroto que causaría si se enteran que eres parte de la guardia de Equestria."

Todo comenzaba a tomar forma tras la conversación con Selena pero aún no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de seguir siendo parte de la guardia.

"Como oíste antes, se celebrará una carrera que dará inicio en el Griffonia y termina en Equestria." Dijo Selena. "Aquí en Ponyville para ser más precisos."

"Eso explica los grandes preparativos." Comentó Ian.

"Enviamos a una de nuestras mejores mensajeras pero ya tendría que haber regresado." Continuó Selena. "Sabemos que algo extraño pasa allí..."

"¿Y quieren que yo investigue?" Interrumpió Ian.

"No exactamente..." Respondió Selena.

"Entonces no tiene que ver conmigo, voy a dedicar todas mis energías en encontrar una forma de regresar a mi mundo."

Twilight notó que la expresión de Selena era más de tristeza antes que una de disgusto ante tal respuesta, no tuvo ninguna palabra para agregar a ese extraño momento pero sabía que lo necesitaban.

"Ya tomaste una decisión, es en vano insistir." Dijo Selena tras un largo suspiro "Buscaremos a otro miembro para el equipo."

"¿Equipo?" Preguntó Ian dando la vuelta.

Era demasiado tarde para pedir más información, Selena salió volando por la puerta antes de que pudiera reaccionar o preguntarle algo más.

"Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?" Dijo Twilight dándole la espalda.

Por algún motivo siempre terminaba quedando como el malo, eso lo irritó por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo. En el camino encontró a una pequeña potranca de la escuela caminando con su cabeza agacha y derramando lágrimas a cada paso.

"Hola Dinky, ¿por qué lloras?" Preguntó.

"Es que... *snif* es que hace varios días que mi mamá no regresa a casa." Contestó entre llantos.

"Tu madre es muy responsable." Dijo Ian con una sonrisa. "Solo espera que regresara con un regalo."

"Pero... tendría que... *snif* tendría que haber regresado antes del día de las madres." Contestó Dinky.

"¿Y a dónde fue?" Preguntó.

"Al... a Gri... *snif* Griffonia." Contestó. "A llevar algo de la princesa..."

En ese instante recordó las palabras de Selena, el mensajero perdido era Derpy. Comenzó a sentir culpa por la actitud que tuvo y por sobre todas las cosas estaba a punto de abandonar a alguien cercano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces voló de regreso al castillo buscando a Celestia. En la entrada del palacio estaban tres guardias recibiendo unas órdenes del capitán Wirker.

"¡Ho! miren quién llegó." Dijo al verlo. "No se si eres muy valiente o muy idiota como para dejar así a la princesa."

"Idiota es la mejor definición." Dijo Ian. "¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedes verla ahora." Contestó. "Ya no eres parte de la guardia, si ella solicita tu presencia, te llamaremos."

Ya no tenía acceso al palacio, en esta ocasión sentía que lo había arruinado todo. Se resistió a dejar a Derpy a su suerte, regresó a Ponyville tan rápido como pudo en busca de su mejor fuente de información respecto a este gran evento.

"¡Dashie! ¿Estás ahí?" Exclamaba frente a una gran casa hecha de nubes.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió localizarla con magia, se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba allí dentro por lo que al ser una casa de nubes podía atravesar las paredes sin problemas.

Comenzó a pasar por las paredes siguiendo la posición de Rainbow en línea recta, al ingresar vio una especie de tina donde estaba recostada y lluvia cayendo del techo como si fuera una gran ducha.

"¿Eh? ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?" Exclamó al ver a Ian flotando a su lado.

Se había apagado su cerebro, perdió la capacidad de pensar, reaccionar o hablar. Instantáneamente Rainbow aleteó con fuerza y se dirigió a Ian estirando una de sus patas al frente.


	41. Reuniendo el grupo

Ya cerca del mediodía caminaba junto a Rainbow Dash hacia Ponyville, ella aleteaba varios metros adelantada a Ian sin voltear a verlo con una muy notoria expresión de estar ofendida con él.

"Owch… perdóname Dashie…" Decía Ian mientras se frotaba la cara.

"¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes entrar cuando una chica se baña?" Contestó Rainbow ofendida.

"¿Y por qué no hiciste lo mismo aquella vez en el castillo de canterlot mientras se cambiaban? Preguntó Ian.

"No es lo mismo." Contestó Rainbow. "He estado en tu mundo el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo piensan los chicos de tu edad."

Llegaron a la biblioteca dónde Twilight aún se la notaba enfadada con él, ese parecía no ser su día, pensaba. Spike, como siempre, se encontraba acomodando varios libros en las estanterías.

"Twilight…" Dijo Ian lentamente. "Lo siento… soy un idiota."

"Veo que entendiste tu error." Comentó Twilight.

"Si, ahora sé qué era lo que Celestia quería." Continuó diciendo Ian. "Tengo que participar de la gran carrera que inicia en Griffonia."

"¿Qué? ¡Esa carrera es muy peligrosa!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

"El mensajero extraviado… es Derpy." Dijo Ian.

Twilight y Rainbow se quedaron allí sorprendidas, esa declaración fue muy importante e inesperada.

"¿Piensas ir a rescatarla?" Preguntó Spike.

"Si, si ella fue por una encomienda de Celestia y desapareció, algo está pasando allí." Respondió Ian. "Necesito conocer las reglas de la carrera para poder ingresar e investigar."

"Por ello me trajiste hasta aquí." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"A ti te gusta todo lo relacionado con la velocidad y creo que la biblioteca es una gran fuente de información." Dijo Twilight sacando unos libros. "Aquí tengo unos registros que hablan de la carrera."

"No hacen falta." Dijo Rainbow Dash. "Las reglas son simples, los equipos se conforman en grupos de hasta tres participantes. Puede ser uno solo pero la exigencia y duración de la carrera es demasiada."

"¿Por eso dices que es peligrosa?" Preguntó Ian.

"No solo eso, la travesía se realiza por diferentes zonas. Muchos equipos disponen de un grupo de apoyo que los reabastece en ciertos puntos predefinidos pero hay quienes pueden participar sin él." Continuó relatando Rainbow.

"Eso es cierto, Si planeas participar no es bueno que lo hagas solo." Agregó Twilight.

"Fui desplazado de la guardia real… no tengo equipo." Dijo Ian. "Tendré que ir solo"

"No necesariamente." Dijo Rainbow. "Yo iré contigo."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Ian.

"Seremos el equipo más veloz, será pan comido." Respondió Rainbow.

Tras la decisión de participar Ian fue a la granja a comunicarle a todos de su de sus planes, Applejack solo pidió que tenga cuidado pero la sorpresa más grande fue la voluntad de Big Macintosh al querer acompañarlo como parte del equipo de apoyo.

"¡Representan a la familia Apple!" Exclamaba Applebloom ondeando su pata.

Al regresar a la biblioteca como punto de encuentro se encontraron con Twilight preparando su bolso y Spike con una mochila listos para unirse a ellos.

"Perfecto, somos tres en el grupo de apoyo y abastecimiento." Dijo Twilight. "Es una pena que no tengamos con quién completar los tres participantes."

"… De hecho… sé perfectamente quién puede ser." Dijo Ian dejando a un lado su mochila. "Espérenme una hora."

Elevó vuelo tan rápido como podía rumbo a Canterlot, tras varios minutos llegó a la estación del tren y comenzó a caminar rápidamente entre los negocios, completamente decidido en su objetivo.

"Creo que exageraste en la clase de control mágico." Decía Flower.

"Querían que demuestre mi poder." Contestó Trixie.

"Pero llevabas puesto ese brazalete." Agregó Pearl.

"¡Hola chicas!" Se oyó por detrás.

Las tres voltearon para ver quien saludó, encontrarse a Ian parado, se lo veía muy sonriente observándolas mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Ian, mi querido ayudante... ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Trixie.

"¿Ahora le agrega querido?" Susurró Pearl a Flower.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse mientras que Trixie dio unos pasos para acercarse a Ian, sin previo aviso se agachó y la levantó sobre su hombro ante la mirada de sus amigas. Comenzó a golpearlo con sus patas delanteras en su espalda mientras pataleaba con las traseras.

"¡Su-suéltame!" Exclamó Trixie. ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?"

"¿No les molesta si me la llevo prestada?" Preguntó Ian a Pearl Y Flower Bliss.

Ambas simplemente observaban sin decir nada, Pearl no podía salir de la sorpresa mientras que Flower se sonrojada como un tomate. Al mismo tiempo sacudieron su cabeza de arriba a abajo notificando que no había problema en que se la llevara.

"Ah… ¡traidoras!" Exclamó Trixie.

Sin decir nada más, Ian se la llevó de allí en su hombro mientras ambas ponis se quedaron observando la inusual escena.

"Es una yegua con mucha suerte." Dijo Flower Bliss.

* * *

Ya regresaban a la biblioteca cargando con el bolso de Trixie mientras volaba a su lado, al abrir la puerta ella ingresó primero pero frenó de golpe al ver a quién tenía a centímetros de donde estaba parada.

"Twilight Sparkle." Dijo observándola fijamente.

Twilight no se había percatado de la presencia de Trixie, simplemente volteó para decirle algo a Ian que acababa de llegar pero se quedó paralizada al verla en la entrada.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Dijeron ambas al unísono.

"Ian, ¿qué significa esto?" Volvieron a repetir en sincronía.

"¿Hay algo que se supone tendría que saber?" Preguntó Ian rascándose la cabeza.

"¡Esa yegua arruinó mi vida!"

"¡Ella casi provoca que Ponyville quede destruida!"

Ambas exclamaron al mismo tiempo generando una confusión total en el lugar. Spike y Big Macintosh tan solo las observaban casi como si fuera un acto de teatro cómico.

"Lo siento Ian pero si ella viene yo no iré." Dijeron ambas al unísono de nuevo.

"No sé qué quieras hacer tú pero esta será una de las grandes hazañas de la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie junto a su ayudante." Dijo acercándose a Twilight. "No necesitamos alguien que estorbe."

"¿Qué estorbe? Es mi deber acompañar y dar apoyo a mi único alumno." Replicó Twilight.

Ambas se miraban a los ojos discutiendo sin parar, casi parecían salir chispas de la fricción que se acercó y sujetó los cuernos de las dos unicornios haciéndolas mirarlo fijamente.

"No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes pero no es momento de pelear." Dijo firmemente. "Las necesito a las dos y necesito que cooperen."

Tras esas palabras solo se miraron a los ojos una vez más, parecían haber acordado una tregua mientras durase la carrera solo con sus miradas. Trixie caminó hacia sus cosas, se puso el sombrero y preparó su capa.

"En ese caso seremos cinco para este viaje, ¿verdad?" Preguntó tras abrochar su capa.

"¿¡Qué hace esta engreída aquí!?" Exclamó Rainbow Dash en la entrada.

Los seis partieron hacia la estación del tren, allí tomaron rumbo a Canterlot dónde debían cambiar de dirección hasta Manehattan. En esa ciudad era el lugar de reunión de los participantes que irían a la carrera, estaba repleto de ponis por doquier, de vez en cuando veían otras criaturas.

En el lugar habían unos extraños barcos en el muelle, estos tenían un dirigible en la parte superior, le recordó a aquel barco de los piratas que había enfrentado cuando apenas había llegado a ese mundo.

Cuando se registraban para subir al barco que los llevaría hacia Griffonia, una criatura emplumada comenzó a empujar a todos los de la fila. Al llegar hacia ellos colocó su garra en la cintura de Ian intentando apartarlo pero él simplemente le dio un pequeño electroshock.

"Aw, ¿qué fue eso?" Dijo dolorida.

"Respeta tu turno." Mencionó Ian observándola de lado.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" Dijo parándose en sus patas traseras.

La criatura se veía bastante prepotente en su forma de hablar, observaba de forma amenazante a Ian que lo superaba en tamaño considerablemente en esa postura.

"Gilda… ¿eres tú?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"¿Esta grifo es amiga tuya?" Preguntó Ian señalándola con el dedo.

"Bueno…"

"Es imposible que yo sea amiga de esta tonta." Bufó Gilda.

Poniendo su pata en el hombro de Ian intentó hacerlo a un lado para poder avanzar y salir de allí pero le dio un electroshock aún más fuerte haciéndola saltar hacia atrás.

"Te dije que respetes tu turno." Ordenó.

Simplemente bufó de nuevo y dio media vuelta para buscar abordar el barco en otro lugar. El acceso a cubierta demoró casi dos horas. Allí se designaron dos camarotes para el grupo. Ian, Spike y Big Macintosh fueron juntos pero el problema se presentaba en el camarote de las chicas.

"¡No pienso compartir el camarote con ella!" Chillaba Trixie a Ian.

"Vamos, será solo una noche…" Excusaba Ian. "Además, es una buena oportunidad para que limen asperezas."

Era casi imposible hacer que Trixie cambie de idea, pero no tenía más opciones, su brazalete realizó de la nada un pequeño destello pero este se apagó.

"No intentes hacer nada raro con eso." Dijo Ian tras ver el destello.

"Y-yo no hice nada, brilló por sí solo." Replicó Trixie.

El barco ya había zarpado hacía varias horas y apenas comenzaba a atardecer, A medida que se alejaba de puerto comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Era bastante aburrido y no quería tener que lidiar con las peleas entre Twilight y Trixie así que decidió recorrer el barco, en medio de su caminata notó cómo tres ponis de la tripulación charlaban sobre algo extraño en el barco, como si hubiera un polizón.

Por algún motivo le emocionó la idea de ser el primero en capturarlo, activó su hechizo localizador para tener idea de todos los que estuvieran a bordo. Trixie, Rainbow y Twilight estaban juntas, Big Macintosh en la parte más baja, seguramente la bodega y Spike había dicho que iría a la cocina por un bocadillo.

En la bodega pudo ver a alguien más junto a Big Mac, tras descender para ver qué estaba haciendo, lo encontró a punto de cargar un barril sobre su lomo.

"¿Estas ayudando a la tripulación?"

"Eeyup."

Comenzó a oír unos rasqueteos en las maderas. El sonido era muy bajo pero era silenciado por los sonidos de las maderas del barco al mecerse.

"¿Hay alguien más contigo?"

"Nope."

"Sabes…" Comenzó a decir Ian. "La bodega es un lugar muy trillado para esconderse."

Comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de varias de las cajas y barriles mientras realizaba su hechizo localizador. Hizo un gesto con la mirada para que Big Mac le siguiera el juego mientras recorría el lugar.

"Si buscas un polizón…" Dijo en voz alta. "Este sería el primer lugar dónde yo comenzaría a buscar."

Tras decir eso sujetó las tablas de una gran caja y las estiró con fuerza, al caer se vieron varias plumas en la penumbra, intentó escapar pero fue detenido por Big Macintosh.

"¿Gilda?" Preguntó Ian.

La grifo extendió sus alas comenzando a aletear con fuerza, Big Mac solo giró su pata derecha y la estampó boca arriba en el suelo de madera. Ian se acercó extendiendo su brazo con una esfera luminosa en su mano apuntándola directamente.

"Creo que encontramos al polizón." Dijo.

"Eeyup."


	42. Abordaje

Unos sonidos se oían por la escalera que daba a la bodega, eran unos casos de alguien que descendía por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la esfera de luz se transformó en un anillo que cobró tamaño, se cortó en una de las puntas y se enroscó alrededor de las alas de Gilda cerrándolas por completo para luego desaparecer.

"No abras tu pico y síguenos la corriente." Ordenó Ian.

"¿Big Macintosh, aún no encontraste el barril?" Preguntó un potro. "Ese dragoncillo llamado Spike espera en la cocina."

"Nope."

"Espera, no recuerdo haber visto a este grifo en el abordaje." Comentó un unicornio que acababa de descender las escaleras.

"E-ella es parte de nuestro equipo, participaremos de la gran carrera." Apresuró a decir Ian.

Ambos ponis observaron algo extrañados pero la cara de pocker de Big Mac y el que haya afirmado con su típico "Eeyup" las palabras de Ian, hicieron que los dejaran sin cuestionar nada más. Apresuró a llevarla hacia los camarotes mientras que Big Mac continuaba con la búsqueda del barril de alimentos para la cocina.

"Oye tú, no sé qué habrás hecho pero libera mis alas." Dijo de forma amenazante Gilda.

"Si no quieres que te tiren por la borda te recomiendo que me sigas sin quejas." Dijo sin observarla.

Llegó hacia el camarote de las chicas, golpeó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta alguna, abrió lentamente y se encontró con las tres ponis riéndose a carcajadas.

"Si... si... y luego la princesa lo corrió por medio castillo." Contaba Trixie.

"¿No me digas que les estás contando lo que sucedió aquella vez?" Preguntó Ian.

"No puedo creer que te comiste las bananas que la Princesa Celestia tenía reservadas..." Dijo Twilight mientras intentaba contener su risa. "Son sus favoritas ¿sabes?"

"Je... je... lo descubrí ese día." Respondió con apatía.

En esta ocasión el brazalete de Trixie realizó tres brillos apagándose de la nada, los relatos y las risas de las ponis hicieron que no notaran eso pero Ian lo vio claramente. Detrás de él Grilda solo observaba hasta que Rainbow Dash notó su presencia.

"¡Gilda!" Exclamó.

"No te hagas la idea, estoy siendo obligada a estar aquí." Bufó la grifo.

"¿Aún estás enfadada conmigo?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Ya te dije que no quiero andar con unas tontas como ustedes." Respondió. "Solo voy a la gran carrera."

"En ese caso tendrías que haber ido en otro barco si sabías que nosotros estábamos aquí." Mencionó Trixie.

"Ella está de polizón, así que decidí ayudarla cuando la tripulación casi la atrapa." Comentó Ian haciéndola pasar a la habitación.

"Tú nunca cambias, ¿verdad?" Agregó Twilight. "Siempre arriesgándote por otros."

"Por ahora pasará como parte de nuestro equipo." Proclamó Ian frente a todas.

"Entonces tendrá que usar una de estas." Dijo Rainbow Dash metiendo una pata en un bolso. "Rarity las hizo para el equipo, aunque preparó unas de más."

Sacó unos grandes pañuelos color blanco con bordados rojos, en uno de sus lados tenía bordada una manzana.

"Son para que usemos en el cuello." Agregó Twilight colocándose una de ellas.

"No pienso usar algo tan ridículo." Bufó Gilda. "Además ustedes no son mis amigos."

"En ese caso que disfrutes tu viaje al fondo del mar." Acotó Ian. "Porque no pienso liberar tus alas."

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Gilda.

Levantó una de sus garras y arremetió contra Ian, las tres ponis presentes apresuraron a intentar detenerla pero él estaba de espaldas a la grifo, todos vieron cómo lo arañaba con sus garras en su brazo derecho.

Intentaba resistir el dolor lo más que podía pero por algún motivo Gilda dejó de moverse, simplemente estaba paralizada tras esa escena.

"¿Po-por qué no lo esquivaste?" Dijo desconcertada.

Al retirar su garra la observaba fijamente cubierta en sangre, Ian se arrodilló poniendo su mano emitiendo brillo sobre la herida.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Exclamó Rainbow.

"Yo… yo solo…"

"Déjala Dashie." Dijo Ian poniéndose de pie al instante. "Solo mírala."

La expresión de Gilda remarcaba miedo, que algo inesperado había pasado y no sabía como reaccionar. Acercándose a ella, Ian puso su mano debajo del pico.

"Tú no eres mala, solo aparentas serlo." Dijo. "No te defendiste en la bodega y Dashie me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes."

"Eh, nosotras iremos a cubierta." Dijo Twilight.

Las tres ponis salieron del camarote dejando a Ian solo con Gilda, mientras salían el brazalete de Trixie comenzó a emitir más brillo que antes y de forma más prolongada. Eso llamó la atención de Ian pero en ese momento era más importante hablar con Gilda así que les realizó un gesto con la mano para que salgan.

"No eres una simple Grifo vagabunda." Dijo al observarla a los ojos.

Por la ventanilla se veía como se acumulaban muchas nubes, al parecer una tormenta se aproximaba. Gilda parecía esquivar el tema lo más posible al no mirarlo directamente.

"Eres una de las mejores volando y también hija de…"

"Lo sé, es solo que me gusta recorrer el mundo, odio estar oprimida." Interrumpió tajantemente Gilda con sus palabras.

"En ese caso te ofrezco venir con nosotros." Dijo Ian extendiendo su mano.

"¿Y por qué habría de acompañarlos?" Preguntó la Grifo.

Comenzó a soplar el viento para luego pasar a una ligera lluvia por fuera, el barco comenzó a mecerse un poco mientras que Gilda esperaba la respuesta de Ian. Abrió la boca para contestar cuando se oyó un fuerte golpe y el barco se sacudió con fuerza.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Gilda.

Ian dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla, ya no se veía la lluvia caer normalmente, solo se veía algo color verde oscuro. Parecían que estaban contra una especie de pared, sin decir nada abrió la puerta del camarote, al salir de allí una criatura chocó contra él tacleándolo.

Al abrir los ojos vio muchas plumas, un pico y garras. Era un grifo un poco más grande que Gilda.

"¡Tú!" Dijo. "Aún recuerdo cómo me cortaste las plumas aquella vez."

Lo levantó con una de sus patas delanteras en el aire apretándole el cuello, Ian comenzó a patalear aferrando sus manos en el brazo del grifo casi sin poder respirar.

"Y-ya te recuerdo… tu eras aquel pollo en las cuevas de… de amatista…" Dijo Ian casi sin poder respirar.

"Esta vez no escaparás." Dijo apretando con más fuerza.

"¡A-alto ahí!" Exclamó Gilda. "Suéltalo ahora mi-mismo."

Se abalanzó contra el grifo que estaba ahorcando a Ian pero este lanzó una patada con una de sus patas traseras empujando a Gilda hacia atrás golpeando contra la puerta.

"Oh, veo que esta vez tienes una hembra para mi..." Dijo nuevamente. "Cuándo termine con este gusanito me encargaré de ti."

"Gilda… observa… claramente esto." Dijo Ian. "Electro Spark"

Las plumas del Grifo de levantaron y comenzaron a emitir rayos de forma constante, varias chispas salían de entre ellas hasta que cayó en el suelo echando humo. Gilda lo observó aterrada pero luego él pasó a su lado indicándole que lo siguiera.

"Están asaltando el barco, tenemos que advertirles a los demás." Dijo tomando al Grifo electrocutado de la cola.

Al llegar a una bifurcación del pasillo a ambos lados un grupo de ponis comenzaron a arremeter hacia ellos, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados recitó "Storm Tornado" generando dos torbellinos que los estamparon contra las paredes laterales.

Mientras seguía arrastrando al humeante grifo, Gilda caminaba a su lado sin saber qué hacer o decir. Subieron las escaleras directo a cubierta encontrándose con un gran lagarto sosteniendo a Trixie del cuello, Twilight estaba en el suelo a un lado y Big Macintosh atado mientras otros ponis y un par de grifos lo mantenían inmóvil estirando de las sogas.

"Creo que ha valido la pena acercarnos a este barcucho." Dijo el Lagarto al sacarle el brazalete a Trixie.

La arrojó a un lado y el brazalete comenzó a brillar aún más, El brillo esta vez no se detenía pese a que ya no estaba con su dueña.

"¿Qué clase de chuchería es esta?" Preguntó el lagarto examinándola.

"¡Suelta eso!" Ordenó Rainbow Dash volando directo a él.

El lagarto la esquivó dando un paso a un lado y con su otra mano la sujetó de la melena levantándola en el aire.

"¿¡Alguno más quiere hacerse el valiente!?" Exclamó.

La tripulación y algunos pasajeros estaban allí reducidos por los ponis del barco pirata que estaba sujeto a estribor. Comenzó a reírse mientras observaba el brazalete y arrastraba a Rainbow Dash sujetándola de la melena.

Dando la vuelta vio a Ian parado allí sujetando al Grifo de la cola, él estiró con fuerza y lo arrojó frente al lagarto.

"Si no sueltas a Dashie no seré tan blando contigo como lo fui con él." Amenazó con el dedo.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Miren lo que tenemos aquí" Exclamó. "Aquella cosa que tuvo que huir de nosotros… si que fuiste rápido esa vez."

El resto de los piratas comenzaron a reír, otro grupo salía de la compuerta de carga llevando algunos barriles y bolsones con cosas dentro. De esa compuerta salieron más prisioneros incluido Spike que estaba atado y amordazado.

"Esta lagartija nos escupió fuego en la cocina." Dijo un pegaso.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras que el brazalete en manos del lagarto emitía brillo sin parar.

"No tenía ganas de pelear." Agregó Ian observando de reojo a Spike. "Pero si sueltas a mis amigos, devuelves ese brazalete y se van, tal vez no hunda su barco."

"¡¿TÚ!? ¡Wa ha, ha, ha, ha! No tienes idea de con quién te vuelves a meter." Dijo sacudiendo a Rainbow Dash frente a Ian. "Pero te aseguro que no habrá una tercera ocasión."

Rainbow gimoteaba de dolor mientras intentaba soltarse de la garra del lagarto, Twilight se levantó forzosamente ayudada por Trixie que estaba a su lado. Big Mac hacía tanta fuerza como podía pero los ponis y grifos que lo sujetaban estiraban con fuerza sus ataduras.

Juntó sus dedos medio y pulgar en su mano derecha, los estiró como si lanzara una pequeña canica generando que se dispare una minúscula esfera de aire que pegó con mucha fuerza en el hombro del lagarto.

Instantáneamente soltó a Rainbow Dash que de un salto salió de su lado, Gilda estaba detrás de todos perpleja ante tal situación sin saber qué hacer.

"...el brazalete por favor." Le ordenó extendiéndole la mano.

El lagarto no reaccionó por lo que Ian volvió a lanzar la esfera de aire directamente a la garra logrando hacer que suelte el brazalete, realizó un gesto con sus dedos para que se acerque volando a él con magia.

"Ahora les pido que se retiren de este barco antes de que los hunda."

"Ni soñarlo, soy el capitán Aingcel… ¡nadie nos humilla y vive para contarlo!" Exclamó pateando al grifo delante de él. "¡Tú pedazo de pavo, levántate!"


	43. Combate en el Mar

Tomando una de las esferas azules de su cinturón la lanzó directamente hacia Ian, el solo levantó su brazo recitando "Gravity Hold". La esfera se detuvo en el aire, se envolvió en una barrera generando una explosión dentro de ella.

"Créeme, no quieres pelear conmigo." Amenazó Ian al lagarto. "¡Uf! soné igual a Shining Armor..."

"¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Capitán?" Balbuceaba el grifo en el suelo.

"Idiota, es la segunda vez que te derrota este renacuajo." Reprochó Aingcel.

"N-no volverá a pasar..."

Tras decir eso se abalanzó contra él con sus alas extendidas y sus garras preparadas. Al ver el ataque, Ian solo se agachó para esquivar el primer golpe y salió con un gancho golpeándolo debajo del pico.

Al caer al suelo el grifo intentó levantarse de nuevo pero Ian bajó su brazo con fuerza, la madera crujió marcándose un círculo alrededor del grifo que quedó allí inconsciente una vez más.

"¿Que ha sido todo eso?" Preguntó Gilda.

"Un golpe con presión de aire." Contestó Ian. "¡No seré tan blando contigo, váyanse ahora!"

"No te pasarás de listo." Mencionó sacando una espada curvada.

Se abalanzó hacia Ian que con su antebrazo bloqueó el zarpazo generando una pequeña barrera mágica, al desviar el ataque lanzó un puñetazo directo al estómago de Aingcel invocando una fuerte ventisca enviándolo a volar contra un mástil.

"Toma Trixie, no lo pierdas." Dijo arrojándole el brazalete.

Volvió a colocárselo rápidamente mientras seguía emitiendo brillo, Ian caminaba lentamente hacia el capitán pirata hasta que un fuerte rugido hizo eco en todo el lugar. Por debajo de ellos se oía cómo el agua salpicaba muy fuertemente hasta que el rugido se escuchó bien claro.

Al acercarse a estribor uno de los piratas vio algo plateado de gran tamaño salir volando del agua. La pelea sobre cubierta seguía sin que nadie lo notara hasta que pasó volando por sobre las dos embarcaciones rugiendo con fuerza.

"¿Pero qué rayos es eso?" Exclamó Aingcel poniéndose de pie.

"No otra de esas cosas..." Bufó Ian.

Desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, la fuerte lluvia que caía de izquierda a derecha, golpeaba con fuerza reduciendo aún más la visibilidad. Todos estaban expectantes a la criatura hasta que una ráfaga golpeó parte del dirigible de los piratas congelándolo por completo.

"Es una criatura elemental de agua." Confirmó Ian.

Pasó volando por segunda vez sobre ellos, en esta ocasión pudieron notar que se veía como un gran dragón hecho de metal surcando el cielo. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos al verlo, algunos de los piratas huyeron a su barco buscando refugio.

"Estamos en medio del mar, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Twilight.

Dejando de prestarle atención a Aingcel, Ian corrió a proa intentando seguir con la vista al dragón. Una ráfaga de hielo golpeó al barco congelando la baranda y parte de la cubierta.

"Si nos derriba estaremos acabados." Informó Ian a los que estaban cerca.

Al voltear estaba Aincel con su espada listo para darle un zarpazo, sin darle tiempo pensar lanzó el golpe pero recibió una patada de lado provocando que la espada se deslizara hasta caer al mar.

Big Macintosh estaba allí listo para pelear aún cubierto de sogas, Ian lo observó fijamente y algo sorprendido por la forma en que se movía.

"¡Oye cara de valija!" Exclamó Ian. "Tal vez tu orgullo pirata sea grande pero si escapas esa cosa te perseguirá y los destruirá."

"¿Tú que sabes?"

"Ya me enfrenté a otros tres de este tipo y dadas nuestras condiciones estamos desventaja." Contestó Ian.

La fuerte lluvia y los vientos huracanados hacían que los dos barcos se mecieran generando que la madera cruja constantemente. Aingcel observó a su tripulación y levantó la vista solo para ver cómo otra ráfaga de hielo golpeaba su barco.

"Tú ganas renacuajo." Dijo Aingcel poniéndose de pie. "¡Óiganme bien holgazanes, preparen todos los cañones!"

"Creo que tienen sus propios planes." Agregó Ian.

Descendió hacia donde estaban toda la tripulación y el capitán del barco de pasajeros, desató a Spike mientras que Trixie preparaba su brazalete.

"Esta cosa dejó de brillar." Dijo.

"Tal vez fue atraído por tu brazalete Trixie." Comentó Twilight.

Los piratas saltaban de una cubierta a otra preparando los cañones superiores y otros ingresaban al interior para los inferiores. Seguido por Spike, Big Mac y Trixie, Ian saltó también hacia el otro barco.

"Aingcel, quiero que se separen un poco y preparen todos sus cañones."

"¿Acaso tienes un plan?" Preguntó el lagarto.

"Voy a ser la carnada para que ustedes le disparen con todo lo que tienen." Dijo. "Mac, regresa y ayuda a Twilight; Trixie, tú darás protección a este barco con una barrera y Spike, utiliza tu fuego para uno o dos cañones así la tripulación solo los recarga."

"Cada vez piensas más como Twilight." Dijo Spike a Ian.

"¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?" Preguntó Gilda.

"Es muy peligroso, tú quédate en el otro barco." Contestó Ian. "Dashie, sube con todos los pegasos disponibles a las nubes y separen las lo más rápido posible generando un claro. Mientras estemos dentro de esta lluvia será peor para nosotros."

"Entendido." Confirmó Rainbow. "¡Que todos los pegasos de ambos barcos me sigan ahora!"

Al instante todos comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones, los ponis terrestres y unicornios del barco pirata comenzaron a cargar los cañones, los pegasos de ambas embarcaciones subían guiados por Rainbow Dash a las nubes para separarlas.

Mientras ascendían el dragón comenzó a seguirlos, lanzó una ráfaga desde abajo pero fue bloqueada por una barrera de Ian que también estaba entre ellos para escoltarlos. Realizó un hechizo de trobellino pero no logró hacerle nada, despues de recibir el ataque la criatura empezó a perseguirlo mientras lo alejaba de los pegasos.

"Es rápido." Dijo girando. "Starlight Missiles."

Lanzó cinco esferas dieron sobre el lomo del dragón pero solo desprendió una fina capa de hielo sin hacerle daño alguno. Sus alas eran sólo el esqueleto de metal y las membranas de las mismas estaban hechas de hielo, la cola estaba formada por la espina y el resto de ella solo hielo.

A cada impacto que recibía se rompía el hielo que lo recubría pero no podía llegar a él. Voló tan rápido como pudo atacándolo con diferentes hechizos y esquivando las ráfagas de hielo. De su boca lanzó algo más delgado que pasó muy cerca de Ian haciéndole sentir un intenso calor.

"¡Ah! ¡Vapor a alta presión…!" Exclamó girando para evadirlo. "¡Quema... quemaaa!"

En la altura, Rainbow junto a todos los pegasos intentaban quitar las nubes pero estas eran incontrolables, no podían usar sus patas como siempre lo hacían para hacerlas a un lado.

"E-esto no funciona." Dijo uno.

"En ese caso tendremos que usar nuestras alas." Ordenó Rainbow. "Haremos una espiral y desplazaremos las nubes."

Empezaron a volar en círculos y lentamente la presión que hacían comenzó a separar las nubes, volaban sin parar y a medida que se separaban más otro pegaso se unía para que no queden espacios.

El dragón dejó de perseguir a Ian y se precipitó hacia el barco de pasajeros, pasó de lado dejando una extraña estela luminosa detrás de él. Las gotas de lluvia que la cruzaban se congelaban al instante.

Esto hizo que la lluvia se convierta en una metralla golpeando completamente el estribor del barco, Twilight saltó al frente generando una barrera para proteger a todos pero la lluvia congelada dañó el lado izquierdo del dirigible. Lentamente empezaron a perder altura.

"Ahora verás." Dijo Ian volando directo hacia el dragón.

En medio de la tormenta pudo ver cómo algo se aferró a la cabeza de la criatura. Al acercarse notó que era Gilda metiendo sus garras alrededor del ojo de la bestia haciendo mucha fuerza.

Tras varios intentos logró arrancar el cristal que brillaba de color verde del dragón, este sacudió su cabeza varias veces lazándola. Ian voló hacia ella y la ayudó a estabilizarse en el aire.

"¿¡Acaso eres tonta!? Exclamó. "¿Cómo se te ocurre arriesgarte así?"

"Tú haces lo mismo siendo la carnada." Respondió.

La lluvia empezaba a cesar y en el cielo se veía un círculo en las nubes dónde la luna y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Ian junto a Gilda volaban tan rápido como podían mientras que el dragón los alcanzaba de a poco, esquivaban las ráfagas una detrás de otra, atravesaron la zona donde ya no llovía en dirección al barco pirata que estaba paralelo a ellos con sus cañones listos.

Tomó una de las patas de Gilda para no dejarla atrás y voló a toda velocidad hacia el barco, al llegar a cubierta frenó de golpe gritando "¡Ahora!".

"¡Abran fuego!" Gritó Aingcel.

Todos los cañones empezaron a disparar uno detrás del otro, Spike usó sus llamas verdes para accionar tres al mismo tiempo. Comenzaron a golpear la capa de hielo rompiéndola y en ocasiones pegaban contra la armadura metálica del dragón.

Ian se acercó extendiendo sus dos brazos al frente, así dos filas de cinco esferas luminosas se generaron en cada brazo ante la atónita mirada de Aingcel. Tras dispararlas volaron directo al dragón destruyendo parte de la armadura metálica.

Intentando evitar el constante ataque el dragón pasó por debajo de los dos barcos sin contratacar. Varios de los ponis y grifos festejaban pero aún no había sido derrotado, Ian corrió hacia el otro lado exclamando que no disparen.

"¿Este cañón está listo?" Preguntó a un unicornio.

"S-si, acabamos de cargarlo."

"Perfecto, me lo llevo." Comentó Ian. "Gravity Hold."

Una extraña esfera oscura envolvió al cañón por unos segundos luego se acercó y lo levantó con sus brazos como si estuviera cargando un no muy pesado tubo de ese diámetro. Todos estaban perplejos ante tal imagen pero a él parecía no haberle importado.

"Gilda, ¿crees poder cargar una de esas balas?" Preguntó Ian.

"So-sola no lo creo." Contestó la grifo.

"Nosotros te ayudaremos." Expresaron dos grifos.

"En ese caso llévalo arriba donde están los pegasos y díganles que cierren las nubes." Señaló Ian con su brazo. "Yo guiaré al dragón hacia allí."

Saltó por la borda mientras que los tres grifos comenzaron a cargar con algo de dificultad la bala de cañón hacia las nubes.

"¡Cierren las nubes!" Exclamaba Gilda al acercarse.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida Rainbow.

"¡Tu amigo tiene un plan pero quiere que cierren las nubes!" Volvió a exclamar la Grifo.

"De acuerdo." Afirmó Rainbow. "¡Alto todos, tenemos que cerrarlo!"

Comenzaron a aletear con fuerza desde el borde provocando que las nubes vuelvan a su posición original. Debajo, Ian se acercó lo más que pudo al dragón poniendo la boca del cañón cerca de su cabeza, generando una chispa con su mano disparó a quemarropa golpeándolo de lleno en su frente.

Mientras era perseguido en ascenso cambió sus alas a color rojo ganando más velocidad hasta que alcanzando a los tres grifos que estaban en lo alto con la siguiente bala.

"Abran la escotilla trasera del cañón." Ordenó.

Uno de ellos la abrió de lado, las nubes se habían cerrado por completo cosa que evitaba ver qué había debajo de ellos. "Magnetic Hollow" recitó Ian y cientos de rayos comenzaron a correr en espiral dentro del cañón, se había generado un vórtice magnético que emitía un fuerte sonido.

"N-no sé qué piensas hacer." Dijo Gilda. "¿Pero ya habías hecho esto antes?"

"Cuando les dé la señal quiero que metan la bala dentro del cañón." Dijo Ian sin voltear a ellos.

En la imponente oscuridad se vio como un rayo salió de entre las nubes golpeando algo, era el dragón ascendiendo directo hacia ellos. Al poder ver el único ojo brillando de color verde Ian dio la señal de depositar la bala dentro de la escotilla.

"¡Siempre quise hacer esto!" Exclamó al oír el sonido del metal.

"¿¡Eh!?" Exhaló sorprendida Gilda tras depositar la bala.

"!Railgun!" Exclamó Ian.

Un fuerte sonido se oyó y la bala salió despedida con una gran presión hacia delante disparándose en línea recta al dragón. Esta atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo de la criatura.

Una estela color azul con forma de espiral era lo que había dejado el disparo. A través del orificio del metálico dragón comenzó a salir despedido un flujo de magia, las alas y cola empezaron a agrietarse perdiendo el hielo que las formaba.

Giró a un lado comenzando a descender sin control entre la penumbra de las nubes, Todos los pegasos y los grifos presentes empezaron a festejar la victoria.

Debajo de las nubes en la tormenta Twilight junto a Big Macintosh que sostenía unas amarras con su boca observaron la espiral celeste pasar entre la oscuridad. Luego el dragón comenzó a descender emitiendo brillo verde por dónde había sido atravesado.

Descendía sin control, en picada, para luego caer sobre el barco pirata partiéndolo en dos, frente a la vista de todos se generó una gran explosión perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la tormenta y la noche.

_**[La mayoría de las secuencias de combate están inspiradas por la música. así que les dejo la pieza que me ayudó con este episodio entero. watch?v=DHglQRvbzOc]**_


	44. Dolor y Desición

"¡Spike!" Exclamaba Twilight corriendo hacia popa. "¡Trixie!"

La tripulación del barco intentaba evitar el descenso al mar mientras que otros observan hacia dónde había caído el barco de los piratas, ya nada se podía ver más que la lluvia y la oscuridad.

Twilight estaba aferrada a la baranda mientras lloraba desconsoladamente ante la impotencia y desesperación que le generaba el no poder hacer nada.

"¡Muy bien tropa, volvamos al barco!" Exclamaba Rainbow Dash en las alturas.

Ian arrojó el cañón a un lado. Las nubes estaban siendo iluminadas por la luz de la luna, al descender rápidamente solo se veían las luces del barco de pasajeros, mientras se acercarban vieron que estaba inclinado hacia el frente descendiendo al mar.

Aproximandose a la proa del dirigible destruido estiró sus brazos y tras respirar hondo, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él recitando "Gravity Hold". Sus alas cambiaron a color blanco y comenzaron a desplumarse al instante que se efectuó el hechizo, descendió a cubierta cayendo arrodillado y respirando de forma agitada.

"¡Ian... oh, Ian!" Sollozaba Twilight mientras corría hacia él. "El dragón cayó sobre el otro barco... Spike y Trixie aún estaban a bordo... yo... *snif*"

"¿QUE? ¡NO!" Exclamó Ian al ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Corrió hacia popa intentando ver algo pero todo era oscuridad, se paró sobre la baranda extendiendo las luminosas alas de las que ya perdía muchas plumas, antes de saltar Big Macintosh enroscó una de sus patas en su estómago y lo empujó hacia cubierta haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

"¡Nope!"

"¿¡Pe-pero qué haces!?" Exaltó Ian. "Tengo que ir a... ayudarlos."

"¿Acaso estás loco?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash. "Usaste una enorme cantidad de poder, apenas puedes mantener tu aliento."

"¡Mac suéltame!" Exclamaba Ian intentando quitar la pezuña de su pecho. "¡Den la vuelta!"

Sin importar cuánto forcejeaba Big Macintosh no iba a permitir que se arriesgue, Rainbow Dash observaba hacia atrás pero solo se veía la tormenta, el barco estaba ligeramente inclinado y gracias al hechizo de Ian habían reducido la velocidad de descenso.

Volver les era imposible dadas las condiciones, informaba el capitán, solo quedaba luchar por intentar amarizar adecuadamente y continuar navegando. La mañana se había hecho presente, la tormenta había quedado atrás durante la madrugada.

Tras tocar el agua soltaron el dirigible convirtiéndolo en un verdadero barco con mástil y velas surcando el mar. Ian estaba sentado sobre una caja en cubierta observando perdidamente el horizonte cuando sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro derecho, al voltear encontró a Big Macintosh parado a su lado.

"Fue mi culpa… yo les pedí que vayan a ese barco…" Dijo observando la cubierta.

Big Macintosh negaba con la cabeza pero Ian solo se culpaba por lo sucedido, no dejaba de lamentarse.

"…yo lo derribé... y luego cayó sobre ellos…"

Dirigió su vista hacia Big Mac que lo observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, levantó su pata y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara haciéndolo voltear hacia la cubierta de nuevo.

"¡Deja de culparte!" Regañó Big Macintosh. "Es imposible que puedas estar en más de un lugar a la vez."

Ian quedó perplejo ante tales palabras tomándose el rostro dónde había sido golpeado, era la primera vez que Big Macintosh se enfadaba con él y lo regañaba.

"Peleaste formidablemente pero hay cosas que no pueden evitarse o predecirse." Dijo con firmeza. "Solo mira la cubierta de este barco."

Giró su cabeza un instante para ver el panorama, estaban todos los pegasos y los grifos de la tripulación pirata en ella, se los notaba con desánimo, casi sin saber qué hacer, algunos llorando, otros intentando consolarlos.

"Todos perdemos a alguien cercano de una forma u otra." Agregó Big Mac. "Es triste, lo sé, pero siempre hay que sobreponerse. Estoy seguro que ellos encontrarán su camino una vez que lleguemos a puerto."

"Spike apenas era un bebé dragón…" Dijo Ian con desánimo. "Y… y Trixie apenas había comenzado a reforjar su futuro…"

"He estado junto a Spike desde que salió del cascarón." Dijo Twilight acercándose. "Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, solo hay que continuar y recordarlos con mucha alegría por los momentos vividos."

El barco tenía programado llegar en la mañana pero por las condiciones de desplazamiento llegaron pasado el mediodía. En el puerto la tripulación pirata fue dada como parte del rescate de un pequeño barco en medio de la tormenta. Con el capitán acordaron de que todo lo sucedido sería guardado en secreto para proteger a la tripulación pirata.

Ya habían ingresado en el puerto de la capital de Griffonia. La carrera tomaría dirección norte desde el punto dónde se encontraban y sería en dos días.

"¿Dónde piensan quedarse?" Preguntó Gilda.

"Buscaremos algún hospedaje en la ciudad." Contestó Twilight.

"En ese caso quiero que sean mis huéspedes." Agregó al grifo.

Todos aceptaron, Ian estaba algo perdido aún en su mirada y acciones. Fueron guiados hacia el sur de la ciudad, a una pequeña colina que se encontraba al borde del mar. Allí había una gran casa, al llegar había una yegua y una grifo en la entrada, al parecer eran criadas.

"Señorita Gilda." Dijeron al verla.

"¿Esta madre en casa?" Preguntó pasando frente a ellas.

"La señora Amanda está en sus aposentos."

Todos quedaron en la entrada esperando, las criadas ingresaron detrás de Gilda mientras que Big Macintosh observaba la casa.

"¿Estaba de polizón siendo hija de una familia así?" Preguntó Twilight a Rainbow Dash.

"Le gusta arriesgarse y las aventuras." Respondió. "Por eso estábamos entre las mejores acróbatas en la escuela de vuelo."

Tras varios minutos de espera salió Gilda acompañada de otro Grifo, esta tenía plumas color marrón oscuro y un velo enroscado alrededor de su cuello, las plumas más largas de sus alas eran de un color más claro al igual que la punta de su cola.

"Vaya, vaya, es la primera vez que mi linda Gilda trae amigos de visita." Dijo.

"Mamá, ¿podrías no decir algo así?" Bufó Gilda algo avergonzada.

"Por favor, la última vez que volviste de Equestria estabas muy triste y ahora vienes con un grupo de ponis…" Dijo, pero se detuvo al verlo a Ian. "Y bueno… ehm… pasen, pónganse cómodos."

Pasaron al interior de la casa, los decorados eran muy pomposos y notaban claramente ser una familia de clase alta. A cada uno se les asignó una habitación individual.

Ya era pasado el mediodía y Big Macintosh estaba ayudando a las criadas a cargar las bolsas y otras cosas. Ian observaba desde la ventana cómo se avergonzaba cuando se acercaban demasiado pero luego se perdía observando el mar, hasta que despabiló al oír la puerta, al abrirla se encontró allí a la madre de Gilda.

"Luces muy cansado." Dijo Amanda ingresando al cuarto.

Caminó hacia la ventana y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban allí a los lados con una pequeña mesa circular debajo del marco, luego realizó un gesto invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella.

"He hablado con Gilda y me contó lo que pasó en el viaje." Dijo suavemente. "Siento mucho lo de tus amigos pero no puedes estar triste por el resto de tu vida" Agregó. "Todos perdemos a algún amigo o ser querido tarde o temprano, solo hay que saber sobreponerse a ello."

Ian simplemente se sentó frente a ella, no tenía muchas intenciones de hablar al respecto pero como era la dueña de la casa pensó que sería bueno tener una charla con ella.

"Pero lo más interesante fue hablar con tus amigas poni." Agregó. "Quién diría que existe una criatura como tú en este mundo."

Pese a estar agotado abrió sus ojos prestando la máxima atención posible a ella, no tenía mucha idea de a qué se refería pero le daba mala espina. La puerta sonó e ingresó una de las criadas cargando una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas de té.

"Aquí está lo solicitado señora." Dijo colocando las tazas frente a Ian y la señora.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación, Amanda tomó su taza bebiendo un poco de ella mientras observaba fijamente a Ian a los ojos.

"Bebe un poco, te ayudará a tranquilizarte." Dijo.

Bebió unos pocos sorbos de ella, estaba caliente pero tenía un agradable sabor, aún la observaba con algo de desconfianza por las anteriores palabras, por lo que siguió tomando un poco más sin dejar de prestarle atención.

"Como sabrás, mi esposo es el comandante de las fuerzas de este reino y es una suerte que no venga hoy." Agregó. "No sería de su agrado el que un humano sea nuestro huésped."

"¿Co-cómo... *cof* cómo sabe eso?" Dijo Ian escupiendo un poco del té.

"Querido… siempre hay una forma de obtener la información que se necesita… hu, hu, hu…"

En ese momento sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda al oír esas palabras, esa grifo era peligrosa, posiblemente más que Celestia. Lentamente se levantó de la silla y comenzó a sentirse mareado, como si todo el cuerpo le pesara. Retrocedió sin control hasta caer sentado en la cama donde lentamente levantó su vista a la grifo.

"He considerado que no eres una amenaza por los relatos de tus amigas." Dijo levantándose de la silla. "Pero en tu condición actual no eres de ayuda siquiera para ti, ahora dormirás por unas cuatro o cinco horas y recuperarás tus fuerzas."

Lo recostó en la cama tapándolo con las mantas, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, lo último que vio fue cuando ella dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Al despertar, por la ventana solo ingresaba la luz de la luna y la suave brisa del mar, no tenía idea de qué hora era pero se sentía muy lúcido. Descendió las escaleras y al ingresar al comedor estaban todos cenando.

"Oh, ya despertaste." Dijo Amanda. "Ven aquí, tenemos algo para ti."

"¿Q-qué le pusiste al té?" Preguntó Ian.

"No sé de qué hablas, solo ven a la mesa a cenar con todos."

En el reloj de la pared marcaban las ocho y media de la noche, no era tan tarde como pensaba. Al sentarse una de las criadas puso un plato frente a él, era un filete asado.

Estaba muy sorprendido al ver el contenido del plato, observó a Twilight y luego a Big Mac que también lo miraban algo tímidos. Tragó saliva en su nerviosismo, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

"Los grifos también comemos carne." Dijo Gilda.

"S-si… y es buena para los…" Dijo Rainbow deteniéndose mientras veía a las criadas ponis y grifos. "E-es bueno para ti, no queremos que te quedes sin energías."

"No te preocupes, observaremos hacia otro lado mientras comes." Agregó Twilight. "Necesitarás esos nutrientes."

Tomó unos cubiertos que tenía a un lado y comenzó a comer tímidamente, sentía que era el filete más delicioso del mundo considerando que hacía varios meses que no come nada así.

Después de la comida estaban disfrutando de un dulce de calabaza tranquilamente alrededor de las diez de la noche.

"Miren qué tarde se hizo, mañana tengo que presentar las formas de inscripción." Dijo Twilight. "Seremos Big Macintosh y yo en el grupo de apoyo… Ian junto a Rainbow Dash serán los competidores…"

Se la notó algo desanimada al decir esas palabras pero había que seguir el plan, encontrar a Drepy e intentar descubrir qué estaba pasando.

"Lo mejor sería comenzar a buscar por la ciudad." Mencionó Rainbow.

"No hará falta." Dijo Ian.

Desde donde estaba sentado un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él, estuvo varios minutos con los ojos cerrados mientras los demás comían, lentamente comenzó a fruncir el ceño girando lentamente su cabeza a un lado. Gilda y su madre lo observaban sorprendidas, sin entender lo que tenían frente a ellas.

Poniéndose de pie caminó hacia la ventana sin decir nada y la abrió para ver hacia afuera.

"Está aquí, en aquella dirección." Dijo señalando hacia el pueblo. "Está con vida… que bueno…"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Este hechizo de localización solo me permite ver las auras, en otras palabras aquellos que están vivos."

"En aquella dirección…" Dijo la señora Amanda acercándose. "Está el castillo."

"Trixie me habría golpeado si me rendía ante una aventura." Dijo Ian. "Iré ahora mismo. Por cierto…"

Dio media vuelta y tomó una de las patas de la señora Amanda estrechándola con sus dos manos muy alegremente.

"Muchas Gracias… gracias a su ayuda estoy en condiciones de hacer esto."

"Si te atrapan negaré que tú hayas estado aquí." Agregó.

El lugar se congeló ante tal comentario pero era muy razonable dado que el único humano en todo ese mundo se estaba por infiltrar en el castillo.


	45. Quitando ataduras

Comenzó a andar lo más sigilosamente posible por las calles del pueblo en dirección al castillo. No podía ser visto o encontrado por ninguna criatura y las sombras eran su único refugio en caso de sentir a alguien cerca.

"¿De verdad vas a hacerlo solo?" Se oyó detrás de él.

Al voltear se encontró a Gilda junto a Rainbow Dash observando fijamente, paradas a su lado como si estuvieran dando un paseo normal y corriente..

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó susurrando.

"Gilda conoce los pasadizos del castillo." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Sin mi no podrás ingresar." Agregó Gilda. "Desde muy pequeña que conozco el castillo."

Avanzaron a través del pueblo hacia la parte trasera de la muralla, había una estatua que Gilda empujó un poco abriendo paso a un pasadizo secreto.

"Hace varios años que no se usa pero servirá."

"Ustedes dos quédense aquí, yo me encargaré de sacar a Derpy." Dijo Ian ingresando con un destello en la mano.

Comenzó a caminar dentro del pasadizo, era muy estrecho y con varias telarañas cosa que hacía que le dieran escalofríos cada vez que se pegaban a su cabeza. Lentamente abrió una pequeña compuerta pero la roca se rompió haciéndolo caer al suelo desde un lugar elevado, al sacudir la cabeza estaba frente a un grifo con armadura.

Abrió la boca para exclamar algo pero rápidamente tomó su pata pronunciando "_Electro Spark_", una chispa lo electrocutó haciendo que caiga al suelo inmóvil.

"Ahora dónde lo meto." Dijo mientras pensaba.

Abrió una alacena y lo colocó parado allí dentro, caminó lentamente en el corredor contiguo, no activaba su hechizo localizador porque el círculo mágico generaba algo de luz y sería encontrado con facilidad.

Un gran reloj marcaba la medianoche, corrió por un pasillo al oír el sonido de alguien acercándose, con un hechizo de gravedad saltó y se aferró del techo. Desde allí divisó dos ponys pasaban caminando en la penumbra hasta una puerta ubicada debajo de él.

"Hace apenas unas horas que llegamos, mejor descansemos." Dijo uno cerrando la puerta.

El otro comenzó a caminar lentamente en la dirección que Ian estaba tomando, esto provocaba un retraso por lo que lentamente se acercó y saltó montando sobre su lomo. Sintió que extendió sus alas, era claramente un pegaso, enroscó su brazo izquierdo en el cuello y con su mano derecha tapó su boca.

En el forcejeo escuchó que era una yegua, estaba forcejeando tanto que estaba a punto de ser derribado.

"Lo siento pero no me dejas elección." Dijo Ian. "_Electro Spark_"

Tras recibir la chispa dejó totalmente de hacer fuerza, con sus brazos evitó que caiga de golpe al suelo y la recostó lentamente. Siguió su camino ascendiendo por unas escaleras que daban al ala norte del castillo.

Dejó de oír pasos o algún otro sonido por lo que activó su hechizo para localizar a Derpy. No estaba lejos de su ubicación, caminó por el corredor hasta un ala donde había dos guardias custodiando el acceso.

Salió por la ventana usando levitación para avanzar lenta y sigilosamente hacia el siguiente cuarto. Al ingresar por la ventana no se podía ver a nadie, solo algo que parecía la estatua de un pegaso en el centro, llevando una brillante armadura de metal y encadenado.

Se acercó para inspeccionarla pero se movió repentinamente, el casco tapaba sus ojos y la escasa luz de la luna no ayudaba a distinguir el color de su pelaje.

Comenzó a forcejear cada vez más fuerte hasta que la puerta del pasillo se abrió e ingresaron los dos guardias grifo de la entrada.

"¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?" Exclamó uno.

"¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?" Preguntó el segundo guardia señalando a Ian.

El pegaso de metal rompió sus ataduras, golpeó a Ian de lado y se abalanzó contra los guardias noqueando a uno de ellos con un solo golpe y lanzando al segundo por la ventana de una patada con sus patas traseras

"Oh, no… no otro de estos…" Dijo Ian. "Eres el más inoportuno…"

El pegaso de metal lanzó un golpe con su pata delantera, su velocidad era muy elevada y no dio tiempo a Ian para esquivarlo, recibió el ataque directo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, se arrodilló por ello lo que provocó el no poder concentrarse o siquiera recitar un hechizo.

Cuando saltó hacia él, se recostó en el suelo y con sus piernas lo empujó haciéndolo pasar sobre su cuerpo hacia atrás, en el aire el pegaso dio medio giro cayendo parado con sus cuatro patas.

"¿Quieres… uhh… quieres ponerte serio?" Dijo Ian poniéndose de pie.

Lanzó un puñetazo provocando una honda de aire que golpeó al pegaso de lado, casi sin tambalearse saltó hacia él dando un giro. Intentó eludirlo pero fue golpeado en la espalda por el ala haciéndolo caer boca abajo al suelo.

"Lo siento pero ya me cansas... bleh.."

Sin que termine de decir nada recibió un latigazo con la cola en medio de su cara, ardió mucho pero esta vez sí que estaba enfadado, tenía pensado no escatimar su magia para derribar esa cosa.

"Momento, si tiene cola..."

Esquivando varios ataques un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en la palma de una de sus manos, al desactivaralo observó al pegado de metal muy sorprendido. Se lanzó de frente hacia él y lo bloqueó con una barrera en el antebrazo izquierdo, estiró su mano apoyándola en la cabeza y recitó "_Magnetic Crush_" el casco se peló hacia arriba como si fuera la cáscara de una fruta.

El pegaso forcejeó hacia atrás antes que logre su cometido y sacudió su cabeza varias veces con fuerza, al poder quitarse el dañado casco en la oscuridad Ian vio que era Derpy. Tenía sus ojos bien alineados pero color rojo, no lo reconocía en abosoluto, continuó atacandolo sin cesar hasta que se oyó algo entrar por la puerta.

"Ian, ¿esa es Derpy?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Esto se ve peligroso." Agregó Gilda observando al guardia en el suelo.

"¡N-no se acerquen!" Exclamó Ian.

Derpy saltó hacia ellas pero antes de que pueda atacarlas Ian la tomó de la cola con fuerza dando un giro y arrojándola contra la pared.

"Intentaré sacarla de aquí pero habrá que noquearla." Dijo.

"Hay que llevarla a la casa de Gilda." Mencionó Rainbow Dash. "Twilight conoce un hechizo que la sacará del trance."

"Ustedes adelántense, yo me encargo de ella."

La pelea continuó por varios minutos, Ian intentaba no usar grandes hechizos para no herir a Derpy pero ella en su inconsciencia intentaba triturarlo solo con sus pezuñas. Al realizar una patada con sus patas traseras lo empujó por la ventana pero en el aire recitó "_Levitación_" para mantenerse suspendido allí.

Derpy salió despedida golpeándolo en el estómago y empujándolo fuera del castillo, la pelea había pasado a los jardines.

En medio de varios pasadizos Gilda guiaba a Rainbow rápidamente para intentar salir e ir en búsqueda de Twilight. Al atravesar un corredor chocó con un grifo cayendo al suelo sobre él.

"¿Q-qué ha sido eso?" Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Gilda?"

"¡Gri-Gridwin!" Exclamó.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿qué haces a estas horas por aquí?" Preguntó el grifo.

"Yo... solo... estaba..." Contestó Gilda algo nerviosa.

"Siento interrumpir este reencuentro, pero llevamos prisa." Dijo Rainbow.

Gilda aún estaba sobre este joven grifo, ambos se pusieron de pie casi de un salto sin saber qué decir, él puso puso su pata en una pared y abrió un pasadizo.

"Sa-salgan por aquí." Dijo Gridwin observando el techo.

Ambas salieron por el pasadizo en lo que oían que se cerraba detrás de ellas, Rainbow estaba detrás de Gilda observándola con una gran sonrisa mientras que la grifo solo corría al frente sin voltear.

En medio del jardín Ian estaba intentando evitar que Derpy siga atacando y no llamar la atención más de lo que había hecho. Derpy volvió a saltar hacia él, abanicó su brazo hacia abajo y una fuerte presión de aire la estampó contra el césped.

"Eso nunca falla..."Dijo Ian.

Se acercó a Derpy que se puso instantáneamente de pie sacudiéndose un poco para luego volver a observarlo con su rostro lleno de ira. Lo pateó de lado y lo hizo chocar contra algo que se desarmó, al ver hacia abajo estaba sobre un guardia y detrás de él otros dos lo observaban fijamente.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó otro.

Derpy saltó hacia el grupo cayendo sobre uno con mucha fuerza, realizando un giro golpeó a otro con su ala y antes de que ataque al que estaba detrás de Ian sacudiendo su cabeza, él la alejó con un hechizo de torbellino.

"Escapa y llévate a tus compañeros, es peligroso." Ordenó Ian.

El grifo estaba paralizado sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, observaba a Ian que estaba parando a Derpy con una barrera mágica, luego la veía a ella y después dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros que estaban en el suelo.

Subió a uno de ellos a su lomo mientras que comenzó a arrastrar al segundo.

"G-Gracias…" Dijo algo atemorizado por la escena.

"_Magnetic Hollow_" recitó Ian paralizando los movimientos de Derpy gracias a que la armadura cubría casi todo su cuerpo, había sido visto por los guardias así que era necesario huir de allí de alguna manera. La fuerza que Derpy realizaba para librarse era demasiada por lo que costaba mucho trabajo mantener el hechizo estable.

Al acercarse para intentar levantarla recibió un cabezazo de lado y luego un latigazo con la cola que no estaban cubiertos de metal. "_Gravity Hold_" recitó a continuación y por último "_Wind Barrier_". Una esfera de viento comenzó a rodear a Derpy elevándola en el aire, Ian estiró su brazo direccionando la combinación de tres hechizos.

"Esto es agotador pero me obligas a hacerlo…" Dijo Elevando vuelo mientras sujetaba la esfera con sus manos.

Se retiró del lugar lo más rápido que podía, debajo de notaba cómo varios guardias ingresaban al jardín dónde estaba peleando contra Derpy. Voló tan rápido como podía hacia la casa de Gilda, observó hacia atrás pero ningún grifo lo seguía.

Aterrizó forzosamente y disipó todos los hechizos sobre Derpy por error, automáticamente saltó sobre él golpeándolo en el pecho con mucha fuerza. Rainbow Dash junto con Gilda apenas estaban llegando a la casa.

"¡TWILIGHT!" Exclamó Rainbow en la entrada.

Una de las criadas salió por la puerta y Gilda se acercó a ella pidiéndole que traiga a Twilight cuanto antes, tras varios minutos en que Derpy atacaba a Ian, Twilight salió por la puerta acompañada por la señora Amanda y Big Macintosh.

Al ver la situación Big Mac saltó sobre Derpy sujetándola casi sin problemas, Ian estaba a un lado en el suelo sujetándose el pecho por el golpe recibido mientras se aplicaba algo de magia curativa.

"E-está bajo algún tipo de control…" Dijo.

"¡Twilight, usa tu hechizo para librarla!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a Derpy que forcejeaba para librarse de Big Macintosh, colocó su cuerno sobre la frente de la pony y realizó un hechizo que destelló haciendo que deje de hacer fuerza.

La armadura que portaba comenzó a soltarse de su cuerpo por sí misma dejando ver su pelaje gris y su cutie mark de burbujas.


	46. Revelación y Largada

A la mañana siguiente Twilight se preparaba para ir a realizar las inscripciones para la carrera, por el momento la tarea más importante estaba realizada; Derpy había sido rescatada por lo que la misión había sido cumplida.

"Twilight, gracias por lo de anoche." Dijo Derpy descendiendo por unas escaleras.

"Yo solo liberé el hechizo." Respondió. "Ian fue quien te trajo hasta aquí."

"Oh, en ese caso iré a agradecerle también."

"Aún duerme." Dijo una de las criadas. "La señora pidió que nadie lo molestara."

"Por algún motivo siento que mi madre tiene planes relacionados con él." Agregó Gilda.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, todos estaban preparándose puesto que la carrera dará inicio el día siguiente al mediodía. En la puerta principal comenzó a oírse que alguien llamaba por lo que una de las criadas se dirigió a abrirla, un grifo solo ingresó por ella rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

"Gilda..." Se oyó por detrás.

"¡Gri-Gridwin!" Exclamó Gilda al verlo. "¿Q-qué haces por aquí?"

"Anoche fue difícil evitar que los guardias siguieran a tus amigos." Dijo. "Vengo a oír una explicación al respecto."

"No hay mucho que explicar querido." Dijo Amanda acercándose. "Tenían cautiva a su amiga en el castillo."

"Un grupo de guardias comentó algo de un pegaso de metal y una criatura bípeda con extraños ropajes." Comentó Gridwin.

Gilda observó de reojo a su madre para ver qué clase de respuesta iba a darle, el ambiente se puso muy tenso en ese instante.

"¿Prometes que lo hablado aquí será un secreto?" Preguntó Amanda.

Gridwin la observó fijo y asentó con la cabeza, todos los presentes tomaron asiento en la mesa. Las criadas comenzaron a traer tazas de té y algunos bocadillos, todo parecía ser una reunión muy seria.

"Primero hay que poner a nuestros huéspedes en contexto." Dijo Amanda. "Él es Gridwin, ha sido amigo de Gilda desde que eran unos polluelos."

"Hemos jugado tanto en el castillo, por ello conocemos todos los pasajes y pasadizos." Agregó Gilda.

"Aunque Gilda es dos años mayor se criaron juntos sin problemas." Mencionó Amanda. "Su padre el rey Winsail y su madre la reina Fiona han sido amigos míos desde hace años."

"Un momento..." Interrumpió Rainbow Dash. "¿Estamos frente al príncipe?"

"Siento no haberme presentado adecuadamente." Dijo Gridwin. "Últimamente han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas, inclusive me han negado el acceso a varias alas del castillo."

"Yo tampoco he podido obtener información de mi esposo." Agregó Amanda. "Por eso supongo que él tampoco sabe demasiado."

"Intentan dar un golpe." Dijo tajantemente Derpy. "No pude oír quién o ver quienes eran... pero será en la línea de meta de la gran carrera."

Todos se paralizaron volteando a Derpy, ella observaba fijamente al príncipe quien se lo notaba algo atemorizado por el testimonio.

"Nuestros padres estarán en el final de la carrera junto a las princesas..." Dijo Gridwin observando a Gilda. "Tal vez ellas también corran peligro."

"En ese caso hay que advertirles." Dijo Ian bajando unas escaleras.

Gridwin quedó paralizado al verlo, era tal como lo habían descrito sus guardias, parado en sus patas posteriores, con mucho ropaje y sin pelaje alguno salvo en su cabeza.

"Seguramente ya te han contado." Dijo bostezando. "Pero no todos los humanos somos peligrosos."

El príncipe abrió su pico bien grande ante tal sorpresa, no sabía qué decir, Gilda estaba perpleja mientras que Twilight golpeó su cara con la pezuña.

"Un… ¿¡un qué!?" Exclamó Gilda casi subiéndose sobre la mesa.

"Querido… aún no se lo hemos dicho." Agregó Amanda tomando un sorbo del té.

Tras varios minutos intentando calmar a Gilda y que el príncipe vuelva en sí, la charla continuó en el jardín que daba hacia la orilla del mar.

"En otras palabras, ¿es posible que se realice el golpe o ataque cuando finalice la carrera?" Preguntaba Gridwin.

"Si, solo que no llegué a oír más porque me atraparon y hechizaron." Respondió Derpy. "Había un unicornio en esto, solo que no pude verlo."

"Tuviste la mala suerte de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados Derpy…" Agregó Rainbow Dash.

"Pero gracias a eso sabemos algo, hay que advertirles." Mencionó Twilight.

"Muy bien Rainbow, tendremos que volar a toda velocidad." Dijo Ian. "Hará falta ganar la carrera."

"No sin mi." Agregó Gilda. "Quiero ser parte de su equipo."

"Yo también quiero ayudarles." Agregó Derpy.

"Disculpen, pero mi posición de príncipe me evita darles algún tipo de ayuda o ventaja." Dijo Gridwin. "Si realizamos algún movimiento sospechoso podemos advertir que sabemos algo de lo que traman." Agregó preparándose para irse. "De todos modos, los seis guardias que te vieron me juraron anoche el no contarle a nadie lo sucedido."

Ian solo observó a Twilight esperando que dijera algo al respecto pero no se la notaba muy animada aún considerando todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que podría llegar a pasar.

"Lo siento." Respondió Ian. "Gilda, tú quedate aquí con tu madre y Derpy, iras esta tarde en el primer barco que salga a Equestria y abrazarás a Dinky cuando llegues a Ponyville…. no quiero perder a nadie más."

Derpy se acercó a Ian con el ceño fruncido, parándose junto a él, le dio un golpe con su pata en la cabeza haciéndo golpear su frente contra la mesa.

"Dinky está siendo cuidada por mi padre, pero si dejamos que esto suceda no habrá más Equestria, Griffonia ni Ponyville." Agregó. "Yo iré con Twilight y Big Macintosh como apoyo, Gilda competirá contigo y Rainbow Dash."

Ya había peleado contra una Derpy en modo berseck, no era una buena idea contradecir o refutar lo que decía. Twilight tomó la decisión de inscribirlos a todos acorde a las formaciones dadas por Derpy.

La carrera dará inicio pasado el mediodía del día siguiente, los grupos de apoyo saldrían al amanecer para recibir a los competidores al atardecer en el primer punto de control unos 600 kilómetros al norte en el reino de los Ciervos.

La noche había sido pacífica y en la mañana muy temprano Twilight, Derpy y Big Macintosh salieron camino al primer punto de control acompañados de una joven grifo llamada Fitz que fue seleccionada entre las criadas por Amanda. Rainbow Dash, Gilda e Ian estaban en la plaza central frente al castillo junto a todos los competidores llevando puestos los pañuelos que los identificaban como el equipo de Sweet Apple Acres.

"Wow, es la primera vez que veo algo así." Dijo Ian.

El lugar estaba lleno de toda clase de ponis pegaso, también habían grifos, unicornios, perros como los que ayudaban a Rarity, lobos, burros y un joven dragón rojo en uno de los equipos.

"Estas criaturas tienen algunas maquinarias aladas impulsadas por cristales encantados." Dijo Ian observándolos.

"Sorprendente, ¿verdad?." Interrumpió Rainbow Dash.

Todos los equipos eran conformados por tres criaturas del mismo tipo salvo el que tenía el dragón y ellos. Los perros estaban con unas extrañas alas retractiles que en la espalda tenían dos cristales rojos alargados, los burros en una única máquina y dos unicornios en una especie de carro con chimeneas impulsado con magia, que aparentemente irían por tierra.

En el palco real estaba Gridwin observando el panorama de cómo se desarrollaban las cosas debajo. Tenía a su lado tres de sus más confiables guardias que también observaban todo.

"Os agradezco el habernos invitado a presenciar la partida." Se oyó por detrás.

"Oh, mi padre quiso invitarla princesa Luna." Respondió Gridwin. "Él y el comandante partieron hoy hacia Equestria para estar un día antes de la llegada."

"Considerando el itinerario, nosotros iremos a Equestria poco después de la partida de los competidores." Mencionaba Selena a un lado con una libreta en su pezuña.

"Ya estamos listos para la partida su majestad." Dijo un guardia. "El equipo del que pidió información es el número treinta y cuatro."

"Prefecto, ellos son amigos así que no quiero que sean demorados." Agregó Gridwin.

"¿Son importantes?" Preguntó Luna.

"Están allí, los reconocerán fácil porque es el equipo más mixto y notorio."

Luna se asomó para echarle una mirada a los competidores quedando perpleja al notar quienes estaban debajo, Selena se acercó a ella observándola para luego voltear a ver qué estaba mirando.

"¿¡IAN!?" Exaltó. "¿¡Qué está haciendo ese idiota aquí!?"

"¿Acaso ya los conocían?" Preguntó Gridwin.

Debajo estaban todos preparados para iniciar la carrera, las posiciones estaban listas mientras que esperaban a que suene el gran cuerno que indicaba la largada. Todos se prepararon listos para el primer impulso, aquellos con maquinarias brillaban gracias a los cristales que tenían.

El gran cuerno sonó y la carrera dio inicio, varios de los que tenían las alas impulsadas por las piedras mágicas se quedaron sin poder despegar, otros salieron corriendo por tierra y por último Ian junto a su grupo se quedó parado exactamente en el punto de partida.

"Eh… ¿no se supone que tendríamos que salir nosotros también?" Preguntó Gilda.

"En las carreras el punto más caótico es la largada." Contestó Ian.

"Es cierto, sobretodo con esas maquinarias raras que pueden generar estragos." Agregó Rainbow señalando a un perro que forcejeaba los cristales de sus alas mecánicas.

"Esto será por Spike y Trixie." Proclamó Ian.

Los tres juntaron su mano, pezuña y garra al centro chocándolas entre sí, aprovechando esto, tomó la pezuña de Rainbow y la garra de Gilda desplegando sus alas mágicas y de un salto salieron despedidos a una gran velocidad, en cuestión de minutos alcanzaron al convoy.

Algunos intentaban forzosamente mantenerse volando con sus extrañas máquinas, era notorio que si llegaban al primer punto de control les sería imposible la siguiente etapa. Había otras criaturas por tierra que corrían a una gran velocidad y ese extraño carro impulsado por la magia de los dos unicornios.

Mientras comenzaron a volar entre los competidores abriéndose paso Ian fue atacado de lado, de un giro logró esquivarlo viendo pasar algo anaranjado.

"¡Sabía que eras tú!" Exclamó Spitfire lanzándose hacia él con otra patada.

"Potrillo, no puedo creer que estés aquí." Dijo Agrisk.

"A diferencia tuya, que seguramente estas por diversión, nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir." Agregó Soarin.

"¡Ustedes dos callense!" Chilló Spitfire intentando atacar a Ian de nuevo. "Tú estuviste anteanoche en el castillo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?"

"No te hagas el tonto." Refunfuñó Spitfire. "Montaste sobre mi, me susurraste al oído y el toque de tus manos es inconfundible… no pudo haber sido nadie más."

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal declaración, sólo volaban observando a Spitfire que estaba envuelta en ira hacia Ian.

"Oh… Spitfire… no cuentes esas cosas frente a todos…" Dijo Ian poniendo su mano frente a la boca.

Estuvo observándolo con el ceño fruncido hasta que verdaderamente notó lo que había dicho, se sonrojó por completo y miró a sus compañeros que la miraban con unas gran sonrisa llena de burla al igual que Gilda y Rainbow Dash.

"Yo… agr… ¡Idiota, mira lo que me haces decir!"

"¡Ha! ¡Bajaste la guardia!" Exclamó Ian.

Tomó de nuevo a Rainbow y Gilda de sus patas recitando "_Wind Barrier_" haciendo que un pequeño torbellino los envuelva por unos instantes para luego desaparecer.

"Oh no, ¡que ni se te ocurra!" Exclamó Spitfire.

"Demasiado tarde, _Modo Blackbird_."

Sus alas se tornaron negras y realizando un giro salió despedido generando un gran sonido de explosión, mucha turbulencia en el aire y una aureola con los colores del arcoíris.


	47. Por tercera vez

Twilight se encontraba con la criada de Amanda llamada Fitz en Concordia, la ciudad costera donde sería el primer punto de control de la carrera en el Reino de los Ciervos, Cervaria. Big Macintosh junto a Derpy habían zarpado hacia el segundo punto de control que se encontraba al norte de Equestria, al igual que los demás equipos de apoyo.

"La carrera ya tiene que haber iniciado hace tiempo". Decía Twilight. "En más o menos tres horas estarán llegando los competidores."

"Señorita Twilight, ya he preparado un lugar para que descansen y algo de comida." Dijo Fitz.

"Gracias, eres de mucha ayuda."

"La señora Amanda me encomendó el cuidado de su hija." Agregó.

"Por cierto." Dijo Twilight. "¿Ella no pudo obtener información de su esposo?"

"La señora le hizo beber varias veces el brebaje que ustedes tomaron." Contestó Fitz. "Inhibe la capacidad de mentir o esquivar preguntas pero no pudo obtener información del Comandante Wirlog en ninguna ocasión."

"En ese caso él también corre peligro."

Había grifos, ponis y ciervos por doquier, los grupos de apoyo preparaban todo para la llegada. Algunos cargaban extraños cristales y piezas de repuesto para las máquinas, otros corrían con bolsas de suministros y alimentos.

Repentinamente uno de los grupos comenzó a señalar al cielo, otros al mismo tiempo observaban, se veían tres puntos acercándose rápidamente para luego descender en picada hacia ellos. Pasaron sobre todos a una corta distancia dejando una estela de plumas que brillaban y desaparecían al tocar el suelo.

"¡Twilight!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash descendiendo muy agitada.

"Señorita Gilda." Agregaba Fitz al verla.

Ian pasó de largo, dio la vuelta para reducir su velocidad y luego aterrizó cerca del grupo respirando con mucha dificultad. Había consumido mucha magia.

"¿Acaso usaste tus poderes de forma excesiva?" Regañó Twilight al verlo.

"No lo culpes, fuimos atacados por unos competidores, luego al pasar por un bosque petrificado unas enormes águilas salieron a defender sus nidos y por último tuvimos que escapar de un valle donde varios dragones tenían sus guardias." Enumeró Gilda. "¡Fue genial!"

"Si, usó sus poderes al máximo para defendernos." Agregó Rainbow Dash.

"Bueno, llegaron unas tres horas adelantados a lo esperado." Respondió Twilight ante las excusas dadas.

De forma rápida y eficiente Fitz preparó comida para los tres, mientras comenzaba a atardecer se empezaba a oír cómo los demás equipos celebraban el arribo de los competidores. Varios ciervos, venados y antilopes estaban allí con sus hijos, observando muy felices el final de la primera etapa de la carrera.

Otros de los competidores con máquinas intentaban reparar los daños, algunos solo desistían al ver que les sería imposible continuar en esas condiciones. La noche se hacía presente en el campamento donde varios guardias de los ciervos vigilaban que no se generen disturbios o sabotajes entre los equipos.

En la carpa del equipo de Sweet Apple Acres se encontraban todos reunidos charlando pero de repente una poni ingresó a los gritos.

"¿¡Dónde está!?" Exclamó.

"Señorita, le recomiendo calmarse…" Dijo Fitz colocándole un gran cuchillo en el cuello.

"¿¡S-Spitfire!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash al verla. "F-Fitz, calma, ella es amiga…"

La grifo acento con la cabeza y retiró el cuchillo del cuello de Spitfire permitiéndole entrar, detrás de ella ingresaron Agrisk junto a Soarin que la observaron de reojo algo atemorizados.

"El señor Ian aún duerme y por el desgaste de energía que ha tenido les recomiendo no despertarlo." Dijo Fitz introduciendo el cuchillo en una funda debajo de su ala derecha.

Los tres ponis que ingresaron a la carpa se petrificaron ante las palabras de la grifo que sonaba más a una amenaza de muerte que una recomendación. Se sentaron junto al resto listos para charlar.

"¿Por qué están participando?" Preguntó Soarin.

"Hemos rescatado a Derpy y obtuvimos información de que intentan atacar al rey y las princesas en la meta." Contestó Twilight.

"Nosotros la buscamos por doquier sin encontrar nada." Agregó Agrisk. "Inclusive pensamos lo peor."

"Bueno, ella está con Big Macintosh ahora como parte de nuestro equipo." Mencionó Twilight.

"Teníamos pensado participar de forma normal, intentar averiguar algo más de ser posible e informar a la princesa de todo al finalizar." Dijo Spitfire.

"De hecho ahora nuestro objetivo es el mismo." Acotó Rainbow Dash. "El primero de los dos equipos que llegue tiene que advertir y proteger a las princesas."

"Bueno, pero hay algo importante." Dijo Spitfire observando a Ian acostado a un lado durmiendo con la boca abierta. "Si ese idiota gasta todo su poder solo en la carrera puede perjudicar la operación."

"¿Y qué recomiendas?" Preguntó Gilda. "Él usa su magia para volar."

"El hechizo Blackbird desgasta su poder de forma abismal, prohíbanle usarlo." Agregó Agrisk.

Ya había amanecido y era temprano en la mañana, Twilight se encontraba junto a Fitz organizando su partida al siguiente punto de control para poder encontrarse con Big Macintosh y Derpy. Por la entrada de la carpa salía Ian desperezándose mientras observaba todo el movimiento de los demás equipos.

"Fitz, gracias por esas hierbas, creo que no he dormido así en mucho tiempo." Dijo.

"Eso junto a una muy baja dosis de somnífero fue lo que la señora Amanda le había hecho beber aquella vez." Respondió Fitz.

"Nosotros zarparemos en media hora." Dijo Twilight con un pergamino flotando frente a ella. "Ustedes saldrán pasado el mediodía y llegarán al anochecer poco después que nosotras arribemos a puerto."

Todos los equipos estaban listos para la partida, muchos habían abandonado y otros no estaban completos. La ciudad estallaba en euforia por la nueva largada que sería en línea recta cruzando el mar.

Esta era la etapa más complicada al no tener un punto de descanso, los que se desplazaban por tierra tuvieron que súbitamente abandonar o buscar un método de poder cruzar en el momento de la partida.

"Tú tendrás que compensarme lo del otro día cuando lleguemos a Equestria." Dijo Spitfire colgándose de la espalda de Ian.

"Oye, bájate, ¡él es de nuestro equipo!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash empujándola a un lado.

"¡Competidores!" Exclamaba un enorme ciervo desde un gran estrado. "Es un honor tenerlos aquí reunidos para continuar con este gran evento que unifica a nuestros reinos."

Ese gran ciervo tenía una importante cornamenta, a sus lados había dos hembras sujetando un listón que se encontraba de lado a lado en la largada. Al estirar de él, cientos de papelillos de colores salieron en el aire y un gran cuerno sonó indicando la partida.

Todos despegaron al instante, Ian se puso frente a Gilda y detrás Rainbow Dash, Spitfire volaba junto con Agrisk y Soarin, la segunda etapa había oficialmente iniciado. Debajo, en el mar, se veían varios botes y aquella extraña carreta con los dos unicornios navegaba a una gran velocidad.

Dos horas habían pasado desde el inicio de la carrera, varios competidores descendían a los botes de los lobos, unicornios, y perros para intentar descansar, algunos lo permitían pero otros los echaban al instante.

Ian cortaba el viento con un pequeño torbellino extendido con su mano al frente para que Gilda y Rainbow hicieran el menor esfuerzo al aletear. Dos grandes nubes comenzaron a acercarse a los grupos de competidores, se movían de una forma muy extraña.

"Esas nubes parecen tener mente propia." Dijo Gilda.

"¡No son nubes!" Exclamó Ian.

Se comenzaron a oír disparos muy fuertes y lentamente las nubes se disiparon dejando ver dos barcos flotantes. Los competidores que aún volaban de dispersaron en todas direcciones intentando evitarlos.

"_Fireball_" recitó Ian hacia uno de ellos. La gran esfera de fuego salió disparada golpeando y atravesando de lleno el dirigible de uno de los barcos haciéndolo estallar en llamas.

Descendieron lentamente y antes de tocar el mar lo soltaron para poder amarizar, desde allí atacaban sin piedad a los botes y barcos de los demás competidores.

"¿Por qué nos atacan los piratas?" Preguntó Gilda.

El barco que aún permanecía en el aire se puso de lado a ellos apuntándolos con toda la batería de cañones, tomar alguna acción evasiva era imposible. Una ráfaga de disparos comenzó a impactarlo desde el sur. Allí se vio un tercer barco que disparaba sus cañones hacia los atacantes.

"Vienen a darnos apoyo." Dijo Agrisk.

Mientras el ataque continuaba el barco se acercaba al convoy de los competidores, en la proa se notaba que alguien púrpura y verde estaba ondeando una bandera, esta era color violeta con varias estrellas.

"No puede ser…" Exclamó Ian al verlo.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al barco mientras seguían ondeando la bandera. En cubierta vieron a Spike Sosteniendola, más atrás al capitán Aingcel junto con Trixie y la tripulación que mantenía el constante ataque a los otros barcos. Al notarlos descendieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia ellos.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Saludó Trixie parándose en sus patas traseras y extendiendo una de las delanteras hacia arriba.

"¡Trixie, Spike... están bien!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash al aterrizar en cubierta junto a Gilda e Ian.

"Es imposible que la Grandiosa y Poderosa…"

No había terminado de decir nada cuando Ian se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza, estaba parada aún con sus patas traseras, su mentón sobre el hombro de Ian con la boca abierta, completamente sonrojada y sorprendida ante tal reacción.

"Nunca… nunca vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa manera." Dijo Ian sin soltarla.

"Oigan, ya es demasiado, ¿no crees?" Bufó Rainbow Dash dando unos toques a la espalda de Ian.

"¿Celosa?" Susurró Gilda al oído de Rainbow.

"¿¡Yo!? Nu-nunca…" Respondió. "Es que… tenemos una carrera que terminar."

"No se olviden de mi." Dijo Spike dejando la bandera a un lado.

Al acercarse a ellos lo vieron con una pequeña chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, unas botas y un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo.

"Oh Spike… tu ojo… no me digas que…"

"¿Esto?" Dijo quitándose el parche. "Es solo un decorado para ambientarme al barco."

Lo vieron con sus dos ojos a la perfección por lo que Rainbow lo golpeó con su pezuña en la cabeza. Todos empezaron a reír ante tal escena.

"¿Cómo lograrron… sobrevivir?" Preguntó Gilda.

"¡Simple!" Respondió Trixie soltando a Ian. "Realizando un hechizo de hielo, la Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie creó un Iceberg."

"Usamos eso para navegar hacia nuestra guarida que no se encontraba demasiado lejos." Agregó Aingcel.

"¿Qué pasó con la misión?" Preguntó Spike.

"Las princesas están en peligro." Dijo Gilda. "Al igual que el rey Winsail."

"En ese caso le enviaré una nota cuanto antes." Dijo Spike.

"Si le envías algo ahora es posible que empeoremos la situación." Dijo Ian. "Necesito que ustedes vayan directo a Canterlot."

"¿Estás loco renacuajo?" Dijo Aingcel. "Somos piratas."

"Usen las influencias de Spike y Trixie para poder acceder." Respondió Ian. "Si salvamos a las princesas y el rey les prometo que la recompensa será jugosa."

Aingcel cruzó sus brazos meditando la situación, aún se oían los disparos del barco hacia los otros piratas, uno de ellos había sido hundido mientras que los competidores pasaban entre la batalla alejándose de ellos.

"De acuerdo, pero yo pondré el precio por este servicio."

Tras beber un poco de agua y recuperar fuerzas, el equipo de Sweet Apple Acres elevó vuelo para continuar con la competencia, el barco de los piratas tomó rumbo directo a Ponyville para intentar advertir a Celestia y Luna el inminente peligro.


	48. Golpeando la línea de meta

Volaron tan rápido como pudieron, a la distancia se podía divisar el faro y las luces del pueblo que indicaban la cercanía a la meta de la segunda etapa.

"Varios equipos llegaron ya pero el nuestro aún no." Dijo Derpy observando el horizonte.

Twilight acababa de descender del barco junto a Fitz y estaba organizando todo para la tercera y última etapa. Big Macintosh ya había preparado las provisiones y la tienda, las dos ponis observaban el mar cuando fueron sorprendidas por un potro detrás de ellas.

"¡Twiley, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!" Exclamó Shining Armor.

Al voltear vio a su hermano portando su armadura violeta y amarilla, detrás habían varios guardias controlando el arribo de los equipos y aquellos que se alistaban en sus campamentos.

"Shiny, no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar." Dijo.

"Es parte de Equestria, es natural." Respondió Shining Armor. "Pero me sorprende que tú estés aquí."

"Ahora soy parte del equipo Sweet Apple Acres en la gran carrera." Comentó Twilight. "¿Dónde está Cadence?"

"Ella fue invitada a estar junto a las princesas Celestia, Luna y el rey Winsail en la línea de meta para la coronación de los ganadores." Respondió.

Se sorprendió mucho al oír eso, ahora la situación había empeorado. Estaba a punto de contarle la información que tenía cuando oyó una voz a un lado.

"Twilight Sparkle, es una sorpresa encontraros en un lugar como este." Dijo Luna acercándose junto a un guardia y Selena.

"¡Pri-princesa Luna!" Exaltó sorprendida.

"He venido porque Selena quería..."

Sin terminar de decir una palabra más, algo pasó a toda velocidad llevándose a Twilight, dieron varios tumbos en el suelo hasta que terminó sobre él. Rainbow y Gilda aterrizaron junto al resto sin comprender qué había pasado.

"Auch... ¿I-Ian?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Ha, ha, ha... ¡Están bien!" Decía muy feliz. "¡Están bien!"

"L-lo siento pero no sé de qué hablas."

"¡Twilight!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash. "¡Spike y Trixie están con vida!"

"¿¡De-de verdad!?"

El grupo estalló en euforia al enterarse de la noticia; Luna, Shining Armor y Selena no entendían nada de lo que sucedía pero fueron invitados a disfrutar de la cena en la tienda para celebrar la buena noticia, allí les contaron toda la travesía que pasaron, de cómo los dieron por perdidos en el mar, el castillo de los grifos, la armadura de Derpy y cómo están compitiendo para evitar un posible desastre.

"N-no puedo creerlo..." Dijo Shining Armor. "En ese caso tengo que ir ya mismo junto a Cadence..."

"Pero el último trayecto iniciará al amanecer." Agregó Selena. "Nunca llegarías a tiempo."

"En ese caso solo queda una opción…" Dijo Ian.

"Que ni se os ocurra…" Regañó Luna. "En este momento de crisis es mejor reservar las energías para cosas importantes."

"La princesa tiene razón." Acotó Spitfire. "El que puedas realizar un Sonic Rainboom no significa que lo uses siempre."

"Eh… ¿qué es un Sonic Rainboom?" Preguntó Ian.

"¿Has estado volando a mi lado y aún no lo sabes?" Preguntó indignada Rainbow golpeando la mesa con su pezuña.

"Cuando un pegaso alcanza una cierta velocidad genera una explosión en el aire y un gran arcoíris circular." Respondió Twilight.

"Se lo conoce como Sonic Rainboom." Agregó Selena.

"Oh, la singularidad de Pla-Pland… lo que sea…" Dijo Ian. "Se forma cuando un objeto sobrepasa la barrera del sonido, la acumulación de la humedad se condensa y pasa a la parte posterior generando una aureola."

"¿En qué extraño idioma hablas?" Preguntó Gilda confundida.

"Cuando usé el hechizo Blackbird por primera vez con ustedes." Dijo Ian observando a Agrisk, Spitfire y Selena. "La aureola fue blanca… humedad, pero aquella vez cuando perseguía a Dashie o en esta ocasión que la tenía sujeta a mi, se formó un perfecto arcoíris."

"Los arcoíris se forman con agua a la luz del sol…" Dijo Twilight.

"En otras palabras es algo que solo Dashie puede hacer gracias a su pelaje." Agregó. "Y en el futuro, tal vez sus hijos también puedan."

"Pe… *cof* ¡pero cómo se te ocurre tal cosa!" Chilló Rainbow Dash avergonzada mientras intentaba beber algo.

"Nos están espiando…" Susurró Ian a Shining Armor.

Ambos se desperezaron, Ian caminó hacia un lado de la carpa poniéndose contra la lona, Shining Armor salió como si nada pasara, aprovechando la distracción Ian rompió la tienda con sus brazos y un hechizo de viento envolviendola sobre alguien que estaba allí parado oyendo y dándole unos pequeños choques eléctricos para aturdirlo. Al quitarle parte de la carpa de la cabeza vieron a un unicornio de la guardia.

Forcejeando un poco lo metieron al interior de la carpa, unos guardias se acercaron al oír los ruidos pero Shining Armor los persuadió con una rápida excusa y haciendo uso de su rango.

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" Preguntó Agrisk.

"Espera un segundo." Interrumpió Twilight. "Sus ojos, son iguales a los de Derpy cuando estaba siendo controlada."

Utilizó su hechizo para quitarle el control que poseía, de a poco fue recuperando la conciencia hasta que abrió bien grandes sus ojos y observó de forma perdida a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban.

"¿Do-dónde estoy?" Dijo. "¿Quienes son ustedes?...¿Capitán?" Agregó a lo último al verlo a Shining Armor.

"Toma un poco de té, te hará sentir bien." Dijo Fitz acercándole una taza.

Observándola algo extrañado por el repentino y cordial ofrecimiento de la grifo, Shining Armor decidió realizar un interrogatorio para intentar obtener información mientras lo observaba beber del jarro.

"¿Por qué nos espiabas?"

"No… no estoy seguro, solo sé que parte de los planes se arruinaron al estar la princesa Luna aquí." Respondió sin titubear.

"¿Quién te lo ordenó?"

"Recuerdo que es un unicornio y estará en la línea de meta." Volvió a responder.

"¿Qué piensan hacerles a las princesas y el rey?"

"Será un ataque simultáneo y sorpresa al momento en que se ondee la bandera cuando llegue el primer competidor."

"¿Quiénes son los que lo harán?"

"No lo sé…" Respondió afligido. "No tengo esa información."

"¡No me mientas, dímelo ahora!" Exaltó Shining Armor.

"No puede mentir señor Shining Armor." Acotó Fitz al instante.

"Es verdad, ¡bien pensado Fitz!" Agregó Twilight.

"Algo terrible está por pasar y lo peor de todo es que aquellos que efectuarán el ataque están siendo controlados también." Dijo el unicornio.

"¿Quién tendría el poder como para controlar a otros de esa manera?" Preguntó Ian.

"¿Cuántos hay bajo control aquí?" Preguntó Agrisk.

"No estoy seguro, pero sé que hay algunos competidores." Respondió. "Los piratas tenían órdenes de atacar a todos pero a ellos dejarlos pasar."

"¡Entonces ese ataque estaba planeado!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

"Pero gracias a la intervención de Aingcel pudimos evadirlos." Agregó Gilda.

Fitz comenzó a servirles a todos algo para beber mientras planeaban qué hacer al día siguiente, la única opción era ser los primeros para cualquier integrante de los dos equipos allí presentes.

"Muy bien, sin importar que haya algún competidor bajo control." Decía Agrisk. "Tenemos que cubrirnos."

"Cualquiera de los seis que cruce la meta primero tendrá que proteger a las princesas y el rey." Mencionó Twilight.

"En ese caso en el último tramo... tendré... que... ¿ah?..."

Sin agregar una palabra más, Ian cayó completamente dormido sobre la mesa al igual que Gilda y Rainbow Dash. Spitfire realizó un grito ahogado ante la sorpresa.

"F-Fitz, no me digas que..." Comentó Twilight.

"He considerado que la mejor opción es descansar adecuadamente antes del potencial desgaste que los dos equipos tendrán mañana." Contestó mientras recostaba a Gilda. "Les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo." Agregó observando de reojo al otro equipo allí presente.

No había nada más que hablar, era imposible desarrollar un plan muy elaborado al tener tan poca información. Solo quedaba llevar a cabo lo acordado.

Muy temprano en la mañana comenzaban a agruparse en la línea de salida, estaban todos reunidos listos para la etapa más veloz de todas.

"Que raro, no veo a esos dos unicornios con su extraño carruaje" Dijo Gilda.

"Tal vez esa cosa está en el fondo del mar ahora." Agregó Ian.

En un palco estaba Shining Armor listo para hacer oficial la largada de la tercera etapa. Ondeó una gran bandera y todos comenzaron a volar al instante, solo quedaban aquellos que se desplazaban por aire a esta altura de la competencia.

Iban muy juntos, el grupo completo apenas llegaba a los veinte competidores de los cuales seis tenían la obligación de ser los primeros.

Una esfera de fuego pasó muy cerca de Gilda, al dar medio giro para ver quién se la había lanzado pudo divisar a aquel joven dragón que estaba haciendo equipo con otros dos grifos, los tres tenían los ojos rojos y los grifos sostenían algo que parecían lanzas.

Uno de ellos apuntó con la lanza y un proyectil se disparó hacia Ian, atravesó una de sus alas mágicas sin provocarle nada pero impactó contra un perro que utilizaba las alas mecánicas causando una explosión.

Sus dos compañeros de equipo observaron a Ian pensando que él lo había hecho por lo que comenzaron a atacarlo. Rainbow Dash golpeó a uno de los grifos haciéndolo soltar el arma.

"¡Tenemos que detenerlos!" Exclamó.

"¡Cuidado con el dragón!"

Tras decir eso Ian giró para evadir a uno de los perros en lo cuando vió que la boca del dragón se llenaba de fuego listo para realizar un nuevo ataque. Abrió su vuelo a un lado mientras ascendía para salir del radio de ataque, el dragón lanzó una bola de fuego hacia abajo pasando muy cerca de unos competidores y de Soarin chamuscándole las puntas de las plumas en una de sus alas.

Giró por encima del dragón y cayó de golpe sobre él, lo tomó de los cuernos de la cabeza y lo hizo descender súbitamente. Agrisk descendió para ayudarlo pero fue interceptado por un Grifo golpeándolo con la lanza de lleno en una de sus alas.

Apoyando la palma completa de su mano sobre la cabeza del dragón recitó "_Plasma Blast_" generando un electroshock que lo hizo perder el conocimiento unos metros antes de chocar contra el suelo. Al levantarse vio cómo Agrisk se estrellaba entre los árboles unos metros más adelante.

"¿¡Estás bien!?" Exclamó Corriendo hacia él.

"Mi… ahggg… mi ala…." Gimoteó levantándose muy dolorido. "N-no podré continuar…"

"Espera, yo te cura…"

"¡Que ni se te ocurra gastar tu poder en mi!" Exclamó. "Ve y protege a las princesas, yo estaré bien."

Observándolo un poco preocupado asentó con su cabeza y salió volando de allí tan rápido como pudo. A la distancia se podía ver el castillo de Canterlot, quedaba muy poco para la meta.

Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, era obligatorio pasar sobre Canterlot como punto de control antes de la meta mientras que a lo lejos veía a los competidores dispersos, no sabía qué tan lejos estaba el primero o quién era. Concentró su poder recitando "_Blood Wings_" por lo que sus alas se tiñeron de rojo y salió despedido a una gran velocidad.

Pasó volando sobre la ciudad y el castillo generando un fuerte golpe de aire, de las puntas de sus alas se desprendía una estela blanca, la presión le generaba mucho dolor y apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Pasó entre varios competidores sin saber quiénes eran, descendió a medida que llegaban Ponyville en lo que notó a los dos Grifos volando a la cabeza, Pasó entre ellos desestabilizándolos con la presión del aire generada por su velocidad.

Llegando al pueblo se vio obligado a reducir su velocidad porque estaban todos los ponis a los lados de la entrada principal, se veían guirnaldas y papelillos volando por doquier, era una gran celebración. En el palco a lo lejos estaban Celestia, Cadence y el rey Winsail.

"¡Agachate!" Exclamaba Ian haciéndole Gestos a Celestia con sus manos.

Ella solo lo observaba sin entender nada, en la meta estaba un potro de corbata con una gran bandera, listo para ondearla. Ian seguía haciéndole gestos con sus brazos para que se agacharan pero no había reacción.

"¡Agachate tonta!"

Al notar que pese a sus gritos y gestos con los brazos Celestia no le hacía caso, aceleró un poco atravesando la meta y siguiendo de largo hacia el palco, frenó de golpe frente a ella con su brazo derecho retraído a un lado y el puño cerrado.

"¡TE DIJE QUE TE AGACHARAS!"

Lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas golpeándola en su mejilla izquierda haciéndo que caiga al suelo ante la atónita mirada del público y aquellos que estaban allí en el palco con ella.

_**[La secuencia de la lagrada hasta la linea de meta fue ideada al sonido del siguiente tema: **__** watch?v=ZEZQsXB-hWU**__**. Pero tengo que notificar que no toda la canción, sino que a partir del minuto 3:10… todo lo anterior es feo…]**_


	49. Exuro a Anima

Toda la concurrencia estaba perpleja, Cadence, Winsail, los guardias Grifo y poni estaban atónitos ante lo que acababan de ver, todo parecía pasar muy lento frente a sus ojos. Aún estando en el aire y Celestia que acababa de caer al suelo, Ian abanicó su pierna generando un torbellino que empujó a Cadence y el rey a un lado de ella.

Con el impulso de su pierna dio media vuelta estirando sus brazos a los lados recitando "Light Wall" en lo que se formó un círculo mágico debajo de él. Cinco rayos impactaron contra la barrera mágica pero un sexto rayo muy delgado la rompió atravesando e hiriendo la pierna izquierda de Ian que apenas había llegado a tocar el suelo.

Estiró nuevamente sus brazos al frente provocando que el círculo mágico comience a brillar con intensidad a sus pies, dos filas de cinco esferas se formaron en sus antebrazos.

"Ahí están." Dijo Gatillándolas.

Las esferas luminosas se esparcieron esquivando a los pegasos que estaban allí e impactando en varios unicornios dispersos en los techos de las casas.

Los competidores estaban cruzando la línea de meta uno detrás del otro, Ian giró su cabeza para ver a Celestia que aún estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados pero antes de que pueda decir o hacer nada sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de su espalda.

Un intenso ardor se hizo presente en el lado izquierdo de su espalda y abdomen, puso su mano derecha lentamente en su estómago sintiendo un líquido cálido, al retirarla vio que su palma estaba cubierta de sangre.

Giró despacio su cabeza solo para encontrarse con el capitán Orión apuntándolo directamente con su cuerno emitiendo brillo.

"O-Orión… no me digas que tú… también estás siendo controlado." Dijo con una forzada sonrisa volteando hacia él.

"No existen títeres sin un titiritero." Respondió observándolo fijo. "Cuando te removieron de la guardia pensé que no tendría que preocuparme de ti, el consentido de las princesas."

"Tú… *cof* Tú fuiste quien…"

"Existen cierto tipo de trabajos que se hacen con tiempo." Dijo Orión. "Controlar a tanto poni, grifo e inclusive a un dragón joven no fue fácil."

"¿Po-por qué…?" Preguntó Ian muy dolorido.

"¿Acaso crees que puedo ser solo un capitán?" Respondió. "Eso sería conformarme con poco y eso es exactamente lo que hace este reino. Equestria es una tierra llena de potenciales que están siendo desperdiciados."

"¿Lo único que quieres es poder?" Preguntó Cadence.

"Si a poder te refieres, no solo mágico, sino ser quien controle todo."

"Es absurdo… no tienes... *cof* no tienes idea de la cantidad de vidas que se perderán…" Dijo Ian caminando hacia él.

"Bueno, hay sacrificios que son necesarios." Dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno. "¡Ahora es el momento de crear una nueva era!"

Un destello salió despedido de su cuerno al cielo, varios unicornios y grifos de la guardia saltaron hacia el público atacándolos para que se agrupen. Estaban reduciéndolos, Spitfire que acababa de llegar intentó detenerlos junto a Soarin pero cuatro Grifos los interceptaron.

Todos los atacantes llevaban la misma armadura plateada que tenía Derpy y los cascos no permitían ver quienes eran. Los espectadores estaban muy confundidos y asustados, no sabían qué hacer hasta que una lluvia de esferas azules empezó a estallar sobre los guardias.

"¡Maldición renacuajos, no llegamos a tiempo!" Exclamaba Aingcel saltando desde el techo de una casa.

Detrás de él estaban Trixie, Spike y el resto de la tripulación listos para pelear. Applejack junto a Pinkie Pie y Rarity se encontraban en uno de los grupos que habían sido liberados, al ver lo que sucedía decidieron unirse a Spike para ayudar.

"¿¡Qué diantres es esto Spike!?" Exclamó Applejack. "¿Piratas defendiendo Ponyville?"

"Es una larga historia que les contaré en otro momento." Respondió luego de lanzar una llamarada verde.

"Primero Ian golpea a la princesa frente a todos y ahora esto..." Dijo Rarity. "No creo que este día se ponga más raro aún."

El grupo corrió hacia Sugarcube Corner para refugiar a los Cake y los bebés en lo que Trixie lanzaba un hechizo de Hielo congelando a dos unicornios que estaban por atacarlos.

En el palco Ian aún estaba frente a Orión muy dolorido por las heridas de su pierna y abdomen, Celestia seguía inmóvil en el suelo sin reaccionar.

"Nunca lograrás tu objetivo." Dijo el rey Winsail. "¿Crees que el comandante Wirlog te permitirá salirte con la tuya?"

"Wirlog está muy ocupado en este momento." Dijo Orión.

"Posiblemente... también está siendo controlado..." Agregó Ian.

Caminó hacia Ian que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, en el suelo caían las gotas de su sangre y el pañuelo del equipo de Sweet Apple Acres estaba con manchas de ella. Lo observó fijamente a los ojos comenzando a reír celebrando su victoria.

"Tengo que agradecerte que hayas aturdido a sus majestades de esa manera." Dijo. "Wirlog, tu turno."

Un gran grifo con armadura roja apareció por detrás en la barandilla del palco, sus plumas eran marrones y sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que todos aquellos que mantenían bajo control.

Orión comenzó a reír al verlo caminar hacia las princesas y el rey hasta que Ian lo tomó del cuerno con su mano derecha, sujetándolo con mucha fuerza.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó burlonamente. "¿Acaso es un intento desesperado?"

"Lo siento… *Cof*" Tosió escupiendo sangre. "Perdon... directora Rendwick… por usar un hechizo prohibido."

Un círculo mágico color negro apareció debajo de él, tenía varias inscripciones y la estrella era de seis puntas. Su mirada estaba perdida mientras balbuceaba algo en voz baja, Orión comenzó a forcejear para soltarse al ver eso pero Ian lo sostenía bien firme con su mano.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos exclamó "¡Exuro a Anima!". Llamas negras comenzaron a salir de su mano derecha extendiéndose hasta su antebrazo.

"¡No… no lo hagas!" Exclamó Celestia al verlo solo con su ojo derecho.

Las llamas negras salieron despedidas con fuerza rodeando a ambos, Orión comenzó a gritar de la desesperación que esto le ocasionaba pero Ian no lo soltaba. Se formó un torbellino de fuego envolviendolos completamente haciendo que sea imposible ver qué sucedía dentro de las llamas.

Gilda junto con Rainbow Dash aterrizaron en el palco ayudando a las princesas y el rey a ponerse de pié e intentar huir de allí.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó corriendo hacia Wirlog. "No, tú no..."

Estaba allí firme sin moverse ni parpadear, Gilda solo lo sacudía intentando hacerlo salir del trance sin éxito alguno. En el pueblo algunos guardias reales peleaban contra aquellos que estaban aún estaban bajo control ayudados por los piratas para protegerlos a todos.

"¿Qué es esa cosa negra?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Ian está dentro de eso." Respondió Cadence. "Es muy peligroso, no se acerquen."

Celestia aún se encontraba en el suelo sin poder ponerse de pie sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando con dificultad. Las llamas negras giraron rápidamente dispandose de repente.

Todos los que estaban siendo controlados dejaron de moverse, algunos se quitaban los cascos perdidos y asustados por lo que veían frente a sus ojos. La confusión era total pero todo indicaba que habían vencido.

Ian se encontraba parado sosteniendo el cuerno de Orión, el unicornio tambaleó de lado y al comenzar a caer el cuerno se rompió quedando en la mano de Ian que lo apretaba con firmeza.

Orión quedó inmóvil en el suelo, Ian dio un paso hacia atrás respirando con fuerza, todavía goteaba la sangre en el suelo, arrojando el cuerno a un lado puso su mano derecha en la herida de su abdomen y recitó "Cu-curaci..."

Antes de terminar de recitar el hechizo, sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda y luego se elevó unos centímetros en el aire. Difícilmente volteó para ver al comandante Wirlog clavándole la garra derecha, sin importar cuánto lo intentara no podía respirar.

"¿Así que esto es un humano?" Dijo. "Son mucho más frágiles de lo que pensaba."

"¡Comandante!" Exclamó el rey.

"¡NO! ¡Se supone que ya no tienen que estar bajo control!" Chilló Rainbow Dash.

Ian apenas puso su mano derecha hacia un lado, unas pequeñas llamas aparecieron en su antebrazo mientras intentaba concentrarse todo lo que podía, recitando "Flare..."

"¿Acaso crees que te permitiré hacer eso?" Dijo Wirlog Apretando su garra.

Comenzó a gritar y escupir sangre por la boca, apenas podía respirar sin importar con cuánta fuerza lo intente.

"No estaba siendo controlado." Dijo. "Pobre Orión, se confió demasiado."

"Pero mamá dijo que…"

"¿¡Crees que no me daría cuenta que tu madre intentaría sacarme información!?" Exclamó hacia Gilda. "Orión me hechizó para bloquear los recuerdos de todo esto."

Aún sostenía a Ian en lo alto, desde abajo el pueblo comenzó a ver la escena de lo que sucedía cuando oyeron los gritos de dolor de Ian. Rarity gritó al verlo mientras que Applejack con Spike corrieron al interior de la torre para subir junto con Trixie.

Lentamente comenzó a perder fuerza dejando caer sus brazos o forcejear para resistir el dolor simplemente inclinándose inmóvil a un lado.

"¿Eh? ¿Ya se murió?" Dijo Wirlog al verlo. "No sé por qué se dice que son criaturas temibles."

Lo arrojó al suelo cayendo de lado frente a Celestia, su mirada estaba perdida y apenas podía hacer fuerza para respirar por la boca. La princesa realizó un grito ahogado al verlo, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y abrió sus dos ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Rainbow Dash voló directamente a Wirlog para atacarlo pero la golpeó de lado haciéndola chocar contra la barandilla. El comandante saltó hacia el rey sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello.

"Es hora de que llegue un nuevo orden al Reino de los Grifos." Dijo.

Una fuerte ráfaga mágica lo golpeó del lado izquierdo haciéndole soltar a Winsail, al voltear para ver quién lo había hecho notó que Celestia estaba poniéndose de pie emanando una gran aura mágica.

Cadence corrió hacia Ian que apenas respiraba y comenzó a brillar su cuerno, una fina capa de magia lo envolvió lentamente en lo que ella se concentraba lo más que podía.

"¿Puedes hacer algo?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash acercándose adolorida.

"Nu-nunca antes había tenido que usar mi magia en heridas tan... graves…" Respondió Cadence. "Pri-primero hay que detener la hemorragia."

Gilda estaba muy confundida observando a su padre, sin poder creer aún que él era parte de todo eso. Celestia se acercaba lentamente llena de ira, lista para usar su magia contra él.

Arremetió contra Celestia con sus garras pero ella lo repelió con su magia, retrocedió de un giro en el aire cayendo de espaldas a la entrada, listo para intentar atacarla de nuevo con sus alas en alto. Detrás de él la puerta estalló de forma muy violenta empujándolo hacia adelante provocando que caiga al suelo frente a las pezuñas de Celestia.

"¡No les permitiremos que le hagan nada a las princesas!" Exclamó Applejack.

"No te muevas." Dijo Trixie apuntando a Wirlog con una esfera mágica en la puta de su pezuña. "Mi poderosa magia te cocinaría en un instante."

Intentó ponerse de pié para atacarlos pero dos lanzas se atravesaron a los lados de su cuello evitándolo, varios grupos de guardias poni y grifo llegaron al lugar reduciendo al comandante Wirlog. Entre ellos estaba Lanceor quién mantenía su espada lista para defender a Celestia.

"Tú serás juzgado en el Reino de los Grifos." Dijo Winsail.

"Aún no puedo creer que nos traicionaras de esa manera, papá." Agregó Gilda.

"¿Qué pasará con la carrera?" Preguntó Applejack.

Todo se había echado a perder, los desafortunados incidentes habían empañado la ceremonia de coronación sin mencionar que algunos de ellos estaban siendo controlados por Orión quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

"¡Ayuda, mi magia no es suficiente!" Exclamaba Cadence.

Celestia volteó de golpe y corrió hacia Cadence que estaba agachada intentando usar su magia curativa sin casi muchos resultados.


	50. La pesada Armadura

El comandante Wirlog estaba siendo escoltado por los guardias de Griffonia junto al capitán Lanceor Shieldon, sus alas se encontraban atadas y sus patas con cadenas cortas para que solo sea capaz de caminar.

Se dirigían a la estación de tren donde sería trasladado hacia Manehattan para luego abordar un barco que lo llevaría a Griffonia. Fueron demorados por dos grifos en el andén cuando estaban por abordar.

"Lanceor Shieldon." Se oyó a un lado. "Hace varios años que no te veía."

Al voltear vio en la plataforma a Amanda caminando hacia ellos junto a su criada Fitz. Se la veía algo afligida en su expresión pero intentaba mantener la compostura.

"Amanda, es un honor volverla a ver." Respondió Lanceor.

"Aún añoro aquel tiempo en que viajabamos los cuatro juntos." Dijo Amanda. "La edad es delatada por tus canas."

"Yo las llamo dolor y experiencia." Replicó Lanceor.

"Wirlog, querido..." Dijo Amanda observándolo muy triste. "Pese a que no pude hacerte decir la verdad, tenía mis sospechas."

"Tú siempre fuiste leal al rey y sobre todo la reina." Espetó Wirlog.

"La reina fue amiga mía desde que éramos polluelas." Agregó Amanda. "Es natural."

"¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Iré a reconfortar a nuestra hija, tal vez todo esto sea difícil para ella." Dijo dando la vuelta. "Solo lamento haber tenido que usar a ese joven para llegar a ti."

Lanceor empujó a Wirlog al interior del tren acompañado por los guardias grifo, la chicharra comenzó a sonar en lo que la locomotora iniciaba su marcha.

* * *

"Otra vez no sé dónde estoy." Pensó Ian sin abrir sus ojos.

Sin importar cuánto lo intentara no podía abrirlos, sentía mucho frío y cansancio. Prácticamente no disponía de sensaciones, todo su cuerpo lo tenía entumecido.

"Entonces... ¿esto es lo que se siente morir?"

No podía sentir u oír nada a su alrededor pero lentamente comenzó a percibir una voz, esta lo llamaba constantemente y se iba acercando a él.

"Ian... Ian Newyd..."

"No suenas a nadie que conozca." Dijo "¿Eres la muerte y has venido por mi?

"He, he, he, no seas tonto, no estás muerto."

Esa respuesta lo desconcertó un poco, no sabía qué pasaba a su alrededor, no podía ver ni oír nada pero sentía esa extraña presencia cerca de él.

"¿Qui-quién eres?" Preguntó. "¿Un angel?"

"Tampoco, solo vengo para agradecer a quién salvó a mi hija." Contestó.

"¿La... la Reina Lauren?"

"Tú has estado buscando información sobre mi, lo sé." Contestó. "Eres aquel chico que vino de otro mundo."

Por algún motivo le pareció extraño que supiera de él, por las pocas cosas que pudo averiguar, hacía cerca de mil quinientos años que la reina no estaba entre ellos. Apenas tenía percepción, pero sintió que estaba parada frente a él.

"Se supone que mi deber es evitar que la puerta entre los distintos mundos se abra." Dijo. "Pero tú fuiste capaz de atravesarla antes de pueda percatarlo o evitarlo."

"¿Entonces tú... tú evitaste que yo pueda regresar... aquella vez?"

"Lo siento, cuando percibí la gran acumulación mágica intenté ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo pero parece que el destino quiso que te quedaras." Respondió la reina.

Eso fue lo peor que podía haber oído en ese momento, lentamente esas pocas fuerzas que tenía lo fueron abandonando.

"No te sientas mal, este mundo tiene mucho para ofrecerte."

"Soy... soy el único de mi raza... no puedo quedarme aquí si tengo la posibilidad de volver..." Dijo Ian. "Todos seguramente me temen ahora."

"Ya no te temen más." Respondió la Reina. "Tú has cargado involuntariamente con un gran peso en este mundo, ya es hora de descansar, hiciste un buen trabajo."

"¡NO! Lo maté, maté a Orión..." Exaltó Ian. "No merezco estar en este mundo."

"Hay ocasiones que uno debe hacer cosas que no quiere." Dijo Lauren. "Ni siquiera dañaste de forma letal a los Changelings en aquella batalla pero Exuro a Anima es un hechizo muy poderoso que destruye el alma. No tenías elección si querías salvar al resto del control que Orión tenía sobre ellos."

Lentamente comenzó a sentir una gran calidez en su cuerpo, tenía la sensación como si lo estuvieran abrazando por detrás mientras que de a poco sus brazos y piernas dejaban de estar entumecidos.

"Tu corazón es débil por esa razón lo tienes muy protegido." Dijo Lauren. "Superaste muchas adversidades gracias a eso pero tienes que saber cuando quitarte esa pesada y fría armadura para que otros puedan acercarse a ti y darte el calor que necesitas."

"Yo... no lo sé, me da miedo..." Contestó Ian.

"¡Oh vamos! con tu ayuda y la de Selena, mi pequeña Luna de a poco dejó de ser tan introvertida." Agregó. "Y Celestia..."

"¡A ella le encanta molestarme!" Bufó Ian.

"Tia es igual a ti en ese aspecto, siempre lleva puesta su armadura de princesa." Agregó Lauren. "En el fondo es una cariñosa potranca que se divierte."

"A costa mía..."

"Lo hace porque te aprecia, solo es así con aquellos que quiere." Excusó entre risas. "Ahora, es momento de que abras tus ojos y te quites esa armadura." Dijo alejándose. "Por favor, cuida de mis queridas hijas y no te enfades con Tia."

De a poco sintió como esa presencia se iba alejando sin decir nada más que "Gracias". Volvió a mover su cuello lentamente y tomó un poco de aire lentamente, abrió sus ojos exhalando por la boca pudiendo ver de forma algo borrosa varias estanterías con libros.

"¡Abrió los ojos, abrió sus ojos!" Chilló Pinkie Pie.

No dijo ninguna palabra, con sus ojos a medio abrir observó que frente a él se encontraba la princesa Miamora Cadenza con su cuerno brillando intensamente. A su lado derecho estaban Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity llevando unos extraños collares que brillaban; al lado izquierdo Applejack junto a Rainbow Dash con otros collares parecidos y Twilight llevando puesta una tiara.

Notó que se encontraba en el centro de la biblioteca, prácticamente recostado sobre algo muy suave y cálido. Al observar hacia abajo vio que lo tapaban unas plumas blancas manteniéndolo caliente, tomando nuevamente un poco más de aire sintió un aroma dulce muy familiar.

"¿Soy lo suficientemente cómoda para tí?" Preguntó Celestia.

Estaba recostado sobre ella, la princesa yacía en el suelo cubriéndolo con su ala derecha, brindándole calor al cuerpo. Algunas de las plumas las tenía manchadas con su sangre al igual que parte del pelaje dónde él estaba recostado.

"De no ser por los elementos de la armonía nunca lo habríamos curado a tiempo." Dijo Cadence con mucho alivio.

"Si-siento la garganta muy seca…" Dijo Ian con una voz débil y áspera.

"Iré por un poco de agua." Mencionó Twilight.

"Cuando pensamos que estas a punto de morir siempre nos doblas la apuesta." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Rainbow!" Exclamó Rarity enfadada por el comentario.

Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y sonreír levemente ante tal escena, Twilight le trajo un vaso de agua pero al intentar sujetarlo con su mano se le resbaló cayendo un poco y mojando el ala de Celestia mientras que Twilight lo detuvo con su magia poco antes de que caiga al suelo.

"Lo… lo siento…"

"Tienes mucho de qué lamentarte." Dijo Celestia. "Ese golpe dolió mucho y dejaste morado debajo de mi ojo."

Lentamente levantó su brazo izquierdo intentando alcanzar la cara de Celestia, ella acercó su cabeza al notarlo e Ian apoyó suavemente su mano en dónde la había golpeado.

"Perdón… Perdóname Tia…" Dijo Cerrando sus ojos mientras una pequeña lágrima corría en su mejilla.

Celestia se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras, sobre todo por la forma en que la había llamado. Twilight le acercó nuevamente el vaso de agua pero se lo hizo beber directamente en lugar de dárselo en la mano.

"Creo que ya es hora de que te recuestes en una cama." Propuso Cadence.

"¿Podría… podría quedarme así... un poco más?" Preguntó Ian recostando su cabeza sobre Celestia y cerrando sus ojos.

Fue inesperada esa muestra de capricho que tuvo pero al observarlo fijo, Celestia notó que estaba temblando, buscando cobijo y protección bajo su ala.

"_Está aterrado..._" Pensó. "_Esta vez fue demasiado para él_."

Observó a Cadence asentando con la cabeza mientras lo cubría con el ala, acercándolo contra su cuerpo. Lentamente todas las ponis salieron del lugar permitiéndole a Ian descansar sobre Celestia.

"Iré por unas mantas y frazadas." Dijo Twilight subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre Equestria, Agrisk caminaba junto a Spitfire y Soarin por el pueblo. Él tenía su ala izquierda entablillada y su pata trasera derecha vendada. Ponyville se encontraba eufórico celebrando no solo el final de la gran carrera sino la victoria ante el inesperado ataque.

"No lo puedo creer aún." Decía Agrisk. "Orión un traidor..."

"Creelo, siempre fue un unicornio con deseos de poder." Dijo Shining Armor.

"¡Shining Armor, Selena, princesa Luna!" Exclamó Spitfire haciendo una reverencia. "No pensé que estarían por aquí."

"Vinimos con los grupos de apoyo." Respondió. "Lanceor Shieldon es el encargado de la escolta de Wirlog hacia Manehattan."

"Vosotros habéis hecho un formidable trabajo." Dijo Luna. "Derpy Hooves ha retornado sana y salva junto a su familia, por último hemos salvado las vidas de Celestia, el rey Winsail y Miamora Cadenza."

"Pero..."

"Lo sé Selena." Interrumpió Luna. "Solo aquellos autorizados pueden ingresar a la biblioteca en este momento."

Parados frente al gran árbol había guardias vigilando la entrada y otros apostados en el balcón para evitar que nadie ingrese. Mientras charlaban de lo sucedido, salieron de allí Cadence junto con las demás ponis y al verlos galoparon hacia ellos.

"Cadence, querida." Dijo Shining Armor. "¿Cómo salió todo?"

"Se pondrá bien." Contestó con una sonrisa.

"¡Ahora hay más motivos para celebrar!" Exclamó Pinkie.

En el ayuntamiento de Ponyville se había acercado la alcaldesa junto al Rey para realizar un anuncio. En ese momento todos comenzaban a agruparse para oírlo.

"Tal vez todos pensarán que se suspendió el evento." Anunció la alcaldesa. "Pero sería despreciar la dedicación y esfuerzo de todos aquellos que participaron de esta gran competencia."

"Muchos competidores iniciaron en Griffonia." Continuó Winsail. "Pero solo unos pocos llegaron al final, aquí en Poniville."

El público comenzó a chocar sus pezuñas y patas demostrado la felicidad que les daba tal anuncio, de a poco el grupo comenzó a acercarse para poder oír lo que estaban por anunciar.

"Mantendremos las posiciones de llegada sin modificar nada." Proclamó la alcaldesa.

"El gran ganador es el equipo número treinta y cuatro, oriundo de Poniville." Dijo Winsail. "¡El equipo Sweet Apple Acres!"

La multitud estalló en alegría, Applejack abrazaba a Rarity mientras que las demás ponis festejaban la victoria. El segundo puesto se anunció como el equipo de Griffonia compuesto por dos de sus guardias y un joven dragón, por último el tercer lugar fue para el equipo de los Wonderbolts.

Las celebraciones continuaron durante toda la noche tanto en el pueblo como los dos equipos que llegaron en primer y tercer lugar respectivamente, dando por finalizada una aventura que les generó mucho esfuerzo, dolor y recuerdos.


	51. Debajo del ala

Aún recostado en Celestia respiraba de forma pausada, calmándose lentamente. Ella simplemente controlaba que esté bien y tibio bajo su ala, cubierto por la manta que Twilight les había dejado.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Preguntó Twilight acercando una taza de té a la princesa.

Por fuera se oía la gran celebración por el final de la carrera, la música interpretada por una banda sonaba de fondo y las risas de todos se oían por doquier. La alegría había regresado a Equestria.

"Muy débil." Respondió Celestia.

"Creo que necesita descansar usted también princesa."

"He llegado a tener hasta treinta y seis horas de trabajo ininterrumpido." Replicó tomando la taza con su magia. "Quiero estar a su lado cuando abra los ojos."

Twilight asentó y luego se acostó al lado de la princesa trayendo unos libros y almohadones con su magia. La puerta comenzó a sonar e ingresó uno de los guardias.

"Mis perdones su majestad." Dijo dando una reverencia. "Pero hay alguien que insiste en verla."

Detrás de él y sin esperar una autorización ingreso un grifo que llevaba un largo velo en su cuello. Se acercó pasando junto al guardia pero Celestia asentó confirmando que estaba bien.

"Amanda, cuanto tiempo sin verte." Dijo.

"El gusto es mío su majestad." Respondió dando una reverencia. "Quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas por lo que ha provocado mi esposo."

"No tienes nada de que disculparte Amanda." Dijo Celestia. "Pero ahora no es propicio..."

"Lo sé, también quería saber de la condición del joven Ian." Interrumpió Amanda sentándose frente a Ellos.

"Duerme, pero respira con mucha dificultad." Respondió la princesa. "Sus heridas fueron demasiado graves."

Ian tomó mucho aire por la boca repentinamente y exhaló con fuerza emitiendo un quejido de dolor. Celestia comenzó a sentir cómo el cuerpo se ponía cada vez más caliente hasta que una aura oscura lo envolvió.

"¿¡Q-qué es esto!?" Exclamó Twilight.

Un destello empujó a Celestia de allí mientras que Amanda no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación. Uno de los guardias ingresó por la puerta al oír los gritos pero fue golpeado por una onda mágica que afectó a todos los presentes haciéndolo salir por la puerta.

"S-su magia está fuera de control." Dijo Celestia.

Ian se retorcía de dolor en el suelo intentando tomar aire por la boca mientras que el aura se oscurecía cada vez más.

"Si esto continúa no resistirá por mucho." Comentó Twilight. "No puede respirar y esta muy débil."

El cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar en la misma tonalidad que el aura de Ian y se acercó casi arrastrándose a él.

"¡Twilight, tu también acércate!" Exclamó.

El cuerno de Twilight destelló de forma normal para protegerse y ambas se abalanzaron sobre él evitando que se siga moviendo, lentamente empezó a calmarse y aunque el aura oscura les producía dolor las dos ponis, seguían aferradas a su cuerpo.

"P-parece que funciona." Dijo Twilight.

Suspiró de golpe y el aura oscura se disipó repentinamente, comenzó a respirar débilmente como lo hacía antes, calmandose lentamente, mientras que Celestia y Twilight intentaban incorporarse del dolor.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Es el flujo de magia que tienen los humanos." Respondió Celestia mientras lo arropaba bajo su ala nuevamente. "Se canaliza desde el alma a través del cuerpo, tal vez al estar tan débil se salió de control."

"S-siento no haber ayudado en nada." Dijo muy afligida Amanda.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte." Respondió la princesa.

"Está bien, quisiera también hablar con la familia Apple." Comentó Amanda Saliendo de la biblioteca. "Cuidenlo, y muchas gracias por toda la ayuda." Tras decir eso cerró la puerta.

La princesa solo se recostó cerrando sus ojos con el alivio de haber superado tal momento. Quedó dormida sin notarlo, casi al instante; mientra soñaba, sentía que iba caminando en un bosque con una muy espesa neblina sin poder ver o distinguir mucho.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo una voz. "No veía ese lado tuyo desde que Luna era muy pequeña."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Celestia.

Un alicornio apareció detrás de ella, su figura era borrosa pero su voz se oía muy fuerte y clara. Celestia volteó muy sorprendida y dió unos pasos hacia atrás.

"M-madre..."

"Me pone muy feliz verte sana y salva." Dijo. "No creí necesario aparecer por segunda vez en un día pero acabo de sentir una fuerte aura llena de oscuridad… miedo diría yo."

"¿Miedo?" Preguntó Celestia. "Entonces…"

"Si… aquellos que no le temen a la muerte es porque no tienen nada que perder." Interrumpió. "Pero cuando te das cuenta que tu corazón está atado a algo, la muerte puede ser el más grande miedo para cualquiera."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

"Así como le pedí que cuide de ustedes…" Respondió. "Yo quisiera que cuides de él."

"No hacía falta que me lo pidas porque yo…"

"¿Y por qué te la pasas molestándolo?" Interrumpió.

"Ehm… yo…" Divagaba Celestia sin saber dar una respuesta a su madre.

"Creo que tendrías que quitarte esa armadura de princesa tal como lo hiciste con tu alumna Twilight Sparkle."

Celestia se sentó de golpe y asentó agachando lentamente su cabeza, pese a sus años aún no podía ganarle una discusión a su madre. Ella simplemente la abrazó envolviendo sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello.

"Para poder dar calor a otros tú debes que tener ese calor también en tu corazón." Susurró al oído.

Despertó de golpe en la biblioteca, Twilight dormía a su lado dando pequeñas patadas con una de sus patas traseras, observó el reloj que marcaba las cinco de la mañana, aún faltaban unos minutos para elevar el sol. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar lentamente mientras lo preparaba.

"¿C-Celestia?" Se oyó una débil voz.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia su ala derecha notando que Ian la observaba fijo, respirando con mucho esfuerzo. No sabía qué decir, no podía reaccionar tras las palabras de su madre.

"F-felicitaciones, el equipo Sweet Apple Acres fue coronado como ganador de la Gran Carrera." Dijo sonriendo y sin saber qué más decirle.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos quedando dormido nuevamente mientras que Celestia se quedó allí culpandose por no haber dicho alguna otra cosa mejor.

"_Ahora es mi turno de protejerte_..." Susurró arropandolo nuevamente bajo su ala.

Aún así continuó con su trabajo de elevar el sol para que otro nuevo día llegue a Equestria.

_**[Debo confesar que no tenía planes de subir esta parte por dos razones: es muy corto y demasiado meloso. Pero como explica unas pequeñeces decidí subirlo de todos modos.]**_


	52. Sueño de Invierno

Con gran velocidad y puntualidad el invierno llegó a Equestria, las primeras nevadas no se hicieron esperar por lo que muchas de las actividades como la agricultura estaban totalmente detenidas.

En la granja de la familia Apple, decidieron mudar la habitación de Ian en el espacio reservado dentro del granero a la casa para que no tenga la necesidad de salir en su condición al intenso frío tras una lenta recuperación por sus heridas después de la gran carrera.

Era cerca del mediodía y se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot buscando información de ruinas antiguas y artefactos mágicos, aún no había desistido de regresar al mundo humano. Estaba tan concentrado en su lectura y tomando apuntes que perdió completamente la noción del tiempo.

"Buenos días." Saludó Selena a Ian.

Al sorprenderse por la repentina aparición de Selena perdió el aire por unos instantes teniendo que sujetarse el pecho y respirar un poco por la boca.

"¿Aún no te sientes bien?" Preguntó algo preocupada.

"Dos perforaciones en un pulmón no son broma." Respondió Ian. "Solo pasaron unas semanas, aunque las heridas sean sanadas con magia su recuperación es natural."

"¿Y qué hay de tu magia?" Volvió a preguntar Selena.

"La siento muy distorsionada aún, por algún motivo el flujo no es correcto y me genera mucho malestar y dolor." Respondió Ian poniéndose la mano en el pecho. "Además Celestia me prohibió usarla hasta que ella lo decida."

Salieron caminando por uno de los pasillos, a través de la ventana se apreciaba como toda la ciudad de Canterlot se encontraba teñida de blanco a causa de las nevadas. Cada varios metros tenía que reducir su marcha para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué… qué pasó con Aingcel y su tripulación?"

"Fueron recompensados por la Princesa." Respondió Selena. "Y sus crímenes eximidos por los dos reinos, ahora navegan con el aval de Equestria y Griffonia protegiendo a las embarcaciones de algún ataque pirata."

La caminata por las calles de Canterlot fue lenta hacia la estación del tren, se veían muchos ponis caminando y varias decoraciones por las próximas festividades.

"Por cierto..." Balbuceaba Selena. "Ya que tenemos un poco de tiempo..." Agregó tímidamente. "Podemos ir a comer algo y..."

Volteó para ver que clase de propuesta podía darle pero sin terminar de decirle nada notó que ya no estaba a su lado. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones pero no podía verlo por ningún lugar.

Por una de las calles lo encontró siendo empujado por Spitfire, galopó hacia ellos tan rápido como pudo para evitar perderlos de vista.

"Tienes que cumplir con lo que me debes..." Decía Spitfire.

"D-de acuerdo, so-solo espera que tome un poco de aire..." Dijo Ian algo agitado.

"Oye, ¿No estás más dócil que de costumbre?"

"¡Spitfire!" Exclamaba Selena. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Llegó la agenda ambulante." Mencionó Spitfire cruzando sus patas delanteras. "Ian tiene que compensarme, espera tu turno."

"Pero yo estaba con él primero."

Ambas pegasos discutían sobre qué iba a hacer cada una, voltearon de repente para que Ian decida qué prefería pero ya no estaba allí parado. Empezaron a buscarlo nuevamente con la mirada y lo vieron sentado en una banca junto a Trixie.

"Oye Grandiosa y Poderosa Pirata." Bufó Spitfire. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme pirata!?" Chilló. "Ustedes no tienen derecho sobre mi ayudante."

Las tres peleaban en medio de la calle, algunos de los que pasaban los observaban mientras que Ian solo quería regresar a Ponyville, a su cómoda y tibia cama para poder dormir.

Se concentró tanto como pudo y realizó un hechizo de teletransportación lejos de allí antes de que lo notaran. Al aterrizar sintió que su magia se distorsionaba mucho, cosa que le causó un gran dolor y mareo, haciendo que se arrodille sujetándose el pecho intentando tomar aire.

Estaba en los jardines del palacio, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el interior puesto que el frío ya era intenso. Pasando entre varias estatuas aún sentía que su magia se salía de control, unas llamas negras comenzaron a salir de su mano derecha haciendo que los músculos de los dedos, mano y antebrazo se pongan muy tensos.

"He, he, he..." Se oía a alguien reír. "Hace siglos que no veía una criatura como tú."

"¿Qui... gah... quien eres?" Preguntó Ian intentando controlar su magia.

Aunque su brazo estaba aún tenso y con las llamas negras, observó en todas direcciones para intentar ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

"No te preocupes." Dijo. "Digamos que ambos tenemos algunas cosas en común."

No tenía en ese momento la capacidad de saber quién estaba cerca con su magia, tampoco había algo o alguien que pueda ver.

"Apuesto que no estas en este mundo de forma voluntaria."

"¿Tú... ah... tú qué sabes?" Preguntó Ian.

"Sé que si no te calmas y controlas el elemento oscuro que emerge de ti, las cosas se pueden poner feas." Respondió.

Tomando aire por la boca intentó calmarse concentrando su magia, lentamente el flujo de las llamas oscuras empezaron a desaparecer. Aquella voz había desaparecido y aún así seguía sin saber quién había sido.

Ingresó al palacio por una gran puerta de vidrio, al cerrarla quedó observando el jardín y las estatuas que había allí, movió su cabeza negando lo que había pasado pero al voltear se encontró a Celestia observándolo fijo con una muy seria expresión.

"Ehm… yo…"

"Sabes que las excusas no sirven conmigo." Interrumpió Celestia. "Te había prohibido usar magia para que tu flujo se recupere naturalmente." Continuó. "Ese hechizo de oscuridad que usaste contra Orión es muy fuerte y tienes suerte que no consumió tu alma también."

"Lo sé, tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo pero mi inexperiencia casi…"

"Solo prométeme que harás lo que te pedí." Volvió a interrumpir Celestia dando un suspiro.

Por algún motivo el comportamiento de Celestia era diferente, no se burló, no lo regañó ni tampoco insinuó nada hacia él. Pero dadas las circunstancias pensó que era mejor dejar las cosas así y no abrir la boca.

Aún le parecía extraño estar caminando tranquilamente a su lado sin que ella lo moleste mientras charlaban de magia, inclusive pidió a dos guardias pegaso de la tercera división que lo llevaran en carruaje a Ponyville para evitar cruzarse con Selena, Spitfire o Trixie.

"Oye, ¿dónde quieres que te dejemos?" Preguntó uno de los guardias mientras volaba.

"Solo... solo déjenme frente a la biblioteca… tengo que hablar con mi maestra."

El carruaje aterrizó delante del gran árbol, al ingresar había muchos libros flotando por doquier como era costumbre y Twilight reorganizando sus tareas. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior pero antes siquiera de llegar a saludar volvió a sentir que su magia se salía de control.

"¿Ian? ¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó Twilight al verlo caer de rodillas.

"N-no te acerques… ya… ya estoy bien…" Contestó Ian. "Aún no... no estoy del todo recuperado."

Todo lo que necesitaba era descanso fueron las palabras de Twilight, su intención era la de intentar estudiar un poco los libros de magia o buscar más pistas que lo lleven a su mundo pero ella lo envió directo a la granja sin posibilidad a réplica.

Logró llegar con algo de dificultad a la casa, nunca antes le había parecido tan larga esa caminata. Lo primero que hizo fue desplomarse en la cama sin oír nada de lo que Applebloom le decía o los regaños de Applejack por haber ido a Canterlot.

Quedó profundamente dormido casi al instante, al poco tiempo comenzó a tener un extraño sueño. Caminaba por un arroyo no muy profundo, el agua apenas alcanzaba sus pantorrillas.

"Veo que al fin podemos charlar tranquilamente." Se oyó una voz.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Ya me olvidaste?" Preguntó con indignación. "Nos conocimos hace tiempo ya, cuando intentaste abrir la puerta a otro mundo."

El arroyo comenzaba a ensancharse a cada paso que daba, al elevar la vista al cielo notó que se encontraba dividido en dos, del lado izquierdo estaba el sol radiante con un cielo azul y al derecho la luna brillaba en un oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas.

"¿Aquel dragón…?" Dijo Ian.

"Y eso no es lo peor…" Agregó. "Esta tarde fue la primera vez que cruzamos unas palabras, que poca memoria tienes…"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Preguntas, preguntas… Me haces recordar a una unicornio que lo cuestionaba todo." Dijo bufando.

"¿¡Qué quieres de mi!?" Volvió a preguntar Ian con más firmeza.

"Eres muy insistente, en ese caso te lo contaré." Dijo campantemente. "Ambos somos prisioneros de la misma yegua, yo en mi oscura y fría celda, luego tú sin poder regresar a tu tierra. ¿Pero todo lo que te ha dicho es cierto?" Agregó. "Tal vez sí hay una forma de cruzar pero te la han ocultado, tu poder ha sido usado y ahora se encuentra desgastado, ya no eres de utilidad."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Eres lento, no ves lo que se encuentra bien claro frente a ti…" Dijo. "En tu actual condición no eres de utilidad y dejarte regresar no es ya una opción…"

"Pero… ¿por qué lo dices?"

"¡Ay rayos!" Bufó. "Mira, siempre existió una forma de volver a tu mundo pero la princesa te lo ocultó, te usaron y ahora eres inútil. Ya no le sirves, solo que es demasiado tarde para permitirte regresar."

"¿Celestia?" Preguntó Ian. "¿Por qué dices que es demasiado tarde?"

"Lo siento… creo que la próxima vez te lo diré, si se me antoja."

"¡Espera!"

Con su brazo derecho en alto se despertó a punto de caerse de la cama, Big Mac abrió la puerta de golpe junto a Applejack haciéndolo caer del sobresalto. Era pasada la medianoche y fueron alertados por sus gritos.

"¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla terroncito?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Solo un mal sueño… nada más…" Contestó Ian sentándose en la cama.

El resto de la noche fue casi imposible volver a dormir, en ocasiones sentía que su magia se descontrolaba ocasionándole un poco de dolor, solo pensaba en aquellas palabras que esa criatura le dijo en su sueño.

Demasiado tarde para volver a su mundo fue lo que más le quedó retumbando en la cabeza al igual que Celestia le ha ocultado cosas. Lentamente empezó a quedarse dormido mientras por la ventana se notaba que comenzaba a amanecer.


	53. Confusión e ira

Esa mañana la usual caminata por el centro comercial de Ponyville la realizó aún pensando en su sueño, fue tan real que no podía imaginar que hayan sido tonterías. Tenía que ponerse nuevamente en forma y esa era una de las mejores formas de comenzar, Applebloom sonreía al verlo mientras que la Abuela Smith era quien dirigía qué iba a comprarse.

La comida de invierno estaba basada en diferentes tipos de semillas, raíces y frutas de época sumado a las reservas de comida, maíz y harina que tenían en el granero. Todo marchaba con total tranquilidad, inclusive Ponyville se preparaba para una gran festividad.

"¿Qué están celebrando?" Preguntó Ian.

"Es la noche de los Corazones Cálidos." Respondió Applebloom. "Aunque aún falta una semana, seguro te encantará."

Las compras continuaron normalmente hasta que Ian decidió pasar a por la biblioteca para recoger algunos libros de magia. Spike se encontraba limpiando con un plumero mientras que Rainbow Dash retiraba un libro de una de las estanterías.

"Con este ya van tres libros." Dijo muy feliz.

"Hola." Saludó Ian al ingresar. "Spike, ¿está Twilight?"

"No, fue a casa de Fluttershy." Respondió.

"Oh, Tal vez suene extraño, pero…" Dijo algo dudoso. "¿Tienen un libro que hable del significado de los sueños?

"Déjame ver."

"¿Por qué quieres algo así?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Anoche… tuve un sueño muy extraño…" Respondió Ian. "Oí a alguien diciendo que ya es demasiado tarde para volver a mi mundo…"

La expresión de Rainbow cambió drásticamente al oír esas palabras, parecía como si estuviera llena de temor, Ian la observó pero antes de que pueda decir o preguntar algo Spike ingresó con un libro en la garra.

Por el momento decidió dejar las cosas así, comenzaba a sentirse mareado sumado a que su magia estaba distorsionándose de nuevo. Cuando Rainbow se ponía de esa manera era porque sabía algo, por lo que decidió que la próxima vez que la encuentre le preguntaría al respecto.

Esa tarde la pasó acostado leyendo el libro y buscando significados posibles, por la ventana se veía como caía la nieve de forma constante. Lentamente empezó a dormirse hasta que sintió que se hundía en un abismo negro, estiraba sus brazos para intentar nadar pero no podía.

"¿Un libro para saber de los sueños?" Preguntó una risueña voz. "Creo que te estas juntando demasiado con una unicornio que conozco."

"¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate!" Ordenó Ian.

"Vaya, creo que eres algo valiente…" Dijo.

Lentamente empezó a quedarse sin aire, no podía hacer fuerza para respirar y su magia empezaba a salirse de control en medio del sueño.

"Para tener valor tienes que haber experimentado el verdadero miedo…" Dijo. "Haber estado a punto de morir fue horrible, ¿verdad?"

Hacía todo lo posible por respirar, puso su mano en el pecho al mismo tiempo que intentaba evitar que su flujo de magia se distorsione.

"Pero has abierto una puerta de acceso a tu corazón, ahora eres débil y por eso se han aprovechado de ti."

"¡CÁLLATE!" Gritó Ian con todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió sus ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se encontraba en el suelo en medio de su habitación. La magia elemental del trueno estaba descontrolada en su brazo izquierdo, el cielo por fuera de tornaba anaranjado lo que era indicio de que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Cuando intentó calmarse la puerta se abrió de golpe e ingresó Applejack muy preocupada al oír el grito.

"¡No te acerques!" Exclamó Ian.

Sin oportunidad a reaccionar recibió un fuerte choque eléctrico haciendo que casi pierda el conocimiento. Applejack cayó al suelo de golpe observándolo fijamente.

"Perdón… lo siento…" Decía Ian mientras seguía intentando controlar su magia.

"Applejack, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash ingresando al cuarto.

Al verlo a Ian sin poder controlarse tomó a Applejack de la cola y la retiró de la habitación, luego reingresó volando en línea recta a él dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo perder el conocimiento por unos segundos.

Su magia había cesado y ambos comenzaban a reaccionar lentamente, cuando pudo pararse nuevamente salió de la casa rápidamente hacia la nieve. En el camino cruzó a Twilight junto a Spike y Fluttershy que se encontraban de visita también en el living de la casa.

"¿Que pasó allí arriba?" Preguntó Rainbow."Dashie… ¿qué sabes del sueño que te conté esta mañana?"

Twilight solo los observaba por la ventana junto a Fluttershy, no podían oír nada de lo que decían pero cuando voltearon para salir vieron a Applejack bajar por las escaleras muy adolorida.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Fluttershy. "¿Estás bien?"

"La... la magia de Ian se salió de control..."

"Iré a hablar con él." Mencionó Twilight.

"No, espera, déjala a Rainbow." Dijo Applejack. "De alguna forma ella lo entiende un poco más que nosotras."

Pese a la preocupación de Twilight, decidió hacer caso a Applejack y limitarse a observar por la ventana qué sucedía. Parecía que la charla continuaba pero a la distancia que se encontraban no podía oír nada

"Sabes, se supone que no tenía que decirle a nadie de esto..." Dijo Rainbow Dash. "Pero algo extraño pasó cuando estuve en tu mundo. Llegué allí como una muy pequeña potranca sin recuerdos."

"¿Cómo que una potranca?"

"Ese joven me cuidó y crió durante varios años, pero cuando pude recuperar mi memoria y volver aquí, solo habían pasado unos días." Continuó Rainbow.

"N-no me digas que..."

"El tiempo corre de forma diferente en nuestros mundos." Agregó. "Nadie sabe lo sucedido porque sus recuerdos del incidente fueron alterados."

Ian la observaba muy perplejo, no podía pensar claramente pero cada palabra de Rainbow era valiosa en ese momento.

"Todos recuerdan que el experimento salió mal y creen que estuve hospitalizada esos días pero no recuerdan el otro mundo cuando fueron por mi." Continuó. "La princesa Celestia me permitió conservar la memoria por respeto a los valiosos recuerdos que tengo de mi padre en el mundo humano."

"Ocho meses..." Decía Ian en voz baja. "Era cierto... me utilizaron..."

"¿Qué? Nadie te ha utiliza..."

No terminó de oír lo que Rainbow estaba por decirle cuando desplegó sus alas de luz, desde la ventana las ponis se sorprendieron y salieron al instante para intentar detenerlo.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" Exclamó Twilight. "¡Aún no puedes usar tu magia!"

"Celestia... me debe una explicación..." Dijo con una muy furiosa expresión.

Extendió sus alas hacia arriba y salió despedido dejando una estela de plumas luminosas rumbo al castillo de Canterlot.

"¡Hay... hay que notificar a la princesa!"

* * *

Celestia estaba en el castillo revisando varios pergaminos, todo estaba muy tranquilo, sin alguna actividad, papeles que firmar o reuniones. Esos momentos eran muy raros y los disfrutaba tanto como podía pero tras un destello recibió una carta de Spike. La desenrolló y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida princesa Celestia,_

_Algo ha pasado con Ian, perdió el control de su flujo mágico. Después de tener una charla con Rainbow Dash comenzó a comportarse muy alterado y a usar su magia pese a que no puede controlarla aún, ahora se está dirigiendo hacia allí muy nervioso._

_Le pido por favor ayudarlo para recuperar la calma puesto que hemos quedado muy preocupados aquí._

_Su fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle._

Caminó fuera de su estudio hacia el pasillo buscando a alguien, allí encontró a uno de los guardias que realizaba una ronda de rutina.

"Por favor, llama inmediatamente a Spitfire y Wirker." Solicitó.

El unicornio acento con la cabeza y de un destello desapareció del lugar, caminó hacia el hall principal donde los esperaría, al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron rápidamente por la entrada.

"Quiero informarles que tenemos una situación atípica." Dijo Celestia. "Ian Newyd se dirige volando hacia aquí, sé que se encuentra algo nervioso." Agregó.

"No… ¿ese idiota está usando su magia?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"Quiero que lo intercepten y escolten hasta aquí, hagan lo posible para que deje de usar su poder."

Ambos capitanes salieron de inmediato junto a tres pegasos que los acompañaban. Cuando se dirigían hacia él, redujeron su velocidad para intentar interceptarlo.

"¡Ian, sabes muy bien que no puedes usar tu magia aún!" Exclamó Spitfire.

Sin respuesta alguna pasó en medio del grupo prácticamente como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Su velocidad de vuelo no era elevada por lo que Spitfire y el resto del escuadrón comenzó una persecución.

"No seas tonto y deja de usar tu magia, nosotros…"

No prestó atención a las palabras de Spitfire que se había acercado a él, aceleró y comenzó un brusco ascenso para intentar hacer un giro hacia atrás. El resto de los pegasos lo siguieron con intención de capturarlo.

Cuando estaba a una mayor altura, estiró su brazo y unas esferas verdes salieron disparadas.

"No puede ser posible… ¡gyah!" Chilló Spitfire al no poder esquivarla.

Las esferas impactaron en todos los pegasos, estas se convirtieron en burbujas encerrándolos inmóviles dentro de ellas.

"¡IDIOTA!" Gritó Spitfire mientras que la esfera descendía lentamente.

Un unicornio se encontraba en la torre de vigilancia del castillo con un telescopio observando toda la escena, completamente perplejo.

"¡Pu-puestos de batalla!" Exclamó. "Nos están atacando."

Muchos de los unicornios se revolucionaron al oír esas palabras apostándose algunos en las murallas y otros en el jardín apuntando el cuerno al cielo, varias filas de ellos comenzaron a apostarse listos para el contrataque pero no pudieron ver nada.

"¿A qué se debe todo esto?" Preguntó Agrisk acercándose.

"Se-señor, acabo de ver cómo un grupo de pegasos de la guardia fueron atacados." Respondió.

"¿Cuántos eran los atacantes?" Preguntó Agrisk de nuevo.

"Uno solo señor, Ian Newyd."

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó Agrisk.

En el cielo se lo vio a Ian que sobrevolaba el castillo, un unicornio inició el ataque lanzándole una ráfaga y en la confusión el resto comenzó a disparar. Esquivó la primera ráfaga y luego se lanzó en picada dando giros eludiendo el resto, al intentar rodear el castillo la lluvia de ráfagas intentó seguir su trayectoria pero las esquivaba casi sin problemas.

Se precipitó hacia ellos y sus plumas se dispersaron en el aire, al caer en medio del grupo de unicornios estos se sorprendieron unos instantes antes de intentar atacarlo de frente pero las plumas comenzaron a tocarlos generando destellos que los dejaban inmóviles.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal que estaba cerrada, dos guardias pegaso extendieron sus alas listos para intentar defender. Ian retrajo su brazo derecho y lanzó un puñetazo en línea recta recitando "_Wind Blast_". Una corriente de viento pasó entre ellos golpeando con mucha fuerza la entrada abriéndola hacia adentro.

"Si son inteligentes no se pondrán delante mío." Dijo Ian observándolos fijamente. "Mi intención es la de no lastimar a ningún poni."

Ambos pegasos se hicieron a un lado sabiendo que no tenían posibilidades de enfrentarlo. Ingresó al castillo directamente en busca de Celestia, subió varios pisos y en uno de los pasillos se detuvo al ver a quién tenía enfrente.

"¡Potrillo!" Exclamó Agrisk en guardia. "¡No sé qué te está pasando pero detente ya!"

"Agrisk, solo quiero una explicación de Celestia." Respondió Ian. "No te interpongas, no quiero pelear contigo…"

Lentamente su magia empezaba a salir de control cada vez más y empezaba a faltarle el aire, esto le generaba mucho dolor por lo que puso su mano derecha en su ojo intentando resistirlo. Al levantar la vista de nuevo Agrisk se lanzó directo hacia él para atacar.

_**[Llegando a una recta final solo quisiera mencionar nuevamente que esto fue hecho antes del inicio de la 3ª temporada, el cielo dividido en día y noche fue usado al principio de la 4ª cosa que me dejó perplejo, el hecho que un año después de escribir esto haya sido usado. Un temita para musicalizar la pequeña secuencia de pelea de esta parte watch?v=NH6ZiySBy_w]**_


	54. Liberación

Agrisk decidió pelear contra Ian aprovechando que estaba distraído y dolorido por la inestabilidad de su flujo mágico, se lanzó hacia él para intentar inmovilizarlo. Pese a que su movimiento fue rápido, Ian abanicó con su mano derecha hacia abajo estampándolo contra el suelo de forma muy violenta un par de metros antes de ser alcanzado.

"Agrisk... por favor, no quiero pelear contigo." Expresó Ian comenzando a caminar.

Al llegar a estar frente a él, Agrisk salió con fuerza hacia arriba con sus dos pezuñas delanteras para golpearlo desde abajo. Ian inclinó su espalda hacia atrás esquivando con facilidad y apoyó su palma derecha a un lado del lomo justo donde lo cubría la armadura. Un fuerte impacto mágico envió a Agrisk contra la pared haciéndolo chocar con mucha fuerza para luego caer al suelo con su armadura agrietada, cuando vio que no se movía continuó caminando pero al levantar la vista encontró a Selena dispuesta a detener su avance.

"De-detente ahora mismo Ian." Ordenó muy temerosa. "Y-yo también soy parte de la guardia... y... y es mi deber detenerte."

"No, que ni se te ocurra." Dijo Ian muy afligido. "No quiero lastimarte."

Observándola directo a los ojos notó que miró algo detrás de él, se sintió un brusco movimiento en su espalda. Agrisk intentó atacarlo sorpresivamente pero dando un giro con su pierna impulsado por un torbellino lo pateó hacia el otro lado provocando que salga hacia afuera atravezando una ventana, al instante estiró su brazo y una esfera verde se disparó envolviéndolo en una burbuja que empezó a descender como si fuera una pompa de jabón.

Cuando volteó a Selena nuevamente notó que estaba junto a la princesa Luna, ambas lo observaban fijo pero no se notaba un deseo de pelear.

"Luna…"

"No hay mucho que decir." Interrumpió. "Si estás actuando de esta manera es porque la cosa es muy seria."

Observó a Selena y le realizó un gesto para que se haga a un lado, ambas ponys dejaron pasar a Ian directo hacia el final del pasillo. Al abrir la gran puerta llegó hasta el lugar dónde se había celebrado la boda de Shining Armor con Cadence.

Avanzó unos pasos observando en todas direcciones, el mareo y malestar que tenía eran intensos pero notó que algo iba directo a él, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás una lanza se incrustó en el piso de forma diagonal.

"Admirable…" Dijo una voz.

No había notado que frente a él se encontraba Lanceor Shieldon, la lanza salió del suelo y flotó directamente a posicionarse frente a él.

"Pese a que tu condición está muy por debajo de lo que debería, pudiste notar un inminente ataque." Agregó. "¡Lo siento pero yo seré tu oponente! Parece que Agrisk fue incapaz de detenerte."

"Lanceor, solo déjame ver a Celestia." Dijo Ian. "Fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron a atacarme."

"Derrotaste a un escuadrón de pegasos, luego un grupo defensivo de unicornios y a cuatro de los capitanes en este trayecto." Enumeró Lanceor. "¿Acaso crees que te dejaré pasar?"

"¿Cuatro?" Preguntó Ian. "Wirker, Spitfire, Agrisk… A menos que tú te cuentes como el cuarto…" Enumeró con sus dedos.

"Candy… Capitana de la cuarta división estaba entre los unicornios del jardín… idiota." Espetó Lanceor.

"Oh… ya veo…"

Preparó su lanza y de uno de sus lados se desprendió una espada, esta pelea iba a ser complicada pero Ian pensaba en que derrotándolo era la única forma de obtener una respuesta.

Lanceor realizó el primer movimiento, la lanza salió despedida en línea recta a él para darle una estocada pero Ian giró eludiéndola, al volver la mirada al frente notó que el unicornio se abalanzó hacia él con al espada en una corta distancia.

Alzando su brazo derecho detuvo el zarpazo de la espada con una pequeña barrera mágica, aprovechando que esta cayó a un lado dio un giro con su pierna derecha pareando a Lanceor en la cara. Él solo retrocedió unos instantes para luego girar y golpearlo con una de sus pezuñas traseras de lado.

Una fuerte ráfaga mágica impactó en Ian cunado retrocedía por el anterior golpe provocando que caiga el suelo. Lanceor saltó para caer sobre él pero estiró una de sus piernas hacia arriba hundiéndosela en su estómago y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

"Guh… eres bueno…" Dijo Lanceor intentando tomar aire. "Pero no voy a ser blando contigo."

La batalla continuó frenéticamente. Ian esquivaba los ataques mágicos y las armas de Lanceor a la vez que contratacaba con su magia de lejos o con sus brazos y piernas cuando estaba frente a él. Lentamente iba perdiendo fuerza y velocidad al no poder respirar bien y su magia fuera de control, necesitaba terminar lo antes posible.

Al ver una abertura, salió con un gancho impactado a Lanceor desde debajo de su mentón dejándolo algo aturdido. Saltó hacia atrás y estiró su brazo disparando una esfera verde que lo envolvió en una burbuja.

"Se… se terminó." Dijo Ian muy agitado.

"He, he, he… ¿sabes una cosa?" Dijo Lanceor. "Es una pena que alguien tan benevolente con sus contrincantes termine sus días."

No entendió mucho de lo que dijo pero por detrás la lanza y la espada salieron disparadas para atravesarlo. La esfera que recubría a Lanceor se disipó pero las armas se detuvieron medio metro antes de clavarlo en un sello mágico hasta que cayeron inertes al suelo.

"Ya fui herido letalmente por la espalda una vez." Dijo Ian. "No volverá a pasar."

Tomó ambas armas y las arrojó frente a Lanceor de nuevo, este lo observó sabiendo que tuvo que liberarlo para poder defender su espalda.

"¿Quieres llevar esta pelea a otro nivel?" Dijo Ian. "Abstente a las consecuencias."

"No ha existido criatura que me haya enseñado sus garras y luego vivido." Mencionó Lanceor.

"Sabes… los humanos no tenemos garras."

Tras decir eso Ian retrajo su brazo derecho para atacar, de un destello se teletransportó de lado a Lanceor y lanzó un puñetazo de lleno a su lomo. Un fuerte impacto de aire lo golpeó rompiendo parte de su armadura.

La lanza giró y golpeó de lado derecho a Ian en sus costillas con mucha fuerza, antes de permitir que su contrincante se ponga de pie abanicó hacia abajo recitando "_Wind Blade_" provocando que tres ráfagas de aire caigan al suelo.

Para evitarlo Lanceor puso su espada y lanza frente a él, una de las cuchillas de viento de disipó dejando caer las otras dos a sus lados generando grietas en el suelo. La lanza se había roto, ya era inutilizable y el filo de su espada se había mellado.

"Eres el primero en años que me la pone tan difícil."

Tres esferas mágicas aparecieron rodeando el cuerno de Lanceor, salieron despedidas con gran velocidad a Ian las esquivó teletransportándose frente a Lanceor, apuntando su mano derecha a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Lo siento…" Dijo Ian mientras que su mano brillaba. "_Star Flare._"

"¡ALTO!" Gritó Celestia.

Ian cerró su mano y el brillo cesó al instante, Lanceor aprovechó esta distracción para realizar una ráfaga mágica que golpeó a Ian en el pecho a esa corta distancia haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

"¡Lanceor alto tú también!" Ordenó.

Se acercó caminando a Ian que se encontraba en el suelo, respiraba por la boca de forma muy agitada transpirando mucho. La batalla había sido muy dura provocando que su esfuerzo por controlar el flujo llegue al máximo.

"Me extraña que un poni de honor como tu haya hecho algo como eso." Dijo Celestia.

"Lo siento su alteza." Excusó realizando una reverencia.

"Ian, ¿qué te ha pasado?" Preguntó. "Te pedí que no uses tu magia."

"Tú… ah… tú me engañaste…" Respondió. "Solo fui… una herramienta…" Dijo muy agitado. "Tú lo sabías... que hay una forma de regresar a mi mundo..."

"¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que te he utilizado?" Preguntó la princesa.

Ian no respondió, solo respiraba agitadamente en el suelo observándola fijamente a los ojos. Esperando que ella diga algo respecto a su pregunta.

"Lo siento, pero esa posibilidad se encuentra fuera de nuestro alcance ahora, por eso buscamos otra alternativa." Respondió Celestia.

"¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que... el tiempo corre de forma diferente!?" Exclamó. "¡A esta altura ya pasaron más de doscientos años en mi mundo! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda regresar?"

"Originalmente la idea era enviarte de regreso antes de cinco o diez días como máximo, pero tu propia imprudencia provocó que ese tiempo se extienda." Contestó. "Los días pasaron uno a uno y fuiste estrechando tu vínculo con los habitantes de este mundo. Cuando lo noté ya habían transcurrido varias semanas, por eso decidí que lo mejor para ti era ser felíz aquí."

Lentamente intentó pararse pero solo logró ponerse de rodillas, aún se sentía mareado pero no quería dejarse desvanecer en ese momento.

"Tal vez tenías unos pocos amigos en tu tierra, aún así tu corazón estaba sólido y frío." Continuó la Princesa. "Si hubieras sabido esto desde el principio habrías llevado tu magia y resistencia más allá del límite, y eso habría sido fatal."

"Pero..."

"Lo siento... no tengo una forma de devolverte a tu mundo." Afirmó Celestia.

Selena y Luna se acercaban lentamente por detrás de él oyendo toda la conversación, Ian se sentía muy mal al oír esas palabras con sus puños contra el suelo. Selena se acercó a él apoyando una de sus patas en el hombro pero él solo giró y la abrazó con fuerza completamente nervioso.

Temblaba mucho al no saber cómo reaccionar, Selena simplemente envolvió sus dos patas delanteras y sus alas alrededor de él para intentar calmarlo.

"He, he, he." Se oía una voz. "Eres muy cruel querida Celestia..."

"No puede ser... esa voz." Dijo la princesa.

"Tú provocaste el sufrimiento de este pobre humano." Volvió a decir la risueña voz. "¿Acaso no querías que tu nuevo juguete se vaya?"

"¿¡Dónde estás!?" Exclamó Celestia. "¡Muestrate!"

"He, he, he..." Reía. "¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó. "Esta vez me fuí por menos tiempo al parecer."

"Lo último que deseo es que otros sufran..." Dijo observando en todas direcciones. "Muéstrate ahora mismo... ¡DISCORD!"

Un gran dragón alargado apareció de la nada entre Celestia e Ian, este tenía sus cuernos diferentes, el cuerpo parecía formado de diferentes criaturas; sus patas delanteras eran una garra de león y águila respectivamente en tanto las traceras las de una cabra y un reptil, sus alas eran una de dragón y la otra emplumada.

Extendió ambas patas delanteras a los lados separando a Ian y Selena bruscamente, elevándolo en el aire lo ubicó frente a él riendo.

"Gracias a la gran cantidad de magia oscura que liberaste fui capaz de recuperar mi libertad." Dijo. "Fue muy fácil manipular un corazón débil y desprotegido."

"Maldito... me usaste..." Dijo Ian intentando librarse.

"Haberte dejado regresar a tu mundo aquella vez habría arruinado este momento." Agregó. "Gracias a Celestia fue más fácil llegar a ti... ahora ya no me eres útil."

Tras decir eso lo arrojó bruscamente sobre Selena que apenas se estaba levantando.

"¡Ahora a disfrutar del Caos!" Exclamó elevando sus patas delanteras al cielo.

_**[Ya sé... ya sé... pero repito... esto está cronológicamente antes de que lo liberen para reformarlo, además me encanta como malo]**_


	55. Tierra de la confusión

Un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar, las columnas empezaban a perder su forma y los colores de las paredes, techo y suelo cambiaban. Luna junto a Celestia se preparaban para enfrentar a Discord.

Spitfire con Wirker ingresaron al salón para encontrarse con ese extraño panorama, Ian y Selena aún estaban en el suelo y Lanceor ya sin sus armas se agrupó junto a los otros dos capitanes para combatir al lado de las princesas.

"Vosotros no tenéis oportunidad." Dijo Luna. "Llevaros a Ian hacia Ponyville y buscad a las elegidas, los elementos de la armonía."

"¡No! Esa cosa... me utilizó... voy a..."

Ian apenas podía respirar o ponerse de pie, sus deseos eran los de enfrentar a Discord pero Selena lo abrazó desde atrás para evitar que se valla al peligro.

"Los de tu especie siempre fueron osados." Dijo Discord. "Hazle caso a estas potrancas y vete... solo estorbas."

Elevó su pata izquierda arrojandolos con su magia a Ian y los demás ponis por fuera de la puerta cerrandola bruscamente. Una gran aura magia emanaba desde dentro del salón, el grupo no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar hasta que Lanceor rompió con su magia uno de los ventanales.

"¡Vayan a Ponyville!" Ordenó. "Cumplan con los deseos de la princesa Luna."

Subió a Ian al lomo de Spitfire y los tres pegasos salieron rápidamente volando por la ventana. Por fuera los colores de las casas comenzaban a cambiar, uno de los edificios parecía estar derretidose como si de un helado se tratara y en la academia de magia los unicornios se encontraban confundidos.

"¡Oigan, esperen!" Oyeron por debajo. "¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?"

Al observar vieron cómo Trixie se acercaba volando con sus alas mágicas al grupo de pegasos.

"¡AH! ¿¡Q-qué pasó!?" Chilló al ver a Spitfire cargar a Ian.

"Si vas a ayudar no grites y síguenos." Dijo Spitfire. "Necesitamos todos los recursos que sean posibles."

Apresuraron su vuelo hacia Ponyville, en el camino varias nubes oscuras comenzaron una lluvia de muffins, Esto complicaba su avance porque eran del doble de tamaño que uno normal.

La tormenta aún no había llegado a Ponyville pero se notaba que los árboles estaban cambiando, como si estuvieran hechos de papel. Ingresaron a la biblioteca por el balcón, en el piso inferior Twilight luchaba contra sus libros que flotaban e intentaban morderla.

Trixie ingresó recitando "Slice Tornado", un hechizo de torbellino cortó todos los libros que flotaban en pedazos, una lluvia de papelillos volaba por doquier como si de una fiesta se tratara.

"Ah… ¿¡POR QUÉ DESTRUISTE MIS LIBROS!?" Chilló Twilight.

"No seas tonta, te estaban atacando." Replicó Trixie. "¿Acaso pretendías sermonearlos para que no te muerdan?"

"Podrías haber hecho otra cosa para detenerlos." Espetó Twilight.

"Dejen de pelear como potrancas malcriadas." Regañó Selena. "Twilight Sparkle, necesitamos reunir los elementos de la ar..."

Pinkie Pie entró a la biblioteca dando brincos muy felíz como siempre cuando frenó de golpe al lado de Spitfire al ver el panorama.

"Ah, ¿qué le pasó a Ian?" Preguntó.

"Es largo de explicar pero Discord anda suelto y…"

"¿¡Discord!?" Exclamó Rarity ingresando a la biblioteca también. "Eso explica por qué todas las prendas y telas de mi boutique se volvieron locas."

"Ahem, si me dejan continuar…" Volvió a decir Selena. "Hay que reunir a los elementos de la armonía para detenerlo."

"No… no hará falta *cof*, yo voy a detenerlo…" Dijo Ian bajándose mareado del lomo de Spitfire. "No sé lo que sea esa cosa pero está libre por mi culpa… es mi responsabilidad…"

"¡Ya basta tontito!" Regaño Pinkie dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente. "Hace más de tres capítulos que estas sombrío y triste, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos."

"¿Ah?" Se limitó a expresar Ian.

"Esperen un segundo." Dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Iré por unas cosas."

En ese momento Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Applejack ingresaron a la biblioteca, todas preocupadas por la situación que estaban viviendo. Tras unos instantes Twilight salió llevando un pequeño vaso flotaba a su lado.

"Bebe esto, te hará bien." Dijo a Ian.

Ian lo bebió sin dudarlo, las seis elegidas estaban reunidas y listas para ir hacia Canterlot a detener nuevamente a Discord.

"Esperen, yo voy tam… tambi…"

Cayó directamente al suelo, Spitfire y Applejack realizaron un grito ahogado pero Selena solo observó a Twilight cuya expresión remarcaba que era algo esperado.

"No pensé tener la necesidad de usar esas hierbas que me dio Fitz después de la carrera."

Las seis ponis partieron hacia Canterlot, El resto se quedó en Ponyville para ayudar a los habitantes que estaban desesperados por lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. Selena se quedó en la biblioteca junto a Spike investigando si algún libro hablaba sobre Discord o alguna forma de detenerlo mientras que Ian dormía por efecto del somnífero en la cama de Twilight.

* * *

En Canterlot la ciudad era un caos, el tren no pudo llegar hasta la estación porque los rieles se habían convertido en tiras de caramelo y los durmientes en barras de chocolate que Pinkie comenzó a mordisquear al notarlo.

"Tenemos que llegar al castillo, Pinkie, ¡deja eso!" Regañó Twilight. "Esta vez no nos dejaremos engañar"

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad galopando se encontraron con un muy extraño panorama; de la fuente salía yogurt de vainilla, varios ponis terrestres pasaban flotando por el aire moviendo sus patas como si estuvieran nadando en el mar y los pegasos se arrastraban como reptiles.

"Se supone que las princesas Luna y Celestia estaban enfrentando a Discord." Dijo Rarity.

"Es una criatura que engaña con facilidad." Respondió Applejack. "Recuerden, tenemos que evitar su toque o nos pondrá bajo su control."

En el interior del castillo los guardias corrían desesperados puesto que sus armaduras estaban magnetizadas y atraían todo lo de metal que estuviera cerca como otras armaduras e inclusive armas. Tras la ardua travesía por el modificado castillo lograron obtener los elementos de la armonía y se dirigieron hacia Discord.

Abriendo la puerta del balcón principal estaba Discord sentado en un trono bebiendo de una copa observando hacia afuera su obra.

"Oh, los elementos de la armonía." Dijo volteando su cabeza.

El trono giró hacia ellas comenzando a caminar directo al grupo mientras el las observaba muy sonriente sentado allí. Del lado izquierdo llegó corriendo Celestia con una vara en su boca, la dejó en el suelo frente a Discord y se sentó moviendo la cola mientras sacaba la lengua jadeando como si de un cachorrito se tratara.

"Buena chica, he, he, he." Dijo levantando la vara. "Ahora ve de nuevo a buscarla."

La arrojó por el balcón hacia la ciudad en lo que instantáneamente Celestia corrió en busca de ella saltando por la barandilla con sus alas extendidas.

"¿Q-qué le hiciste a la princesa?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Solo la hice un poco más obediente." Respondió.

"No se preocupen chicas, con un solo rayo de magia todo volverá a la normalidad" Afirmó Twilight. "Pónganse en posición."

Antes de que puedan hacerlo Discord apareció detrás de ella quitándole su tiara de la cabeza y observándola con detenimiento.

"Nuevamente los elementos." Dijo mientras examinaba la tiara. "Acaso no se cansan de hacer siempre lo mismo… ya está un poco trillado."

Abanicó con su garra izquierda quitándole los collares a las demás ponis de un solo golpe. Las había despojado de los elementos de la armonía en un segundo, caminó hacia su trono nuevamente pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino se detuvo volteando hacia ellas.

"Hay cosas que merecen perdurar." Dijo. "Y otras que no…"

Una esfera apareció en su garra cubriendo los elementos dentro.

* * *

"¿Que… qué pasó?" Dijo Ian abriendo sus ojos.

Tras bajarse de la cama dónde estaba observó hacia abajo que Selena junto a Spike apilonaban rápidamente varios libros. Descendió las escaleras algo dormido aún poniéndose junto a ella sin que lo notara.

"¿Qué buscan?"

"¡Ah!" Chilló Selena. "No me asustes así."

"Ian, dormiste casi cinco horas." Dijo Spike. "Todos los ponis están intentando hacer algo para detener este caos."

"¡Aquí está!" Exclamó Selena. "Esto puede ayudar a estabilizar el flujo de magia de Ian…"

Comenzó a leer el contenido del libro pero lentamente se sonrojó observando a Ian de reojo, no sabía si decir lo que estaba escrito en el libro o no. Antes de que pueda hacer nada la puerta se abrió e ingresaron Spitfire junto a Zecora que llevaba un jarro del que salía mucho humo.

"Muy bien Spike, parece que tu amiga Zecora sabe qué hacer." Dijo Spitfire.

"Una natural recuperación es siempre la mejor opción." Comentó Zecora. "Pero dado que estamos en emergencia no podemos simplemente tener paciencia."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ian.

"Un brebaje de curación para una no muy saludable respiración." Respondió Zecora. "Pero por tu flujo inestable no tengo nada siquiera recomendable."

"La distorción del flujo se provoca al tener una inestabilidad emocional o grietas en el corazón." Dijo Selena. "Es a través del corazón por donde se canaliza el flujo."

Todos voltearon hacia ella por las palabras que acababa de decir, sonaba muy extraño que algo así provenga de un pegaso. Sin cuestionar nada de lo mencionado Spitfire tomó el jarro y lo puso frente a Ian.

"Tienes que inhalar el vapor tanto como puedas." Dijo. "Luego bebe unos tragos de la poción."

Aspiró el vapor varias veces, luego sostuvo el jarro entre sus manos listo para beber de él sospechando que tenga un sabor amargo. Antes de que tome el valor suficiente para beber Selena se lo quitó y cargó mucho del líquido en su boca, se paró en sus patas traseras apoyando las delanteras en los hombros de Ian y le hizo beber directamente en su boca el brebaje.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Ian era el más sorprendido sosteniendo sus brazos muy tensos a los lados sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al separarse cayó sentado al suelo, observándola fijamente sin cerrar su boca ni parpadear.

"Ehm… yo… ¡por favor recupera tu flujo de magia!" Chilló completamente sonrojada.

"Pe…pe… ¿¡PERO QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?" Gritó Spitfire.

Sin que pueda decir nada más se sintió un fuerte destello a un lado de ellos y vieron caer a la princesa Luna al suelo con las plumas de sus alas magulladas.


	56. Enfrentando el Caos

Trixie se encontraba junto a Wirker protegiendo a los habitantes del pueblo de aquellos objetos inanimados que comenzaron a moverse correteando por doquier.

"_Lightning Strike." _Recitaba con su pata hacia arriba.

Un fulminante rayo cayó sobre un molino que estaba suelto recorriendo el pueblo. Los trozos del mismo comenzaron a caer incrustándose en la tierra.

"N-no era necesario destruirlo..." Dijo Wirker.

"Si no esta vivo puede reconstruirse." Replicó Trixie. "Ya estoy algo cansada de esto."

"Regresa a la biblioteca y tomate un descanso." Recomendó Wirker. "Yo seguiré con esto."

Teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba un poco agotada regresó al gran árbol, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un muy confuso panorama, Selena aparentemente besando a Ian y Spitfire gritándole al momento que se separaron.

Estaba petrificada sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía pero un destello frente a ella la hizo volver en razón, Luna había llegado algo maltratada.

"¡Pri-Princesa Luna!" Exclamó Selena trotando hacia ella.

"No te escapes, ¿qué fue eso de antes?" Aún regañaba Spitfire.

"Le di de tomar un poco de la pócima para que se recupere… na-nada más."

"Pues a mi me pareció otra cosa." Replicó Spitfire.

"¿Podríais dejaros de pelearse?" Ordenó Luna. "Estamos en una situación criti… ca…"

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase Luna se sonrojó y comenzó a observar entre Spitfire y Selena lo que sucedía por detrás, ambas ponis voltearon algo confundidas y vieron a Trixie haciendo lo mismo que Selena había hecho a Ian, dándole de beber el brebaje directamente de boca a boca.

"¿¡AHORA TÚ TAMBIÉN!?" Chilló Spitfire.

"Él es mi ayudante, ustedes son quienes tendrían que pedirme permiso." Contestó Trixie tras soltarlo.

Ian estaba cada vez más sorprendido, completamente inmóvil sentado en el suelo sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente era que su primer beso fue robado y no por una chica humana.

"Ian, despabila" Decía Spike sacudiéndolo. "Valla que tienes suerte, Rarity no haría algo así por mi."

Luna se acercó a él lentamente algo dolorida aún, se la notaba preocupada. Al parecer fue dificil escapar hacia ellos ya que se desplomó en el suelo

"¡L-Luna!" Exclamó Ian acercándose a ella.

"E-estoy bien, pero Celestia se quedó en el castillo." Dijo la princesa.

"En ese caso habrá que ir a ayudarla." Dijo Ian.

Se puso repentinamente de pie y caminó hacia la entrada como si nada le hubiera pasado, todos lo observaron muy sorprendidos.

"Eh, Ian… ¿cómo está tu flujo de magia?" Preguntó Selena.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Ian.

Comenzó a palparse algo confundido, hasta que notó que ya no tenía ese mareo o malestar por causa de su inestailidad.

"Me siento… bien." Respondió. "Todo es normal."

"En ese caso podrás ir a ayudar a Twilight y las demás ponis a Canterlot para detener a Discord." Dijo Spike.

Asentando con la cabeza salió de la biblioteca dispuesto a luchar, el panorama no era muy alentador; el suelo había cambiado de color, las casas estaban deformadas y al elevar la vista al cielo este se encontraba llenos de nubes que lanzaban tinta verde en vez de lluvia.

Desplegó sus alas de luz saliendo rápidamente hacia Canterlot en lo que Selena, Spitfire y Trixie se quedaron observando como se iba.

"Selena, tu respuesta depende de si te castigaré como capitana o no." Dijo Spitfire. "Eso fue para que recupere su magia, ¿verdad?"

Selena la observó y algo sonrojada asentó con la cabeza en mientras que Zecora y Spike solo las observaban algo sonrientes.

* * *

Pasó a gran velocidad sobrevolando la tormenta de muffins, aterrizó en medio de la ciudad para intentar llegar por tierra al castillo, sabía que Discord lo consideraba fuera de combate por lo que pensaba ingresar sigilosamente al castillo y tomarlo por sorpresa.

Observaba algo confundido todo a su alrededor, las cosas estaban fuera de lugar, completamente surrealista a sus ojos. Por unos instantes pensó que podría llegar a ver unos relojes derretidos.

Mientras caminaba y veía pasar nadando en el aire a algunos ponis, mientras caminaba hacia el castillo algo golpeó su cabeza desde la derecha para luego caer al suelo. Era una especie de bastón, se agachó para levantarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de verlo con más detenimiento algo lo tacleó de lado arrojándolo al suelo.

"Agh… qué rayos…" Dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Comenzó a sentir cómo eso le lamía frenéticamente la cara, hasta que usó sus manos para detenerlo. Al observar vio a Celestia que lo miraba con una incrédula cara de felicidad mientras sacaba la lengua y jadeaba.

"¡Ah, Celestia!" Exclamó. "¡Quédate quieta!"

Al oír eso Celestia se sentó de golpe simplemente moviendo su cola de lado a lado y babeando con la lengua hacia afuera.

"No puede ser posible…" Dijo Ian al verla. "A ver… ¡dame la pata!"

Al extenderle la mano Celestia puso uno de sus cascos sobre ella obedientemente, cuando vio esa reacción Ian ordenó "la otra" a lo que la princesa respondió poniendo su otra pezuña en la mano de Ian.

"Habla…"

Celestia retrajo sus patas delanteras a la altura de su pecho ladrando dos veces como si de un cachorrito se tratara, tras tal acto de obediencia Ian la acarició detrás de su oreja haciendo que la princesa comience a mover una de sus patas traseras.

"Podría estar horas así." Dijo Ian. "Pero, si mal no recuerdo, Twilight me enseñó ese hechizo para liberar el control sobre otros."

Su mano derecha comenzó a brillar hasta que una pequeña estela dorada emanaba de ella, comenzó a acercarla a la frente de Celestia pero lo pensó dos veces y se detuvo de golpe disipando el aura mágica de su mano.

"Ay, no puedo… creo que te dejaré así un poco más." Dijo Ian. "Ahora estás más obediente y adorable." Agregó rascándole debajo del mentòn.

Haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera, la princesa comenzó a caminar a su lado obedientemente. Llegando a la entrada del castillo corrió hacia un lado ladrando desesperada, al ver que podía ser lo que alteró a Celestia vió a Agrisk subido en la rama de un árbol maullando y estirando su pata como si de una garra se tratara.

Haciéndola a un lado, levitó hacia Agrisk aplicándole el hechizo poniendo su palma en la frente. Sacudió su cabeza perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas de la rama del árbol.

"Pero… ¿Qué pasó?..." Preguntó. "¿Potrillo?"

"Agrisk… Siento mucho lo de esta mañana." Dijo Extendiéndole la mano.

"Causaste una gran conmoción pero no lastimaste a nadie." Dijo aceptando su ayuda para levantarse. "Es admirable."

"Ahora voy a detener a Discord." Dijo. "Puede que sea peligroso así que no me sigas."

"Y, ¿por qué la princesa se comporta como un cachorrito?" Preguntó Agrisk al verla rascarse la oreja con una pata.

"No estoy seguro." Contestó. "Vamos Celestia."

Tras llamarla y darse unas palmadas a un lado de la pierna ella se colocó junto a él mientras ingresaban al castillo. El interior era muy raro, los muebles caminaban por doquier, las escaleras eran rampas enjabonadas, los sirvientes y guardias caminaban por las paredes y techos donde también había escaleras.

Después de atravesar el laberinto de escaleras o portales de colores naranja y azúl respectivamente, llegó al palco donde había visto a Discord por primera vez. Cerca de la barandilla había un trono, junto a él estaba sentada Twilight con un collar y una cadena, este giró dejando ver a Discord con unos largos lentes rojos de punta en V hacia arriba y una copa.

"Los humanos sí que son persistentes y molestos." Dijo quitándose los lentes. "Inclusive te adueñaste de una de mis mascotitas."

"Ella eligió seguirme a mí." Contestó Ian.

"Bueno, al fin y al cabo su conciencia sigue activa pese al control."

Ian levantó sus cejas al oír eso, observó a Twilight que lo miraba muy preocupada y luego volteó hacia Celestia.

"Eh… cuando vuelvas a la normalidad, espero que no te enfades conmigo…" Dijo.

La respuesta que recibió fue un lengüetazo en medio de la cara llenándolo completamente de baba.

"Eww… ¿Debo tomar eso como un 'no hay problema'?"

"¿Terminaste de hacer el tonto?" Bufó Discord. "Por tu culpa me estoy perdiendo del esplendor de mi obra."

"Ahora verás como te arruino todo." Dijo Ian. "¿Dónde están las demás ponis?"

"Oh, los elementos de la armonía..." Dijo chasqueando su garra.

Cinco jaulas aparecieron por arriba de él, todas dormían profundamente pero Ian notó que ninguna llevaba puesto el collar y al observar nuevamente a Twilight no tenía su tiara.

"¿Qué hiciste con los elementos?"

"¿Acaso eres así de preguntón?" Bufó Discord. "Aquí están."

Una esfera apareció en su garra y estaban dentro de ella

"Es precioso ¿verdad?" contestó. "Creo que voy a usar esto para...

No había terminado de decir su frace cuando una rafaga de viento atrabezó su antebrazo, este se separó del cuerpo y cayó al suelo haciendo que la esfera ruede hasta el centro del salón.

Discord vio que su garra de león había sido cortada y yacía en el suelo, elevó su vista con el ceño fruncido a Ian y se agachó para tomarla. La colocó en su brazo de nuevo y de un destello volvió a unirse como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Sabes... no eres divertido."

"Y tú eres infantil." Replicó Ian. "¿Esta es tu gran idea de caos?"

Sin responder simplemente levantó una ceja algo extrañado por el comentario de Ian, comenzó a levitar lentamente mientras estiraba su barbilla con su garra.

"¿Así que esto no es caos?" Preguntó.

Al estar cerca de Ian, abanicó desde abajo hacia arriba recitando "_Wind Slash_" partiendolo en dos, instantáneamente se volvió a unir retorciéndose un poco.

"Eso... dolió."

"Libera a las chicas si no quieres sentir más dolor." Ordenó Ian.

Lanzó un golpe con un destello eléctrico que empujó a Discord hacia el trono. Sacudió su cabeza y luego chasqueó su garra liberando las jaulas. La esfera que contenía los elementos se petrificó en el centro volviéndose inaccesible.

"Ahora es tu problema." Dijo y desapareció de un destello.

"Applejack, ¿estas bie..."

Cuando Ian se acercó a ella para verla recibió una fuerte patada en el pecho con ambas patas traseras. El resto de las ponis comenzaron a acercarse de forma amenazante en lo que Celestia les gruñía.

"Ten cuidado, son peligrosas." Dijo Twilight que aún seguía encadenada.

Al verlas Ian generó que ambas manos brillaran de color dorado, tras chocarlas antes de que lo ataquen, un destello envolvió a todos los que se ncontraban cerca de él provocando que pierdan el control que discord les había puesto


	57. Promesa

Lentamente las seis ponis que se encontraban bajo control comenzaban a reaccionar, algunas ponían su pezuña en la cabeza y otras parpadeaban algo confundidas sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Nuevamente caímos bajo el control de Discord." Contestó Rarity. "Que humillante."

"¿Y ahora cómo lo detendremos?" Preguntó Applejack. "Los elementos..."

"Por lo que puedo entender, son unos muy poentes catalizadores." Decía Ian mientras liberaba a Twilight. "He oído que una vez fueron destruidos por Luna, lo que significa que si se concentran puede las gemas que representan sus elementos pueden liberar la magia que yace dentro de ustedes."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Están dentro de esta roca pero reaccionan a ustedes, si se concentran tocándola puede que los liberen…" Explicó Ian.

"Vale la pena intentarlo." Propuso Applejack.

"Pero... tampoco sabemos a dónde se fue Discord." Comentó Twilight.

"¿Acaso te olvidas de mis hechizos?" Dijo Ian.

Juntó sus manos generando un círculo mágico, estuvo unos segundos parado hasta que abrió sus ojos caminando hacia el balcón.

"No se encuentra en Canterlot."

"Es posible que halla ido a Ponyville." Comentó Twilight. "Fue allí donde lo derrotamos la última vez."

Ian levantó la esfera de roca dejándola frente a Twilight, luego, sin decir nada se acercó al borde del balcón nuevamente pero esta vez desplegando sus alas mágicas.

"Ustedes Busquen la forma de recuperar los elementos." Dijo Ian. "Yo iré a distraer a Discord para que no se interponga."

"Pero, ¿qué tal si tú también te conviertes en piedra?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"Ya no puedo volver a mi mundo… y por lo que hice hoy, tampoco creo que pueda estar en este." Contestó.

"Estabas siendo manipulado." Dijo Celestia.

"Tienes que prometernos que saldrás de ahí cuando usemos la magia de la armonía." Dijo Pinkie.

"Pero si se escapa no…"

"¡Haz una promesa!" Ordenó Pinkie Pie.

"E-está bien..."

"Cruza tu corazón..." Dijo trazando una cruz con su pezuña en el pecho. "Anhela volar..." Continuó aleteando con sus pezuñas. "O métete un cupcake en tu ojo." Terminó acercando su casco dercho a uno de sus ojos.

Ian realizó todos los gestos perfectamente prometiéndole que saldrá de allí antes de ser convertido en piedra junto a Discord. Antes de saltar por la barandilla del balcón Celestia lo detuvo unos instantes.

"Tienes que ahorrar tu magia al máximo." Dijo extendiendo sus alas. "Sube, yo te llevaré."

Sin cuestionar la propuesta de Celestia subió a su lomo y poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio, extendió sus alas y de un fuerte aleteo salieron volando en dirección a Ponyville.

"Sé que no cumplirás la promesa de Pinkie, eres un cabeza dura." Dijo sin quitar su vista al frente.

"Me es imposible engañarte Celestia." Contestó Ian. "Tengo que detenerlo a toda costa."

"Lo que hiciste hoy será perdonado alegando que Discord te manipuló." Agregó. "Y tenemos a Lanceor como testigo del hecho, no lastimaste a ningún poni."

"L-lamento habeme salido de control de esa forma… tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado si…

"No tienes la culpa Ian." Interrumpió Celestia. "Es nuestro objetivo detener a Discord."

"Lo intentaré."

"Y… ahora que estamos solos…" Dijo Celestia cambiando el tono de su voz. "Me trataste como si fuera tu mascota."

"Eh, n-no pensaba que fueras a recordarlo."

"Soy la única a quién no has acariciado o rascado detrás de la oreja, y eso no cuenta." Comentó Celestia. "Promete que saldrás de esto y me darás un masaje."

"Eh… es que…"

"No es un pedido… es una orden." Exigió la princesa.

El resto del vuelo lo realizaron en silencio, sabía que estaba algo enfadada con él por no haberla liberado del control. Antes de aterrizar tomó aire para prepararse sintiendo el particular aroma dulce del perfume de Celestia.

En Sweet Apple Acres los manzanos tenían peras y piñas lo que indicaba que Discord estaba en el pueblo, llegando a la biblioteca notó que el árbol tenía dos ramas extendidas usándolas como brazos y bailaba de un lado a otro sacudiéndolos.

"Tia, no me sigas..."

"¿Quieres hacer esto solo?" Interrumpió la princesa. "No me hagas tener que llevarte flores..."

Acentando con la cabeza dio media vuelta caminando hacia el pueblo, el camino se había convertido en velcro y algunas aves estaban aferradas a él.

Más adelante las Cutie Mark Crusaders peleaban entre ellas como si fueran tres pequeños monos, al verlas las liberó del control de Discord.

"¿Do-dónde estamos?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"¡Otra vez están pasando estas cosas extrañas!" Exclamó Scootaloo.

"Tranquilas... tranquilas, ya están a salvo." Dijo Ian. "Vayan hasta la granja a refugiarse, convertiré este lugar en un campo de batalla."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"Tengo que detener a Discord y puede que sea peligroso, solo vayan..." Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Las pequeñas asentaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a galopar en dirección a Sweet Apple Acres observando hacia atrás. Frente a Sugar Cube Corner se encontraba Discord caminando mientras apreciaba su obra, bebiendo chocolate de una gran copa.

"¡Discord!" Exclamó Ian.

"Ah, el crítico… Dime, ¿Qué te parece esto?" Preguntó con ironía.

"Los humanos vivimos inmersos en un caos organizado…" Contestó Ian. "Esto es tonto y pienso detenerlo."

"¿Crees que puedes hacerlo solo?" Preguntó irónicamente de nuevo. "No tienes idea a qué te enfrentas."

* * *

"Te-tenemos que concentrarnos." Dijo Twilight a las demás ponis. "No sabemos cuanto pueda resistir Ian."

Las seis ponis estaban reunidas frente a la esfera de roca, pusieron cada una un casco sobre ella intentando concentrarse pero nada sucedía, no reaccionaban los elementos.

"Solo recuerden, tenemos que confiar." Dijo Applejack. "Nuestra desesperación nos está cegando."

"Es fácil decirlo querida, pero…"

"Es verdad, estamos dudando." Interrumpió Rainbow Dash a Rarity.

"En ese caso… hagámoslo de nuevo." Dijo Twilight.

Todas se concentraron y lentamente la esfera comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose en polvo dorado, se formó un torbellino dorado que se expandió alrededor del grupo. Lentamente los collares y la tiara empezaron a formarse sobre ellas.

"¡Lo… lo logramos!" Exclamó Fluttershy.

Se encontraban completamente eufóricas al haber recuperado los elementos, Applejack se asomó por el balcón y aún se veía el caos que Discord había generado.

"Perfecto, ahora vayamos hacia Ponyville."

Después de decir eso, el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar muy fuerte generando un destello que las transportó a todas.

* * *

La garra izquierda de Discord brillaba mientras flotaba hacia Ian que estaba en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie, aa estaba bastante golpeado pero aun así volvió a levantarse y se preparó para seguir luchando.

"No sé qué intentas hacer, pero es obvio que no estás a mi nivel." Dijo Discord entre risas.

Sin saber cómo continuar Ian vio que detrás de Discord había un montículo de heno, allí se asomaban de a poco las cabezas de Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo..

"Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo Discord volteando hacia ellas.

"No te les acerques." Ordenó Ian.

Antes de que llegara a estar cerca de ellas salió despedido hacia Discord con sus alas rojas. Intentó eludirlo pero Ian giró en el aire lanzando un puñetazo a la cara mientras que cinco esferas de generaban en su antebrazo.

Discord abrió sus ojos bien grandes al ver que se detuvo a centímetros de golpearlo pero en ese segundo las esferas se gatillaron provocando una explosión que los despidió en ambas direcciones.

"¡Ian!" Exclamaban las niñas acercándose a él.

"¡To-tontas!" Regaño al verlas. "Les dije que se vayan a un lugar seguro."

Rápidamente se puso de pie y salió en búsqueda de Discord, pasó corriendo por debajo de un grupo de ponis que pasaron flotando para luego esquivar una casa que pasó flotando y aterrizó en el patio de la escuela.

"¡Discord!" Exclamó Ian. "Para ser tan poderoso eres rápido huyendo."

"¿Huir?" Dijo elevándolo con su magia. "Yo diría preparar una digna emboscada."

Pese a que oyó la voz delante de él, sintió a su derecha que Discord estiraba su garra tomándolo de su cabeza. De la nada se hizo visible riendo como siempre mientras apretaba la cabeza de Ian.

"Tienes un pequeño problema con las emboscadas, ¿sabes?" Dijo. "Antes también te emboscaron."

"¡Suéltalo Discord!"

Al voltear vio claramente a Twilight y las demás ponis listas para pelear, todas portando su correspondiente elemento de la armonía.

"Oh, veo que los repararon." Dijo. "Adelante ataquen con sus elementos, a menos que quieran convertirlo en piedra también."

Mientras decía esas palabras extendía su garra con la que sujetaba a Ian, en ese momento comenzaron a dudar pero aprovechando que Discord estaba distraído lo sujetó con ambas manos del brazo recitando "Electro Spark". Ambos comenzaron a sentir la fuerte corriente eléctrica que Ian generó.

Sin importar cuánto lo intente Discord no podía usar su magia y se retorcía forcejeando con Ian para que se detuviera.

"¡Ahora!" Exclamo Ian. "¡Usen la magia ahora!"

"Pero tú..."

"¡No importa escaparé en último momento, sólo háganlo!"

La decisión de Ian estaba tomada, Twilight asentó con la cabeza y tomaron sus posiciones, los elementos comenzaron a brillar y se elevaron varios centímetros en el aire.

"No te dejaré escapar." Dijo Discord apretando su garra.

Ambos forcejeaban mientras que IAn no dejaba de realizar la descarga eléctrica que también lo afectaba. Discrord movía sus patas traseras caminando sin control, lentamente fueron reingresando al pueblo.

"¿¡Cuánto falta!?" Exclamó Ian.

Discord lo golpeaba contra las casas o los objetos que tenía cerca pero no Lograba jacer que Ian lo suelte. Tras varios intentos clavó con fuerza la garra con la que sostenía la cabeza de Ian haciéndolo soltarlo deteniendo la descarga y lo sujetó con ambas garras.

"¡Ahá!" Exclamó. "Ahora..."

Sin que termine de decir nada un rayo de luz cayó sobre ambos. Desde los pies comenzó a petrificarse lentamente. Ian forcejeaba intentando soltarse pero Discord no lo liberaba.

"Seremos una buena pareja de baile estando como rocas." Dijo abrazándolo.

"La magia de la armonía es una gran concentración de poder." Dijo Ian. "Exactamente lo que me trajo a este mundo…"

"¡No escaparas ileso de esto!" Exclamó Discord sujetándolo. "El caos se adueñará de tu cuerpo y tu mente… he, he, he… tendrás que vivir con ello." Agregó mientras que ambas garras brillaban con fuerza.

"¡Nova..." Recitó Ian. "...Extincion!"

Una columna de luz cayó sobre ellos, la gran fuerza amplificada por la magia de la armonía provocó que la tierra se estremezca a su alrededor y una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra se levante.

Un fuerte destello se generó y luego todo volvió a la normalidad, las casas, plantas e inclusive los ponis volvieron a ser como antes sin la influencia de Discord. La gran cortina de humo seguía presente donde la magia de la armonía hizo efecto.

Las cutie mark crusaders corrieron hacia allí pero Applebloom sujetó de la cola a Sweetie Belle repentinamente, un hoyo se había formado y estuvo a punto de caer. Las casas alrededor estaban dañadas.

"¡Ian!" Exclamaron pero no hubo respuesta.

Scootaloo saltó extendiendo sus alas y planeando mientras que las otras dos pequeñas se deslizaban por la ladera. El pozo no era muy grande ni profundo pero la gran cantidad de polvo no permitía ver con claridad.

"Vamos hacia dónde está Discord." Decía Applejack galopando tan rápido como podía.

Ingresaron en la cortina de humo pero no podían ver nada frente a ellas.

Allí notaron que varias de las casas estaban rotas y la tierra resquebrajada, al descender al pequeño cráter encontraron a las tres pequeñas y a Celestia bajo la estatua de Discord; estaba solo, en la misma posición que tenía antes de liberarse.

"¿Do-dónde está Ian?" Preguntó Twilight.

"No lo encontré por ninguna parte." Respondió la princesa. "Tampoco se siente su poder mágico."

"Pero… pero… seguro que se teletransportó a otro lugar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"La gran fuerza mágica que genera la magia de la armonía puede haberlo llevado a cualquier lugar." Dijo Celestia.

Todos los ponis se separaron en la búsqueda mientras que Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo lloraban a los pies de la estatua de Discord.


	58. Carta a la Princesa

Twilight se encontraba esa tarde en la biblioteca desenrollando varios pergaminos mientras corría en varias direcciones consultando libros de forma frenética como solía hacer cuando estaba muy inmersa en sus trabajos e investigaciones. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Pinkie Pie ingresó rápidamente dando brincos.

"Twilight, ¿aún estás aquí?" Preguntó.

"Tengo que terminar unos informes para Celestia." Respondió. "Iré más tarde."

"Todos estamos celebrando que el empacado del invierno de ayer fue un éxito este año también." Dijo muy feliz. "No tardes o no quedará mucha comida."

"Lo tendré en mente." Contestó preparando un tintero con una pluma y un pergamino.

Pinkie Pie cerró la puerta y se la oía gritar por fuera, Twilight mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Princesa Celestia,_

_Creo que me he demorado un poco al preparar este informe pero después de pensarlo y recapitular todo lo sucedido estos meses, siento que es el momento más oportuno para hacerlo. Todos hemos aprendido muchas cosas este último año pero hay algo en particular que nos ha tocado de forma significativa._

_Después del segundo enfrentamiento con Discord nos dividimos en todas direcciones buscando a Ian, inclusive los pegasos del escuadrón del clima y los guardias ayudaron pero no hemos podido dar con él._

_Suponemos que usó el hechizo de teletransportación que le enseñé para escapar pero es posible que haya pasado lo mismo que cuando llegó a esta tierra, por el efecto de la magia de la armonía._

"Twilight, querida…" Dijo Rarity entrando, "¿Aún estás entre tus libros?"

"Perdona pero estoy un poco ocupada."

"Recuerda que te estamos esperando." Dijo. "Y ponte ese hermoso tapado que preparé."

Algo apresurada Rarity salió por la puerta cerrándola, Twilight volteó hacia el tapado que había confeccionado. Uno para cada una de ellas conmemorando la llegada de la primavera.

_Pensando un poco en lo sucedido, a todos nos cambió la vida de alguna forma el estar en contacto con él. Este año la Noche del Calor en el Corazón fue algo fría en Sweet Apple Acres puesto que Applebloom esperaba enseñarle la celebración con muchas ansias y Big Macintosh estaba triste aunque no lo demostraba con otros._

_Les enseñó varias cosas y les dio ideas de como mejorar el sistema para producir más cidra sin cambiar su estilo de selección o modificar demasiado el que ya tienen._

_En el caso de Rarity, estuvo triste porque le prometió ayudarla en el empacado del invierno armando los nidos para las aves y así respetar la tradición de no usar magia. Pese a todo ella tomó varias ideas de diseños de su mundo que sacó charlando sobre cómo se vestían las chicas humanas._

"¡Twilight!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash. "¡Tienes que venir, esto está increíble!"

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Pinkie acaba de beberse dos barriles de ponche compitiendo contra Berry." Dijo. "Y más tarde vendrán los Wonderbolts."

"Tengo que terminar esto." Respondió. "Estaré allí en unos minutos."

"Estás inspirada, ¿eh?." Dijo Rainbow. "Te estamos esperando." Agregó saliendo por la puerta.

_Rainbow no demuestra mucho lo que siente pero la he visto intentar varias piruetas de las que Ian le había mostrado por lo que al parecer sí lo extraña. Gracias a su viaje a Griffonia volvió a hacerse amiga de Gilda._

_Llegué a oír que ella sigue viajando mucho y el príncipe Gridwin se le declaró pero fue rechazado por no ser tan osado y genial. En parte siento pena por él._

_Aingcel y su tripulación son muy respetados en el mar por los barcos mercantes o de pasajeros y temidos por los piratas. Trixie está entre las mejores en la clase de magia, aunque eso creo que usted es quién más debe llevar el apunte, aún no hemos hecho las paces del todo pero confío en que es una buena poni._

_En el caso de Fluttershy..._

La puerta se volvió a abrir e ingresó rápidamente Fluttershy, se la veía asustada como siempre y subió a la segunda planta para esconderse bajo la cama de Twilight.

"¿Ahora qué está pasando?" Preguntó Twilight acercándose a la cama.

"Están haciendo un juego de sacarle la manzana de la boca al otro." Respondió Fluttershy.

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"Es que Applejack bebió mucho ponche y me hizo jugar con su hermano…" Volvió a responder.

"Repito… ¿eso es malo?"

"Pa-pasa que a Cheerilee parece no gustarle." Dijo tapándose la cara. "Y… y no quiero que se enfade."

Twilight la sacó de debajo de la cama usando su magia y la llevó hacia la entrada del a biblioteca, allí cerró la parte inferior de la puerta dejándola del otro lado.

"Mira, estoy algo atareada ahora pero quiero que vayas y te diviertas." Dijo cerrando la parte superior.

"De-de acuerdo." Se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_En el caso de Fluttershy, Ian había intentado varias veces que sea un poco más valiente pero parece no haberlo logrado, aunque ella aprendió mucho sobre la alimentación de animales omnívoros o carnívoros gracias a él._

_Esa tarde Pinkie Pie lloró mucho porque no cumplió la promesa que hizo con ella pero luego se repuso, hoy en día Sugar Cube Corner se hizo muy famoso en Ponyville y otros lugares al ser los únicos que hacen Pizza. Después de aprender a hacerlas las implementó convirtiéndose en un éxito._

La puerta se abrió nuevamente pero esta vez ingresó Spike tranquilamente cerrándola con normalidad, caminó varios pasos y se puso junto a Twilight observando el escritorio.

"Es el informe que estuviste pensando por varios días, ¿verdad?"

"Si, estaba pensando en llamarte para enviarlo." Contestó Twilight. "Solo déjame terminarlo."

_Todos hemos cambiado de alguna manera, hemos reído, llorado e inclusive nos enfadamos pero es una de las cosas más comunes en la amistad. En mi caso aún sigo dudando en la posibilidad de dar clases a los pequeños ponis como me lo había propuesto._

_Aprendimos a superarnos, en ocasiones a tomar valor de donde no tenemos para afrontar las cosas y nunca rendirnos en nuestros proyectos o los desafíos que se nos pongan delante. Siempre confiar en quienes nos rodean, en sus capacidades y ayudarles a ser mejores cada día._

_No importa de dónde uno viene o hacia dónde se dirige, siempre puedes hacer amigos ya sean ponis o no._

_Su Fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle._

Enrolló el pergamino poniéndole un precinto y se lo dio a Spike, él lo lanzó unos centímetros en el aire y escupió su fuego verde vaporizándolo para que este se envíe a la princesa Celestia.

"Muy bien, ahora vamos a la fiesta." Dijo Twilight. "Quiero comer una porción de pizza si es que Pinkie no se la comió toda aún."

Después de ponerse el tapado que Rarity le había dado, ambos salieron por la puerta de la biblioteca cerrándola desde afuera con su magia directo a la celebración por la llegada de la primavera en Ponyville.

_**[Bueno, y ese es el final de esta historia. Me sorprende que no tuve la necesidad de retocar o cambiar casi nada respecto al CANON, solo cosas que yo decidí]**_

_**[Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les dejo dos canciones que salieron en el random del Winamp cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo final así que considérenlos un ENDING(por algún motivo fue muy preciso)]**_

_** watch?v=q_m0-f7N9hM**_

_** watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU**_


End file.
